El despertar de un sentimiento
by kotoko-98
Summary: ¿Cómo reaccionarías ante una mala experiencia? ¿Y si alguien a quien respetas se entera de todo y decide ayudarte?
1. Chapter 1

Hola, este es el primer fic que escribo y unas amigas me animaron a publicarlo. Espero que les guste y me dejen review, si no les gusta también agradecería los comentarios.

**EL DESPERTAR DE UN SENTIMIENTO**

**Capitulo 1**

Era un miércoles por la noche, como cualquier otro, en el que Kyoko acabó su trabajo como miembro de la sección Love Me y se dirigía al Darumaya. Su mente estaba en Lalalandia debido a que hoy se había vuelto a ver con Moko-san, después de que ésta estuviera grabando fuera de la ciudad para el nuevo dorama en el que actuaba junto a Hiou-kun.

Cuando todavía estaba cerca de LME siente que dos tipos embozados le agarran cada uno de un brazo y la empujan a la pared del callejón. Debido a lo repentino de la situación Kyoko queda en shock y es incapaz de liberar sus demonios de ira y destrucción para que la ayuden. Los tipos viendo que no grita ni intenta huir empiezan a besarla en el cuello y a tocarla sobre la ropa, en ese momento Kyoko se siente furiosa pero está petrificada y la única reacción que tiene es llorar silenciosamente, ésto divierte a los tipos y se jactan de haber conseguido a alguien tan dócil para divertirse.

En esos momentos, lo único que se le pasaba por la cabeza a Kyoko era pedir ayuda, pero no era capaz de vocalizar ni una sílaba, sólo podía hacerlo en sus pensamientos.

- Ayuda... por favor, que alguien me ayude... Tsuruga-san ayuda - mientras lloraba más intensamente - ¡Ayúdame Ren!

En ese momento en el aparcamiento de LME estaban Ren y su mánager, cuando Ren se disponía a entrar al coche sintió como si alguien le agarrara el corazón con un mano y se lo estrujara.

- ¿Qué es este mal presentimiento? - murmuró con la cara desencajada mientras se apoyaba en el coche a la vez que llevaba una de sus manos sobre su corazón.

- ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre Ren? Estás pálido - decía muy preocupado Yashiro

- No puede estarle pasando nada malo...- pensaba desesperado Ren mientras cogía su teléfono y marcaba el número de Kyoko.

Mientras tanto en el callejón, uno de los tipos habían roto la camiseta y el sujetador de Kyoko con una navaja y el otro le había arrancado las bragas. Mientras estos dos tipos la manoseaban ella seguía pidiendo ayuda silenciosamente a su senpai. En ese momento empezó a sonar el móvil de Kyoko.

- No podrás pedirle ayuda a quien te llame - decía uno de los tipos mientras le besaba el cuello.

- Es muy tarde para que nadie te rescate gatita, ya no queda nadie a estas horas por la zona - reía el otro tocándole el muslo.

- Por favor... Ren... ayúdame - gimoteaba Kyoko y los tipos reían más fuerte.

Kyoko, ajena a todo debido al shock, no escucha los gritos de Ren llamándola puesto que escuchó como sonaba su móvil cerca del aparcamiento y salió corriendo. Sentía que cada segundo perdido buscándola era crucial para que ella estuviera bien. Los tipos al oír los gritos de Ren se miraron con pánico y decidieron huir por la parte posterior del callejón para evitar volver a comisaría.

- ¡Me aseguraste que no quedaba nadie por la zona! - recriminaba uno de los tipos al otro.

- ¡Vigilé durante mucho rato y todos los edificios estaban a oscuras! - decía el otro mientras le daba un leve empujón a su compañero.

Cuando Kyoko se vio libre de esos tipos sólo pudo escurrirse por la pared y agarrándose las rodillas sujetar fuertemente a su piedra Corn que había sacado de su bolso de forma automática mientras seguía llorando. En esa posición la encontró Ren, apagó su teléfono y la llamó suavemente debido al miedo que tenía de que le hubiera pasado algo.

- Mogami-san... ¿estás bien?... Mogami-san... - como no le respondía se arrodilló para estar a su altura y sujetándola suavemente de los hombros, debido a que Kyoko dio un respingo por el contacto, la volvió a llamar - Kyoko-chan...

Al escuchar su nombre, levantó la cabeza aún llorando y al fijarse que era Ren le abrazó por el cuello gritando su nombre. Ren estaba impresionado, ¡le había llamado por su nombre! Empezaba a sentir algo de alivio en su pecho al verla a salvo, aunque ver su estado le enfurecía de una manera obsesiva.

- Ya estoy aquí Kyoko-chan... - decía con un tono muy dulce mientras le acariciaba el pelo y la abrazaba - ya todo pasó... todo está bien - delicadamente, sin soltarla, se quitó la chaqueta - ponte mi chaqueta... vas a coger frío hime. - acompañado de una sonrisa dulce.

Al oír la palabra "hime" Kyoko deja de llorar y levanta la mirada, lo que ve es, según ella, al hermoso caballero de la blanca armadura que ha venido a rescatarla de los villanos.

- ¿Puedes repetirlo? - dice Kyoko con estrellitas en los ojos.

- Ponte mi chaqueta... vas a coger frío - le repite con una sonrisa mientras le hace meter los brazos en las mangas.

- Eso no... lo otro - dice sonrojada.

- ¿hime? - Kyoko asiente emocionada - ¿te puedes poner de pie... hime? - le pregunta con una sonrisa complacida al ver que ese pequeño detalle la hace tan feliz como para olvidarse del mal rato pasado.

Una vez de pie Ren empieza a salir del callejón tras haber recogido el bolso de Kyoko. Al darse cuenta que se había quedado sola en ese callejón oscuro entra en pánico y empieza a correr para abrazar a Ren por la espalda, debido al impulso que ella llevaba Ren siente un ligero golpe en la espalda y unos pequeños brazos rodeándolo.

- No... me dejes sola... no te vayas - dice a punto de llorar.

Ren se gira sin soltarse y delicadamente la toma de la barbilla.

- No te preocupes, no me voy a ningún lado... estaré siempre contigo - le responde mirándola tiernamente a los ojos.

De repente se oye a Yashiro llamando desesperadamente y sin aliento a Ren. Al escuchar una voz extraña Kyoko se aferra más fuerte a Ren y empieza a temblar.

- Tranquila hime - nota que el agarre disminuye - sólo es Yashiro.

En ese momento llega Yashiro y los ve abrazados.

- ¡¿Por qué no pudiste esperarme Ren? ¡Corres muy rápido! - al ver la cara de miedo de Kyoko pregunta - ¿estás bien Kyoko-chan? - se va a acercar para tocarle el hombro pero ella se evita el contacto, muy preocupado Yashiro pregunta - Ren ¿qué ocurre con Kyoko-chan?

- Tranquila - dice mientras le acaricia el pelo puesto que ha notado que cuando lo hace se relaja - sólo es Yashiro, no te quiere hacer daño.

- ¡¿Daño? - grita enfurecido - ¿qué le han hecho a Kyoko-chan? - muy indignado

Al ver que Ren va a contestar, Kyoko le mira con pánico pero él solo sigue acariciándole el pelo.

- No pasa nada Yukihito, solo que la intentaron robar y está un poco asustada todavía - dice Ren con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

- La verdad no te creo, pero este no es el momento para preguntar - piensa Yashiro, luego dirigiéndose a Ren - será mejor que la lleves a su casa para que pueda dormir.

- No... - dice Kyoko de forma lastimera muy bajito - no me dejes sola - termina de decir volviéndose a agarrar más fuerte

Yashiro está muy confundido con la actitud de Kyoko, es normal que esté asustada por lo que acaba de pasar, pero no es propio de ella debido al carácter tan particular que tiene.

- ¿Puedo quedarme contigo esta noche Ren? - pregunta Kyoko con ojitos llorosos

A Yashiro se le desencaja la mandíbula al oír a Kyoko llamar así a Ren debido a que ella siempre está con el discurso de senpai-kohai y el respeto y admiración que siente por Ren y que no se merece el privilegio de tutearle.

- Si tu quieres no hay problema hime - le contesta Ren con su sonrisa sincera haciendo que a Kyoko le brillen los ojos y a Yashiro se le termine de caer la mandíbula al suelo y los ojos se le salgan de las órbitas.

- ¿Qué... qué ha pasado entre estos dos? ¿Qué me perdí? - se cuestionaba internamente Yashiro - aunque, la verdad, me gusta como se ven los dos juntos - mirando a Ren pícaramente - conseguiré que me digas como avanzaste tanto... juajuajua- se ríe y se frota las manos como los malvados de las películas antiguas.

- Yashiro... - dice Ren sacándolo de su propio mundo - ¿te importa irte en un taxi?

- No, claro que no Ren, tú preocúpate de tu "princesita" - dice con su sonrisa malvada haciendo que Kyoko se sonrojara y Ren sonriera de manera dulce.

De esta forma nuestros tres personajes se dirigen hacia el aparcamiento de LME. Cuando Ren está ayudando a Kyoko a entrar en su coche, de repente empieza a llorar.

- Kyoko ¿qué te pasa? - pregunta Ren asustado - ¿estás herida? ¿te duele algo? - ya desesperado porque no le contesta.

- Cooorn... - dice de forma lastimera mientras llora - perdí a Corn... lo siento mi príncipe, soy una desagradecida, perdí tu valioso regalo - dice mirando al cielo nocturno y derramando lagrimones.

Esta escena hace que Ren sonría, sigue siendo la misma niña que conoció, más preocupada por los demás que por lo que a ella le puede estar pasando en ese momento. Con una sonrisa Ren le acaricia lentamente la mejilla, limpiando las lágrimas derramadas. Toda la escena esta siendo vista por Yashiro con corazoncitos en los ojos porque su taxi no ha llegado todavía.

- Tranquila, Corn no te culpará de nada - continúa con una sonrisa - ya me demostraste lo importante que es esa piedra para ti y por eso me la guardé - dice Ren sacando la piedra de uno de sus bolsillos. Kyoko le mira con adoración y tomando la piedra entre sus manos le dice

- Arigato Ren - y pone la misma cara que cuando le devolvió la piedra al caérsele por las escaleras y luego le abraza.

En ese momento se oye la bocina del taxi y a Yashiro despidiéndose.

- Entra al coche, ya es muy tarde. - le pide Ren

Kyoko entra al coche y en el camino hasta el apartamento de Ren el ambiente es muy silencioso, de repente él lo rompe .

- No tienes que pensar que voy a estar avergonzado de ti por lo que pasó...

- ¿Cómo...? - pregunta Kyoko sorprendida porque sabe que estaba pensando

- No importa. Ya llegamos - dice Ren deteniendo el coche.

La ayuda a bajar y suben hasta su apartamento, una vez dentro Ren le sugiere darse una ducha para poder dormir bien mientras prepara unos bocadillos para que coma algo, puesto que le dijo que no había cenado. Antes de que entrara al baño:

- Kyoko ¿no deberías llamar al Darumaya para avisar que no vas a ir a dormir esta noche? - le sugiere Ren

- No hace falta, los dueños se fueron una semana de vacaciones a casa de sus hijos y no hay nadie - contesta tristemente y entra al baño.

- No hay nadie - piensa Ren - debo pensar una forma de convencerla para que se quede conmigo ese tiempo.

Ren se dirige a la cocina para preparar los bocadillos y un poco de té. Una vez todo listo lo lleva al salón y se acerca al baño para avisar a Kyoko que ya acabó de prepararlo.

- Que raro, no se oye el agua - susurra Ren cerca de la puerta - ¿Kyoko estás bien? ¿Por qué no sales? - dice más alto. Ren se estaba impacientando por no recibir contestación de parte de Kyoko, por lo que decide entrar - Kyoko voy a entrar - avisa mientras abre la puerta.

Kyoko no le había escuchado, se encontraba estática de cara al espejo con la chaqueta bajada hasta los codos y con una cara de horror debido a lo que veía. Pensaba que esas marcas no podían estar en su cuerpo, ¿qué había pasado con su ropa? Hasta este momento no se había dado cuenta que tenía la camiseta rajada enseñando los pechos y que no llevaba bragas. Empezó a derramar lágrimas sin darse cuenta. En ese momento entra Ren y la ve paralizada, por acto reflejo la abraza por la espalda a la vez que le tapa los ojos con una de sus manos y le susurra al oído.

- Shhh... ya pasó todo, ya estás conmigo en mi apartamento, nada malo te va a pasar hime - mientras le dice esto le va quitando lentamente la chaqueta - vamos, tienes que tomar un baño - dice mientras la lleva a la bañera alejándola así del espejo. - Ahora saldré para que puedas bañarte.

- No... por favor - dice mientras le coge fuertemente del brazo que tiene en su cintura - no me dejes sola, tengo miedo.

- ¿De qué tienes miedo? Aquí no hay nada de lo que puedas tener miedo - le dice cariñosamente Ren mientras le acaricia la cintura.

- Tengo miedo de... de... - dice indecisa cerrando los ojos y bajando la cabeza avergonzada.

- ¿De qué hime? - dice Ren como si le estuviera hablando a una niña pequeña que tiene miedo de dormir a oscuras.

- De... verme - contesta completamente roja de la vergüenza

Ante esta respuesta a Ren se le queda una cara de duda, no entiende lo que quiere decirle.

- No entiendo

- Yo... las marcas...

En ese momento Ren comprendió a lo que se refería, si se fijaba bien tenía el cuello llenos de chupetones, alguno en el pecho, la marca de las manos de los tipos en las muñecas y diversos arañazos por todo el cuerpo. El ver todas esas marcas lo enfurecía mucho pero debía mantener la compostura para evitar que ella se asustara más.

- Te entiendo - le dijo Ren suavemente - pero debes tomar una ducha. Ya verás como después te sientes mucho mejor - dice dándole un beso en la cabeza e intentando volver a irse

- Ayúdame... a... bañarme... onegai - le dice mientras empieza a llorar.

- Shhhh... - la intenta calmar abrazándola de nuevo - ¿estás segura? - dice consternado y ella asiente, al ver su afirmación suspira y contesta - está bien, lo haré, sólo porque mi hime me lo pidió.

Entonces le empieza a quitar la ropa para meterla a la ducha, al mismo tiempo no hace más que recriminarse internamente lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo? Vas a verla desnuda - exteriormente intentaba mantener su cara indiferente - Espero que ella no me tome por un aprovechado por aceptar tan rápido su sugerencia... ¿y si lo dijo porque siente algo por mi?... no, no, ¡quítate esas ideas de la cabeza! Ella aún está muy impresionada por lo que pasó, además ella no es así - mientras seguía con su discusión interna abría el grifo del baño para meter a Kyoko dentro - ¡ya está bien! ¡no soy un pervertido! Solo le estoy haciendo un favor... aunque me hubiera gustado que me lo dijera en otra situación - sacude enérgicamente la cabeza y decide terminar el tema y centrarse en lo que iba ha hacer.

- ¿Está bien de temperatura el agua? - le pregunta mientras coge una esponja, ella asiente - está bien, comencemos.

Ren derrama un poco de gel en la esponja y empieza a pasársela por el cuello levantándole con mucho cuidado el pelo.

- ¡Que bien huele! - dice Kyoko refiriéndose al gel - ¿de qué es? - pregunta con una sonrisa mientras Ren le enjabona la espalda.

- Es de flores de azahar, ¿te gusta?- dice tras acabar de enjabonarle la espalda indicándola que gire.

Kyoko empieza a temblar.

- Tsuruga-san, siento causarle tantas molestias y además haber tenido la descortesía de llamarlo por su nombre - dice mientras empieza a llorar, - realmente lo siento – termina de decir llevandose las manos a la cara y llorando de forma más audible.

Ren ante esta situación no sabe que hacer, empezaba a pensar que las prioridades en la mente de Kyoko no eran las correctas, en este momento en lugar de preocuparse por su estado lo hacía por haberle llamado de una forma que realmente le encantaba. No era capaz de seguir viendo como lloraba de modo que lentamente se introduce al baño y la abraza debajo del agua y le susurra frases calmantes.

- Tranquila... todo está bien. No tienes de que preocuparte. - Ante estas acciones Kyoko empieza a relajarse y sentirse más tranquila. - ¿Ya estás más tranquila? - le pregunta sin cambiar de posición.

- Sí. Gracias Tsuruga-san – contesta con un hilo de voz.

- Entonces dejo que termines de bañarte sola. - Una vez que se ha asegurado que está más tranquila sale de la bañera y le entrega la esponja. - Solo necesitas llamarme para cualquier cosa que te haga falta, ¿entendido? - le pregunta sonriendo y ella asiente mientras se gira para tomar la esponja que le ofrecía Ren.

- Vamos Ren, no te dejes afectar, no es la primera mujer que ves desnuda - se decía mentalmente para no perder el control al verla frente a él completamente desnuda.

Tras estar seguro que ella se encuentra bien Ren decide salir del baño, pues a pesar de su convicción respecto a la actitud que debe tener no sabe cuanto tiempo más podría aguantar esta situación. Acercándole una toalla para que se seque cuando acabe sale del baño diciendo:

- Usa esa toalla, mientras buscaré algo de ropa que puedas usar para dormir - tras esto cierra la puerta y se apoya en ella - uff... no sé cuanto tiempo más hubiera podido aguantar, como Yashiro o el presidente se enteren de lo que ha pasado hoy en este apartamento me capan.

Tras su reflexión se dirige al armario de su habitación para buscar un pijama, pero al cogerlo se da cuenta que ella no podrá usar los pantalones pues le quedarían enormes y la parte de arriba le quedaría bastante larga.

- Eso es, puede dormir solo con una camiseta - de repente se para y pone cara de espanto - ¡mierda! Olvidé que no lleva bragas... ¡ya sé! - y se pone a revolver en un cajón hasta que saca unos bóxer - sí, los puede usar como pantalones.

Convencido de la elección de la ropa se dirige al baño y toca la puerta.

- ¿Puedo entrar? - tras recibir el permiso - te he dejado en la cama algo de ropa para dormir - en ese momento se da cuenta que Kyoko está cabizbaja y sonrojada llevando únicamente una toalla - ¿ahora que te pasa hime?

- Yo... es que... - titubeaba - le estoy dando muchos problemas Tsuruga-san, y... - no puede acabar la frase porque un dedo de Ren se lo impide al estar posado sobre sus labios.

- Yo soy el que debo decidir si me estás causando problemas o no - Kyoko intenta interrumpirle - no, no señorita. No me estás causando ningún problema, estoy encantado de poder ayudar a la hermosa hime en apuros - dice sonriendo - y no admito réplicas - le agarra del mentón para que le mire a los ojos y le dice mirándola fijamente - me gusta más que me llames Ren y haría cualquier cosa con tal de hacerte feliz - tras decirle esto le da un beso en la frente y cogiéndola de la mano se la lleva hasta su habitación - Ahora vístete y luego ve al salón para que comas algo.

Tras salir Ren de la habitación, Kyoko se plantea el por qué de decirle cosas tan bonitas y llega a la errónea conclusión de que esto es debido a la lástima que siente por ella y su situación actual. Se viste con la ropa que le ha dejado Ren en la cama aspirando su perfume, la camiseta le quedaba enorme por lo que se dobló las mangas hasta los codos.

Cuando llega al salón se encuentra a Ren sentado a la mesa hablando por teléfono, el cual al girar la vista se queda mudo ante una visión que nunca se imaginó tener, la chica que ama llevando una de sus camisetas y sus bóxer. Kyoko se acerca preocupada.

- Tsuruga-san... esta ropa me queda un poco grande... - dice con voz infantil mirándose la ropa - ¿te encuentras bien? -pregunta al alzar la cabeza

- Sí hime, no te preocupes y come algo - le contesta con una sonrisa celestial a la cual ella responde del mismo modo.

Desde el otro lado del teléfono se escucha un grito:

- ¡¿Esa era Mogami-kun? Ren ¿qué le has hecho? - gritaba mientras lloraba

Ren tapa el micrófono del teléfono para decirle a Kyoko que está hablando con el presidente para contarle lo que le había pasado, la sola idea de saber que otra persona a parte de Ren se enterara de lo que le había pasado le aterraba.

- Tranquila, solo le voy a contar lo mismo que le dije a Yashiro - le asegura mientras le sonríe y vuelve a hablar al teléfono - Presidente... - pero no le da tiempo a seguir hablando.

- Ren eres un malnacido, ¿cómo se te ocurre hacerle algo a Kyoko-chan? - le increpa Lory

- Tranquilo, no la he hecho nada de lo que usted piensa. Está en mi apartamento porque cuando salía de la empresa han intentado atracarla y tenía miedo de quedarse sola - explica calmadamente Ren

- ¿Esto no será un cuento que te estás inventando para encubrir alguna mala acción por tu parte? - le recrimina Lory con un tono de voz pícaro.

- No presidente, es tal y cual se lo he contado. Si quiere puede confirmarlo con Yashiro-san - le responde Ren

- Aburrido... - murmura el presidente

- Aún así - continua Ren - creo que es conveniente que cancele todos los compromisos que tuviéramos ambos para mañana - Kyoko intenta decirle que no es necesario, pero él no le presta atención - también quería avisarle que se quedará conmigo durante una semana puesto que los dueños del Darumaya se encuentran de viaje durante ese tiempo.

- Está bien Ren, entiendo tu punto de vista, mañana avisaré a la escuela. Adiós - se despidió el presidente antes de colgar

Tras esta pequeña charla cuelga el teléfono y se da cuenta que Kyoko está haciendo pucheros al no estar de acuerdo con eso de suspender todo el trabajo que tenga para mañana y con obligarla a quedarse en su casa durante la semana en la que no estarán los dueños del Darumaya.

- Ya soy mayorcita como para quedarme sola en casa, no me pasaría nada Tsuruga-san - le dice enfurruñada.

- Me gusta más cuando me llamas Ren – refunfuña poniendo carita de cachorrito.

- ¡Eso nunca debió pasar! Ha sido una total descortesía por mi parte atreverme a hacer algo así, usted es mi senpai y yo como su kohai no tengo ningún derecho ha llamarle de esa forma tan... – explica Kyoko hablando con formalidad.

- Creí que me considerabas algo más que tu senpai – interrumpió Ren

- Yo... - tartamudea Kyoko sintiéndose culpable – claro que lo considero más que un senpai..., confío en usted.

- Pero tratándome así no parece que me tengas tanta confianza – cuando acabó de decirlo se dio cuenta que había sido demasiado brusco al ver a Kyoko encogerse – lo siento, no he querido ser tan brusco, solo quiero que me trates con más familiaridad. De verdad que me gustaría que me llamaras Ren – dice mirándola a los ojos esperanzado.

Kyoko desvía la vista avergonzada planteándose la petición.

- Está bien... Ren-san – responde finalmente Kyoko y Ren sonríe feliz. - Pero sigo insistiendo en que soy bastante mayor para quedarme sola en casa.

- Ya sé que eres mayorcita - le contesta Ren - pero me pediste quedarte a dormir conmigo porque no querías estar sola. Bueno, si ya ha acabado de cenar váyase a la cama hime. - Le dice mientras la lleva hasta su habitación - ¡A la cama a dormir! - le dice señalándole la cama.

- Yo debería dormir en el cuarto de invitados y no en tu cama - le reprocha Kyoko

- No admito contradicciones, además ¿quién te dijo que no voy a dormir aquí? - esto asustó mucho a Kyoko, antes de la experiencia de hace unas horas sólo se habría indignado. Ren se ríe - Sólo voy a dormir a tu lado para vigilar que nada malo te pase - termina diciéndole a la vez que le da un beso en la frente y se dirige fuera de la habitación.

- ¿Don... dónde vas? - le pregunta con temor a quedarse sola aunque no lo quiera reconocer.

- Sólo voy a darme una ducha, enseguida vuelvo.

Una vez en el baño abre el grifo del agua fría y se mete debajo.

- Esto es necesario - se dice a sí mismo - debo poder controlarme, tengo un gran autocontrol no debería ser un problema - tras lo cual suspira - bueno, con esta chica todo es un problema. Mira que pedirme que la bañe..., - mientras sacude la cabeza de forma negativa - no sé como he podido aguantar todo el tiempo - vuelve a suspirar - Está bien, ya es hora de salir. Haré que el día de mañana sea inolvidable.

Con este último pensamiento se dirige a la cama llevando sólo un pantalón de pijama que había en el baño porque se le olvidó coger ropa. Cuando llega a la cama ve que Kyoko se encuentra acurrucada, se mete por el otro lado de la cama, se tumba mirándola y le acaricia el pelo.

- No dejaré que nada más te vuelva ha hacer daño hime. Buenas noches - susurra antes de darle un beso de buenas noches en la mejilla.

Al notar la cercanía de Ren, Kyoko se mueve en sueños y se abraza a él esbozando un sonrisa.

- Uff... Me tienes en tus manos Kyoko - termina diciendo Ren mientras la abraza antes de quedarse dormido.

Realmente espero sus opiniones para animarme a continuarlo.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos, me alegra que haya gustado. Estaré actualizando cada 2 semanas aproximadamente. Realmente deseo que se tomen el tiempo de escribir un review (aunque sean 2 líneas para saber si les gusta). Muchas gracias a **mary, yarysary, Aquarius no Kari, enmalis, Yue-Tan y Ai** por ser las primeras personas en dejar su opinión.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

Para Ren el tiempo pasó muy rápido, quería tener más horas para disfrutar del momento que estaba viviendo. Tras haber podido dormir unas pocas horas se despertó con la visión más maravillosa que jamás hubiera podido imaginar, estaba tumbado en su cama y abrazado a él y usándolo como almohada estaba un ángel llegado directamente desde el cielo, Kyoko, SU Kyoko. Estos pensamientos le hicieron abrazarla más fuerte, esto provocó que ella se moviera ligeramente para acomodarse mejor.

- He deseado tanto este momento, el tenerte así - musitó a la oscuridad.

Una vez llegado el día y viendo que ella no se despertaba le empezó a acariciar el pelo y susurrarle al oído.

- Despierta hime, ya es de día - ella lo único que hizo fue gruñir con desgana, abrazarle más fuerte y acomodarse mejor en su pecho. Ren empezó a reír suavemente - Kyoko-chan ya es hora de despertar.

- Déjeme un ratito más... onegai Ren-san - le dice aún somnolienta - se está muy agustito

- Bueno, tú verás... ¿no te vas a levantar? - le pregunta Ren de forma pícara y ella niega con la cabeza aún sobre él - está bien, tú te lo buscaste.

En ese momento Ren empieza el ataque de las cosquillas con una mano y con la otra la sujeta la cintura para que no escape. Con una risa incontrolable Kyoko intenta escapar, pero eso es imposible. De un momento a otro Ren se da la vuelta y la deja contra el colchón acorralada entre sus piernas para de esta forma poder usar ambas manos.

- Ya basta Ren-san... jajajaja... ya estoy... jajaja... despierta - decía mientras le empujaba con las manos en el pecho para intentar separarle

- Ah no, tú te lo buscaste por dormilona -mientras le sigue haciendo cosquillas y se acerca más a ella impidiendo que lo alejase - ahora tendrás tu castigo.

- Está bien... me... me rindo - consigue decir entre risas.

En ese momento Ren para el juego y se da cuenta de lo cerca que se encuentran sus rostros y la respiración entrecortada de ambos debido a la actividad reciente. Para evitar que pase algo que pueda hacerla sentir incómoda le besa fugazmente en la frente y se levanta.

- A darse una ducha hime, yo iré ha hacer el desayuno - le dice con una sonrisa mientras sale de la habitación, una vez en el pasillo le dice - ¡busca algo en el armario para que puedas salir a la calle!

- Salir a la calle - murmura mientras se sienta en la cama - ¡salir a la calle! - sale corriendo detrás suya y le para cogiéndole de la mano - ¿qué es eso de salir a la calle?

- Vamos a ir a hacer unas compras que tengo pendientes en las que tú me ayudarás - dice con una sonrisa - tú solo escoge una camiseta y unos pantalones de mi armario - le dice mientras la coge de los hombros y le da la vuelta - vamos - y le da una palmada en el culo.

- ¡Ren-san! - grita toda indignada

- Si no te pones en marcha lo volveré ha hacer - dice riéndose al verla correr y esconderse detrás de la puerta por la amenaza.

- No sabes bien lo que me gusta ver cada uno de tus gestos y actitud infantil - piensa mientras se dirige a la cocina.

Mientras tanto Kyoko se entretiene buscando ropa en el enorme armario de Ren.

- ¡Cuánta ropa! - dice maravillada a la vez que huele alguna de las camisetas de Ren - huele igual a él...

En ese momento se congela, ¿de dónde salió ese pensamiento? De repente se oye desde la cocina:

- Kyoko-chan, ¿quieres que vuelva a ponerte en marcha? - dice Ren en tono burlón.

- ¡No! Ya voy... dame cinco minutos - grita corriendo al baño con la camiseta que tenía en las manos y unos vaqueros claros que ya había elegido antes.

Debido a la amenaza se mete corriendo en la ducha sin fijarse en las marcas como lo hizo la noche anterior, se ducha rápidamente, pero no sin disfrutar del delicioso aroma del jabón que le hizo recordar la agradable sensación de anoche. Al salir de la ducha se sonroja un poco, pero rápidamente se viste, aunque se da cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

Cuando llega al salón está el desayuno servido, se sienta pero no empieza a comer. Ren se fija en el detalle y decide hablar.

- Kyoko-chan, ¿sucede algo? ¿no te gusta el desayuno? Es un desayuno estilo occidental, si quieres otra cosa...

- No, no pasa nada - dice con la mirada baja - está bien el desayuno.

- Si no es el desayuno ¿qué es? - la interroga puesto que cuando está en esa posición algo le pasa. - Porque te pasa algo.

- Bueno... es que me estaba vistiendo y... - intenta continuar desviando la mirada - ¿podríamos pasar por el Darumaya? Es que necesitaría recoger algunas cosas...

- Sí, claro, pero ¿qué es tan importante como para que te pongas así? - pregunta intrigado Ren - pasaremos después de las compras.

- ¿Podríamos pasar antes? - Ren la mira como pidiéndole un motivo razonable - verás... - se empieza a poner nerviosa - es que... necesito coger... ropa interior - termina en un susurro.

- ¿El qué? - pregunta Ren como si no la hubiera entendido mientras sonríe.

- ROPA INTERIOR - termina gritando Kyoko completamente avergonzada.

- No te preocupes por eso hime - le dice dulcemente - esa es una de las paradas previstas en las compras. - dice mientras sigue desayunando.

- Pero Ren-san, no es nec... - pero es cortada por él

- No, no, no. Nada de quejas señorita, me prometí a mí mismo que hoy te divertirías y lo pienso cumplir... Sólo quiero que seas muy feliz y tengas todo lo que desees - le termina diciendo sonriéndole tiernamente.

Esta sonrisa hace que Kyoko se ruborice y asienta aceptando el plan de Ren para ese día. En realidad ella está muy contenta al saber que hay alguien tan preocupado por su felicidad. Tras acabar de desayunar Kyoko se ofrece a lavar la vajilla mientras él se va a tomar una ducha, después de todo él la está acogiendo en su casa y ayudándola de forma desinteresada. Mientras está en eso se le ocurre una gran idea.

Tras su baño, Ren se pone una camiseta de manga larga y unos pantalones que tienen cordones en la parte de abajo, además de una gafas de sol y una gorra para evitar ser reconocido. Cuando salió, Kyoko le expuso su idea y él la aceptó. De esta forma montan en el coche y se dirigen al centro comercial.

Cuando llegan al centro comercial Kyoko entra en Lalalandia, todo es tan bonito y grande. Dan una vuelta y Ren decide que la primera parada será en una bonita tienda de lencería. Kyoko se ve un poco intimidada a entrar con él a ese sitio, pero Ren la termina arrastrando dentro. Una vez ahí Ren busca una dependienta.

- Disculpe señorita, ¿podría ayudarnos?

- Sí señor, ¿qué es lo que está buscando? - le contesta con una sonrisa.

- Verá, hemos venido de viaje y nos han extraviado las maletas - Kyoko que estaba al lado empieza a asombrarse por la historia que ha montado - bueno, en verdad sólo ha sido la maleta de mi novia - en ese momento la agarra de la cintura - y necesitaríamos ropa interior como para dos semanas - llegados a este punto Kyoko se enfada e intenta reclamarle, pero la para antes de que llegue a hablar - no cariño, no insistas en que te devolverán pronto la maleta, es mejor estar preparados.

- Tiene mucha razón señor, - le mira atentamente y se dirige a Kyoko - si hace el favor de seguirme le prepararé algunos conjuntos.

Kyoko es arrastrada por la dependienta, pero antes de desaparecer de su vista le lanza una mirada en la que estaba implícito el mensaje "esta me la vas a pagar". Mientras caminaban la dependienta le iba preguntando sobre la talla que usaba y al mismo tiempo elegía los conjuntos más atrevidos que encontraba. Al final del paseo por la tienda la llevó al probador y le dio un conjunto para que se lo probara.

Cuando Kyoko se encuentra dentro del probador aparece Ren al lado de la dependienta, ésta muy contenta de su elección le muestra todo lo que ha elegido insinuándole lo sexy que se verá su novia con ello puesto.

- Por cierto, ¿también venden ropa para dormir? Ya sabe... - insinúa Ren

- Por supuesto señor, ¿qué color le gusta más? - le pregunta para hacer la selección

- Da igual, el que usted crea que le quede mejor, pero le gusta mucho todo lo que tenga que ver con hadas, animales y ese tipo de cosas, y no se preocupe por el precio - le comenta con una sonrisa.

- Está bien, si quiere puede pasar a ver cómo le queda el conjunto a su novia, los probadores son mixtos- le dice sonriente mientras le guiña un ojo.

Ante este comentario Ren deja que aparezca el Rey de la Noche, pero se da cuenta de lo que hace y no quiere asustar a Kyoko, cambia de cara y se acerca al probador.

- Hime... ¿estás lista? ¿Puedo pasar a ver como te queda? - no recibe respuesta y susurra - debe haberle pasado lo de anoche, voy a entrar para asegurarme - entra sigilosamente y se la encuentra paralizada al igual que anoche, le tapa los ojos evitando mirar a ningún lado y le susurra tiernamente - hime... ya está, olvídate de todo y pruébate la ropa, sino lo haré yo - le dijo de forma juguetona.

- ¡Ren-san! Como se le ocurre entrar - se da cuenta que tiene los ojos cerrados - ya me visto, no se preocupes y salga - le termina diciendo y le da un beso en la mejilla - por cierto, me lo dejaré puesto.

Cuando sale la dependienta llega con toda variedad de camisones y pijamas cortitos con todo tipo de dibujitos de mariposas, hadas, unicornios, gatitos,... Ren sonríe al verlo y le dice que le vaya cobrando todo lo que ha escogido incluso lo que se está probando.

Cuando sale Kyoko hay 5 bolsas llenas de ropa, intenta regañarle pero le da un beso en la frente y es incapaz. La siguiente parada es una tienda de ropa para chicas, aquí repite el mismo cuento de la novia y la maleta pero en este caso dice que necesita ropa como para un mes.

Intenta regañarle por excederse gastando dinero innecesariamente porque en el Darumaya tiene ropa, él lo único que hace es girarla para que vea toda la ropa que hay en la tienda, esto tiene el efecto de provocarle una sonrisa de felicidad y que empiece a recorrer todas las estanterías. Ren se divierte con su reacción y se acerca a ella.

- Parece que ya no estás tan molesta conmigo hime - le dice sin malicia mientras le revuelve el pelo.

- Pero... - dice Kyoko avergonzada - no deberías gastar dinero en mí... ¿por qué lo haces?

- Si tú eres feliz con eso me vale - le contesta Ren mientras va a una de las perchas y le enseña un vestido blanco de tirantes y un pequeño escote - ¿te gusta? - ella asiente - pues póntelo, quiero ver cómo te queda - le dice dirigiéndola al probador.

Una vez entra, Ren se queda fuera pensando en lo que se divierte estando a su lado, de repente nota como dos pares de manos le agarran cada una de un brazo y se lo llevan a otra parte de la tienda. Cuando va a recriminarle algo a esas personas es incapaz de pronunciar palabra porque empiezan a regañarle.

- ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo con Kyoko? - le grita una chica - y ¿qué son esas confianzas?

- Te dejé sólo con ella, pero me tenías que haber avisado que avanzaste tanto - le recrimina Yashiro en modo padre protector - y ¿cómo es eso de estarle comprando ropa?

- ¿Qué hiciste para convencerla? Es muy terca en lo que a regalos se refiere - termina de decir Moko-san.

- ¡Se callan los dos! - les grita Ren - ¿qué hacéis aquí? ¿nos estáis siguiendo? - les interroga Ren con la mirada que hace que Yashiro confiese todo.

Yashiro empieza a llorar de terror y se arrodilla suplicante delante de él.

- Yo no he hecho nada... perdóname Ren - dice llorando - yo sólo vine porque Kotonami-san me llamó diciéndome que os había visto a Kyoko-chan y a ti de compras... sólo tenía curiosidad.

- Yo estaba paseando por el centro comercial y os he visto salir de una tienda de lencería - se defiende Moko-san cruzando los brazos y mirando a otro lado.

- ¡¿Lencería? - se escandaliza Yashiro - eso es avanzar mucho y no me lo contaste - termina de decir indignado haciendo un puchero aún sentado en el suelo.

Kyoko sale del probador y no ve a Ren, al mirar por la tienda lo ve al otro extremo con cara de enfado por lo que decide averiguar que le pasó. Cuando se encuentra más cerca ve en el suelo enfurruñado a Yashiro y frente a Ren a Moko-san. Al verla salta de felicidad y se le tira al cuello gritando su nombre. Repentinamente Ren cambia su cara de enfado por otra feliz.

- ¡Moko-san! Estoy muy feliz de verte - apretando el abrazo

- ¡Ya vale Kyoko! Me vas a asfixiar - dice intentando coger aire

- Te queda muy bien el vestido - le dice Ren con una sonrisa ignorando a los otros dos.

- Pero es muy caro, no voy a dejar que lo compres - dice convencida Kyoko.

- Ya te dije que me da igual lo que digas, lo voy a comprar - Kyoko intenta interrumpirle - ah, ah - dice negando con el dedo - compraré toda la ropa que te haga parecer una princesa, hime - termina diciendo mientras se va a la caja a pagar llevándose consigo a Kyoko.

- ¡Reeeeeeen! - dice Kyoko completamente sonrojada siguiéndole.

Este último comentario provoca que tanto Yashiro como Moko-san se miren estupefactos por la escena que han visto y de mutuo acuerdo deciden dejarlos solos.

Cuando salen de la tienda llevan siete bolsas más a pesar de la reticencia de Kyoko a comprar demasiada ropa. Siguiendo su paseo por el centro comercial pasan por delante del escaparate de una joyería y Kyoko queda literalmente pegada al cristal con los ojos como estrellitas.

- ¡Kawaii! - susurra pero se deprime al ver el precio - es muy caro...

Ren se acerca por detrás llevando todas las bolsas y apoya la barbilla en su cabeza.

- ¿Qué miras? - dice mientras busca con la mirada lo que le ha podido llamar la atención y logra enfocar un collar - ¿es ese collar con el colgante en forma de estrella? - pregunta mientras lo señala, ella asiente - es muy bonito, ¿lo quieres? - ella niega de forma exagerada - Ya veo... bueno alguna otra chica se lo quedará - termina de decir mientras se la lleva de la joyería.

Mientras andaban Kyoko tenía una disputa interna con sus ángeles y demonios respecto a la posible compra del collar.

- Dile a Ren que te lo compre - le sugería un diablillo

- ¡No! Ya se ha gastado mucho dinero en ropa como para hacerle comprar algo prescindible. - replicaba un ángel.

- Pero es tan bonito... - pensaba Kyoko.

- Él dijo que te compraría lo que te hiciera feliz - vuelve a la carga el diablillo.

- ¡Como se te ocurre considerarlo! - la regaña el ángel - puedes entrar a la joyería y preguntar si te lo venden a plazos...

-Sí, eso es lo que... - queda a mitad de frase porque se da cuenta que se han detenido.

- ¿Cuál es tu cuento preferido? - le pregunta Ren mientras entran a una tienda.

- La cenicienta, porque lo... - se queda con la boca abierta el ver tal cantidad de zapatos por todos sitios. De un momento a otro reacciona, le agarra de la mano y le arrastra fuera - nos vamos, no voy a dejar que me compres nada más.

- Pero hime, debe llevar unos zapatos apropiados a la ropa de princesa - le dice mirando los zapatos que usa todos los días, de esta forma logra que vuelva dentro - la verdad, es muy fácil de convencer - piensa lo último mientras sonríe.

Una vez dentro la hace sentarse y él busca por todos los estantes los zapatos más bonitos, cuando llega donde está Kyoko se arrodilla frente a ella y le pregunta:

- Hime, ¿me dejaría probarle estos zapatos?

Kyoko asiente sonrojada y él le empieza a probar todo tipo de zapatos, desde sandalias de tacón hasta bailarinas. Ella se encuentra en el paraíso, nunca había recibido tanta atención y cariño como había recibido en todo el día de hoy.

- Entonces - se dirige a ella Ren - ¿cuáles son los que más te gustan? - señalando la variedad de zapatos que había a su alrededor.

Kyoko está indecisa porque no puede elegir un único par, pero al final señala unas sandalias blancas con pedrería. Ren sonríe contento y se las pone.

- ¿No hay ningún otro par que te guste? - al preguntarle Kyoko desvía la vista hacia unas bailarinas rosas con un lacito. Ren sonríe y las coge, ella intenta quitárselas de las manos pero recibe como respuesta "cuando las miraste tus ojos se iluminaron así que también las voy a comprar".

- Bueno, está bien - dice resignada y sonrojada por no poder convencerle - pero, ¿no veníamos de compras porque necesitabas algo?

- ¡Es verdad! - dice poniéndose una mano en la frente - ¿cómo pude olvidarme? - girándose a la dependienta - deme un par de calcetines negros para caballero - ésto le produce un tic en el ojo a Kyoko.

Tras salir de la tienda se dirigen al aparcamiento, cuando están por montarse al coche Ren se detiene.

- Kyoko-chan ¿puedes quedarte en el coche un momento? Se me ha olvidado algo - le dice mientras vuelve al centro comercial. Una vez de vuelta al coche le enseña a Kyoko un paquete de chicles.

- ¿Vamos a comprar la comida para la semana primero o a comer? - preguntó Ren una vez dentro del coche - Supongo que habrá comida en el restaurante y no hará falta comprar - Agarra a Kyoko del hombro y la sacude suavemente - ¿estás en este planeta? - le pregunta de forma burlona al verla en su propio mundo.

- Ah... ¿qué? Sí, sí, hay comida. No hace falta comprar nada - tras lo cual agacha la mirada y juega con los dedos - yo... yo... lo siento, me he distraído. No quiero ser maleducada, sólo estaba pensando que la ropa es muy bonita y no le he dado las gracias adecuadamente, así que he pensado... ¿qué te gustaría que te hiciera? - se sonrojó al preguntar lo último mientras le miraba a los ojos.

Ante esta pregunta Ren se queda petrificado y no se dio cuenta que el semáforo había cambiado de color permitiéndole el paso. No podía desprenderse de su mirada y la cabeza le daba vueltas con todo tipo de ideas que le sugería su pregunta. ¿De verdad estaba insinuando lo que él creía?

Mientras Ren estaba intentando dilucidar el dilema interno que le provocaba sus palabras Kyoko continuó preguntando.

- Bueno... yo sólo quería saber si hay algún tipo de comida que le gustaría... digo... - se vuelve a sonrojar - te gustaría comer. - Ren suspiró en cierto modo aliviado - Puedo cocinar cualquier cosa que quieras.

- Cualquier cosa que cocines me encantará - le contestó con una sonrisa cálida.

Tras esta breve parada en el semáforo, en la cual todos los coches les pitaron, siguieron su camino hasta el Darumaya entre risas. Cuando llegaron ella le invitó a entrar.

- Ponte cómodo mientras preparo la comida - le dijo mientras se dirigía a preparar la comida poniéndose un delantal para evitar manchar la ropa tan bonita que le regaló Ren.

Pensar en todas las atenciones que le estaba dando hizo que empezara a sonreír de manera boba, pero volvió en sí al recordar que tenía que preparar la mejor comida que hubiera hecho nunca, no es que fuera la primera vez que iba a cocinar para Ren, pero de alguna forma quería agradecerle todas las atenciones que había tenido con ella.

- Kyoko - dice Ren desde la puerta de la cocina - ¿te puedo ayudar en algo? Puedo ser tu pinche... enseguida vuelvo - dice saliendo de la cocina y sacando el teléfono para ver que en la pantalla ponía "Número privado" - ¿moshimoshi?

- ¡Reeeeeeen! - se oye una tétrica voz al otro lado del teléfono - ¿Qué le has hecho a Mogami-kun?

Ren al darse cuenta de quien era el del teléfono sólo puede lanzar un suspiro y contestar.

- ¡Konichiwa shachou! - le saluda alegremente Ren.

- ¿Cómo saludas tan alegremente cuando tienes secuestrada al primer miembro de mi querida sección Love Me? - grita histérico Lory por teléfono.

- ¿Secuestrada? ¿Quién le dijo esa tontería? - Ren empezaba a molestarse - yo sólo la he acogido en mi casa porque le daba miedo quedarse sola después de lo que le pasó anoche - terminó de explicar muy enfadado - ya hablamos de ello.

- Hai, hai. - contesta quitándole importancia al asunto - Yashiro-san me dijo que estaba muy contenta cuando la vio hoy, además de que la llevaste a una tienda de lencería - termina de forma pícara la frase.

- No es de su incumbencia lo que hagamos en nuestro tiempo libre - dijo serio Ren

- Está bien Ren, no te enfades - dice Lory haciendo pucheros y dando vueltas en su silla - ¿puedo hablar con Kyoko-chan?

- Está cocinando, ahora le pregunto - le explica tapando el micrófono del teléfono y acercándose a la cocina - Hime el presidente quiere hablar contigo para comprobar que no te tengo secuestrada ¿puedes ahora? - termina preguntando mientras le acerca el teléfono.

- ¿Presidente? - contesta Kyoko mientras Ren le sujeta el teléfono - Estoy bien, no se preocupe. Ahora estoy haciendo la comida para Ren-san y para mi.

- Kyoko-chan ¿puedes repetir lo último? - le dice con corazoncitos en los ojos - ¡como una pareja de recién casados! - piensa emocionado Lory.

- ¿Para qué quiere que lo repita? - pregunta confundida Kyoko - Estoy haciendo la comida - repite extrañada.

- Ya es suficiente. - dice Ren a la vez que le quita el teléfono a ella - ¿Quiere algo más presidente? - pregunta por cortesía.

- Quiero ver a Kyoko-chan, os estaré esperando en LME - dice de forma autoritaria a la vez que cuelga el teléfono.

Ren suspira y le cuenta a Kyoko que más tarde tendrán que pasar por la oficina porque el presidente ha exigido verla.

* * *

><p>Bueno, hasta aquí el nuevo capitulo, deseo que les haya gustado. Espero sus comentarios. Si hay algún error agradecería saberlo.<p>

Hasta el proximo capitulo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola mis queridas lectoras y lectores (en el caso de haber algún chico leyendo), vuelvo con un nuevo capitulo. Gracias a Yue-Tan y damalunaely por sus comentarios del capitulo 2. Espero que les guste el nuevo capitulo.**

**PD: agradezco cualquier tipo de comentario, aunque solo sea un "me gusta, continúalo"**

**Capitulo 3**

La comida la pasan entre risas y comentarios sobre la vida de estudiante. A la hora de lavar los platos Ren insiste en ayudarla, tras dejar todo recogido en la cocina suben al piso superior donde se encuentra la habitación de Kyoko.

Una vez dentro, mientras Kyoko coge sus libros y el uniforme, Ren se queda mirando una de las paredes con una expresión de furia.

- Ya tengo to... - dice Kyoko a la vez que se vuelve a mirar a Ren, en ese momento entra en pánico al ver lo que estaba viendo Ren - ¡yo sólo tengo ese póster para recordarme el odio que tengo! - grita mientras se inclina como pidiendo perdón.

- Eso es lo que sientes por mí, odio - le contesta con voz muy fría - ya veo - dice triste a la vez que se da la vuelta y se dirige a la puerta. Sentía sus sentimientos traicionados aunque nunca los hubiera confesado.

Kyoko se da cuenta que ha mal interpretado lo dicho, ella sólo se refería al póster de Sho, nunca pensó que también creería que era por el de él. Empezó a asustarse al ver que se iba y la dejaba sola. Soltó todo lo que había recogido y salió corriendo para alcanzarle a la vez que le llamaba.

- ¡Ren! Yo sólo odio a Shotaro, por favor, me tienes que creer - decía mientras inconscientemente derramaba lágrimas - tu foto la tengo para recordarme que eres la persona que más admiro y quiero superarte, pero no es un deseo negativo - al alcanzarle se agarra a su brazo con todas sus fuerzas antes de que saliera por la puerta.

- Entonces, ¿qué quieres decir con eso de que superarme no es un deseo negativo? - le pregunta aún sin mirarla y triste.

- Yo... - le responde Kyoko apretándose más a su brazo y llorando más fuerte - yo... sólo deseo poder llegar alto en la industria para que algún día me puedas reconocer como a alguien digna de ser tratada como a un igual, sólo deseo ser reconocida por ti como una gran actriz.

Ren siente que se ha quitado un gran peso de encima, se sintió horrible al pensar que ella sentía la misma rivalidad por él que contra Fuwa después de cómo se había preocupado por ella. La tomó del mentón y le levantó la cara para mirarla a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué mi foto es más pequeña? - le preguntó enfadado con cara chibi.

Ante esa reacción Kyoko sólo pudo ponerse a reír aliviada y sorprendida por su expresión.

- No le veo la gracia - siguió con la misma cara - quiero saber ¿por qué mi foto es tan pequeña? - dijo más enfadado.

- ¡Kawaii! Jajajaja - al reírse se le saltaban las lágrimas. Al ver esta situación Ren se pone al reír también debido a que la escena que hizo es propia de un niño pequeño celoso.

Una vez calmados y aclarado el error Kyoko vuelve a su habitación a recoger las cosas y juntos se dirigen al coche para ir a ver al presidente.

El camino hasta LME fue muy entretenido, aunque tuvieron una pequeña pelea por la emisora de radio (en realidad Ren sólo estaba jugando con ella). Una vez que aparcaron, Ren bajó y le abrió la puerta a Kyoko. Debido a la cercanía al lugar donde fue atacada ayer, Kyoko le agarra la mano a Ren.

- ¿Te molesta? - le pregunta mirando sus manos enlazadas.

Ren simplemente contesta con una sonrisa y un ligero apretón para infundirle confianza. Al ir a entrar por la puerta lateral Kyoko choca contra alguien que salía en ese momento, debido al contacto entra en shock y emite un grito ahogado a la vez que se agarra con fuerza al brazo de Ren y hundía la cara en el pecho de su acompañante.

- Gomen - se disculpaba la otra persona aún sin ver contra quien había chocado.

- Tranquilo Sawara-san, no se disculpe - le contesta Ren, se gira a Kyoko y le susurra mientras le acaricia el cabello - tranquila hime, sólo es Sawara-san.

- Kyoko-chan perdona por el golpe, no te vi - fijándose mejor le dice - ¡estás hermosa! - a la vez que piensa - Mejor no le pregunto la razón de estar tan cerca de Ren... ¡ya sé, le preguntaré a Yashiro-san!

- Arigato Sawara-san, es muy amable - dice sonrojada por el piropo y más tranquila.

- Disculpe Sawara-san, pero el presidente nos está esperando, ¿sabe dónde está? - pregunta Ren al director de la sección de talentos.

- ¡Oh, sí! Está en su despacho. Disculpadme pero tengo prisa - les dice mientras se despide.

Nuestra pareja se dirigen a la oficina del presidente cogidos de las manos y bromeando por el incidente con Sawara-san mientras son observados con asombro por todos los empleados con los que se cruzaban. Llegaron a la puerta del despacho del presidente y entraron al recibir permiso.

- Kombanha presidente Lory - saluda respetuosamente Kyoko inclinándose.

- Buenas tardes - saluda Ren con desgana.

- ¡Kyoko-chan, estás preciosa! - grita el presidente mientras su fiel criado tira serpentinas y confetis por el lugar.

De tanta felicidad que siente abraza posesivamente a Kyoko haciendo que entre en pánico. Ren viendo la situación agarra del hombro al presidente y le aleja de la chica, ésta cae de rodillas al suelo abrazándose a sí misma y temblando. Inmediatamente Ren se agacha para abrazarla y, a la vez que le susurra palabras de consuelo, le acaricia el pelo. Lory queda muy impactado por la situación, no sólo porque Ren abraza a Kyoko, sino por la reacción de ambos a un simple abrazo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien hime? - le preguntaba Ren dulcemente al oído, ella asintió - Entonces levanta, ¿quieres agua?

- Sí, gracias Ren-san - le dijo dulcemente, pero aún asustada.

Ren la guió hasta el sofá del despacho y fue a servirle un vaso de agua.

- Ren - dijo el presidente de forma seria - necesito hablar contigo.

- Ahora mismo voy - le contestó, se dirigió a Kyoko - Hime, tengo que hablar con el presidente Lory, te dejo con su ayudante, ¿está bien? - ella asintió.

Antes de irse se despidió de ella con un beso en la frente. Salió del despacho con el presidente y tras cerrar la puerta se apoyó en ella agotado por toda la situación.

- Ren, quiero que me cuentes toda la verdad porque no me creo lo del atraco. La reacción de Kyoko-chan ante un simple abrazo de mi parte no tiene sentido, además - dice poniendo cara pícara - sois muy cariñosos entre vosotros.

Ren desvió la mirada debido a que empezaba a sonrojarse por el comentario del presidente.

- Si quiere que se lo cuente vayamos a un sitio más privado, el pasillo no me parece el lugar más adecuado para contar lo ocurrido.

De este modo ambos se dirigieron hacia una sala para poder hablar en privado.

Mientras tanto, en el despacho, Kyoko estaba algo inquieta porque Ren y el presidente ya llevaban mucho rato fuera. Kyoko se sentía mal por la reacción que había tenido cuando el presidente la abrazó.

- Disculpe - dice Kyoko dirigiéndose al ayudante del presidente - ¿sabe si van a tardar mucho?

El ayudante del presidente no supo que contestarla.

De vuelta a la sala donde están hablando Ren y el presidente, vemos a un muy alterado Lory intentando ser calmado por Ren tras haberle contado lo que sucedió la noche anterior.

- Intente calmarse, ya ha visto que Kyoko se encuentra bien y al final no le pasó nada - dice en tono tranquilizador.

- ¡Es que no puedo creer que algo así sucediera tan cerca de mi empresa! - gritaba - y además a ¡Kyoko-chan! - decía con cascadas en los ojos. Dando un drástico cambio de humor de histeria a complicidad - y ¿qué? ¿Qué ha pasado entre vosotros? Estabais muy cariñosos en el despacho - dice dándole codazos mientras sonríe.

Ren suspira mientras recuerda la escena del baño, si el presidente supiera eso tendría que huir del país y cambiar de nombre otra vez.

- ¿Se refiere a llamarla hime? - el presidente asintió emocionado y él suspiró - Eso es porque cuando la encontré daba igual como la llamara, no reaccionaba, entonces vi que si la llamaba de esa forma se calmaba y se olvidaba de todo - Ren rió - su cara fue muy graciosa, parecía que estaba en su propio mundo. Hasta me pidió que lo repitiera. - El presidente asintió divertido al imaginarse la escena. - Deberíamos volver con ella, debe estar preocupada.

- Estoy de acuerdo.

Con esto zanjaron el tema y se dirigieron al despacho otra vez. Una vez que llegaron, lo primero que Kyoko hizo fue disculparse con el presidente por la reacción tan exagerada que tuvo por un simple abrazo. Tras discutir ciertos asuntos con el presidente se fueron ha hacer la compra para la semana a un supermercado cercano a la oficina. Al llegar al apartamento subieron todas las bolsas (incluidas las de la ropa) y se dispusieron a guardarlo todo.

Kyoko no sabía qué hacer, tenía claro que debía colgar la ropa para que no se arrugara, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo porque Ren no le había dicho donde ponerla. Decidió que lo mejor era que se llevara sus cosas a la habitación de invitados y usara aquel armario. Cuando Ren la vio salir de su habitación con las bolsas la detuvo.

- Kyoko - le dijo extrañado - ¿dónde vas con eso?

- Voy a dejarlo en mi habitación.

- Tu habitación es esa - dijo señalando la puerta de su propia habitación.

- No puedo abusar de su confianza de esta forma - respondió Kyoko un poco avergonzada - dormiré en la habitación de invitados.

Gracias a la distracción Ren pudo acercarse para cogerle las bolsas y con la otra mano rodearla por los hombros para llevarla de vuelta a su habitación.

- Dormirás en esta habitación porque tú misma lo pediste - dijo dándole a continuación un beso en el pelo - Ahora coge algo de ropa para cambiarte y ve a darte una ducha mientras organizo esto para dejarte sitio para tu ropa.

Kyoko se dirigió hacia la cama donde estaban las bolsas de la tienda de lencería.

- Está bien - dice resignada, porque sabía que terminaría haciendo lo que dice Ren, mientras busca en la bolsa - pero yo colocaré la ropa... ¡Olvidé coger el pijama cuando fuimos a mi casa! - Ren se rió - ¿Por qué te ríes?

- Mira en esta bolsa - dijo Ren mientras le acercaba otra de las bolsas de la tienda de lencería.

Cuando Kyoko empezó a sacar lo que había, se encontró con un gran surtido de camisones con motivos de animales y seres de fantasía, había también algún conjunto un poco más sugerente que había añadido la vendedora.

- ¿Todo esto es para mí? - preguntó incrédula mientras veía todas y cada una de las nuevas prendas.

- Claro que sí - dijo Ren mientras se acercaba a ella sonriendo - Elige uno para esta noche - al mismo tiempo daba gracias mentalmente a la vendedora por haber añadido los conjuntos de encaje.

- Pero... - decía Kyoko confundida - no sé cual elegir, son todos tan bonitos - decía con estrellitas en los ojos.

- ¿Te parece bien que elija yo? - Kyoko asintió y él empezó a buscar - ¿qué te parece este? - preguntó mientras le enseñaba un camisón cortito con conejitos y corazones donde estaba escrito "I love U" - vamos, ve a darte una ducha mientras hago sitio en el armario - dice entregándole el camisón y dándole un beso muy tierno en la mejilla.

- Ren... - susurra Kyoko sorprendida por la acción despreocupada del actor - Arigato - le dice mientras coge algunas cosas necesarias que trajo de su casa.

Una vez que ella entró en el baño Ren sonríe por lo fácil que es hacerla feliz.

- No has cambiado tanto como parece - dice nostálgico mientras recuerda a una pequeña niña morena con dos coletas - Muy bien - dice acabando de organizar el armario. Se dirige a la puerta del baño y toca - ¿Kyoko? - siente que ella cierra el grifo - Te dejo espacio en los dos primeros cajones y unas perchas en el lado derecho.

- Muchas gracias Ren-san - le responde Kyoko.

- Si necesitas algo estaré en la cocina - avisó Ren antes de irse y volver a escuchar el agua.

Dentro del baño:

- Ren-san es muy amable y cariñoso - dice mientras se sonroja y lleva su mano hasta la mejilla besada.

Tras un rato divagando se dio cuenta que ya llevaba mucho tiempo en la ducha, por lo que se dispuso a terminar rápido. Cogió el gel y al derramarlo en la esponja le vinieron recuerdos de la noche anterior, haciendo que se volviera a sonrojar.

- ¿Cómo pude ser tan desvergonzada? No tenía derecho a pedírselo... pero fue tan tierno - termina de decir de forma dulce.

En ese momento le llegó la voz de Ren desde el otro lado de la puerta preguntándole que quería para cenar.

- ¡No! Ya hago yo la cena, enseguida salgo - dice mientras empieza a secarse para vestirse rápidamente.

Antes de salir se miró en el espejo del baño, nunca había llevado una ropa tan atrevida. El bonito camisón le llegaba hasta medio muslo y tenía un poco de vuelo.

- Bueno, la parte de abajo es como alguna de mis faldas, lo malo es la parte de arriba... - por arriba el camisón tenía unos tirantes muy finitos, bastante escote y un conejito con un corazón en la parte izquierda - aunque es bonito...

- Kyoko, te estás tardando mucho - dijo Ren de manera juguetona apoyado en la pared frente a la puerta del baño - ¿Quieres que entre?

Esta frase provocó que saliera corriendo y casi chocara con Ren, el cuál se quedó embobado al verla salir agitada con ese camisón que se moría de ganas de quitar y con el pelo húmedo.

- Perdón por acaparar el baño de esa forma- se disculpó haciendo una ligera inclinación.

En ese momento el movimiento llevó hasta Ren un dulce aroma.

- Fresas - dijo como saboreando ese olor.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó confundida Kyoko.

- Hueles a fresas - dijo mientras se acercaba como hipnotizado a olerle el pelo.

- ¡Ah! Eso es el champú - dijo un poco turbada debido a la cercanía y a la acción tan íntima - Será mejor que vaya a hacer la cena.

- Te ayudo - se ofreció Ren - después de todo es mi casa.

Ambos se dirigieron a preparar la cena, Ren iba detrás admirando la belleza de la chica.

- Me voy a volver un acosador si sigo así, pero la vendedora supo elegir - pensó de camino a la cocina.

Una vez allí Kyoko empezó a preparar una ligera sopa de verduras y de segundo un poco de pescado a la plancha. Ren se puso a picar las verduras y cuando el agua estaba lista se dispuso a echar los vegetales a la vez que acorralaba a Kyoko entre él y la encimera.

- ¿Lo hago bien? - le preguntó al oído Ren haciéndola estremecer.

- Ha... hai, debería hacer el pescado - dice a la vez que logra escabullirse.

La preparación de la cena sigue con normalidad hasta que Ren le pide a Kyoko que le de a probar la sopa cuando ella lo hace para ver si le tenía que añadir sal. Una vez todo listo lo llevaron a la mesa y empezaron a comer.

- Está delicioso - dijo satisfecho Ren - serás una esposa perfecta - con una sonrisa pensó - me encantaría que fueras mi esposa y poder estar siempre así.

Kyoko se tomó el comentario a broma y Ren no la contradijo, por el contrario, siguieron bromeando durante la cena. Una vez terminaron Kyoko fue a lavar los platos y mandó a Ren a que se fuera a tomar una ducha andes de irse a dormir. Mientras lavaba los platos Kyoko divagaba sobre su situación actual.

- No entiendo alguna de mis reacciones, mientras estábamos cocinando mi corazón iba muy rápido. Ahora que lo pienso ya me ha ocurrido antes - se pone a recordar - como cuando me encontró en el callejón - un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda - cuando le vi sentí una alegría indescriptible. ¡Hasta me pareció que llevaba armadura! Jajajaja. También he sentido esto cuando le pedí que me bañara anoche - se sonrojó y sintió un agradable cosquilleo.

- ¿Quieres que te diga qué es lo que te pasa? - pregunta uno de sus diablillos.

- ¿Lo sabes? - pregunta esperanzada y el diablillo asiente - Cuéntamelo, onegai.

- Lo que te pasa es que estás enamorada de Ren - le contesta en tono pícaro.

- ¡Eso es mentira! - dice poniendo sus brazos en cruz - yo no puedo estar enamorada, no sé lo que es el amor, he perdido ese sentimiento.

- Mira bien en tu corazón Kyoko-sama - le anima uno de sus angelitos.

- ¿Desde cuándo estáis de acuerdo? - pregunta extrañada y ambos muestran una pancarta donde se puede leer "A&D unidos para convertir en realidad el amor de Kyoko y Ren". A Kyoko le sale una gran gota en la nuca al leer el cartel - ¿Qué significa A&D?

- Ángeles y Demonios - contestan al unísono.

- Me lo debí imaginar - murmura Kyoko.

- Kyoko-sama, háganos caso por favor - ruega el angelito - usted ama a Ren-san y estamos seguros que él la ama a usted - el diablillo asiente - Si no nos cree díganos si ha sentido eso con alguien más.

Kyoko se pone a pensar y pensar y pensar. Cuando el diablillo iba a intervenir Kyoko habla:

- Ni se te ocurra - le amenaza - sé que hay alguien, estoy segura - tras un momento más pensando contesta - … ¡Corn!

El frente común se mira como diciendo "No puede ser tan despistada".

- Vale, Corn - dice con desgana el diablillo - pero él era un ser mágico, ellos hacen que las personas se sientan atraídos por ellos. Yo te preguntaba por un humano - Kyoko niega.

- ¿Qué es lo que siente estando con Tsuruga-san? - dice esperanzado el angelito.

- Pues... me siento bien estando a su lado, verle sonreír es capaz de hacer que me anime el día - dice sonrojándose ligeramente.

- ¿Y cuándo no está cerca? - instiga al diablillo.

- Me gustaría verle o escucharle hablar por teléfono, - dice bajando el tono de voz y sonrojándose más - pero él es mi senpai.

- ¡Sensu! - gritan ambos al unísono.

- ¡No! No me podéis estar diciendo eso, no puedo estar enamorada y menos de Ren. - dice entrando en pánico - Aún si fuera así, Ren no puede estar enamorado de mí - asevera dando palmadas al aire para deshacerse de los dos intrusos.

Mientras tanto en el baño, Ren se encontraba dándose una ducha helada para aguantar la noche.

- Aunque tenga que ducharme con agua helada el resto de la semana merece la pena para no asustarla - piensa mientras sonreía - la verdad, se veía muy linda con el camisón - suelta un suspiro. - Será mejor que salga ya, no quiero coger una pulmonía.

Cuando sale del baño más tranquilo se dirige a la cocina al ver que Kyoko todavía no ha guardado la ropa nueva. Cuando llega escucha gritar a Kyoko.

- Aún si fuera así, Ren no puede estar enamorado de mí.

Ren escondido tras la pared cambia su cara a la del Rey de la noche.

- No sé con quién estarías hablando, pero si no te crees que pueda estar enamorado de ti, te lo demostraré. - Cambiando su cara a una de felicidad entra en la cocina. - ¡Hime! ¿Hay una mosca en la cocina? - pregunta divertido. Ella se sonroja de vergüenza - Ven, vamos a la cama - dice tomándole la mano y acariciándole el dorso - Ya acabaste de limpiar, ¿ne?

- Hai, ya acabé - dice yendo al pasillo.

Ren rápidamente la toma en brazos y sale de la cocina.

- ¿Qué hace? - pregunta alarmada sosteniéndose de su cuello haciendo que Ren se detenga.

- Nada, sólo llevo a la princesa hasta su cama, relájate - le dice sensualmente a la vez que le regala una sonrisa.

Kyoko se deja llevar, una vez en la habitación Ren la deposita sobre la cama y le da un beso en la comisura de la boca.

- Oyasumi - se despide mientras la tapa.

Kyoko está en shock. Ren se dirige a su lado de la cama, en ese momento ella se da cuenta que Ren va a dormir sólo con unos pantalones cortos.

- Ren-san... - dice tímida y él se vuelve a mirarla - todavía no me puedo dormir, no he recogido la ropa ni he puesto el despertador para mañana. Además, no he visto mi ropa nueva.

- Muy bien, vamos a colocarla - dice Ren dispuesto a ayudar - puedes poner la ropa interior en el primer cajón y los pijamas en el segundo que está vacío.

Kyoko le hace caso y toma la bolsa donde está la lencería. Al abrir el cajón se da cuenta que no está vacío, ocupando la mitad del espacio está la ropa interior de Ren. Viendo que se empieza a sonrojar se acerca divertido a ella.

- Si quieres te ayudo - dice seductor desde su espalda y pasando los brazos por su cintura para sacar algo de la bolsa.

Semejante escena tiene como reacción un escalofrío en Kyoko. Ren saca de la bolsa un bonito sujetador con encajes y se lo muestra.

- Este es muy bonito ¿ne? - acercándose a su oído le susurra - el negro debe quedarte muy bien.

Kyoko gira lentamente la cara para quedar frente a frente y ¡oh! ¡esa mirada! ¿Puede ser verdad lo que le dicen? Ren empieza a acercarse y la besa en la mejilla.

- No sé... - contesta Kyoko pero no sabe si a Ren o a sus propios sentimientos - será mejor que nos demos prisa para podernos acostar pronto - dijo disimulando su turbación, ¡deseaba hacer contacto con esos labios!

Mientras guardaba todo empezó a tranquilizarse, al empezar a sacar todos los vestidos que había elegido Ren los ojos se convirtieron en estrellitas. Todo era hermoso y en un arrebato se dio la vuelta y abrazó a Ren.

- ¿Y esto? No es que me moleste...

- Arigato Ren-san - dice poniendo una carita muy feliz - es como un sueño, toda esta ropa...

- Ya te lo dije, - dice dándole un beso en la cabeza y aspirando su aroma - te daré cualquier cosa que te haga feliz - termina de decir abrazándola.

Un rato después, que se les hizo corto a ambos, se separaron y tras poner el despertador se fueron a dormir.


	4. Chapter 4

_Deseo agradecer a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de dejar su comentario en el capitulo anterior, pero especialmente a Yue-Tan puesto que ha dejado comentario en todos los capitulos y a Kariramos por dejar su primer review en m fic (espero que continues comentando). Espero que os guste este capitulo y no olvides comentar (me hace muy feliz ver los comentarios)._

**Capitulo 4**

Debido a un dulce aroma a fresas y un agradable peso extra sobre su pecho Ren despertó una hora antes que sonara en despertador, por lo que decidió disfrutar de la sensación y abrazó a su agradable compañía.

- No sabes cuanto daría por despertar contigo así todas la mañanas - mientras le acaricia el pelo ella se acomoda más. - Parece que a ti también te gusta - comenta divertido. - Esta es nuestra segunda mañana en la misma cama y hemos despertado igual. ¡Qué lástima que hoy tengas que volver a clase! Ayer nos lo pasamos bien - dice mientras recuerda el regalo que todavía no le ha dado - te daré ese regalo cuando admitas tus sentimientos y aceptes los mío, koishii.

El resto de la hora la pasa admirando las tranquilas facciones de su acompañante y descubriendo en ellas a la niña que creía en su hada Corn.

- Algún día te lo contaré - murmura nostálgico.

Viendo que el reloj iba a sonar pronto, decide pararlo y despertarla dulcemente.

- Kyoko-chan - susurra flojito acariciándole la espalda - despierta, ya es hora de levantarse.

- Pero el reloj no ha sonado - dice medio dormida.

- Lo paré para que no te despertaras con sobresaltos - sigue diciendo mientras le acaricia el brazo - si no te levantas llegaremos tarde.

- Ya voy, - dice restregándose los ojos mientas aún está tumbada sobre Ren - pero hoy no me hagas cosquillas, ya me levanto.

Al incorporarse se da cuenta que volvió a dormir sobre Ren y al intentar disculparse él se adelanta.

- No ha sido una molestia - la vuelve a interrumpir - no es incómodo y la verdad es que me gusta despertar así contigo - termina acariciándole la cara. - Anda, ve a asearte para desayunar.

Kyoko se levanta ágilmente de un salto y corre avergonzada hacia el baño.

- Debo ir a agradecerle a la vendedora y darle alguna propina - determinó debido al cúmulo de sensaciones que había sentido al verla saltar y correr con ese camisón.

Ren se levantó y se dirigió al cajón de la ropa interior para sacar una muda. En ese momento sale Kyoko del baño sin cambiar. Ren la mira intrigado.

- Yo... me olvidé de coger ropa limpia - dijo muy avergonzada.

Ren buscó en el cajón mientras ella se acercaba y le dio el conjunto de encaje negro.

- Toma, ponte este. Estoy seguro que te quedará muy bien - le insinuó de forma seductora.

Y cogiendo su uniforme se dirigió de vuelta al baño. Tras asearse y ponerse la ropa interior se miró en el espejo para admirar el nuevo conjunto.

- La verdad es que es muy bonito y al ser negro contrasta muy bien con mi piel. ¿Será que él tiene algún interés en verme en ropa interior? - la sensación que le produjo este pensamiento no supo si describirla como miedo o expectación.

Al salir del baño ya vestida se encontró a Ren esperando para entrar.

- He dejado preparado el desayuno en la cocina. Enseguida salgo.

Kyoko se dirigió a la cocina y se encontró con un montón de tostadas recién hechas, un frasco de mermelada de fresas y una cafetera caliente.

- Un desayuno occidental... mañana intentaré levantarme antes para hacerlo yo - pensó en voz alta.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que no te gusta? - preguntó Ren a su espalda consiguiendo asustarla.

- No he dicho que no me guste - responde avergonzada - pero me gustaría pagarle por mi estancia aquí de alguna forma.

- No tienes nada que pagarme - dice mientras le separa la silla para que se sentara - pero si quieres cocinar hazlo, siempre que no lo consideres una obligación.

Desayunaron tranquilamente y tras recoger fueron al coche para llevar a Kyoko al instituto. Durante el camino estuvieron jugando con la radio. Una vez llegaron al instituto Ren la advirtió que volvería a recogerla y que le esperara. A Kyoko no le gustaba mucho la idea, ya no era una niña, pero como estaba preocupado por su seguridad no protestó.

Cuando hubo dejado a Kyoko y tras hacerla prometer que le esperaría llamó a Yashiro.

- Hola Yashiro, ¿puedes ir al set de rodaje solo? Es que olvidé algo en casa y si paso por ti llegaríamos tarde.

- Está bien Ren, nos vemos al rato - y colgó.

- Bien, ahora tengo tiempo - dijo mientras se dirigía al centro comercial del día anterior.

Cuando llegó al aparcamiento estaba vacío puesto que era la hora de apertura. Entró y se dirigió a la misma tienda de lencería.

- Buenos días - saludó a la misma vendedora.

Ella al reconocerlo como el cliente del día anterior se extrañó.

- Buenos días, disculpe ¿hay algún problema con la compra de ayer?

- No se preocupe, todo está bien. Sólo he venido por si veo algo que me guste, ayer me atendieron muy bien - explicó con una sonrisa.

- Muchas gracias señor - se sintió alagada la dependienta.

- Solo necesito que me de la talla apropiada si es que la recuerda.

- Sí señor. Claro que recuerdo la talla, ¿quiere que le aconseje?

- Gracias, pero de momento prefiero buscar yo.

- Llámeme cuando me necesite - dijo la vendedora dejado a Ren pasear por la tienda.

Ren estaba abrumado, había mucho donde elegir y deseaba ver a Kyoko con cada una de las prendas que se encontraban en el establecimiento. Necesitaba concentrarse en su misión y dejar de fantasear. Una vez hecho eligió un par de conjuntos de encaje, uno rojo y otro blanco, y un camisón de seda de color blanco. Cuando se dirigía a pagar pasó por delante de un picardías de tul rojo con una tanguita a juego y no pudo evitar comprarlo también.

La vendedora le miró divertida mientras le guardaba la ropa. Ren le dejó una buena propina alegando que se había portado muy bien con ellos.

Una vez salió de la tienda se dirigió veloz al coche para llegar a su primer trabajo del día a tiempo y no recibir una reprimenda por parte de Yashiro.

Cuando llegó, Yashiro le esperaba para torturarle con mil y una preguntas sobre "su Kyoko-chan" y como se había comportado él tras dejarles ayer.

- Se le va ha hacer un nudo en la lengua de lo deprisa que habla - pensaba Ren.

La verdad es que tuvo que mentir a Yashiro sobre dónde habían dormido para poder mantener su integridad física, a veces era muy protector.

Al llegar mediodía, Ren fue a recogerla junto a Yashiro como le había dicho. Cuando se subió al coche Yashiro la empezó a interrogar aunque de forma más sutil que a Ren.

Los tres fueron a comer juntos y luego llevaron a Kyoko a la emisora donde trabajaba como Boo. Ren tenía trabajo en otra emisora de modo que se despidieron hasta que la fuera a recoger para ir a casa. Durante la grabación de la entrevista de Ren, Yashiro desapareció del set y no volvió hasta que estuvo a punto de terminar. Una vez que ya estaban en el coche Yashiro habló:

- Toma Ren - dijo extendiéndole una pequeña bolsa e intentando no llorar - Espero que le des buen uso.

Ren tomó la bolsa y al abrirla para ver su contenido se le desencajó la mandíbula.

- ¿Te volviste loco Yashiro? ¿Por qué me das esto? - pregunta muy indignado - ¿Qué quieres que haga con esto?

- No estoy loco, sólo quiero proteger a Kyoko-chan - mira a Ren un poco asombrado - ¡¿será que no sabes usarlos? ¡Qué irresponsable!

- ¡Claro que sé como se usan! - responde indignado Ren. - Creo que lo que intentas es que el presidente Lory me mate, o peor aún, ¡me cape!

- Te juro que no diré nada Ren, sólo quiero lo mejor para vosotros - dice apocado.

- ¿Y por eso me das un paquete de preservativos? - pregunta muy confundido Ren.

- ¡Claro! - contesta muy efusivo Yashiro - ¿no querrás dejar embarazada a Kyoko-chan en estos momentos? - pregunta escandalizado.

- ¿Y quién te dice que ha pasado algo entre nosotros? - pregunta resignado Ren.

- Pero... en la comida estabais muy cercanos, y... y... - decía alterado - y está lo de la lencería.

- Pero no ha pasado nada - replica compungido Ren a la vez que guardaba el paquetito en la guantera. - Supongo que si lo sabe el presidente te lo pudo contar a ti.

Se dispuso a contarle todo lo que pasó en el callejón, él cada vez ponía una cara de mayor horror hasta que se puso a llorar por lo que le pasó a Kyoko.

- Tienes que prometerme que no le dirás a Kyoko que yo te lo conté y debes actuar normal delante de ella - le amenazó Ren.

- Está bien Ren, te lo prometo.

Así dejó a Yashiro en su apartamento y fue a recoger a Kyoko para volver a casa.

Kyoko se encontraba muy feliz cuando llegó a recogerla Ren. Mientras se iban una persona salía de su escondite desde donde había visto toda la escena.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento Ren le entregó un paquete, envuelto en papel blanco con motivos de angelitos, diciéndole que era un regalo.

- No debería molestarse... digo molestarte - dijo avergonzada por haberse tenido que corregir - no me hace falta nada - dijo intentando devolvérselo.

- Sólo ábrelo, espero que te guste - dijo guardando lo que quedaba en la bolsa en los cajones correspondientes. - Creo que éste no se lo daré de momento - pensó mirando el paquete que contenía el picardías.

Aún reticente Kyoko empezó a abrir el paquete encima de la cama, cuando vio el contenido quedó asombrada, era el camisón más bonito que había visto a pesar de ser tan sencillo.

- ¿Por qué hace esto Ren-san? - preguntó anonadada por la textura de la tela. - Es muy suave - murmuró.

- Sólo lo vi y pensé que te gustaría - contesta mientras se sienta en la cama - ¿Por qué no te lo pruebas? - Kyoko asintió feliz.

Kyoko entró al baño, se dio una ducha rápida y se cambió. Estuvo un rato mirándose en el espejo. Mientras tanto, Ren se tumbó en la cama muy feliz por poder animarla con detalles tan simples. Cuando Kyoko salió, Ren estaba en la misma posición y tuvo que llamarle para avisarle que ya había salido. Ren se apoyó sobre sus codos y al mirarla no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro y murmurar.

- Tenshi.

- ¿Qué? - pregunta Kyoko confundida.

- Pareces un ángel, sólo te faltan las alas - el comentario hizo sonrojar a Kyoko y reír a Ren.

En ese momento sonó el timbre, Kyoko fue a abrir y Ren la siguió embobado a una distancia prudencial. Cuando se abrió la puerta el desconocido, tras mirar a Kyoko, empezó a insultar a Ren.

- Mal nacido, ¿qué pretendías hacerle? - preguntó mientras abrazaba protectoramente a Kyoko. - Eres un canalla, hentai, pedófilo, …

- ¡Ya está bien! - le cortó Ren - No tiene ningún derecho a venir a insultarme en mi propia casa - terminó de decir enfadado Ren.

- ¿De qué estás hablando Moko-san? Ren-san me está cuidando y es muy amable - dijo Kyoko ofendida por las acusaciones.

- ¡Pero mira cómo vas vestida delante suya! - intentó Kanae hacerla entrar en razón.

- ¿Esto? - preguntó extrañada mirándose - me lo ha regalado hoy Ren, ¿no te gusta? - dice Kyoko haciendo que su amiga toque la tela.

- Seda... ¡debe ser carísimo! - murmura impresionada.

- Sí, lo es - contesta Ren cerrando la puerta tras la chica - pura seda. Un regalo debe ser de calidad. ¿Se queda a cenar Kotonami-san?

Ante la propuesta de cenar con su amiga, Kyoko se pone muy feliz.

- Supongo que sí - responde Ren mientras coge el teléfono - pediré la cena. - avisó para a continuación tomar una ducha.

- Kyoko - la llama Kanae - ¿qué has hecho para que te regale todas estas cosas? - pregunta suspicaz.

- ¿Yo? - dice Kyoko confundida - ¡Nada! Simplemente ayer no tenía ropa para cambiarme y me compró algunas cosas... - responde tímida - ¿Quieres ver mi ropa nueva? - le pregunta feliz mientras la arrastra hasta la habitación.

Cuando llegan Kyoko empieza a enseñarle sus vestidos nuevos. En ese momento sale Ren del baño llevando únicamente una toalla atada a la cintura.

- ¡Ren-san! - grita escandalizada Kyoko - ¿cómo se te ocurre salir así? Está Moko-san.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que no te importa si sólo estamos nosotros? - pregunta con tono seductor mientras se acerca donde están las chicas.

A medida que Ren se acercaba más Kyoko empezó a sentir mucho calor y vergüenza haciendo que se pusiera colorada. Cuando llegó junto a ellas le revolvió el pelo a Kyoko y cogió unos boxer del primer cajón.

- Se me habían olvidado - dijo divertido Ren mientras enseñaba la prenda.

Kanae se encontraba muy sorprendida por la confianza que demostraban tenerse. En ese momento sonó el timbre.

- Debe ser la comida, ya voy yo - dijo Ren mientras tiraba hacia Kyoko la prenda. - Tú llevas muy poca ropa- continúa mientras toma la cartera para salir hacia la entrada.

- ¡Tú llevas menos ropa que yo! - grita Kyoko - ¡vas casi desnudo! - como única respuesta recibió una carcajada.

- Kyoko, necesito preguntarte algo muy importante - dijo muy seria Kanae impidiéndola salir de la habitación - ¿Ha pasado algo entre ustedes?

- No te entiendo Moko-san - responde Kyoko confundida.

- ¿Están saliendo? ¿Son novios?

- Iie - dice completamente roja - pero quiero saber si me puedes ayudar a aclararme algo - Kanae afirma para hacerle saber que intentará ayudarla en lo que pueda. - Yo... yo me siento rara estando con Ren-san - empieza a relatar Kyoko.

- ¿Rara? - pregunta confundida Kanae - si no te gusta estar aquí vuelve a tu casa.

- No es eso, me gusta estar aquí. Sólo que hay cosas que me pasan cuando estamos cerca que no entiendo, me late muy rápido el corazón o quiero que se acerque, e incluso que me toque...

- ¿Kyoko? - dice tomándola de los hombros y mirándola a los ojos - ¿Estás enamorada de Tsuruga-san?

Aquella declaración por parte de su amiga la dejó en estado de shock, no quería creer lo que le habían dicho sus ángeles y demonios, pero si su amiga había llegado a la misma conclusión tras explicarle sus sentimientos y era verdad, empezaba a asustarse.

Kanae empezó a ver como se ponía pálida y la llevó hasta la cama para que se sentara.

- Eso... - titubeaba Kyoko - eso no puede ser Moko-san, yo perdí ese sentimiento por culpa del maldito de Sh... - Kanae la cortó al ver que empezaba a enfadarse.

- Me alegro por ti - decía Kanae a la vez que le acariciaba el pelo y la sonreía - me alegro porque se nota que Tsuruga-san también te quiere.

- ¿Tú crees eso Moko-san? - preguntó con los ojos cristalizados y esperanzada.

Kanae afirmó y ambas se abrazaron. Ren observaba la escena muy feliz, le gustaba ver así a Kyoko.

- Siento interrumpir el momento - habló Ren finalmente - pero la comida se va a enfriar y yo necesito cambiarme - dijo aún llevando la toalla.

- ¡Oh! Lo siento Ren-san - dice mientras se levanta y se va hacia la puerta - vamos al salón Moko-san.

- Enseguida voy, necesito usar el baño - dice Kanae.

Cuando Kyoko se ha alejado y se quedan solos Kanae se gira hacia Ren y le mira de forma amenazante.

- ¿Ocurre algo Kotonami-san? - pregunta Ren con su falsa sonrisa.

-¿Vas en serio con ella o estás jugando? - indaga Kanae de forma amenazante.

Ren suspira y dulcifica su expresión.

- ¿Me cree capaz de jugar con ese ángel? - dice de forma nostálgica y niega rotundamente – No sería capaz de hacerla ningún daño y me gustaría poder evitarle cualquier otro sufrimiento – dice mientras cambia el tono de voz a otro más grave y aprieta los puños al recordar el suceso que lo llevó a su situación actual.

- ¿Se encuentra bien Tsuruga-san? - pregunta temerosa Kanae al ver sus ojos llenos de un instinto asesino que no le había visto antes. - Me gustaría poder saber que fue lo que le pasó a Kyoko – murmura intrigada.

- Será mejor que haga compañía a Kyoko-chan, enseguida saldré.

Kanae salió de la habitación dejando solo a Ren para que se calmara y se fue con su amiga. Al poco rato salió Ren más tranquilo y se unió a la mesa.

La comida que había pedido Ren eran pizzas y Kyoko estuvo regañándole un rato por no cuidar mejor de su alimentación.

- Te voy a tener que tratar como si fueras un bebé para que comas de manera adecuada – le recriminó Kyoko.

- Un bebé tuyo sería hermoso – contestó divertido Ren.

- Está flirteando con ella y la muy tonta no se da cuenta – pensaba Kanae sorprendida mientras Kyoko le seguía regañando.

Ren siguió jugando con Kyoko porque le gustaba ese juego de hacerla enfadar para que le recriminara. Kanae empezó a divertirse al ver a la pareja, parecía la típica escena que aparece en un drama de TV.

Una vez terminada la cena Ren se ofreció a llevar a Kanae a su casa y Kyoko insistió, por lo que no le quedó más remedio que aceptar. La mayor parte del camino transcurrió en silencio hasta que ella se decidió a hablar.

- Lo tengo decidido, ayudaré a esa tonta a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos – sentenció de manera rotunda.

- ¿Uh? No sé de que habla Kotonami-san – dice Ren haciéndose el desentendido.

- Que esa despistada no se haya dado cuenta de las indirectas no quiere decir que yo no lo haya hecho.

- Muy astuta – la halaga Ren – pero Kyoko no se lo creerá tan fácilmente. Anoche mismo la escuché negando esa posibilidad... aunque no sé con quien hablaba – comentó Ren aún intrigado.

- ¿Vuelve a hablar sola? - murmura Kanae – No se preocupe, sólo estaría hablando con sus demonios – responde con total naturalidad.

Ren quedó impresionado por semejante respuesta, ¿demonios? Tendría que averiguar a que se refería.

- Ya llegamos Kotonami-san – informó Ren.

- Una cosa antes de irme, deje de regalarle ropa – ordenó Kanae.

- ¿Por qué? A ella la hace feliz – preguntó molesto.

- Ya lo sé, pero hay otras cosas que le gustarían más – dice de forma misteriosa – podría comprarle algo de maquillaje.

- Ahora que lo pienso, no la he visto maquillarse y siempre arma un escándalo cuando tiene que desmaquillarse. Gracias Kotonami-san – dice para despedirse de Kanae.

Kanae entró a su casa muy complacida por los avances de su amiga, de esta forma estaría cerca de su graduación como miembro de la sección Love Me. Por su parte, Ren volvió lo más deprisa que pudo a su apartamento, al entrar se encontró a Kyoko dormida en la cama. Por lo que él se metió y se dispuso a dormir abrazado a la mujer de su vida.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola chicas, ya está aquí el nuevo capitulo como regalo de Navidad. Muchas gracias a Yarysary, Kariramos, Neko, Enmalis y Damalunaely por sus comentarios. Solo unas pequeñas aclaraciones:_

_Kariramos y Enmalis: No es que Ren se esté volviendo un pervertido, siempre lo ha sido, solo que ahora lo demuestra. A lo mejor no quedó muy claro, pero evidentemente Ren va medio disfrazado a comprar, sino toda la gente estaría detrás de él._

_Sin más preámbulos, aquí está el nuevo capitulo, espero que lo disfrutéis y escribáis comentarios._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5<strong>

A la mañana siguiente fue Kyoko la que se despertó primero, se encontró durmiendo sobre el brazo de Ren y siendo abrazada por la cintura haciendo que sus cara quedaran muy cerca.

- ¿Será verdad lo que dijo Moko-san? - se preguntó mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

En ese momento sintió como Ren la abrazaba más fuerte y sus labios se rozaban. Su mente le decía que se separata antes que Ren despertara, pero la coalición del cielo y del infierno la animaban para que continuara. No tuvo tiempo para decidir, pues cuando quiso darse cuenta se encontraba siendo besada y abrazada por un Ren que acababa de despertar al notar que ella no se separaba y no era un sueño.

- Ohayou – saluda Ren con una verdadera sonrisa mirándola a los ojos.

- O... ohayou – responde Kyoko avergonzada por la situación sin poder apartar la mirada.

Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos hasta que empezó a sonar el teléfono de Ren, el cuál no le hizo caso.

- Ren... - le llamó sin poder apartar la mirada – está sonando tu teléfono.

Sin despegar la mirada pudo coger el teléfono y contestar.

- Dime Yashiro-san – dijo muy seguro Ren.

- Tienes que venir a la productora M para la prueba de un papel, ¿ya te habías olvidado? - le recriminó Yashiro. Ren suspiró resignado a separarse de Kyoko. - ¿A qué ha venido ese suspiro?

- Está bien, ya voy.

- ¡Ren! - le llamó antes que colgara – me he enterado que Kyoko tiene un casting aquí también.

- Gracias Yashiro – colgó y dejó el teléfono en su sitio.

Durante todo el rato que había durado la conversación telefónica Kyoko no había dejado de mirarle esos profundos ojos castaños pero no se había enterado del contenido de la conversación, todavía estaba muy impactada por lo sucedido momentos antes.

- Hime – la llamó mirándola muy seductoramente haciendo que tragara saliva – Yashiro me ha dicho que tienes un casting hoy en la productora M. ¿Es verdad? - Kyoko se encontraba tan absorta en ver moverse esos labios que respondió asintiendo de forma automática. - Entonces – dice mientras le acaricia la cara y se acerca más a ella – será mejor que nos cambiemos – finaliza dándole un beso muy cerca de sus labios.

Cuando se incorpora en la cama Kyoko se empieza a sonrojar porque se da cuenta que él a dormido sólo con bóxers.

- ¡Lánzate encima suya y bésale! ¿No ves que magnífico torso tienes para besar? - incitaba el diablillo.

- ¡No puedo hacer eso! - pensaba escandalizada Kyoko por tal sugerencia.

- Por lo menos puedes abrazarle – murmuraba de forma tímida el angelito

Kyoko se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia su anfitrión.

- Iré a preparar el desayuno – dijo para después salir despavorida de la habitación hacia la cocina.

Mientras preparaba el desayuno empezó a recriminar a sus "ayudantes" lo impropio de sus ideas. Ren llegó a la cocina ya vestido y fue a ver que estaba preparando. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la cintura con un brazo para darle un beso en la cabeza.

- Huele rico – afirmó con una sonrisa. - Anda ve a ponerte guapa mientras yo preparo la mesa. - Kyoko no contestó y se dirigió a la habitación. Todavía le duraba la conmoción por la forma en la que había despertado.

Durante el desayuno Ren la trató como sino hubiera pasado nada porque la veía muy nerviosa y dentro de poco tendría un casting. Esta actitud consiguió relajarla y hacer que volviera su expresión feliz.

Cuando llegaron a la productora era la hora justa para sus pruebas y se dividieron. Ren se dirigió sólo hacia una sala donde se encontraban parte de los directivos de la productora y Yashiro y Kyoko, Ren no quería que se quedara sola, se dirigieron a una sala donde había más chicas para la prueba.

Kyoko competía por el papel protagonista con seis chicas más. La prueba de selección consistía en mostrar sin palabras el odio profundo que sentían hacia la persona que tenían enfrente; la "víctima" era una persona que formaba parte del staff de la nueva producción. De esta prueba elegirían las dos de las chicas que realizarían la prueba final en compañía de uno de los actores principales.

- ¡Lo tienes ganado Kyoko-chan! - animaba mentalmente Yashiro.

Kyoko fue la última en pasar por la prueba, el resto de las chicas habían cumplido con su papel en mayor o menor medida asustando a la "víctima", pero ella consiguió que el pobre hombre se pusiera a rogarle por su vida.

- Muy bien – dijo el director de la prueba – a continuación anunciaré a las seleccionadas para la siguiente ronda... - los cuchicheos de las chicas se fueron acallando y Yashiro sonreía satisfecho. - Las señoritas que pasarán a la siguiente ronda son Ishikawa Shinju (parecida a Erika) – la aludida sonrió con prepotencia – y Mogami Kyoko – al escuchar el nombre Yashiro empezó a dar pequeños saltitos como un fan histérico. - Gracias al resto de participantes, más suerte la próxima vez. Señoritas... las espero después de comer para la siguiente prueba.

Una vez que toda la gente se fue, Yashiro fue corriendo hacia ella muy feliz.

- ¡Lo conseguiste Kyoko-chan! ¡Ya lo sabía yo!

La otra seleccionada, una chica rubia, alta y con una actitud de superioridad, se acercó a Kyoko.

- No te creas que por tener la ayuda del mánager de Tsuruga-san lo vas a tener fácil – dijo furiosa la rubia – me dan asco las que se ofrecen a cualquier hombre para conseguir lo que quieren.

Yashiro tuvo que sujetar a Kyoko para evitar que se tirara sobre la chica y empezara una pelea.

- Suélteme Yashiro-san – amenazó Kyoko.

- No – contesta aterrorizado – das más miedo que Ren cuando se enfada pero no voy a permitir que arruines tu carrera. Vamos – dice mientras se la lleva fuera de la sala.

Cuando llegan a la habitación donde está Ren, éste ve la furia de Kyoko y decide preguntar.

- ¿Qué pasó hime? ¿Te fue mal en la audición? - pregunta dulce para intentar apaciguarla. Viendo que Kyoko no responde Yashiro decide hacerlo por ella.

- Será mejor que dejes de hablarle de forma tan cariñosa, la otra seleccionada le ha insinuando a Kyoko-chan que consigue sus papeles gracias a que se acuesta contigo – Ren cambió su rostro a una de furia. - ¡Ren, no empieces tú también! Ya sabes como es este medio. Además ha sido seleccionada y pasando la segunda prueba demostrará lo que vale – afirma Yashiro entusiasmado.

Ren se deja caer en una silla completamente desanimado.

- No será tan fácil. La segunda prueba consiste en realizar una escena conmigo – mira a Kyoko de forma triste – siento tener que ponértelo muy difícil.

- Está bien, tampoco me gustaría que me dieran el trabajo si no soy apropiada para ello – dice triste mientras coge sus cosas – hasta más tarde Tsuruga-san – dice mientras sale de la sala.

- No te preocupes por ella Ren, sólo lo hace para que no piensen que la favoreces.

- Ya lo sé – dice resignado Ren – pero me molesta que insinúen eso de ella que no se atrevería ni a pensarlo.

- Vamos Ren, vamos a comer algo antes de la prueba.

Tras comer cada uno por su lado, para evitar rumores, no se volvieron a ver hasta la hora de la prueba. La escena en cuestión transcurría en un restaurante elegante y los actores interpretaban a una pareja de casados discutiendo para que el otro admitiera su aventura y le conceda el divorcio.

La primera en realizar la prueba fue Shinju. El tiempo estimado para la escena era de cinco minutos, pero no duró ni la mitad porque se perdió con la actuación de Ren. Los productores felicitaron a la chica por su interpretación y le informaron a Kyoko que era su turno.

- Lo siento – susurró Ren mientras la ayudaba a sentarse como hizo con la otra actriz.

Kyoko le entendió y se metió en el personaje. La escena duró 20 minutos porque para ponérselo difícil Ren empezó a improvisar. Yashiro vio la escena muy complacido por el desempeño de Kyoko ante la situación en la que se encontraba, esto también fue visto por los productores que quedaron maravillados con su interpretación y decidieron darle el papel a ella.

- ¡No pueden darle el papel a ella sólo porque se haya acostado con Tsuruga-san! - gritó la rubia - ¡No la pueden favorecer! Las condiciones deben ser las mismas para todas.

Kyoko intentó responderla pero Ren se interpuso en su camino.

- ¿Tiene alguna prueba de ello Ishikawa-san? - preguntó Ren calmadamente. - Le sugiero comprobar las cosas si no quiere enfrentarse a una acusación por difamar al la señorita Mogami-san y a mí – dijo con su sonrisa falsa.

- Señorita – la llama uno de los directivos – será mejor que deje de armar escándalo y se vaya si no quiere que llamemos al servicio de seguridad.

Tras la salida de la rubia los productores les informaron de los planes de grabación y les entregaron los guiones. Cuando salieron de la productora M no era muy tarde, así que llevaron a Yashiro hasta la oficina para arreglar algunas cosas y para que Kyoko saludara a Kanae.

Mientras iban hacia el cuarto de la sección Love Me alguien pasó por su lado a toda velocidad y se abrazó a Kyoko mientras lloraba desesperado.

- ¡Buaaaaa! Yo debería haber estado ahí para salvarte – Ren veía la escena avergonzado - ¡Otou-san se siente muy culpable! - gritaba mientras empezaba a formar un charco.

- ¡Kuu-san! - Kuu dejó de llorar y la miró con reproche – Etto... otou-san ¿qué hace aquí?

- ¡Buaaaaa! Musume no me quiere – incrementó su llanto.

- Iie... no es eso – responde Kyoko.

De repente Kuu se da cuenta que Kyoko ya no está en sus brazos sino en los de Ren.

- Hizuri-san está dando un espectáculo en mitad del pasillo – dice mientras le empuja dentro del cuarto de la sección LoveMe.

Una vez dentro Ren no se separa de Kyoko y Kuu pone cara de niño regañado.

- Etto... ¿qué hace aquí otou-san? - pregunta curiosa Kyoko – No me molesta – se apresura a añadir al ver que hacía pucheros.

- Me enteré de lo que ha pasado – dice rompiendo a llorar mientras se tapaba la cara con el brazo de forma teatral.

De improviso la puerta es abierta por una furiosa Kanae que queda muy sorprendida al ver quiénes estaban en el cuarto.

- ¿¡Hizuri Kuu! - exclama incrédula.

- ¡Moko-san! - dice feliz Kyoko de ver a su amiga para correr a abrazarla.

- ¡My daughter is bad! - grita enfadado Kuu - ¿por qué a mi no me recibes con un abrazo? - pregunta enfadado con cara chibi

- Ya ha visto que se encuentra bien, puede marcharse ya – habló Ren a su padre de manera muy formal.

- Kyoko-chan ¿te puedes quedar un momento con tu amiga? Necesito hablar con Tsuruga-san. - Kyoko asiente y Kuu se lleva fuera a Ren. - Vamos al despacho de Lory – ordena Kuu a su hijo una vez que cierra la puerta.

Cuando están ya dentro del despacho de Lory Kuu se dispone a hablar pero Ren le detiene puesto que sabía lo que diría.

- Presidente ¿se puede saber por qué ha tenido que contarle todo a esta persona? - pregunta manteniendo su semblante serio.

- ¡Oye! Un poco más de respeto a tu propio padre – reclama Kuu.

- Pues parece que me has encontrado un sustituto – contesta desinteresado Ren.

- ¡Qué le has hecho Lory! - grita enfadado – Antes respetaba a su padre.

- Creo que os estáis desviando del tema – indica el presidente - ¿qué tiene de malo que le contara? Tu padre le tiene mucho cariño a Kyoko-chan.

- Primero: ha montado un drama en mitad del pasillo y casi cuenta lo que pasó – ambos le fulminan con la mirada provocando que Kuu se encogiera de miedo.

- No te preocupes Ren, ya sabes lo melodramático que es Kuu – dice Lory quitándole importancia al hecho.

- Y segundo – continúa Ren – porque puede acrecentar los rumores que hay sobre Kyoko. ¡Felicidades padre! - dice irónico – puedes ser el causante del hundimiento de la carrera de Kyoko.

- ¿Yo qué hice? - pregunta confundido Kuu.

- ¿Cuáles son esos rumores Ren? - intervine Lory, todo lo que tenga que ver con su querida miembro de la sección LoveMe le interesa.

Ren empezó a relatarles lo sucedido durante el casting, todas la indirectas y no tan indirectas de la otra actriz hacia Kyoko.

- De modo que si ya extendió el rumor y alguien te ha visto puede haber problemas – finalizó de hablar Ren.

- Siento haber hecho aquella escena – dice arrepentido pero cambia a un tono serio – pero tú tienes que explicarme ahora mismo por qué Kyoko se tiene que quedar en tu casa.

- No tengo nada que explicar, si me disculpan – contesta Ren saliendo del despacho para volver donde se encontraban las chicas.

- ¿Qué pasó Ren-san? - pregunta Kyoko al verlo entrar serio.

- Nada, sólo que tu otou-san – dice sarcástico – es a veces demasiado sobreprotector.

- Tú también lo eres – murmura Kyoko.

- Te he oído – avisa Ren y ella se encoge – volvamos a casa.

- ¡Espera Ren-san! Me tengo que despedir de Kuu-san o sino montará otra escena como antes.

Pensando que su padre sería capaz de hacer eso y más acompañó resignado a Kyoko hasta el despacho del presidente.

- Otou-san, presidente, ya nos vamos – dice de manera formal Kyoko haciendo una reverencia.

- Yo quiero estar más rato contigo hija – dice Kuu yendo a abrazarla, pero Ren la aparta de su camino.

- Jejejeje ¡qué divertido! - piensa Lory al ver la escena – Ren está tan celoso que no consiente que Kuu se acerque a Kyoko. Y el otro tan infantil... - pensó al observar la cara de berrinche que hacía el mayor.

* * *

><p><em>Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, recordad que en 2 semanas volveré a subir el siguiente capitulo pero puede ser antes si recibo muchos comentarios.<em>

_Hasta el próximo capitulo._


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todas, me alegro tanto cuando leo un comentario que deseo que los sigais dejando. Gracias a Enmalis, Ankiza1, Damalunaely, Kariramos (me animó mucho tu comentario porque estaba un poquito triste en ese momento, gracias), Kuroneko, Lara y quien no dejó nick, también muchas gracias.**

**Disfrutad del capitulo nuevo, lo he subido hoy como felicitación de año nuevo, espero que os guste.  
><strong>

**Antes de empezar con la lectura: FELIZ AÑO NUEVO, espero que os divertais mucho y no cometais muchos excesos.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6<strong>

A la mañana siguiente (Domingo) vemos a la pareja abrazados mientras dormían en la gran cama de Ren. Todavía era temprano pero alguien estaba tocando el timbre insistentemente. Ren intentó ignorarlo, pero la persona seguía insistiendo, resignado se levantó lentamente para evitar despertar a Kyoko y fue a abrir la puerta.

- ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? - preguntó intrigado Ren – Me has despertado, es domingo y no tengo ningún trabajo.

- He venido para desayunar con mi hija – anunció feliz Kuu.

- Iré a despertarla – dijo resignado dejándole pasar mientras iba a la habitación.

Cuando llegó a su lado se sentó para observarla y acariciándole una mejilla empezó a llamarla para que se levantara.

- Hime... - la llama suavemente – tienes visita.

- Es temprano – responde suplicante sin abrir todavía los ojos.

- Ya lo sé, pero dice que ha venido para desayunar contigo – le contesta divertido por su tono de voz.

- Pero yo quiero dormir un poco más – dice caprichosa a la vez que apoya su cabeza en una de las rodillas de Ren – dile que vuelva más tarde.

- Sabes que no se va a ir, pero se lo diré – subiendo el tono de voz y sin moverse de su posición - ¡Kyoko dice que quiere dormir, así que vuelve más tarde!

Súbitamente se oye un fuerte golpe al ser abierta la puerta. Por el ruido Kyoko se incorpora asustada y mira con reproche al causante de ese sobresalto.

- ¡Otou-san! No haga eso, me ha asustado – le recrimina Kyoko a Kuu.

Kuu se iba a disculpar pero al ver la forma en la que iban vestidos ambos y que Kyoko al incorporarse se había apoyado en donde anteriormente habría estado su cabeza hizo que se pusiera furioso.

- ¡Eres un degenerado! - acusaba a Ren apuntándole con un dedo – vas desnudo delante de Kyoko-chan – grita escandalizado.

Kyoko se levanta y va hacía él para intentar calmar la situación.

- Eso no es verdad otou-san, Ren-san no está desnudo.

- ¡Sólo lleva un bóxer! - dice quitándose el abrigo y poniéndoselo a Kyoko para taparla un poco – y tú ¿cómo puedes ir con tan poca ropa delante de un devora-mujeres?

- ¿Devora-mujeres? - pregunta extrañada, Ren estaba ignorándolo no iba a hacer caso de una de las pataletas de su padre – Ren es muy amable conmigo – le asegura a su autodenominado progenitor con un tono de voz muy dulce.

- ¡Pero vas casi sin ropa!

- ¿No le parece bonito otou-san? - pregunta señalando su camisón verde con mariposas.

- Bueno... - bajando la mirada y observando la prenda – es verdad, es muy bonito. - volviendo a cambiar su tono de voz a uno de protesta - Pero ese no es motivo para exhibirte así delante de un hombre – dice abrazándola más fuerte intentando taparla todo lo posible y mirando desafiante a Ren.

Ren se levantó de la cama tranquilamente y se dirigió al armario de cuál sacó dos prendas, una de ellas era un bóxer y la otra una pequeña bata. Se acercó tranquilamente a ellos y separándoles le quitó el abrigo con el que la había cubierto y sujetó la bata para que se la pusiera.

- Iré a bañarme mientras preparas el desayuno – le informa Ren besándola en la mejilla.

Kuu quedó estupefacto por la escena tan íntima que había presenciado, no le extrañaba que su hijo tuviera esa facilidad para besar a la gente en público ya que se había criado en una cultura occidental, lo que no era capaz de entender era que Kyoko no reaccionara de alguna manera debido a que ella era muy estricta respecto a su espacio personal. Cuando Ren había desaparecido en el baño Kyoko y Kuu salieron de la habitación para prepara el desayuno.

- ¿Kyoko-chan? - llamó tímidamente Kuu a la chica – siento si te causé problemas ayer – dice apenado.

- Otou-san no causó problemas – le contesta con una sonrisa radiante – sólo es un poquito teatrero – Kuu pone cara de niño regañado y Kyoko se ríe.

- ¿Ya leíste el guión de tu nuevo papel? - pregunta Kuu para cambiar de tema.

- No tuve tiempo ayer, está allí encima – contesta señalando la mesa de la sala.

Kuu lo coge y empieza a hojearlo, a medida que pasa las páginas su cara empieza a ponerse roja de vergüenza e ira.

- Kyoko-chan ¿estás segura de querer interpretar este papel?

- ¡Claro que sí! - contesta muy convencida – si me lo propongo soy capaz de interpretar cualquier papel – asegura mientras levanta una espátula que tenía en la mano con gesto de determinación.

- Hime, no vas a la guerra – dice divertido Ren al entrar a la cocina ya vestido.

Kuu agarra a Ren por el brazo y se lo lleva a un rincón de la cocina mientras Kyoko termina el desayuno.

- ¿Vas a dejar que interprete ese personaje? - pregunta Kuu suspicaz.

- Yo no tengo que darle permiso para nada, ella decide que papeles interpretar – contesta Ren.

- Demo... ¿ya leíste el guión? - Ren asiente - ¿y aún así piensas dejarla? - Ren volvió a asentir, Kuu empezaba a desesperarse – pero el papel es de una mujer muy... "atrevida" y hay escenas inapropiadas para una niña dulce como ella – Ren no pudo evitarlo y se carcajeó.

- ¿Dulce? Sí, es verdad, ella es dulce, pero todos sus papeles hasta ahora han sido terroríficos, ¿no la viste en Dark Moon? ¿o en Box-R?

- ¡Claro que la vi! - contesta indignado – no sé como puedes dudarlo, la verdad es que su Mio daba más miedo que el de Iizuka-san – dice temblando. - No cambies de tema, este papel no es de mala.

- Ya lo sé, pero estoy seguro que le irá bien – desviando la mirada hacia la mesa – vayamos a sentarnos.

En la mesa se podía apreciar cierto desequilibrio en las raciones, en el sitio donde estaba Kuu había una montaña de comida mientras que en los otros, las raciones tenía un tamaño normal. Durante todo el desayuno Kuu no dejó de elogiar la magnífica comida de Kyoko.

- ¿Y a donde vamos a ir hoy? - pregunta Kuu con una sonrisa infantil - ¿vamos al parque de atracciones?

- ¿Qué tienes... 10 años? - pregunta Ren irónico por la actitud de su padre. Cuando mira a Kyoko la ve ilusionada mientras asiente. - ¿Tú quieres ir? - le pregunta dudoso.

-I... iie – responde Kyoko para que no crea que es tan infantil.

Viendo el esfuerzo que hace por parecer madura termina accediendo resignado al plan y tanto Kuu como Kyoko se levantan de sus asientos gritando de felicidad.

Tras decidir la "estrategia", como la llamó Kuu, Kyoko fue a cambiarse de ropa. Eligió unos shorts negros, una blusa roja de manga corta ajustada y con transparencias y para terminar se puso las bailarinas rosas que le regaló Ren. Debido al color de la blusa optó por ponerse el conjunto de encaje rojo. Mientras tanto Kuu interrogaba a su hijo en la sala de estar.

- Lory me ha contado que no ha hecho falta comprar los rumores de esa chica porque no los ha difundido, debiste darle mucho miedo.

- Yo no la asusté – dice tranquilamente Ren – sólo le informé de las medidas que podría tomar si se atrevía a realizar semejante acusación. La verdad... fui muy amable con ella – explica mientras sonríe.

- Sí, ya sé lo amable que puedes llegar a ser – murmura Kuu. Cambiando a un tono serio mira fijamente a su hijo – Pero lo que quiero es que me expliques ahora mismo qué tipo de relación es la que mantienes con Kyoko.

En ese mismo instante Kyoko iba a entrar a la sala para avisarle que ya estaba lista, pero al oír esa pregunta decidió escuchar en silencio, de alguna forma presentía que lo que iba a ocurrir en esa habitación era importante.

* * *

><p>Espero que os haya gustado y me dejeis comentarios (me encanta leerlos).<p>

Feliz año a todos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Muchas gracias a tods por leer mi fic, me alegro que os esté gustando, quisiera dar las gracias especielmente a quienes me han dejado un comentario: Susana, Catita 3 **_(muchas gracias por leer todo el fic, me ha gustado especialmente esta frase tuya "a ren no le costaria nada osea nada ponerla contra la pared y no soltarla", te puedo asegurar que no puedo estar más de acuerdo contigo y te puedo adelantar que si todo sigue bien y no se pierde mi musa, como tenía planeado, subiré el rating de la historia *¬*)_**, Enmalis, Kariramos, neko y kuroneko **_(por cierto, ¿cuál es el saltamontes? ¿neko? XD)_**_, maripil, ankiza1, damalunaely y lara._ **

**Y a quien no deja comentario a pesar de leer el fic solamente puedo decirle que me hace mucha ilusión leerlos aunque solo tengan una línea diciendo que continúe subiendo los capitulos.**

**Una última cosa que no había recordado poner: Ni Skip Beat ni los personajes que pertenecen a dicha historia me pertenecen, de ser así Kyoko y Ren protagonizarían en cada capítulo una escena para adultos. ;D**

**Ahora sí, el siguiente capitulo, espero que os guste.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7<strong>

Mientras Kyoko permanecía escondida tras la puerta que comunicaba con la sala Kuu siguió con su interrogatorio.

- Hijo cuéntamelo – dijo suplicante Kuu, Kyoko se asombró por lo que acababa de oír y tuvo que contener un pequeño grito que quiso surgir por dichas palabras, - tu madre se preocuparía si sabe que estás jugando con una chica como Kyoko-chan, ella no te educó así.

- No estoy jugando con ella si es lo que te preocupada – contestó serio Ren.

- Pero... pero dormís en la misma cama y lleváis poca ropa – continua Kuu en tono sombrío.

Ren suspiró y pasándose la mano por el pelo se recostó en el sillón con gesto de frustración.

- Dormimos juntos porque ella tenía miedo de dormir sola la primera noche y al día siguiente fuimos a comprar ropa – vio que su padre iba a decir algo y le cortó – y no, no elegí yo la ropa, fue la dependienta.

- Pero seguís durmiendo en la misma cama – le recriminó Kuu.

- Bueno... creo que nos acostumbramos y además... - contestó Ren desviando la vista.

- ¿Además...? - pregunta Kuu esperanzado.

- Además... - contesta indeciso Ren – me gusta que despertemos abrazados – termina de decir bajando el tono de voz.

A pesar de la distancia Kyoko había sido capaz de escuchar su respuesta y no era capaz de entender el motivo por el cual le temblaban las piernas y el corazón parecía acelerarse por segundos.

- Esto no es real, debe ser una mala jugada de mi mente – intenta tranquilizarse Kyoko, pero se da cuenta que la conversación continúa en la sala y decide asomarse disimuladamente por la puerta.

Kuu estaba realmente emocionado por la respuesta de su hijo, tanto que le sujetó por los hombros y con un aura de felicidad del preguntó:

- ¡¿Eso quiere decir que estás enamorado de Kyoko-chan?

- ¿Quieres bajar la voz? Te va a escuchar – le regaña y mira hacia dónde debería aparecer la chica.

- Vale – acepta Kuu y baja el tono – pero contesta a la pregunta – insiste mientras le mira fijamente a los ojos.

En ese momento Kyoko siente que se le acaba el aire, su respuesta puede ser la confirmación de lo que le dijo Moko-san, realmente esperaba que su amiga estuviera en un error, ya había sufrido por ese sentimiento que tanto deseaba olvidar y sería más fácil para ella si Ren negara que siente algo especial por ella que no fuera un cariño como senpai. La espera se le estaba haciendo eterna, solo tenía que decir "No" y ella se sentiría más aliviada.

Ante esta mirada tan penetrante y esperanzada Ren desvía la vista y asiente avergonzado. Kuu empieza a dar saltitos emocionado por toda la habitación y decir "Voy de boda".

Kyoko se queda petrificada, Ren acaba de admitir que está enamorado de ella, pero eso no puede ser verdad, él está enamorado de alguien más. Ya se lo dijo aunque no supiera quién era la persona debajo de ese disfraz, él dijo que estaba enamorado de una chica de 16 años, que iba a la secundaria... ¡No podía ser cierto! ¿Hablaba de ella? Esta revelación la hizo tener que apoyarse en la pared, no se veía capaz de sostenerse por sí misma. Esto era muy malo, ella no quería volver a sufrir lo mismo que con el estúpido de Shot..., en ese momento sacudió bruscamente la cabeza, no es cierto, Ren nunca se parecería a ese bastardo, siempre la ha tratado amablemente y en estos días la ha cuidado mucho y... en ese momento se sobresaltó, Ren había comenzado a hablar.

- Kyoko solo siente por mi el respeto por un senpai – dijo frío Ren. - Por algo ella es el miembro número uno de la sección LoveMe, ella no puede am-

Dándose cuenta de lo que Ren estaba a punto de decir Kyoko entra repentinamente en la sala llamándolos como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

- Otou-san, Ren-san, ya estoy lista – dice feliz.

- Oh, my daughter! You are a beautiful woman! - exclama Kuu al verla así vestida.

- Kyoko-chan – la llama Ren sonriendo e ignorando a su padre – estás muy guapa, ¿pero no crees que vas a tener algo de frío?

- Yo... - dice avergonzada – yo... había pensado usar unas medias, pero no pensé en traerlas cuando fuimos a recoger algunas cosas de mi casa y no tengo ningún pantalón largo.

- Entonces vamos de compras – sugiere contento Ren mientras le ayuda a ponerse la chaqueta que llevaba en la mano y la lleva hasta la puerta.

- No es necesario, de verdad Ren-san – intenta convencerle Kyoko.

- ¡No os olvidéis de mi! - grita Kuu corriendo hacia ellos mientras los ve salir por la puerta.

Todos subieron al coche de Ren y se dirigieron al centro comercial ya conocido por la pareja a pesar de la oposición de Kyoko y tras haberle dicho que podía ir a casa para cambiarse. Una vez en el centro comercial entraron por una puerta distinta a la del otro día haciendo que tuvieran que pasar obligatoriamente por delante de la joyería para poder llegar a la tienda de lencería. Al pasar por delante del escaparate Kyoko se entristeció y Ren sonrió.

Cuando entraron a la tienda fueron recibidos por la misma dependienta, Kyoko le explicó que necesitaba unas medias y dejaron a los dos hombres solos.

- ¿Me puedes explicar por qué te reíste cuando Kyoko se puso triste? - le recriminó Kuu – Es muy cruel de tu parte.

- No – contesta simplemente Ren mientras sigue mirando la lencería – solo te puedo decir que eso le pasa por no dejar que le compre cosas – esta respuesta dejó aún más confundido a Kuu.

Ren cogió un conjunto que le había gustado y se fue donde estaba Kyoko con la dependienta. Situándose a su espalda y pasando los brazos hacia delante le mostró el conjunto que había elegido.

- ¡Kawaii! - exclamó Kyoko al ver un conjunto rosa con flores de colores bordadas.

- También lo hay en color verde pastel – intervino la dependienta.

- Muy bien, ponga uno de cada – dijo Ren y la dependienta se retiró para buscar los modelos.

Cuando Kyoko se disponía a protestar Ren habló primero pues ya sabía lo que ella iba a decir.

- ¿Ya has elegido las medias? - preguntó sin moverse de su posición.

- Iie – suspiró resignada, no era capaz de evitar que ese hombre le comprara cosas – hay muchos modelos y no sé decidirme.

Kuu veía desde la distancia toda la escena, se veían muy bien así, juntos, lo que no entendía es por qué Ren insistía en no hablarle sobre sus sentimientos. Aunque también se divertía mucho viendo como Ren soportaba con una hermosa sonrisa los reclamos de Kyoko por derrochar el dinero y que con los dos pares que ella había elegido era más que suficiente.

Al final Kyoko eligió unas medias negras tejidas con motivos de flores y mariposas y otras sencillas de color natural. Por otro lado Ren eligió unas medias negras con liga y otras rojas de rejilla.

Cuando salieron de la tienda se dio cuenta que Kuu también había comprado algo, pero antes de preguntar vio un aseo y se dirigió a él para ponerse las medias tejidas que había elegido. Mientras tanto, Ren y Kuu hablaban en un banco que había enfrente del aseo.

- Sois muy divertidos – hablaba Kuu a nadie en concreto.

- ¿Por qué? - pregunta extrañado Ren, no entendía a qué se refería.

- Es divertido como os comportáis cuando creéis estar solos, – dice esbozando una sonrisa – hacéis muy buena pareja. No entiendo por qué no te decides a decirle nada.

- Aunque no lo parezca, Kyoko es una persona muy poco perceptiva cuando se trata de sentimientos – explica Ren. - Especialmente si estamos hablando de los suyos.

- A mi no me lo pareció – comenta extrañado Kuu mientras recordaba como abrazó a la chica del día anterior. - Yo la vi muy abierta con esa chica tan guapa de ayer.

- ¿Quieres que le cuente a Julie que piensas que hay una mujer más guapa que ella?- pregunta en tono malvado Ren.

- ¡No! - exclamó horrorizado Kuu – Yo no he dicho eso, no quieras meterme en problemas con tu madre, - más calmado al ver la sonrisa burlona de Ren continuó. - Solo lo digo porque parece que también es muy abierta contigo.

- ¿Sabes qué le escuche decir el otro día? - pregunta en un tono melancólico, Kuu negó curioso. - Que no podría estar enamorado de ella. Además, ella no reconocerá sentir amor por nadie por miedo a que la vuelvan a traicionar.

- ¿Traicionar? ¿La engañó su novio? - preguntó curioso.

- La traicionaron, pero no su novio, sino alguien que la consideraba su sirvienta – contestó poniéndose furioso, aunque cortó la frase al ver que Kyoko ya salía.

- Ya estoy lista, ¿nos vamos ya? - sugiere feliz.

- ¡Kawaii! Estás realmente hermosa Kyoko-chan – exclama Kuu levantando el pulgar y sonriendo. - Aunque pensándolo mejor, no, no podemos irnos todavía – la cogió de la mano y empezó a correr a la vez que gritaba - ¡vamos a comprar zapatos!

De esta forma llevó casi arrastras a Kyoko hasta la zapatería por la que habían pasado antes, Kuu la sentó en un banquito y sin dejarla rechistar empezó a buscar unos zapatos adecuados.

Cuando Ren llegó hasta donde estaba sentada Kyoko, Kuu apareció con un montón de zapatos en los brazos.

- ¡¿No pensará comprar todos esos? - gritó Kyoko indignada.

Kuu puso carita de perrito abandonado para ver si la ablandaba, pero viendo que eso no iba a suceder, se resignó y sentándose en el suelo, un poco enfadado y murmurando cosas como "un padre debería poder comprarle a su hija todo lo que quisiera", empezó a elegir los zapatos.

- No puedo creer que se comporte de esa forma – le recriminaba Kyoko a Kuu, - además ya tengo zapatos nuevos.

- Pero no van a juego con la ropa que llevas – contestó Kuu en tono de niño enfadado mientras seguía eligiendo.

- Ese no es motivo para comportarse así. - Kuu la ignoró y siguió buscando los zapatos adecuados.

Todos en la tienda veían la extraña escena, los más jóvenes sonriendo al ver al mayor sentado en el suelo y lanzando zapatos y los mayores murmurando sobre que ese no era el comportamiento adecuado para una persona de su edad.

- Ren-san, no me hace caso, dile que no me hacen falta zapatos – rogó Kyoko.

- Yo también creo que necesitas otros zapatos.

- Los dos sois iguales – dijo indignada.

- ¡No nos parecemos en nada! - dijeron los dos indignados por la comparación, Kuu gritando y Ren en tono calmado.

- ¡Jajajaja! Y luego dicen que no son iguales, hasta contestaron a la vez.

Tras un rato más en el que Kyoko siguió burlándose de la actitud de ambos, Kuu eligió, por fin, los zapatos adecuados. Éstos eran unos botines negros con dibujos en marrón y un pequeño tacón.

- Estás muy guapa hime – dijo tiernamente Ren haciéndola sonrojar. - Ya nos podemos ir – dijo Ren ofreciéndole su mano que ella aceptó tímidamente.

De este modo salieron los tres del centro comercial, cuando iba a llegar al coche Kyoko es agarrada por una persona que la hace soltarse de Ren.

* * *

><p><strong>Si has llegado hasta aquí no te cuesta ningún trabajo dar al botoncito que está aquí debajo y dejar tu opinión por escueta o alocada que sea, toda opinión será bien recibida.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Ni Skip Beat ni los personajes que pertenecen a dicha historia me pertenecen, de ser así Kyoko y Ren protagonizarían en cada capítulo una escena para adultos. ;D**  
><strong>

**Hola a todas/os (no sé si habrá algún chico leyendo), gracias a quienes leyeron el capitulo anterior y especialmente a los que dejaron comentarios: Mayloren, Damalunaely, Tejon **(en primer lugar, sí, era el sitio correcto y en segundo lugar, me halagas mucho pero jamás he tenido gran imaginación, esto solo ha sido un momento de inspiración. Es probable que cuando acabe este, si mi nueva amiga llamada inspiración no me abandona, escriba algo más)**, lilu, Ankiza1, Selene, el lector anónimo XD, kuroneko y neko, Elichan, Yane y 126ALIX **(me alegro que te gustara tanto como para leerlo seguido, espero que sigas leyéndolo).**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8<strong>

Cuando ya estaban cerca del coche Kyoko sintió que era separada de Ren y esa persona la sujetaba firmemente de los brazos.

- ¿Cómo te atreves? - gritó Sho enfurecido sin importarle la gente que le rodeaba, - ¿y esa ropa? Te has convertido en la puta de esos tipos – dijo mientras señalaba a Ren y Kuu - ¡incluso dejas que te compren ropa interior! - dice agarrándola más fuerte.

- ¡Suéltame! No es tu problema lo que haga ni con quien. - le responde forcejeando para que la suelte.

- Claro que me importa, ¡me perteneces!

- Suéltala – ordenó Ren con un tono de voz tétrico agarrándole de la muñeca obligándola a soltar el agarre al que tenía sometida a Kyoko – no te atrevas a volver a ponerle una mano encima.

- Ahora la defiendes solo porque te la tiras – metió cizaña Sho mientras intentaba soltarse del fuerte agarre al que estaba sometido.

- No la he tocado un pelo, para que te conste. - dijo aún más furioso por las acusaciones y agarrándole por el cuello.

Llegados a este punto Ren era una persona completamente distinta, la ira le había nublado la mente, sus ojos reclamaban sangre y Kyoko intentaba soltarse de Kuu que la había agarrado para separarla de la pelea que veía venir.

- Oto-san suéltame, tengo que separarlos – suplicaba desesperada, - Ren puede meterse en problemas. No merece la pena que se enfrente a Shotaro, yo puedo hacerlo.

- Él lo está haciendo para defenderte, le importas tanto que no puede consentir que te hablen así – decía tiernamente Kuu para hacerle comprender su punto de vista.

- Pero si se enteran los medios será un desastre – dijo Kyoko.

Comprendiendo lo que Kyoko quería decirle, viendo los curiosos que empezaban a acercarse para enterarse de lo que estaba pasando y sin moverse de su sitio junto a Kyoko gritó de forma autoritaria:

- ¡Suelta a ese sujeto en este mismo momento!

Volver a escuchar la voz de su padre de forma tan autoritaria después de tanto tiempo le hizo volver en si y soltar a Sho, que cayó al suelo respirando agitadamente para recuperar el aliento perdido. Desde el suelo, Sho levantó la mirada mientras posaba su mano en el cuello y miró a Ren de forma amenazadora.

- Recuperaré lo que me pertenece por derecho.

Cuando Kyoko escuchó lo que decía su antiguo amigo de la infancia, se soltó de agarre al que estaba sometida y se dirigió con pasos firmes hacia su objetivo. Al ver que ella se acercaba Sho se levantó del suelo para encararla con una sonrisa arrogante.

- Ya sabía yo que volv... - no pudo terminar la frase debido a la bofetada que le dio Kyoko.

- No te atrevas a volver a tratarme como a algo de tu propiedad, soy una mujer a la que despreciaste y te burlaste de ella. No tienes ningún derecho sobre mi – terminando de decir esto de la forma más contundente que pudo se volvió hacia Ren y de forma cariñosa y con una sonrisa le preguntó, - ¿nos podemos ir ya?

Cuando se iban alejando hacia el coche Sho empezó a gritar.

- Volverás a mi rogando que te perdone, no vales nada en este mundo, ¡solo puedes ser mi criada!

Ren iba a volverse para enfrentarle pero Kyoko le tomó suavemente de la mano y le dijo que no merecía la pena.

Cuando el coche circulaba por las calles de Tokyo Kyoko se dio cuenta que si seguían en esa dirección volverían a casa, por lo que se decidió a preguntarle.

- Ren-san, ¿dónde vamos?

- A casa – respondió aún un poco enfadado.

- ¿Por qué volvemos a casa? Aceptaste que fuéramos al parque de atracciones – dice triste por ver arruinados sus planes.

- ¿Aún quieres ir después del lío en el que nos metió ese... ese...? - Ren se veía incapaz de decir su nombre sin perder los nervios por lo que estaba apretando el volante.

- A mi me apetecía – murmuró cabizbaja – pero si tú no quieres está bien.

Enfadado consigo mismo por hacerla entristecer cambió de dirección para ir al parque de atracciones.

- ¿Qué hace Ren-san? - pregunta sobresaltada por el giro brusco – No es necesario que vayamos, es mejor volver a casa. Solo era un capricho infantil, de verdad que no es necesario – intentó convencerle Kyoko.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos llegaron hasta las taquillas del parque de atracciones y tras comprar las entradas y entrar al parque Ren empezó a disculparse.

- Lo siento Kyoko, me he comportado mal contigo.

Kyoko no comprendía lo que quería decir Ren, ¿cuándo se había comportado mal como para que le pidiera perdón?

- No te hice caso cuando pasó lo de... ese – dijo la última palabra de forma despectiva – y luego intenté arruinar los planes que teníamos.

- De todas formas, lo de venir aquí es un poco infantil – dijo tratando de quitarle importancia.

- ¡Oigan chicos! ¿por qué tan serios? - preguntó pasando un brazo por los hombros de cada uno de ellos. - Hemos venido a divertirnos – decía mientras los arrastraba hacia alguna atracción.

Un par de horas después y tras montar en algunas atracciones los tres juntos, por insistencia de Kuu, Kyoko reconoció que se estaba divirtiendo mucho y Ren, aunque no lo quisiera reconocer, también se estaba divirtiendo.

Cuando se disponían a subir a la siguiente atracción Kuu les dijo que montaran solos alegando que tenía que realizar una llamada urgente, de esta forma Ren y Kyoko montaron solos en una oscura atracción hasta que Kuu acabo su llamada.

Tras pasar unas horas en el parque y disfrutar de algunos de los espectáculos Kyoko salió muy contenta agarrada al brazo de Kuu y sujetando el conejito de peluche que había ganado Ren para ella y sin darse cuenta de la forma celosa en la que Ren los miraba. Kuu se divertía por las reacciones de su hijo y el despiste de Kyoko.

- Este hijo mio está celoso y no hace nada, tendré que provocarlo un poco – piensa Kuu a la vez que le quita el conejito a Kyoko.

Kyoko ante la desaparición repentina de su peluche se suelta de Kuu y ve su conejito en las manos de su autodenominado padre, que había extendido el brazo para que no llegara hasta él.

- ¡Oto-san! Devuélvemelo – pedía Kyoko dando saltitos para poder alcanzarlo.

- ¿Por qué lo quieres? ¡Es horrible! - dijo con cara de horror para provocarla.

- ¡No es feo! Además es un regalo de Ren-san – explica mientras seguía saltando.

De pronto Kyoko se vio incapaz de saltar porque un brazo situado en su hombro se lo impedía. Ren alargó su otro brazo y cogiendo el peluche se lo entregó a Kyoko y manteniéndola abrazada se giró para dirigirse al coche.

- Gracias Ren-san – dijo abrazando con fuerza al conejito.

Mientras se dirigían hacia el coche, Ren la mantuvo abrazada mientras le acariciaba el brazo. Cuando llegaron al auto Ren le abrió la puerta para que subiera, al ir hacia su asiento vio una nota en el parabrisas y tras leerla disimuladamente se la guardó. Kuu vio esa acción pero decidió preguntar más tarde.

- Oye Ren – llama su atención Kuu desde el asiento de atrás, - vamos a cenar a algún sitio, tengo mucha hambre.

- ¿Tienes hambre? - le pregunta a Kyoko dulcemente. - ¿Quieres ir al reino de las hamburguesas? - le susurra al oído.

- ¿Honto? - pregunta feliz, Ren asiente y ella le abraza haciendo que de un volantazo.

- Menos mal que estábamos parados – dice aliviado Kuu.

- Gomen – se disculpa Kyoko avergonzada por su repentino impulso y se vuelve a sentar bien. Tan feliz estaba que empieza a hablar con el conejito - ¿Sabes? ¡Vamos a ir al rei... no...! - baja el tono de voz y se gira para mirar a Ren - ¿Cómo sabes...? - pregunta extrañada.

- ¿Cómo sé qué? - contesta Ren indiferente.

Kyoko se queda en silencio mirando fijamente al muñeco entre sus manos y pensando.

- ¿Cómo puede saber lo del reino de las hamburguesas? Yo nunca se lo he contado a nadie, era un secreto mio y de Corn... Aunque, ahora que lo pienso cuando oto-san me dijo el nombre de su hijo yo pensé que había dicho Corn y también me dijo que lo había hecho muy bien, pero yo sólo actué como Corn... - empezó a cambiar su semblante a uno sorprendido cuando recordó esa conversación que no debió haber escuchado – oto-san dijo "hijo"... eso... eso quiere decir... - pensó mientras miraba a Ren sorprendida – tiene que ser verdad.

Terminado ese revelador pensamiento se fue acercando con una sonrisa a Ren para susurrarle:

- Ya sé tu secreto.

- No sé de que hablas – contestó imperturbable mientras seguía conduciendo.

Kuu veía toda la escena muy intrigado porque no se estaba enterando de lo que hablaban y la actitud y la expresión de Kyoko eran raras, esta era la segunda vez que se acercaba a Ren para susurrarle algo y ese tipo de sonrisa no era propia de ella.

- Conozco tu verdadero nombre, ¿quieres que te lo diga?

Ren se tensó, ¿cómo había podido descubrirlo? Además no la notaba enfadada por habérselo ocultado durante tanto tiempo, tal vez no lo descubrió realmente. Durante ese breve instante en el que le asaltaron las dudas, Kyoko se acercó más hasta apoyarse en su hombro.

- Tus iniciales son H. K. - Ren la miró de reojo muy sorprendido – ne? Kuon. ¿O debería decir Corn?

Volvió a su asiento con una sonrisa en los labios. Ren quedó sorprendido porque esa linda chica había sido capaz de descubrirlo después de tanto tiempo, la pregunta era ¿cómo? Necesitaba averiguar cómo lo había hecho.

Kuu cada vez sentía más curiosidad, Kyoko le había dicho algo a Ren que había conseguido ponerlo tenso y ella tenía una sonrisa complacida.

- Kyoko-chan ¿qué le has dicho a Ren para ponerlo tan tenso? - intentaba averiguar Kuu sin resultados porque Kyoko estaba observando cada una de las reacciones de Ren.

Por su parte Ren no hacía más que intentar averiguar que había hecho para que le descubriera, como no recordaba haber hecho o dicho nada que lo delatara se dio por vencido y pregunto de forma calmada mientras seguía conduciendo:

- ¿Podrías decirme cómo es que lo averiguaste? - preguntó mientras la miraba de reojo y se percató de su expresión feliz.

- Eso es fácil, el reino de las hamburguesas solo lo conocemos Corn y yo.

- Tienes razón, me delaté yo solo – admitió Ren con una sonrisa.

- Tú siempre supiste quién era yo y no me dijiste nada – le echó en cara Kyoko un poco enfadada y frunciendo el ceño.

- No siempre lo supe – Kyoko le miró sorprendida – has cambiado mucho.

- Entonces, ¿cuándo te diste cuenta? - preguntó intrigada pensando en todos sus cambios.

Ren llegó al aparcamiento del restaurante familiar al que iban, una vez detenido por completo el auto se giró para mirarla a los ojos con una sonrisa nostálgica.

- Fue cuando se te cayó Corn por la escalera, cuando te la devolví pusiste la misma expresión.

Kyoko se sintió avergonzada, eso fue hace mucho tiempo y ella había sido incapaz de reconocerlo hasta hace un momento. Esta realidad la puso tan triste que las lágrimas empezaron a brotar.

- No llores – pidió limpiándole las lágrimas – es normal, yo he cambiado incluso más.

Kuu ya se estaba cansando, no entendía por qué Kyoko lloraba, no había entendido la conversación. Además, Ren había reconocido que él había cambiado mucho, pero no sabía a qué momento se refería. Harto de la situación decidió intervenir, se apoyó en los asientos delanteros y se acercó a la pareja.

- Ya es suficiente, me he mantenido en silencio por mucho rato, pero exijo ahora mismo que me expliquéis que está pasando aquí y por qué Kyoko está llorando si hasta hace un momento estaba feliz – ordenó muy frustrado Kuu.

- No se preocupe oto-san – respondió Kyoko secándose las lágrimas y sonriendo, - lo que pasa es que me puse triste por ser tan despistada.

- Si no fueras despistada para estas cosas no serías tú misma – se burló Ren.

- ¿Qué formas son esas de tratar a Kyoko-chan? - explotó Kuu

- Dice la verdad, oto-san no debe regañar a su propio hijo por eso – le defendió Kyoko.

- Claro que tengo que hacerlo, no se le habla así a una señorita, es mi respon... sa... bi..., digo... tengo que defenderte y no sé por qué dices eso tan disparatado – terminó de decir haciéndose el desentendido.

- Ya no puedes disimular más, nos descubrió – admitió Ren recostándose en su asiento aliviado de haberse quitado ese enorme secreto de encima.

- Pe... pe... pero, ¿cómo? - preguntó confundido Kuu viendo la sonrisa de Kyoko.

- Será mejor que entremos a comer y te lo explico – concedió Ren saliendo del coche.

Cuando ya estaban sentados en la mesa y con la comida servida Kuu empezó con su interrogatorio a las dos personas que tenía sentados delante suya.

- Quiero que me expliquéis este lío ahora mismo – demandó serio Kuu.

Cuando Kyoko iba a empezar a hablar Ren la detuvo y habló él.

- Es fácil, - dijo mientras cortaba la carne de su plato - ¿te acuerdas del viaje a Kyoto? - Kuu asintió – pues es entonces cuando nos conocimos. No hay más historia.

- Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, eras pequeño, ¿qué tendrías... 10 años? - Ren asintió - ¿no hay más?

- No, simplemente jugamos juntos los días que estuvimos allí – contestó quitándole importancia Ren.

- Vale, ¿pero cómo sabes que esa niña es Kyoko? - indagó Kuu, no se iba a dejar convencer con esa sencilla explicación. - ¿Y tú cómo sabes que ese niño es él?

- Corn – contestaron ambos a la vez lo que hizo que Kuu se confundiera más.

- ¿Maíz? ¿qué tiene que ver aquí el maíz?

- Yo puedo explicar eso – se adelantó Kyoko - ¿se acuerda cuando me pidió que interpretara a su hijo? - Kuu asintió intrigado por saber qué tenía que ver eso con la situación actual. - ¿Recuerda qué le pregunté cuando me dijo el nombre de su hijo?

- Dijiste... ¡Corn! - exclamó recordando repentinamente ese momento.

- Eso es, igual que entendía mal el nombre cuando me lo dijo oto-san, también lo entendí mal cuando tenía 6 años y Kuon se convirtió en mi hada Corn.

- ¿Hada? - preguntó burlón mirando a Ren y conteniendo la risa - ¿te ponías vestiditos de hada?

- Creía que Kuon era un hada porque podía volar - volviéndose hacia él le preguntó - ¿cómo lo hacías?

- ¿Eso? Solo eran acrobacias – mencionó sin darle importancia.

- Vale, vale, ¿pero cómo has averiguado que era Corn?

- ¡Ah! Eso fue por lo que dijo en el coche – Kuu la miró confundido, no se había enterado de casi nada de lo que hablaban durante el viaje, - me preguntó si quería ir al Reino de las Hamburguesas y eso era un secreto entre Corn y yo. Además... los escuché hablar esta mañana.

- ¿Qué fue lo que oíste? - preguntó Ren preocupado, había hablado demasiado esta mañana.

- Sólo escuché que oto-san le decía hijo – contestó cautelosa Kyoko.

- ¿Y por qué no dijiste nada en ese momento? - preguntó extrañado Kuu, lo normal hubiera sido aclararlo en el momento.

- Nadie me lo había dicho directamente y no quería que pensaran que los había espiado – contestó triste Kyoko bajando la cabeza.

Tras aclararle las cosas a Kuu siguieron con la cena, tras salir del restaurante llevaron a Kuu a su hotel y ellos fueron hacia el apartamento. Antes de irse a dormir Ren la advirtió que no podía contarle a nadie sobre su verdadera identidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Un pequeño aviso, esta seguramente será la última actualización regular que haga puesto que se me han acabado los capitulos que tenía editados y escritos, el resto está escrito a mano y tengo que encontrar tiempo para pasarlos al pc; lo que puedo asegurar es que lo continuaré porque está escrito y me alegra mucho ver los comentarios.<br>**

**Un comentario no cuesta dinero y hace que la autora y su musa sean más felices y se pongan a trabajar antes.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Ni Skip Beat ni los personajes que pertenecen a dicha historia me pertenecen, de ser así Kyoko y Ren protagonizarían en cada capítulo una escena para adultos. ;D**  
><strong>

****Hola a todas (en caso de haber algún chico leyendo que también se de por saludado), gracias a quienes leyeron el capitulo anterior y especialmente a los que dejaron comentarios: Catita3**** (me animó mucho tu comentario porque lo leí en un momento en el que me encontraba un poco triste, gracias),**** Neko, Damalunaely, Hanabeth-chan, Lara**** (que impaciente... xp pero me anima ver tanto interés),**** Enmalis**** (me alegra que comentaras en el último capitulo),**** Maria, Zel**** (muchas gracias por seguirlo fielmente, espero ver más comentarios tuyos),** Nayelita-sho, Ankiza1, Lilyth369, Mayloren **(me halaga que consideres que el fic de una principiante sea el mejor que has leido ^/ /^ y más teniendo en cuenta que en la página hay muchos muy buenos)** y Mel. También quisiera dar las gracias a todos los que se suscriben a las alertas.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 9 <strong>

Cuando Ren fue a dormirse recordó intranquilo lo que ponía en aquella nota: "Si no consigo por las buenas lo que me pertenece o te vuelves a interponer, me veré forzado a tomar medidas drásticas". Esto le hizo estar más convencido que haría lo que fuera con tal de proteger lo que más le importa y así se durmió tranquilo.

Debido al encuentro con Sho, Kyoko dormía intranquila y llorando suavemente haciendo que Ren se despertara. En un intento por calmarla decide intentar despertarla moviéndola un poco pero como no lo consigue la abraza, esto hace que se empiece a calmar y sonría abrazada a Ren. Viendo que vuelve a dormir tranquila él decide hacer lo mismo.

Aún es de noche y en el cuarto de Ren hay dos personas en la cama. Kyoko está tumbada sobre la cama con el camisón subido hasta debajo del pecho y Ren tiene la cabeza apoyada en su estómago y la acaricia y besa levemente.

- Me haces cosquillas Ren.

- Tu mamá tiene muchas cosquillas - dice hablándole a su abultado vientre - estoy impaciente por verte - termina de decir dándole un tierno beso en el vientre.

- Yo también quiero ver al bebé - asegura Kyoko mientras Ren se coloca a su lado y la abraza mientras le da un casto beso a su esposa.

Ren se despierta lentamente con una sonrisa, aunque se resiste a abrir los ojos para poder disfrutar de ese posible futuro junto a la jovencita que tiene ahora entre sus brazos.

El sol empieza a iluminar la habitación y Kyoko se encuentra dormida sobre Ren usándolo de colchón, al molestarle la luminosidad que atraviesa la ventana se remueve sobre su "cama", algo dura, pero durante el movimiento nota que su pierna ha rozado con un obstáculo, vuelve a mover la pierna y de repente toma conciencia de lo que era ese obstáculo. Se levanta como un resorte y grita completamente sonrojada al mismo tiempo que se tapa con las sábanas.

- ¡Ren hentai!

Ante este grito Ren se termina de despertar alarmado sin entender el por qué de ese grito.

- Kyoko-chan tranquila, ¿qué ocurre? - pregunta acercándose lentamente para no asustarla

- ¡HENTAI! - grita más fuerte tras desviar la vista por un instante hacia abajo, instintivamente Ren baja también la vista y tapándose como puede suspira.

- Tranquila Kyoko-chan, no pasa nada, es normal...

- Iieeeee... - dice mientras sale corriendo hasta encerrarse en el baño.

- Kyoko – suspira resignado Ren, mirando para abajo susurra – podrías haberte quedado tranquilito.

Ren se levanta de la cama y se acerca hasta la puerta del baño, al otro lado se encuentra Kyoko sentada en el suelo apoyada en la puerta.

- Eso ha sido muy vergonzoso, Ren-san... Ren-san... - piensa mientras niega con la cabeza. El angelito y el diablillo estaban discutiendo que consejo darle a su creadora.

- ¿Kyoko-chan? - Kyoko se tensó al oír el llamado de Ren – No tienes de que asustarte, no pasa nada.

- Pero... pero... - intenta contestar Kyoko pero no sabe lo que decir.

Ren con mucha paciencia decide sentarse contra la puerta e intentar tranquilizarla.

- Kyoko-chan, ¿en el instituto ya has estudiado el cuerpo humano?

- Hai – responde tímida.

- Entonces ya has estudiado el aparato reproductor – Kyoko no contestó por lo que consideró que la respuesta era afirmativa – entonces ¿entenderás qué es lo que me ha ocurrido esta mañana? - Kyoko no quería responder – respóndeme, ¿lo entiendes?

- Un... un poco... pero eso se supone que pasa cuando... - intentaba decir completamente avergonzada.

- Kyoko-chan no solo se produce en esos casos, - suspirando y haciéndose a la idea de lo que tenía que explicarle se recargó mejor en la puerta – lo que me ha ocurrido se llama erección matutina...

- Ren-san no es necesario que expliques más – le interrumpe completamente colorada.

- Sí es necesario, debes entender que es una respuesta completamente normal del cuerpo y es la forma que tiene de expresar que el sistema reproductor funciona bien. ¿Entiendes que no ha sido tu culpa?

- ¿Entonces no ha sido porque yo estaba...?

- No, no ha sido porque estuvieras tumbada encima de mi. Ahora, ¿sales del baño? - le pregunta mientras se levanta de la posición en la que estaba.

Cuando la puerta se empieza a abrir lentamente Ren se separa un poco para poder dejar salir a la chica sin que se sienta intimidada.

- Puedes salir tranquilamente, no ocurre nada Kyoko-chan.

Kyoko toma valor y sale del baño con la cabeza gacha y completamente sonrojada.

- No te avergüences tanto, voy a tomar una ducha – dice pasando por su lado y revolviéndole el pelo.

Cuando la puerta se cerró Kyoko sintió que le flaqueaban las piernas y cayó sentada al suelo.

- Eso ha sido muy vergonzoso, aunque Ren-san ha dicho que es algo natural ha pasado mientras yo estaba sobre él y me he movido de esa forma cuando estaba encima... - pensó alarmada pero sintiendo una extraña agradable sensación - ¡estaba tumbada sobre él! - se levantó como un resorte al darse cuenta de la situación, en ese momento vio fugazmente el despertador que está sobre la mesilla - ¡Aaaaahhhhhh! - Ante ese grito desgarrador Ren salió corriendo de la ducha con solo una toalla mal sujeta dando un golpe al abrir la puerta, Kyoko se giró - ¡Noooo! - gritó tapándose la cara y dando la vuelta para no verle.

- ¿Estás bien Kyoko-chan? - preguntó Ren preocupado

- Ren-san tápese por favor, ¿cómo se le ocurre salir así? - le recriminaba Kyoko.

- Si no quieres que salga así no grites de esa forma, pensé que te pasaba algo. - Recobrando la compostura tras el sobresalto le preguntó - ¿qué es lo que pasaba para gritar así? - Kyoko solo señaló el despertador sin mirarle todavía. – Es muy tarde pero no es para gritar así, si quieres ve a preparar algo de desayuno mientras yo termino de ducharme.

Kyoko aceptó yéndose a la cocina sin mirarle y Ren volvió a la ducha. Cuando Kyoko estaba en la cocina Yashiro llamó para recordarle a Ren que fuera a recogerle para ir a la entrevista programada. Ren llevó a Kyoko hasta la escuela a pesar que ella insistía en decirle que fuera a recoger a Yashiro o llegaría tarde pero no cedió y la llevó hasta la puerta. El resto de los alumnos ya se habían fijado quien la llevaba y la recogía de clase por lo que empezaban a interesarse por esa relación.

Cuando se acercaba la hora en la que Ren iría a recogerla para llevarla al trabajo recibió una llamada en la que su actual compañero de piso le explicaba que la entrevista se había retrasado y que el ayudante del presidente iría a recogerla. Al llegar a la empresa Kyoko se dirigió al despacho de Lory para agradecerle que le enviara a su ayudante para traerla al trabajo, pero cuando entró se encontró con Kuu que tenía aspecto triste.

- Oto-san, ¿pasó algo?- pregunta Kyoko preocupada.

- No te preocupes – contesta mientras la abraza – no es nada grave, solo estoy triste porque tengo que volver a casa y no te veré en un tiempo. Además no he probado ninguna de tus comidas.

- Oh – dice para disimular la tristeza que le provoca el alejarse de ese personaje tan particular y divertido. - También me da pena que tenga que irse ya oto-san. Pero cuando vuelva avíseme y le prepararé una gran comida. - Dice con una gran sonrisa luminosa.

- ¡No quiero separarme! - chilla mientras la abraza fuertemente y llora – Lory, saca otro billete de avión, Kyoko se viene conmigo y no la dejaré ir nunca.

Cuando Lory iba a contestar que nunca dejaría ir a su veterana de la sección LoveMe Kyoko se adelantó.

- ¡Hizuri-san! - este grito congeló al aludido y se separó mirándola aterrado - ¿Cómo se atreve a decir que me va a llevar con usted? ¿Qué pasaría con mi carrera y mis amigos? - pregunta firme.

- Lo... lo siento Kyoko-chan – se disculpa mientras está agachado en una esquina haciendo circulitos en el suelo.

- Oto-san debería ser menos sobreprotector, ¿ne? - dice sonriente mientras se agacha a su lado haciendo que Kuu se le vuelva a colgar del cuello.

- ¡Kawaii!

- Kuu... - suspira Lory – no creo que quieras que Mogami-kun te vuelva a mostrar esa mirada amenazadora otra vez y eso va a pasar si no la sueltas pronto.

- Está bien, está bien, ya la suelto... ¿De verdad que no quieres venir conmigo y mi querida esposa a Los Ángeles? - le ruega con carita de cachorrito abandonado.

- Oto-san, si esa mirada no funciona en mi cuando la usa Ren-san a usted tampoco le va a funcionar – le contestó completamente convencida – y no, no puedo ir de viaje con oto-san porque tengo trabajo, aunque me gustaría conocer a su esposa.

En ese momento se oye uno golpes en la puerta y tras darle permiso entra Sawara-san.

- Aquí estás Mogami-san, por fin te encuentro.

- ¿Qué ocurre Sawara-san? ¿para qué me busca?

- Te estaba buscando para hablarte de los nuevos trabajos en los que te han solicitado, pero si el presidente te necesita para algo puedo esperar.

- Está bien Takenori, puedes llevarte a Mogami-kun

Tras despedirse del presidente y de Kuu, Kyoko se dirige junto a Sawara-san a su escritorio para comentarle las nuevas ofertas recibidas para la aparición en una serie de anuncios publicitarios. Una vez acabada la reunión y tras salir, en las nubes, hacia el cuarto LoveMe debido a la ilusión que le hacia conocer que empezaba a ser reconocida debido, según Sawara-san, al gran número de solicitudes que estaba recibiendo de un tiempo a esta parte, no iba fijándose por dónde caminaba y tropezó de frente con la persona que acababa de girar en la esquina y no cayó al suelo debido a que los fuertes brazos la sujetaron.

Ren se dirigía hacia la oficina de Sawara-san tras haber ido a despedirse de su padre y que tanto el presidente como Kuu le informaran de la ubicación de la chica que le tenía preocupado durante toda el día; debido al pequeño incidente sucedido en la mañana, aparentemente le había quedado claro que todo lo sucedido había sido algo involuntario, pero con ella nunca estaba demás asegurarse y así tenía una excusa para ir a verla durante horas de trabajo. Cuando giraba la esquina para entrar al pasillo que le dirigía a su destino se vio sorprendido por un choque, instintivamente agarró a la persona con la que chocó. Notó cómo ese pequeño cuerpo que tenía entre sus brazos temblaba de miedo, al bajar la vista pudo comprobar que era la persona que estaba buscando y de forma calmada y dulce la abrazó y le susurró palabras tranquilizadoras. Ahora comprendía lo que el presidente Lory le había querido decir al hablar sobre la posibilidad de que Kyoko visitara a un psicólogo tras el ataque que sufrió.

Tras darse cuenta que era Ren la persona con la que había chocado empezó a sentirse más tranquila y decidió sonreír para hacerle ver a su salvador que estaba bien y solo había sido el susto, pero cuando iba a empezar a agradecerle por evitar que hiciera el ridículo se escucha desde el final del pasillo:

- ¡Onee-san!

Ambos pudieron ver a una pequeña conocida que corría hacia su onee-san, pero a medio camino se paró en seco al ver la posición en la que se encontraban dos de sus seres más queridos. Dándose cuenta de lo que había detenido a la pequeña Ren se agachó y abriendo los brazos y con una sonrisa como en otras ocasiones ya había hecho dijo:

- ¿No vas a darme un abrazo María-chan?

Ante ese ofrecimiento María no se lo pensó y corrió a los brazos de Ren.

- ¡Ren hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía! - volviéndose hacia Kyoko y sonriendo de esa forma en que lo hace cuando tiene un plan listo dijo - Onee-san necesito preguntarte algo.

- ¿De que se trata María-chan? - pregunta preocupada por lo que puede atormentar a su pequeña amiga y sin percatarse de su expresión.

- En privado - ante la extraña expresión que pone Kyoko decide explicarse - Ren no puede escuchar, es cosa de chicas.

- Pero María-chan tengo que trabajar.

- Entonces te invito esta noche a cenar a casa y hablamos - dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante como las de su senpai pero no tan aniquiladora.

- Eso no sería apropiado, es la casa del presidente y no puedo presentarme así sin que él me invite.

- Pero necesito hablar urgentemente con alguien y onee-san es la única con la que puedo hacerlo - dijo entristecida y bajando la mirada - pero si no puede ser... - continuó mientras se daba la vuelta y decidía alejarse.

- Está bien María-chan, iré a cenar contigo esta noche - aceptó totalmente derrotada.

- ¡Perfecto onee-chan! - gritó entusiasmada - El abuelo y yo te estaremos esperando cuando acabes tu trabajo - y diciendo esto se alejó corriendo por el pasillo mientras se despedía agitando una mano.

Kyoko se veía preocupada puesto que no era capaz de adivinar qué era lo que tanto preocupaba a esa pequeña, viendo Ren la expresión preocupada le posó una mano sobre el hombro haciendo que se sobresaltara, al darse cuenta que se encontraban cerca del cuarto LoveMe aprovechó para llevarla dentro y que no hubiera oídos curiosos al acecho.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Kyoko-chan? - pregunta Ren acorralándola contra la puerta con una mirada dulce.

- S... Sí, Ren-san, me encuentro bien, sólo estoy preocupada por María-chan, ¿de qué querrá hablarme? - pensó en voz alta preocupada sin darse cuenta de la posición en la que estaba. - ¿Será que ha vuelto a tener problemas para hablar con su padre?

- Kyoko – la llama con un tono de voz firme a la vez que la toma del mentón y la hace mirarlo – No te estoy preguntando eso, lo que quiero saber es si tú te encuentras bien. - Kyoko le miró intrigada y al mismo tiempo hipnotizada por esa mirada seria y preocupada. - Cuando nos chocamos y te sostuve estuviste temblando hasta que te diste cuenta que era yo.

- Yo... - intentó desviar la mirada pero no pudo al seguir sujeta por Ren, haciendo un gran esfuerzo compuso una sonrisa radiante – Estoy perfectamente Ren-san, solo fue el susto por el golpe, pensé que iba ha terminar haciendo el ridículo en mitad del pasillo.

Ren quedó encandilado con la sonrisa que le ofrecía la chica a la que tenía acorralada y contagiándose le sonrió con ternura y la besó tiernamente en la frente para luego salir de la habitación tras avisarla que iría a recogerla cuando acabara de hablar con María.

Kyoko quedó tan sorprendida por ese gesto tan tierno que inconscientemente empezó a rozar la zona besada y con el pensamiento en las nubes. ¿Cómo un gesto tan simple como ese podía hacer que sintiera cosquillas por todo su cuerpo? Esta idea la hizo sonrojarse. Repentinamente la puerta se abrió dejando paso a una furiosa Kanae que al verla empezó a gritar:

- ¡Llevo un buen rato esperándote para que me ayudes! - al verla ausente se tranquilizó - ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te diste un golpe? - dice preocupada acercándose a mirar la zona que se tocaba y Kyoko se sonroja al pensar en lo sucedido. Kanae pone cara de sorpresa - ¿No me digas que...? - dice girándose hacia la puerta recordando el haberse cruzado hace un momento con Ren - ¡¿Te pegó?

- ¡Moko-san! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¡Claro que no me ha pegado!, sólo me ha b... - se tapa la boca al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir.

- Si te besó ¿por qué tienes la mano en la frente? - pregunta cómplice.

- ¡Yo no he dicho que me besara!

- No hace falta que lo digas, se nota por tu reacción - le contesta volviéndose hacia la puerta. – Y deja ya de holgazanear que tenemos trabajo – Le ordena saliendo por la puerta.

- ¡Moko-san espérame! - grita mientras sale corriendo detrás de su amiga.

Las horas pasaron y llegó el final de la jornada laboral para Kyoko, cuando se dirigía a cambiarse ese uniforme rosa chillón se encontró con que María estaba dentro esperándola para ir a cenar con ella. Una vez que ya se había puesto su ropa normal salieron hacia donde el presidente las esperaba.

Mientras tanto, Ren le explicaba a Yashiro que tras encontrarse con María fue a hablar con Lory porque le preocupaba lo que estuviera tramando y que solo había recibido una sonrisa conspiradora. Yashiro también se preocupó por su onee-san, si el presidente estaba involucrado en lo que tenía planeado María la pobre victima iba a sufrir mucho pero no les quedaba más remedio que esperar a que Kyoko le llamara para que fuera a recogerla, mientras tanto llevaría a Yashiro hasta su casa.

En el momento en el que iban a salir de la oficina el teléfono de Ren empezó a sonar

- ¡Hola Ren!

- ¿Presidente? ¿Le ha pasado algo a Mogami-san? - preguntó asustado al escuchar a Lory

- ¿Mogami-kun? No, no le ha pasado nada, debe estar con María todavía, aún no hemos salido de la oficina. Te llamaba para que me hicieras un pequeño favor.

- ¿Cuál es ese favor? - preguntó Ren volviendo a su estado sereno y viendo que Yashiro le miraba intrigado.

- Necesito que vayas al aeropuerto de Hanada a recoger a una persona que estoy esperando porque no puedo mandar a mi ayudante debido a que está ocupado haciendo otras cosas – le contestó mientras sonreía.

- Está bien – dijo resignado. - ¿Cómo reconoceré a su invitado?

- No te preocupes por eso, te reconocerá. Y en lugar de tanto hablar deberías estar yendo hacia allí, llega en 45 minutos y tienes el tiempo justo.

- Está bien, enseguida voy – contestó y colgó al presidente. - Lo siento Yashiro, te importa acompañarme al aeropuerto, es que si voy a dejarte a tu casa no llegaría a tiempo.

- Claro Ren, no te preocupes. Así podré calmar mi curiosidad y saber quién es esa persona.

- Yo también quisiera saberlo, solo dijo que esa persona me reconocería. - pensó en voz alta al mismo tiempo que arrancaba el coche y salía del aparcamiento.

En otra parte de la oficina Kyoko era arrastrada por los pasillos por una eufórica María hasta la limusina del presidente. Cuando entran al auto Kyoko siente mucho miedo, el presidente tiene una sonrisa maquiavélica mientras mira su teléfono.

- Konbanha sacho – saludó un poco intimidada porque le parecía que iba a ser la víctima de un interrogatorio y más cuando vio que el presidente y María se dirigieron una mirada cómplice, en ese momento Kyoko rogó mentalmente a todas las deidades una salvación pero perdió toda la esperanza al darse cuenta que el vehículo arrancaba.

Kyoko se encontraba sentada enfrente de María y el presidente, ambos se miraban como un gato que disfruta jugando con su próxima presa. Kyoko cada vez se encontraba más nerviosa y no sabía dónde mirar.

- ¿Por qué están mirándome así? - preguntó intimidada por el ambiente tan tenso que había.

- Sólo nos preguntamos que tal llevas lo de vivir con Ren – comenta Lory.

- ¡Ah! Era eso – pensó Kyoko aliviada y sonriendo contesta – Ren-san es muy amable.

Lory y María se miran sonrientes pensando "¡Le ha llamado Ren-san!"

- Onee-san, ¿dónde duermes? - pregunta María haciéndose la inocente y provocando que Kyoko se sonrojara y la sonrisa de sus interrogadores se hiciera más amplia.

- ¿De qué querías hablarme María-chan? - Kyoko intentaba cambiar de tema.

- Solo quería interesarme por mi onee-san y saber si Ren-san la estaba tratando bien – contesta con un puchero muy real, propio de una buena actriz.

Kyoko no sabe que hacer, no quería hacer que María la odie pero tampoco quiere contestar a la pregunta porque si lo hace tendrá que contestar a las siguientes y María no parará hasta estar satisfecha. ¡Por qué no estaba parado el coche! Ya no sabía qué hacer, esquivaba las miradas que le dirigía la pareja que tenía delante y cuando ya no aguantaba más e iba a contestar empezó a sonar su teléfono.

Estaba salvada, en la pantalla ponía que era Sawara-san. Se dio prisa en contestar, Sawara-san quería avisarle sobre un trabajo para la sección LoveMe que había llegado a última hora, ella intenta hacerle decir que tiene que ir a la oficina para los detalles pero él insiste en que puede esperar hasta mañana. Ahí escapaba su última oportunidad de huir. Ahora solo le quedaba intentar desviar el tema hacia la relación de María con su padre pero fracasa.

Kyoko sintió que estaba condenada cuando a través del parabrisas trasero vio cerrarse la verja de la mansión del presidente, en ese momento Kyoko sintió que se hundía en una oscuridad infinita tras una reja y alargaba el brazo pidiendo socorro mientras lloraba. Kyoko volvió de su alucinación cuando el presidente le avisa de que ya puede bajar de la limusina. María toma de la mano a Kyoko y se la lleva hasta su habitación corriendo.

Cuando Kyoko está dentro de la habitación de María se vio rodeada por pósters y fotos de Ren con María y empieza a sentirse culpable al darse cuenta de los fuertes sentimiento de María por Ren. María le hacia gestos para sentarse con ella en la cama.

- Onee-san ¿Sabes quién es la chica que le gusta a Ren-sama?

- ¿Por qué piensas que a Ren-san le gusta alguien?

- El abuelo me lo dijo

- ¿Y por qué te interesa tanto saberlo?- le preguntó Kyoko intentando disimular la tristeza por la respuesta que le había dado sin saber muy bien el motivo por el cuál se sentía así.

- Es para hacer un muñeco vudú de ella, nadie puede estar con mi Ren-sama – dice posesiva María mientras abraza su muñeco de Ren.

- Eso es muy cruel María-chan, ¿no quieres que Ren-san sea feliz?

- Claro que sí, pero conmigo.

- Pero María-chan... eres muy pequeña – dijo incrédula al pensar en los sentimientos que le estaba demostrando.

- En el amor no importa la edad o el status social – contestó la pequeña totalmente convencida haciendo que Kyoko se quedara impresionada pero volvió enseguida así.

- ¿Y si Ren-san ama realmente a esa persona? - le preguntó recordando la conversación que Ren y Bo mantuvieron.

- Renunciaré a él si la chica es merecedora de Ren-san – Kyoko iba a preguntarle pero miró el reloj – onee-san es hora de cenar, vamos.

- Está bien María, pero antes tienes que prometerme que dejarás de hacer eso, tienes que dejar que Ren-san sea feliz con la mujer que él elija – dijo seria aunque sintiendo una punzada en el corazón al pensar que él nunca elegiría a una niña como ella.

- Está bien onee-san – contestó sintiéndose regañada por alguien tan importante como su onee-san.

- Me alegra que lo entiendas María-chan, pero antes...

- ¿Si?

- ¿Podrías decirme dónde está el baño? - dice avergonzada.

María la toma de la mano y se la lleva corriendo hasta el baño, cuando están frente a la puerta le indica cómo llegar al comedor y le dice que la espera allí. Cuando Kyoko cierra la puerta se apoya en ella y se queda sentada en el suelo.

- ¿Por qué me sentí así al saber que Ren-san siente algo por una mujer? - se pregunta triste hundiendo la cara en las rodillas. - Sus muestras de cariño son como las que tiene con María-chan, me considera una niña.

Una vez más calmada salió del baño y con las indicaciones de María se dirigió hacia las enormes puertas dobles del comedor.

En ese momento el auto de Ren llegaba al aparcamiento del aeropuerto de Haneda. Fueron hasta el puesto de información y les dijeron que el vuelo que llegaba en unos minutos era el de la puerta 12. Yashiro y Ren se dirigieron allí y esperaron a que los pasajeros desembarcaran. Como anunciaron que el vuelo llegaba con unos minutos de retraso Yashiro se disculpó para ir al baño.

Mientras Ren esperaba a los pasajeros hacía cábalas sobre quién podría ser y no se fijaba en los pasajeros que empezaban a llegar hasta que sintió un fuerte abrazo y una melena rubia.

- I miss you darling.

Yashiro volvía del baño y quedó petrificado al ver que una mujer abrazaba a Ren y él le devolvía el abrazo.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que os haya gustado el nuevo capitulo, prometo intentar tener el siguiente capitulo en unas dos semanas (espero no tener ningún contratiempo y no perder la inspiración). Seguro que escribo más rápido si tengo muchos comentarios ^^<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Ni Skip Beat ni los personajes que pertenecen a dicha historia me pertenecen, de ser así Kyoko y Ren protagonizarían en cada capítulo una escena para adultos. ;D**

**Hola a todas (en caso de haber algún chico leyendo que también se de por saludado), sé que me he retrasado y mucho, aún así gracias a quienes leyeron el capitulo anterior y especialmente a los que dejaron comentarios: RoSa NeGrA 19, damalunaely, yoru87 **(XD me ha hecho mucha gracia la forma en la que analizas a Ren, espero que te guste la nueva intrusa)**, Kyoko-chan **(Siento haber tardado tanto en subir el capitulo pero cuando empiezas a tener problemas de tiempo para las cosas más sencillas no suele haber tiempo para escribir. Por si no lo recuerdas vuelve a leer el capitulo 8)**, ankiza1, ACTU **(Es el comentario más gracioso que he leído, espero que te guste el nuevo capitulo)**, Lane **(Me alegra tener lectores que se deciden a comentar aunque sea en el capitulo 9. Yo también me pregunto si Kyoko no ha sido la causa.)**, Mayloren **(Muchas gracias por el lindo comentario, me seguiré esforzando para entretenerlas)**, lara **(O.O increíble, no pensé que pensé que alguien fuera capaz de hacer algo así simplemente para leer un capitulo, pero muchas gracias. Si, ya sé que me retrase pero espero que te guste este pequeño capitulo)**, cerezo-negro, neko **(XD neko está muy tranquilita)**, 126ALIX **(Espero que te guste el nuevo capitulo)**, Pilii2, veruto kaname **(Hola nueva lectora, me encanta que te parezca que Kyoko es realista (a veces lo dudo) y claro que es un sueño hecho realidad... es mi sueño. Espero que te guste la sorpresita del capitulo)**, Sakurita77.**

**Ya sé que me vais a decir que es un capitulo corto, pero como llevaba tanto retraso para subir el capitulo he decidido subirlo como estaba aunque sea la mitad de lo que acostumbro a escribir. Prometo el siguiente subirlo antes, además están las vacaciones de Semana Santa por medio y supongo que tendré tiempo para escribir. Espero que os guste.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 10<strong>

- I miss you darling.

Ren se tensó al sentir alguien abrazándolo de forma tan cariñosa, cuando se dio cuenta de quien se trataba se relajó y devolvió el abrazo, hubiera preferido que pasara más tiempo antes de volver a encontrársela pero Lory conocía todas sus debilidades.

Yashiro se sentía indignado por ese abrazo, Ren estaba demostrando cariño de forma pública a una atractiva mujer y esa no era su onee-chan, y lo peor: ¡se atrevía a sonreír complacido! Por lo que se dispuso a ir a regañar a su pequeño hermano de una forma en el que temería volver a hacerlo enfadar. Cuando se dirigía hacia la pareja que estaba dando el espectáculo en mitad de la terminal del aeropuerto escuchó:

- I miss you too, oka-san.

Yashiro se quedó a mitad de una zancada incrédulo de lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar. ¿Oka-san? ¿Cómo era eso posible? Bueno, es cierto, todo el mundo tiene madre pero... ¡¿oka-san? Cuando dieron por finalizado el abrazo de reencuentro y por fin pudo ver la cara de la mujer fue capaz de reconocerla.

Ren desvió la mirada de su madre para ver si su mánager había vuelto y lo vio a unos pasos de donde estaban ellos con el rostro contorsionado de la impresión, Ren suspiró resignado y se acercó a él con su madre. Al verlos acercarse Yashiro reaccionó y volvió a su semblante normal.

- ¿Quién es ese muchacho tan guapo Kuon? - Yashiro se sonrojó por el piropo y al mismo tiempo pensó ¿Kuon? Mirando a Ren pidiendo una explicación.

- Es mi mánager, Yashiro Yukihito. Yashiro ella es... - Yashiro le cortó.

- Hizuri Julie, la gran modelo y esposa de Hizuri Kuu – terminó Yashiro la presentación con una sonrisa que le decía a Ren que le había descubierto y besando el dorso de la mano de Julie.

- ¿Ya le habías hablado de mi darling?

- No fue necesario – mirada de reproche a Ren por parte de Yashiro – es la gran modelo Julie-san, es lógico que la conozca.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos ya – dijo Ren dirigiéndose a la salida junto a su madre.

Mientras iban por el aparcamiento Julie no hacía más que mirarlo pero no se decidió a hablar hasta que estuvieron dentro del coche.

- No me gusta ese color – dijo molesta con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

Yashiro estaba intrigado, no entendía la sonrisa resignada de su amigo.

- Mejor dicho, no me gusta ninguno de los dos colores. No te parí para que hicieras eso.

Ren se alarmó y Yashiro sonrió ante esta reacción.

- No te preocupes "Ren", te delataste tu solo cuando dijiste "oka-san" con esa sonrisa.

Sintiéndose derrotado se recostó en el asiento del conductor, cerró los ojos y se retiró el pelo hacia atrás. Yashiro ignorando a su representado se inclinó hacia delante apoyándose en los asientos delanteros para hablar con Julie.

- Julie-san explíqueme eso de los colores, es que si se lo pregunto a él no va a contestarme.

Julie no contestó y se puso a buscar algo en su enorme bolso hasta que encontró su billetera, la sacó y le pasó a Yashiro una foto que llevaba dentro.

- ¡¿Ese es Ren? ¡Tienes muchas cosas que explicarme jovencito! - le increpó Yashiro a Ren.

- No, ese es Kuon – contesta Ren mientras le quita la foto a Yashiro. - ¡Oh! La casa de la abuela – susurra nostálgico.

- ¡Eres rubio! - gritó Yashiro señalándole acusadoramente.

- Ahora no – dice tranquilamente tomando un mechón de su pelo y mirándolo.

- Pe... pero... - tartamudeaba Yashiro

- Eso no importa Yashiro, más importante – volviéndose para mirar a su madre - ¿por qué has venido oka-san?

- Me encanta que me llames así – dice eufórica mientras le abraza, de repente se separa y le mira con los ojos cristalizados a punto de dejar caer las lágrimas - ¿no quieres que esté aquí?

- ¡No! No es eso... no llores – decía Ren alarmado al ver a su madre a punto de llorar – solo quiero saber para qué has venido.

- ¡Ah! Era eso – se repone de su pequeño teatro mientras se sienta cómodamente en el asiento – vine porque tu padre no ha podido convencer a tu imotou de ir a visitarnos.

- ¡¿IMOUTO? - gritan Ren y Yashiro sorprendidos.

- ¿Desde cuándo tengo una hermana? - pregunta en tono acusador/intrigado Ren.

- Bueno..., no es realmente tu hermana, es solo una novata de LME con la que se ha encariñado tu padre y quiere que sea tu hermanita.

Al escucharlo Yashiro rompe a reír en carcajadas.

- ¿Qué ocurre Yukihito? - pregunta Julie volviéndose en su asiento para ver al mánager sujetarse la barriga del ataque de risa.

- Por casualidad – pregunta intentando tomar aire - ¿no tendrá un gran carácter? - Julie asiente y Yashiro sigue riendo – No creo que a Ren le apetezca que se convierta en su hermanita.

- ¿Por qué? - pregunta Julie sin entender el motivo.

- Porque está enamorado de ella.

- ¡¿Kuon está enamorado? - pregunta ilusionada – Tengo que empezar con los preparativos – piensa en voz alta eufórica revolviendo en su bolso para encontrar su agenda – lo primero es el vestido, tu smoking,...

- Déjalo mamá, no hay nada que preparar – dice Ren resignado.

- Pero... yo...

- Déjalo, ya hemos llegado – anuncia cuando traspasan las verjas de la mansión.

Julie le miraba sin entender nada mientras salían del coche.

- ¿Por qué dices eso Kuon? Yo quiero preparar tu boda – le contesta con ojitos de cachorro – siempre quise tener una niña.

- No es eso Julie-san, estoy seguro que a Ren le encantaría que prepararas todo.

- ¿Entonces?

- Es solo que no se ha declarado y tampoco creo que lo vaya ha hacer pronto.

- Ya está bien Yashiro. - ordenó Ren con un tono que no admitía réplicas. - Oka-san ya hemos llegado, espero que te diviertas – dice a modo de despedida besándola en la mejilla.

- Pero yo quiero que disfrutemos juntos de la fiesta – dice agarrándose al brazo de Ren y arrastrándole al interior de la mansión, cuando ya estaban en la puerta se vuelve y grita - ¡Tú también Yuki-chan!

Cuando Kyoko abrió las puertas dobles del salón fue sorprendida por una lluvia de confeti y la música de la banda personal del presidente. Maria se puso de pie sobre la silla en la que estaba y le hacía señales a una sorprendida Kyoko para que ocupara la silla que se encontraba a su lado en la enorme mesa de comedor, cuando se dirigía hacia el sitio asignado por Maria fue interceptada por un efusivo Kuu.

- My little girl, no te separes de mi.

- ¡Oto-san! ¿no ha tomado su avión? - le pregunta muy sorprendida debido a la melodramática despedida de la mañana.

- sí, me iba en el vuelo de la tarde pero Lory me habló de esta celebración y no he podido evitar quedarme para celebrar con mi querida musume.

- ¿celebración? ¿qué celebración? - pregunta mirando a Lory de manera desafiante mientras seguía prisionera de Kuu.

- Kyoko-chan no me mires así, es que ya que venías Maria y yo hemos decidido hacer una fiesta para celebrar que tienes tu primer papel como protagonista. - dijo Lory a modo de defensa.

- es verdad que tengo el papel protagonista pero no hacía falta montar ninguna celebración.

- no seas tan modesta Mogami-kun. Debes sentirte halagada de tener tantas personas que quieran celebrar contigo tu nuevo papel. - le dijo señalando a todos los invitados.

Kyoko se sentía culpable por no aceptar la amabilidad del presidente y todos los conocidos que había en la sala: Sawara-san, Kanae, Chiori, los miembros de Bridge Rock, el padre de Maria… pero aunque estuvieran todas esas personas le apenaba no encontrar a dos de las personas más importantes para ella, aunque intentó disimularlo con una sonrisa Lory se pudo dar cuenta que disimuladamente estaba buscando a alguien por la sala, esta acción le estaba haciendo muy feliz y no pudo ocultárselo a su nieta e hijo, Maria también estaba sonriendo al saber los planes de su abuelo. Tras los saludos a todos Kyoko se dirigió hasta el asiento que le había asignado Maria a su lado.

Cuando todos estaban sentados ya, Lory tomó su copa para realizar un brindis.

- brindo por la primera miembro de la sección LoveMe, que empieza a hacerse un huequito en este inmenso mundo del espectáculo. ¡Salud!

- ¡SALUD! - gritaron tos los invitados a coro.

Kyoko empezaba a sentirse avergonzada de ser el centro de atención, su extremada modestia era una enfermedad sin cura. Cuando todos se dispusieron a disfrutar de la cena Kyoko le preguntó a María por la vestimenta de su abuelo, ya le vio así cuando se encontraron en el aparcamiento del hotel en el que se encontraban los hermanos Heel, pero para una fiesta parecía algo excesivo ir vestido completamente de cuero negro; María no le dio importancia, ya estaba acostumbrada a la forma de vestir de su abuelo. La cena transcurría entretenida con las conversaciones de todos los comensales y los comentarios de Maria y Kuu. Tras una hora de cena y escuchar la música que provenía de la orquesta del presidente, entró el asistente de Lory, una vez que terminó de avisar de la llegada de los nuevos invitados y tras el permiso de Lory se retiró para hacerlos entrar, antes de que entraran Lory se dirigió hasta Kuu y le sujetó por los hombros haciendo que le mirara extrañado. Cuando se abrieron las puertas el anfitrión se dispuso a saludar a los nuevos invitados.

- Ren ya era hora que llegaras, no se puede tardar tanto desde el aeropuerto hasta mi humilde casa. - dice con sorna a la vez que disimuladamente le tapa la boca a Kuu para poder disfrutar de la reacción de Kyoko.

Kyoko se sentía muy extraña, se alegraba de ver que Ren estaba ahí pero al mismo tiempo sentía unas enormes ganas de hacerles caso a sus demonios y darles permiso para estrangular a esa rubia presumida que estaba colgada del brazo de SU Ren… un momento, ¿había pensado en Ren como suyo? Esto estaba muy mal, además se veía que Ren estaba muy cómodo en esa posición con ella a su lado y a Yashiro no se le veía molesto, ¿sería esta la mujer de la que estaba enamorado Ren? Aunque tampoco se la veía tan joven como para estar en el instituto, no sabía qué pensar… iba a volverse loca. Sus demonios salieron disparados hacia la batalla para poder proteger la cordura de su ama, cuando Kyoko se dio cuenta de lo que iba a ocurrir agarró a sus demonios por la cola y los devolvió a su dimensión original donde serían custodiados por un séquito de ángeles armados.

- hola Lory - saludó alegremente Julie apretándose más al brazo de su hijo - me gusta mucho que le hayas mandado a recogerme.

- claro encanto, me alegro de volver a verte - contestó cómplice Lory.

- gracias a ti también amor - le dice a Ren antes de besarle en los labios haciendo que Ren se petrificara, Yashiro y Kuu desencajaran la mandíbula dejándola caer hasta el suelo y Kyoko pusiera una expresión indiferente.

Lory dirigió su vista hacia Kyoko y no descubrió ningún tipo de reacción evidente, cosa que le decepcionó y empezó a poner ojitos de cachorrito a punto de llorar pero se dio cuenta que Kyoko era incapaz de apartar la vista de la escena delante suya.

- jojojo que divertido es verla intentar disimular - pensó complacido Lory.

- pero no os quedéis ahí de pie chicos, sentaros a celebrar con nosotros.

- ¿qué se supone que estamos celebrando presidente? - preguntó Yashiro

En ese momento, con un gesto de Lory, se desplegó una enorme pancarta acompañada de una lluvia de confeti donde ponía "Felicidades por tu primer papel protagonista Mogami Kyoko".

- ya veo - dijo Yashiro mientras le corría una enorme gota de sudor.

Una vez que todo quedó claro tomaron asiento quedando Julie delante de Kyoko con Ren a su lado. Antes que Yashiro se pudiera sentar Lory le detuvo para hablar con él y después le dejó libre para que fuera sonriente a sentarse al lado de Julie que también sonrió imaginando lo que habían hablado.

La cena transcurrió entre risas y sin ningún percance excepto las continuas peleas ente Kuu y Maria por captar la atención de Kyoko. Una vez terminada la cena pasaron al amplio jardín que estaba totalmente decorado para la ocasión y con una pista de baile situada al lado de la orquesta.

- que todos busquen su pareja porque comienza el baile - gritó eufórico Lory empujando a Kuu hacia Kyoko.

- ¿está bien oto-san? - preguntó Kyoko preocupada porque le vio con cara de enfado.

Kuu se encontraba molesto porque no le gustaba lo que Lory estaba haciendo, cuando se dirigían hacia el jardín le llevó a parte y le pidió que no delatara a Julie todavía porque tenían algo planeado para ver si Kyoko empezaba a dar indicios de un sentimiento de celos. Aún así no le parecía bien ver a su mujer tan acaramelada con su hijo, se resignó a aceptar el plan del jefe porque cuando se le mete una idea en la cabeza era imposible hacerle cambiar de opinión y menos cuando se trataba de temas relacionados con el amor, de alguna forma era que se había ganado el apodo de "monstruo del amor"

Volviendo al presente se volvió hacia su querida hija con una sonrisa:

- no pasa nada, bailemos.

Ren vio como su padre tomaba de la mano a Kyoko y la llevaba hasta la pista de baile, inconscientemente empezó a andar en su dirección pero fue interceptado por su madre con una gran sonrisa.

- vamos Kuon, me apetece bailar - dice arrastrándole a la pista de baile.

- esta bien, pero recuerda que aquí debes llamarme Ren. - dijo incapaz de negarle un capricho a su madre.

Cuando legaron a la pista de baile Lory hizo un gesto a la banda y empezó a sonar un tango. A Ren no es que le gustara mucho bailar, pero escuchar esta música le recordó los buenos momentos que pasó cuando su madre le enseño a bailar. La gente empezó a darse cuenta de la forma tan profesional en la que bailaban y se retiraron para dejarles espacio, todos comentaban lo bien que lo hacían y la buena pareja de baile que formaban, algunos incluso comentaron la buena pareja sentimental que hacían, estas personas empezaron a sentir mucho frío como consecuencia de encontrarse cerca de Kyoko en el momento en el que hablaron. Si Reino se hubiera encontrado en el mismo jardín hubiera disfrutado mucho del aura tan oscura que estaba emitiendo. Kyoko no era capaz de entender lo que le estaba pasando, mientras bailaba con Kuu su antena se había activado pero Ren se veía realmente feliz, esa sonrisa no era falsa, realmente parecía disfrutar el estar tan pegado y restregándose con esa rubia esquelética, tenía que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para retener sus demonios y evitar que salieran sedientos de sangre enemiga.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya sé que ha sido corto pero espero que os haya gustado el nuevo capitulo, prometo intentar tener el siguiente capitulo en unas dos semanas (si no surge ningún contratiempo y no pierdo la inspiración). Seguro que escribo más rápido si tengo muchos comentarios ^^<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: **Ni Skip Beat ni los personajes que pertenecen a dicha historia me pertenecen, de ser así Kyoko y Ren protagonizarían en cada capítulo una escena para adultos. ;D****_

_Como compensación por haberme tardado tanto con el capitulo anterior les traigo hoy el nuevo capitulo (antes de 15 días ¡qué record!). Espero que os guste._

**Capitulo 11**

Cuando ya había varias parejas bailando en la pista Kyoko se entretenía en verlas bailar, especialmente a las parejas formadas por María-chan y su padre y Moko-san con Hiou-kun. En este momento se encontraba sola porque Kuu había ido a hablar con Lory, de improviso sintió como un cuerpo se acercaba rápidamente y trastabillaba, esa persona era Hikaru que había sido empujado por sus hermanos ya que no se decidía a acercarse a Kyoko.

- Hola Kyoko-chan, quería felicitarte por tu nuevo trabajo - decía Hikaru tímido.

- No tendría porque haberse molestado Hikaru-san, pero de todas formas, gracias. - contestó Kyoko agradecida haciendo una leve reverencia.

- Bueno Kyoko-chan... - intentaba hablar Hikaru mirando para todos lados por si alguien se acercaba - me preguntaba... ¿te gustaría bailar conmigo? Si no quieres no te sientas obligada - continuó nerviosamente.

- Será un placer Hikaru-san - contestó Kyoko con una gran sonrisa.

Hikaru cambió su cara de nerviosismo por una de inmensa alegría al ver la sonrisa de Kyoko. Se dirigieron a la pista de baile y empezaron a bailar muy contentos. Hikaru le susurraba cosas graciosas a Kyoko para hacerla reír, realmente disfrutaba cuando oía su risa, en uno de esos momentos María pasó bailando con su padre y no le gustó que Kyoko estuviera tan cómoda con ese chico en lugar de estar con Ren, pero al mirar hacia Ren para ver qué hacía se dio cuenta que tenía una expresión que normalmente no mostraría en público.

- Kuon ¿qué pasa? - preguntó Julie debido al cambio de actitud que sintió y le puso una mano en la mejilla para que girara a verla. - Kuon Hizuri contesta ya - hablo firme en vista que no obtenía el resultado deseado.

Ren volvió en si al escucharla llamarlo así y la miró asustado porque recordó que solo le llamaba así cuando su madre consideraba que merecía un castigo por algo que hubiera hecho.

- Por favor, llámame Ren - pidió con una de sus mejores sonrisas para ver si de esa forma conseguía apaciguarla, aunque para el resto de persona que los miraran solo verían a dos personas muy sonrientes bailando.

- ¿Hacia dónde estabas mirando? - preguntó Julie haciéndole girar para estar en la posición en la que el estaba antes y poder mirar en la misma dirección - ¡oh! Así que era eso lo que te molestaba - dijo mientras sonreía sutilmente. - Estás celoso Kuon - afirmó mientras lo abrazaba sutilmente - pero no veo el motivo de estarlo, es un niño muy lindo pero aún así tú eres el más hermoso.

- No es un niño, tiene la misma edad que yo - dijo refunfuñando. - Pero gracias por el cumplido oka-san - le dijo sonriente para a continuación besarla en la mejilla, - pero que conste que aún no perdono lo del otro beso.

Kyoko se tensó momentáneamente al sentir que su antena se activaba y todos sus demonios cantaban a coro "Rey demonio", giró rápidamente la cabeza para descubrir de dónde venía esa sensación y los pudo ver ahí, abrazados y Ren la estaba besando. Por un instante la gente que estaba cerca de ella pudo sentir un frío siberiano que cesó cuando sus ángeles la hicieron entrar en razón y entonces se empezó a sentir realmente mal, por lo que decidió disculparse con Hikaru e ir al aseo.

Una vez que llegó al aseo decidió refrescarse la cara y el cuello para calmarse un poco, y apoyándose en el borde del lavabo miró fijamente su triste reflejo.

- Kyoko no puedes tener esa cara - se decía a sí misma - eres una actriz, ¡demuéstralo! No tiene que importarte con quien se bese R... - negando enérgicamente con la cabeza se corrigió - Tsuruga-san, sí, no debe importarme con quién esté Tsuruga-san - a medida que decía esa frase fue bajando el tono de voz.

De improviso la puerta del aseo fue abierta, Kyoko iba a protestar pero no le dio tiempo porque se vio abrazada por su querida Moko-san, al sentir el afecto con el que la abrazaba no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a llorar amargamente a la vez que se abrazaba con fuerza a su amiga.

- Hey Kyoko, ¿qué te pasa? - le pregunta Kanae intentando calmarla y haciendo que la mire. - Háblame Kyoko, sino lo haces no puedo ayudarte.

Con esta última frase Kyoko empezó a calmarse un poco y se fueron a sentar en un banquito que había en el baño. Cuando Kyoko fue capaz de calmarse Kanae intentó hablar con ella.

- Kyoko mira como te has puesto toda la cara, parece el cuadro de un pintor modernista - dijo con una gran sonrisa haciendo que se mirara en el espejo. Kyoko se rió con la comparación y eso hizo que se relajara un poco. - Espera que te limpio un poco esa cara llorona - dijo mientras se levantaba y humedecía un poco de papel y tomaba una toalla para poder secarle la cara después. - Ahora mismo me estás contando por qué pareces un surtidor de agua - le dijo en forma de reproche pero con una voz tierna mientras le limpiaba la cara.

- Estoy bien Moko-san.

- Yo no creo que alguien que esté bien se pase 10 minutos llorando como si no hubiera mañana.

Kyoko bajó la cabeza avergonzada y jugaba con el borde de su falda intentando pensar qué le iba a decir a su amiga, lo malo es que ni ella misma sabía realmente el motivo por el que se había puesto así.

- Kyoko mírame - ordenó Kanae tomándola de la barbilla para que levantara la cabeza. - ¿Por qué estás así amiga? Deberías estar feliz de tener tantas personas que te quieren y celebran contigo que tienes un nuevo papel, incluso Hizuri-san pospuso su vuelo para estar contigo esta noche.

- Tienes razón Moko-san, estoy muy feliz de tener tan buenos amigos como tú - dijo mientras la abrazaba como solo sabía hacerlo ella.

- Pero no pareces nada feliz, especialmente desde que llegó Tsuruga-san con esa mujer - Kyoko quiso negar la afirmación de su amiga pero no la dejó - y no intentes negarlo porque cuando lo besó pusiste la misma cara que pone él cuando no quiere que alguien sepa lo que está sintiendo en ese momento.

- ¡Yo no puse esa cara! - intentó defenderse Kyoko pero se dio cuenta que con su amiga no iba a dar resultado - ¿tanto se notó? - preguntó preocupada de haber sido evidente.

- Yo lo noté porque te conozco bien. ¿Estabas celosa?

- ¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué iba a sentir celos de mi senpai? - dijo levantándose y dando vueltas por el lugar intentando dar su punto de vista. - Es solo que me parece muy irrespetuoso lo que ha hecho esa mujer, ¿cómo se ha atrevido a hacer eso? ¡Estamos en Japón! Aunque sea extranjera debería respetar nuestras costumbres - dijo empezando a murmurar - aunque tampoco es que Tsuruga-san sea japonés.

Al escuchar esto Kanae la tomó de las manos y la hizo sentarse cuando pasó por delante de ella otra vez.

- ¿Qué acabas de decir sobre Tsuruga-san? - Kyoko puso una cara de horror similar a la del cuadro de "El grito" de Munch al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir - ¿Has dicho que Tsuruga-san no es japonés?

- ¡Nooo! ¿Cómo puedo tener la lengua tan larga? Baka, baka, baka. - Se reprochaba mentalmente. - Tsuruga-san debería cortármela para asegurarse que no vaya pregonando sus secretos por todos lados.

- ¡Eh! Kyoko, vuelve - decía zarandeándola para intentar que volviera del mundo paralelo en el que estuviera, todavía no lograba entender cómo podía tener tanta facilidad para abstraerse del mundo que la rodeaba. - ¿Quieres contestar a lo que te pregunto?

- Lo siento Moko-san, no debí haber dicho eso en voz alta. - le contestó una vez que reaccionó. - Es un secreto de Tsuruga-san y acabo de traicionar su confianza - medio gritó horrorizada mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo y se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

- Déjalo Kyoko, ya no te pregunto más - desistió Kanae al ver el numerito que estaba montando su amiga, - será mejor que volvamos a la fiesta, pero ¿sabes que puedes llamarme y hablar conmigo cuando lo necesites, ne?

- Hai Moko-san - gritó feliz de escuchar a su amiga decirle eso.

Cuando por fin salieron del baño y volvieron al jardín en el que se celebraba la fiesta se les acercó a la carrera María-chan que llevaba arrastras de la mano a Hiou-kun.

- Onee-san, ¿te encuentras bien? - preguntó María sin soltar la mano de Hiou-kun que se encontraba enfadado mirando hacia otro lado por haber sido arrastrado de esa manera.

- Niña te dije que no quería ver al demonio negro - dijo Hiou-kun refiriéndose a Kyoko.

- ¿No te parece que hacen buena pareja Moko-san? - preguntó Kyoko a su amiga ignorando el comentario anterior.

- ¿Pero que dices onee-chan? - preguntó escandalizada y sonrojada María.

- Pero si estáis colorados los dos - ayudó Kanae a avergonzar a ambos niños, - especialmente tú Hiou-kun. ¿No será que te gusta María-chan?

- ¡Ya basta las dos! - gritó irritado Hiou-kun - y tú suéltame niña - dijo sacudiendo el brazo para que le soltara. Cuando lo consiguió fue a buscar a su mánager.

- Onee-san, Kotonami-san ¡son malvadas! ¿cómo pueden intentar emparejarme con ese niñito? Mi futuro marido es Ren-sama. - anunció soñadora provocando la risa de las mayores, y al darse cuenta se fue en busca de su padre para abrazarse a él.

Al verlas reírse tanto y ver como María había huido de ellas Lory quiso saber el motivo, no era normal que su nieta escapara de esa manera de Kyoko para ir a refugiarse en los brazos de su padre.

- Mogami-kun, Kotonami-san ¿qué le han dicho a María para que saliera corriendo así? - preguntó teniendo una imperiosa necesidad de cotilleos.

Cuando las chicas le contaron su pequeña broma los ojos del presidente brillaron con la expectación de tener en el punto de mira nuevas victimas para su plan "Creación de un mundo perfecto con perfectas parejas". Al ver esa mirada las chicas se arrepintieron de su pequeña broma y se compadecieron de la suerte de su pequeña amiga.

El resto de la noche Kyoko la pasó entre risas con Kanae y Kuu, todavía no podía entender cómo es que alguien de la edad de Kuu era capaz de comportarse como un niño pequeño. Este rato de distracción hizo que se olvidara de los extraños sentimientos que había tenido antes y no lograba comprender.

Con el tiempo los invitados empezaron a marcharse porque el día siguiente era martes y todos tenían compromisos de trabajo, Kyoko se entretuvo algo más de tiempo porque estaba intentando despedirse de María que estaba algo enfadada con ella por los comentarios de antes que habían provocado que su abuelo estuviera el resto de la noche intentando hacerla bailar con Hiou-kun y ahora iba a ser víctima de los planes del monstruo del amor.

- Onee-san esa broma fue cruel, ahora el abuelo no hace otra cosa que hablarme sobre él. - le recriminaba María enojada.

- María-chan - dice apoyando sus manos en los hombros de la niña y arrodillándose para estar a la misma altura, - ¿por qué estás enfadada? Moko-san y yo lo hemos hablado y pensamos que hacéis una linda pareja.

- ¡Estás loca onee-san! Ese niño tiene 11 años y parece que tiene mi edad - gritó exasperada por el intento para convencerla.

- ¿Y cuál es el problema María-chan? Puede que ahora te parezca una gran diferencia, pero dentro de unos años no se notaría. - le contestó como si de toda una experta del amor se tratara.

- Onee-san - dice suspirando y poniendo sus manos en la muñecas de Kyoko para hacerla salir del trance - eso me da igual, ese niño no me gusta, quien me gusta es mi adorado Ren-sama - dice al final con un tono soñador.

- Está bien María-chan, pero hazme el favor de perdonarme, ¿ne? Fue sólo una broma inocente - le insiste en tono amable.

- De acuerdo onee-san, sólo promete no volver a intentar emparejarme con nadie y menos decírselo al abuelo o no volveré a confiar en ti - le responde mientras pone delante suya su pequeña mano derecha cerrada y con el meñique levantado - ¿promesa?

- Promesa - contesta sonriente Kyoko respondiendo al gesto.

- Parece que esas dos al final hicieron las paces - comenta Ren al lado de Lory cuando ve el abrazo que se estaban dando.

- Kuon cuéntame, no me enteré por qué se había enfadado María-chan con mi querida hijita - le insiste Julie a Ren.

Ren alarmado mira a todas partes y especialmente al par de niñas que están a unos pasos de ellos, para su suerte ninguna de las dos parecía haberse dado cuenta y en los alrededores sólo estaba Yashiro, Lory y su padre.

- Ka-san ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que tengas más cuidado con la forma en la que me llamas? - dijo susurrando enfadado Ren por el descuido de su madre, había tenido suerte que Kyoko y María se encontraban entretenidas y no habían podido escucharla.

- Querida Julie, se me había olvidado felicitarte por tu gran actuación, ¿estás segura que no quieres ser un talento de mi agencia? - preguntó esperanzado Lory.

En ese momento el protector Kuu se fue directo a abrazar a su querida esposa como queriendo protegerla de ese secuestrador, primero se lleva a su hijo y ahora quiere a su mujer, eso no iba a permitirlo.

- Darling, - llama dulcemente Julie a su marido haciendo que él le preste completa atención - sé cuanto me quieres proteger, pero ahora necesito que vuelvas al sitio en el que estabas - Kuu la miraba sin entender el motivo del trato frío al que era sometido, no recordaba haber hecho nada para enfadarla. - Kuu, cariño, mi papel no termina hasta que... "Ren" lleve a nuestra pequeña a su casa, hasta entonces no te conozco de nada.

Esta declaración provocó que Kuu empezara a llorar como una catarata y a murmurar enfadado.

- ¿Cómo puede tratarme así? Después de tantos años, además piensa que este gigoló que tenemos por hijo va a llevar a Kyoko-chan a su casa, pero no... lo que va a hacer es llevarla a su apartamento y obligarla a dormir con poca ropa con él en la misma cama, es un pervertido - todo esto lo decía murmurando mientras andaba en círculos delante del resto de personas.

- Reeen - le llamó Lory con una sonrisa cómplice - ¿qué es eso de obligarla a dormir con poca ropa en tu cama? - Ren hizo oídos sordos al comentario del presidente, como si no existiera. Contestar esa pregunta conllevaba mucho peligro. - Julie ayúdame tú, que no quiere contestarme.

Tras un rápido vistazo a su nueva hija y viendo que aún seguía distraída jugando con unos extraños muñecos que no sabía de dónde habían salido, se dispuso a interrogar a su hijo, para ello se puso frente a él con una actitud que la hacía parecer más grande y la persona que era víctima de este drástico cambio de humor se sentía diminuto.

- Hizuri Kuon - dijo autoritaria haciendo que Ren tragara saliva pesadamente y el resto dieran gracias por no ser las víctimas de esa mujer, - quiero que en este momento me expliques eso que acaba de decir tu padre.

- Yo... - Ren no sabía qué decir, cuando su madre se ponía en esa actitud su cerebro se bloqueaba.

- Lo primero que quiero saber es... ¿por qué Kyoko-chan está quedándose en tu casa?

- Verás... ella... yo... - tartamudeaba al intentar explicarse, hecho que le parecía extremadamente gracioso a Yashiro puesto que jamás le había visto tan nervioso.

- Eso puedo explicártelo yo querida Julie - contestó animado Lory por el nerviosismo de Ren. - Lo que pasa es que a nuestra pequeña la asaltaron y como Ren estaba cerca fue a salvarla, al estar tan asustada le ofreció refugio y ella aceptó quedarse con Ren.

- Ummm, bueno, de momento aceptaré esa explicación aunque no me convencen del todo - aseguró Julie tomando nota mental de preguntarle a su nueva hijita sobre el asunto, - de todas formas eso es lo que menos me preocupa, lo que necesita una explicación inmediata es el por qué dice tu padre que dormís en la misma cama y con poca ropa - preguntó dispuesta a sacar una respuesta de una forma u otra.

- Oto-san, ya te dije que lo de la ropa no era culpa mía sino de la dependienta - contestó contrariado Ren intentando desviar el tema de conversación hacia algo que le fuera menos perjudicial.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - volvió a preguntar Julie como si se tratara de un interrogatorio de tercer grado.

- Lo que pasa es que el pervertido que tienes por hijo la llevó a una tienda de ropa erótica y la obligó a comprar ropa que no la tapa nada - gritó bajito Kuu para evitar que le escucharan las chicas.

- ¡Oye! Yo no la he obligado a comprar nada y la tienda era una de lencería normal. - se defendió Ren ante las acusaciones de su padre.

Lory y Yashiro se estaban divirtiendo mucho viendo pelear a Kuu y Ren para esquivar la furia de su mujer y madre respectivamente, todavía era muy difícil saber quien de los dos iba a ganar, iban muy empatados en el medidor de enfado de Julie.

- Está bien, fueron a comprar ropa. Ahora la pregunta importante es ¿por qué? ¿es que Kyoko-chan es tan pobre como para no tener pijamas? - preguntó Julie intentando encajar las piezas de ese gran rompecabezas.

- Eso es culpa de ella por ser tan "despistada" - se defendió Ren y pensó que con eso quedaba zanjado el tema pero al volver la vista hacia su madre se dio cuenta que esperaba una explicación más a fondo, tragando pesadamente saliva se decidió a explicarse. - Lo que pasa es que como seguía asustada después del incidente no quería quedarse sola y...

- Vas bien Kuon, sigue - dijo firme obligándole a continuar, esto provocó que se pusiera más nervioso y buscara ayuda con la mirada en Yashiro pero fue interceptado por su madre. - Kuon estoy hablando contigo, mirame cuando te hablo. - Ren volvió su mirada hacia su madre - Ahora continúa, estaba asustada y...

- Y... le pedí que se quedara en casa, a mi me sobra una habitación... - cuando ya había tomado valor se vio interrumpido por una tos que decía "Mentiroso" por parte de Lory y Yashiro, su madre le pidió una explicación a ese comentario con la mirada, - vale, realmente le dije la noche anterior que podía quedarse conmigo toda la semana pero era porque en su casa iba a estar sola porque sus caseros se habían ido y todavía estaba asustada - Ren le contó toda la verdad a su madre para no ver esa mirada dirigida a él otra vez.

- Muy bien, pero todavía no me explicas lo de la "poca ropa" como dice tu padre - ordenó impaciente haciendo gestos al entre comillar la frase.

- Bueno... pues como no tenía ropa fuimos a su casa para recoger algo pero se le olvidó el pijama y la llevé de compras. - con un gesto de la cabeza su madre lo instaba a continuar. - Y bueno..., le pedí ayuda a la dependienta porque si fuera por Kyoko hubiera comprado solo un pijama y..., en realidad fue la dependienta la que eligió los modelos... yo no... - Julie cortó a Ren puesto que ya había oído suficiente.

- Está bien, te creo Kuon aunque hay cosas que todavía no me quedan muy claras. Ahora, - volviéndose hacia los tres espectadores, que tenían una gran sonrisa en el rostro al estar viendo ese interrogatorio, con una sonrisa muy falsa y haciéndoles empezar a temblar del miedo - puesto que ustedes parecen saber lo que le pasó a Kyoko quiero que me lo cuenten - los aludidos se miraron entre sí como intentando ponerse de acuerdo telepáticamente para ver que le contaban a Julie - es una orden, no intenten esconderme nada porque lo averiguaré de alguna manera.

Tras un momento más de deliberación telepática Lory dio un paso al frente y le contó a grandes rasgos lo que pudo deducir del ataque tras lo que le contó Ren. A Julie se le empezaron a aguar los ojos al imaginarse lo que había sufrido.

- Mi niña - susurró a punto de llorar y empezando a andar hacia donde se encontraba Kyoko, pero fue detenida por la firme mano de Ren.

- No lo hagas, se encuentra bien. Además si dices algo pensará que soy un bocazas puesto que se supone - dijo remarcando la palabra y mirando a los demás - que soy el único que sabe lo que de verdad pasó. De modo que más os vale que siga siendo así, ni siquiera lo sabe Kotonami-san.

Esta última frase convenció a todos para llevarse ese secreto a la tumba si era necesario. Para aligerar un poco el ambiente Lory decidió hablar de la reposición de su dorama favorito. Pocos minutos después, salvando a todos del entusiasmo Lory, llegó Kyoko con María dormida en sus brazos.

- Siento interrumpirles, pero quería avisar que voy a llevar a María-chan a su habitación y me gustaría irme a descansar porque ya es muy tarde, ¿tiene algún problema con eso Tsuruga-san? - Ren sintió como si le hubiera clavado un cuchillo en el corazón cuando volvió a oír su apellido salir de esa boca.

- Claro que no Mogami-san, cuando quieras nos vamos - contestó con una sonrisa falsa que todo el mundo notó y asustó a Kyoko pero al saber el motivo (o al menos creer saber el motivo) no se asustó tanto.

- Entonces meto a María-chan en la cama y podemos irnos.

Cuando Kyoko se había alejado con la niña Ren cambió su sonrisa deslumbrante por una expresión triste y, como buen amigo, Yashiro le palmeó la espalda mientras hacía gestos de negación con la cabeza y se colocaba las gafas.

- Ren, Ren, Ren. No sé como te las apañas pero cada vez que avanzáis un paso retrocedéis dos.

- Yashiro no necesito tu compasión ahora - contestó amargado Ren.

- Yuki-chan cuéntame a que te refieres - dijo melosa Julie. - ¿Por qué dices que han retrocedido?

- Porque Kyoko le ha llamado por su apellido cuando últimamente siempre le decía Ren-san y este tonto para arreglarlo va y la llama Mogami-san en lugar de Kyoko-chan como hace siempre, y para rematarlo todo pone esa sonrisa que sabe que no engaña a Kyoko-chan porque ella sabe que está enfadado.

Mientras Yashiro seguía hablando con Julie y Ren intentaba huir sin éxito, Kyoko llevaba a María hacia su habitación e iba pensando.

- Sé que ha sido un atrevimiento por mi parte, pero realmente estoy cansada y quisiera irme a dormir. - pensó mientras suspiraba y miraba enternecida la pacífica cara de María mientras dormía. - Seguro que Tsuruga-san se ha molestado porque está muy entretenido en compañía de esa mujer y yo le estoy diciendo que quiero irme, pero la verdad llevo toda la noche sintiéndome rara en presencia de esa mujer, no me gusta cómo le mira.

Dejando arropada a María-chan en la cama sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta silenciosamente, al girarse choca con Julie e inmediatamente empieza a disculparse.

- Gomen nasai, no la vi. Discúlpeme por ser tan torpe - se disculpaba Kyoko mirando al suelo para evitar ver a esa mujer que hacía despertar a sus demonios.

- No te disculpes Kyoko - dijo con confianza Julie haciendo que levantara la cabeza. - Estás mucho más linda cuando sonríes. - Kyoko se retiró del contacto de la mujer y en ese momento no le importó parecer grosera.

- Disculpe si parezco grosera pero en este país no está bien visto el contacto físico ni el llamar a otras personas por su nombre sin su permiso.

- Perdona querida pero estoy acostumbrada a tratar así a todas las personas japonesas que conozco y no me he dado cuenta que te podía molestar. Realmente te estaba buscando para hablar contigo, creo que no te he dado muy buena impresión cuando nos hemos conocido.

- Realmente no hace falta que se preocupe por eso, no es que deba importarme la relación que tiene con senpai. - Dijo para intentar huir de la presencia de esa mujer puesto que no se veía capaz de retener durante mucho más tiempo a sus demonios. - Él es libre de estar con quien quiera - esta última frase la dijo más para convencerse a ella misma que a Julie.

- Cariño, ¿podemos hablar a solas un momento? - le preguntó instándola a sentarse a su lado en un silloncito que había en el pasillo y Kyoko la obedeció por no ser maleducada. - Ren es un encanto y muy guapo - esas palabras hicieron que Kyoko usara su mirada de posadera para no demostrar ningún tipo de emoción - pero no tengo nada con él.

- Ya le he dicho que eso no es algo que sea de mi incumbencia - continuó diciendo para intentar acabar con el tema de conversación.

- Yo creo que sí te debe importar, - continuó diciendo - la verdad es que me encanta molestarle pero le quiero mucho.

- No entiendo cómo le puede gustar verle molesto, es realmente terrorífico - admitió sintiendo un escalofrío recorriéndole todo el cuerpo al recordar esas frías miradas que en algunos momentos le había dedicado.

- Es verdad, hay veces que da miedo pero no debes hacerle caso, con unos mimos se le pasa – este comentario puso completamente roja a Kyoko, no podía imaginarse haciéndole mimos a Ren.

- Yo... él... ¿cómo podría...? - intentaba coordinar sus pensamientos ante lo dicho - ¿Cómo puede sugerirme algo así señora? - preguntó ahora acusadora.

- Querida que me digas señora hace que me sienta mayor, llámame Julie – le pidió con una sonrisa matademonios marca Hizuri.

- ¡Nooo! La luz es demasiado fuerte – gritaban los demonios que no habían sido capaces de refugiarse.

- Vamos cariño, es hora de que te vayas, Ren debe estar esperándote.

Kyoko fue de manera automática a buscar a Ren debido a que quedó muy impresionada por todo lo que le había dicho esa mujer que parecía mucho más amable y simpática de lo que le había parecido en un principio, estaba confusa debido a toda la conversación pero de cierta forma sentía un alivio en el peso sobre sus hombros.

Cuando llegó junto a Ren se sentía algo más tranquila pero al mismo tiempo intimidada, el ambiente dentro del coche era tenso debido al silencio que ambos mantenían, Kyoko por incomodidad y Ren con miedo a lo que pudiera decir Kyoko tras la forma en la que le había contestado antes. Para aliviar un poco la tensión Ren encendió la radio. Aunque el silencio continuó durante el resto del trayecto no era tan tenso debido a la música.

Cuando llegaron al edificio en el que vivía ambos deseaban que el ascensor subiera más rápido, al abrirse las puertas ambos vieron esto como una señal de su salvación, ya no tendrían que soportar más tiempo ese silencio en el que el único tema de conversación que se te ocurre es el tiempo que hace.

Al abrir la puerta Ren Kyoko fue a cambiarse deprisa para meterse rápido en la cama y así evitar hablar con él en ese momento puesto que todavía le daban vueltas en la cabeza las palabras de Julie.

Cuando Ren llegó a la habitación encontró a Kyoko tapada hasta la nariz y vuelta hacia su lado de la cama. Ren se metió en la cama mirando a Kyoko que intentaba hacerse la dormida y usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para evitar tocarla. Antes de quedarse dormidos ambos pensaron a la vez, Ren con tristeza y Kyoko impaciente:

- Sólo queda una noche más.

_Espero que os haya gustado en lugar de estar tramando un plan para lincharme, recordad que si muero no puedo escribir la continuación que espero tener pronto._ _Ahora vayamos con los agradecimientos__: **bety** (me alegro que te esté gustanto tanto la historia como para dejar varios comentarios seguidos, espero que este nuevo capitulo te guste), __**KYOKO-CHAN** (creo que este capitulo no te habrá gustado mucho pero es necesario para el siguiente), **yarysary** (XD a mi también me parecería muy interesante cualquier escena con los demonios de Kyoko por medio pero no puede matar a su suegra-madre), **ankiza1** (perdona por preocuparte pero mi musa me abandonó y no me dejaba pillarla, ahora que tengo vacaciones intentaré escribir un poco),** veruto kaname** (creo que junto a Yashiro, Lory es uno de los personajes que más me gustan porque dicen las cosas a la cara), **RoSa NeGrA 19 , cerezo-negro, MAYLOREN** (espero que estas casi dos semanas no se te hayan hecho muy largas y la espera haya merecido la pena), **camilaflordeloto** (me ha hecho mucha ilusión tu comentario, es muy satisfactorio ver que a alguien le engancha tanto la historia como para leer todos en una tarde, GRACIAS), **Hana** (la verdad es que casi aciertas, pero me salió la vena dramática y esto es lo que quedo, espero que hayas disfrutado con el resultado. Me ha encantado que has comentado en varios capitulos: GRACIAS), **catita3** (supongo que te habrá "decepcionado" un poco el que no estrangulara a Julie pero creo que el resultado final será mejor. Gracias por el cumplido, la verdad es que ese comentario me ha animado mucho a escribir), **Lala** (Espero que hayas disfrutado el capitulo aunque no haya habido muchos demonios), **Pilii2**, **damalunaely** y **anagabriela12**._


	12. Chapter 12

**_**Disclaimer: **Ni Skip Beat ni los personajes que pertenecen a dicha historia me pertenecen, de ser así Kyoko y Ren protagonizarían en cada capítulo una escena para adultos. ;D****_**

_La verdad es que este capitulo iba a subirlo el fin de semana pero he decidido ponerlo hoy, martes, porque quería que fuera mi regalo para todos mis lectores, además qué mejor regalo de cumpleaños que vuestros comentarios, así que por eso lo he retrasado un poquito. Tengo que reconocer que este capitulo es algo más corto que los anteriores y algo más... "triste", pero aún así espero que os guste y la espera no haya sido muy larga._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 12<strong>

Esta era la penúltima mañana que despertarían juntos, aunque cuando se fue a dormir pretendía irse alejando de él, inconscientemente al sentir el tentador calor emanando del cuerpo de la persona con la que compartía la cama se fue acercando hasta que quedaron abrazados. Ren no fue capaz de conciliar el sueño hasta que dormida Kyoko se abrazo a él, en ese momento pudo dormir feliz.

La primera en despertar fue Kyoko y al darse cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraba y que Ren seguía durmiendo decidió apartarse lentamente intentando evitar que él se despertara pero lo que no sabía es que cuando cerró la puerta del baño Ren abrió los ojos y tumbándose boca arriba, se tapó la cara con el antebrazo a la vez que suspiraba.

- me gustaría que me dijeras que es lo que estas pensando de mi para darme ese trato, me gustaría que me dejaras explicarme.

El desayuno transcurrió en un silencio incomodo porque ninguno de los dos se sentía capaz de enfrentarse a la indiferencia del otro, Ren la llevó hasta el instituto y su despedida fue fría. Durante el resto del día ninguno pudo concentrarse en sus trabajos ni estudios no hacían mas que darle vueltas para saber que era lo que podía haber molestado al otro, Kyoko no entendía por que Ren le había sonreído tan enfadado y Ren se preguntaba por que Kyoko había dejado de tutearle al final de la fiesta de anoche. Yashiro llevaba todo el día intentando averiguar que era lo que le pasaba a Ren y durante uno de los descansos se animó a preguntarle.

- ya esta bien Ren - dijo cerrando la puerta del camerino con el seguro para evitar ser escuchado por oídos indiscretos. - dime ahora mismo que es lo que ha pasado con Kyoko-chan.

- ¿por que piensas que ha pasado algo con Kyoko? - pregunta con una radiante sonrisa.

- ah, no jovencito no me pongas esa cara de "a mi no me pasa nada" - dijo apuntándole con el dedo y haciendo que Ren dejara su mascara. - eso esta mejor, ahora empieza a hablar.

Ren suspiro derrotado y se dispuso a contarle lo que le ocurría.

- Yukihito la verdad es que no entiendo lo que le pasa por la mente, anoche volvió a llamarme por el apellido de forma tan fría... pero no sé el motivo, yo no he hecho nada para que se enfade - dijo desesperado Ren.

- ¿¡que no has hecho nada para enfadarla! - dijo sarcástico Yashiro -¿se te olvida el beso con tu madre? ¿o el baile y los abrazos?

En ese momento Ren fue consciente de todo lo que había hecho la noche anterior y como Kyoko podía haber interpretado toda la escena, tomo su teléfono rápidamente y se dispuso a marcar pero fue detenido por su mánager.

- ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer? ¿No irás a llamar a Kyoko? Si intentas explicárselo por teléfono en el estado en el que te encuentras ahora solo conseguirás confundirla más.

Ren se dio cuenta que eso era cierto, con Kyoko era mejor tratar las cosas cara a cara.

Durante la hora de comer Kyoko no hacia mas que jugar con su teléfono indecisa de llamar a Ren para pedirle un explicación sobre lo sucedido en la tarde pero no se decidía porque sus demonios le decían una cosa y sus ángeles lo contrario.

- Kyoko-sama debe dejar que Ren-san se explique, así que llame y hable con él.

- no lo llames, él nos ha traicionado besando a esa mujer delante de todo el mundo - ordenó uno de esos diablillos.

- Pero fue esa mujer la que le besó a él – el angelito intentaba defender a Ren.

Mientras intentaba decidir a quien hacer caso su teléfono empezó a vibrar haciéndole vibrar a ella también, cuando vio la pantalla no reconoció el número pero decidió contestar, tal vez era algo de trabajo.

- ¿moshi moshi? - contestó intrigada Kyoko

- ¿Kyoko-chan? ¿No te habré interrumpido? - preguntaron al otro lado de la línea.

- okami-san, que gusto oírla, ¿que tal la están pasando en casa de su hijo? - pregunto educadamente y feliz Kyoko.

- muy bien Kyoko-chan, llamaba para avisarte que danna-san y yo llegaremos mañana a mediodía. ¿Qué tal has pasado esta semana sola? - pregunto interesada la dueña del local.

- eeeeh, - Kyoko no sabía si contarle a la dueña lo que había pasado en su ausencia pero se habían portado tan bien con ella durante todo este tiempo que no quería mentirla, - la verdad es que no he estado durmiendo en el restaurante - okami-san emitió una exclamación ahogada - no se preocupe okami-san, lo que pasa es que después que se fueran me atacaron... - la dueña del restaurante no la dejo continuar y empezó a acosarla con preguntas.

- ¿que pasó Kyoko-chan? - pregunto alarmada por lo que le había dicho - ¿te encuentras bien? - preguntaba mientras intentaba apartar a su marido porque quería enterarse de que era lo que había alterado de esa forma a su mujer. - ¿Por qué no nos avisaste? ¿Quieres que volvamos antes?

- ¡No! - exclamó alarmada haciendo que la gente que tenía alrededor se volviera para ver el por qué del escándalo. - Perdón, no quería gritarla pero no hace falta que adelanten el viaje por mi, estoy bien y he estado quedándome en casa de Re... de una amiga – rectificó a tiempo, - y mañana antes de ir a clase iré al restaurante a dejar mis cosas.

- ¿De verdad? - preguntaba preocupada okami-san. - Me dejas muy intranquila Kyoko-chan.

- De verdad. - respondía intentando calmar a su casera – Nos vemos mañana y le cuento bien todo lo que ha pasado durante la semana.

- Está bien Kyoko-chan, hasta mañana.

Tras colgar Taisho se acercó enfadado a su esposa.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Kyoko-chan para que le preguntes si volvemos antes?

- No lo sé, pero me ha dejado preocupada. Me ha dicho que lleva toda la semana sin dormir en casa porque la atacaron y ha estado durmiendo en casa de una amiga – contestó pensativa la mujer. – De todas formas me ha dicho que está bien y que mañana vuelve a casa.

El jefe decidió que mañana hablaría con ella para enterarse de lo ocurrido, puede que pareciera una persona seria, pero se preocupaba por el bienestar de la chica a la que le ha tomado tanto cariño. Aunque no se diera cuenta, su mujer se había percatado de sus intenciones y decidió que lo mejor sería tomarle la delantera a su marido para hablar con Kyoko y de este modo conseguir que la chica se sincerase.

Cuando Kyoko terminó de comer se dirigió hacia el cuarto LoveMe para cambiarse de ropa y volver al apartamento de Ren puesto que a pesar de ser martes no tenía trabajo debido a la suspensión del programa en el que hacía de Bo porque hoy retransmitían la final de la liga universitaria de béisbol a la misma hora. No avisó a Ren que volvería temprano porque aún estaría trabajando y además tenía un extraño sentimiento que le decía que no debía hablar con él por sus acciones de la noche anterior.

Cuando finalmente llegó al apartamento vio que todavía era muy pronto para preparar la cena y se decidió por empezar a recoger sus cosas. Tomó la bolsa que había traído con su ropa desde casa y al abrir el armario se dio cuenta que no sería capaz de meter todo en esa pequeña bolsa.

- ¿Por qué se empeñaron en comprarme tanta ropa? – preguntó al vacío derrotada mientras se sentaba en el suelo y miraba alternativamente la bolas y el armario abierto.

La verdad es que le hacía verdadera ilusión ver tanta ropa junta y más sabiendo que era suya, pero ahora tenía un grave problema de espacio. La única solución que se le ocurrió en ese momento fue guardar todo lo que pudiera en su bolsa y meter lo demás en las bolsas de las tiendas que había guardado porque eran muy bonitas. Lo primero que empezó a guardar fue todo lo que había traído de casa excepto el uniforme escolar, para no tener que estarlo buscando al día siguiente, consiguió que en esa pequeña bolsa le entrara la nueva lencería pero aún quedaba el resto de ropa y los zapatos. A medida que iba guardando la ropa en las bolsas empezó a recordar los buenos momentos que había vivido durante esa semana en ese apartamento. Cuanto tuvo toda su ropa guardada recolocó la de Ren para que no estuviera tan apretada puesto que ya no había necesidad.

Una vez terminado todo el trabajo volvió a mirar el reloj y se dio cuenta que debía empezar a hacer la cena si quería que estuviera lista a tiempo de modo que llevó las bolsas hacia la entrada para no olvidar nada y a continuación empezó a cocinar.

Un rato después, Ren llegó a su apartamento y nada más abrir la puerta vio todas las cosas de Kyoko en bolsas y se entristeció puesto que eso significaba que ya estaba lista para marcharse, en ese momento decidió que necesitaba contarle toda la verdad sobre lo que había ocurrido ayer de modo que fue a cambiarse de ropa para estar más cómodo y cuando entró en la sala vio la mesa preparada para comer.

Mientras estaba en la cocina Kyoko escuchó la puerta de la entrada cerrarse por lo que se asomó para saludar a Ren pero al ver que miraba tan triste sus bolsas, decidió no decir nada, volvió a entrar a la cocina y sirvió la cena. Cuando Ren se sentó a la mesa ella traía los últimos platos.

Antes de sentarse Kyoko fue retenida por Ren que le miraba con anhelo:

- Necesito que escuches lo que tengo que decirte – pidió Ren. Kyoko accedió con un ligero asentimiento.

- Está bien Tsuruga-san, pero hablemos mejor después de cenar, ne? – preguntó con su personalidad de camarera para intentar reforzarse ante lo que ella pensaba que le iba a decir.

Ren quería arreglar ese malentendido cuanto antes, no soportaba que le llamara así pero si ella le pedía que fuera después de comer no se opondría, además quería disfrutar de la cena que había hecho Kyoko, era la única que era capaz de hacer que deseara que llegara la hora de comer. La cena trascurría en un silencio tenso que sólo era roto por el sonido proveniente de la televisión. Una vez que terminó la cena:

- ¿Podemos hablar ya? – preguntó Ren.

- Debería lavar los platos primero – contestó Kyoko para hacer tiempo, lo que duró la cena no fue suficiente tiempo para prepararse mentalmente para oír a Ren decirle que esa era la mujer de la que estaba enamorado.

- Eso no importa Kyoko-chan, de verdad que necesito hablar contigo – le rogó Ren con cara triste y ella no pudo resistirse y se volvió a sentar. – Kyoko-chan quiero hablarte de Julie…

- No se preocupe por esas cosas Tsuruga-san, no necesita darme explicaciones sobre las mujeres con las que sale, yo… - se vio interrumpida por un grito de Ren.

- ¡No es así! ¡Julie es mi madre Kyoko! – gritó olvidándose de la compostura, los buenos modales y dejando salir momentáneamente a Kuon.

Esta declaración hizo que Kyoko pusiera una cara confundida.

- Pero… pero ella… lo besó – tartamudeó incapaz de entender la situación. De repente se dio cuenta de algo - ¿ella es la mujer de Kuu-otosan? ¡Pero si él no montó ningún escándalo! – dijo sorprendida pero notó cierto alivio en su corazón.

- Le gusta torturarme, por eso lo hizo y como la mayoría no sabían quien era le pareció divertido – contestó resignado Ren. – Y sí, claro que es la mujer de Kuu-otosan como dices y creo que no gritó porque el presidente le debió decir algo. Además pienso que mi madre y el presidente están planeando algo juntos.

- Está bien Ren-san – dijo sonriente Kyoko, - muchas gracias por contármelo. Ahora iré a lavar los platos para irme a dormir pronto.

Cuando terminó de decir esto se levantó rápidamente para llevarse todas las cosas a la cocina dejando a Ren con la palabra en la boca porque quería hablar más rato con ella tras aclarar el malentendido pero no pudo ser, se resignó a no conseguir nada más por ese día y se fue a dormir.

Kyoko se demoró a propósito en la cocina limpiando todo para que cuando se fuera a la cama Ren ya estuviera dormido y lo consiguió, cuando llegó a la cama Ren estaba profundamente dormido y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que pensar que su cara relajada era realmente bella.

Ya es media noche y están dormidos abrazados, por algún motivo Kyoko se despierta y apoyándose sobre su pecho le mira y le acaricia lentamente la mejilla mientras susurra:

- Estoy empezando a sentir cosas que no logro entender, necesito pensar, deseo estar a tu lado pero a la vez quiero alejarme - suspira mientras le sigue acariciando la cara - no quiero que vuelvan a hacerme daño, ya he sufrido mucho - termina de forma triste y le da un suave beso en la mejilla - adiós y gracias.

Intenta salir de la prisión de los brazos de Ren pero él la abraza fuertemente haciendo que se vuelva a recostar completamente sobre su pecho.

- No te despidas - le suplica al oído - no me dejes sólo - continúa su súplica a la vez que le acaricia el pelo - te necesito, prometo no herirte...

- No siga por favor - le corta Kyoko - eso hace que me sienta mal. No quiero volver a salir herida por sentimientos que no son correspondidos, ya tuve suficiente de eso - dice mientras esconde la cara en el torso de Ren.

- Tranquila pequeña - le dice mientras la toma de la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos - tu eres la única que está diciendo que los sentimientos no son correspondidos - le da un suave beso en los labios - nunca me has preguntando sobre mis sentimientos.

- Para... por favor - decía Kyoko mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas e intentaba volver a escapar.

- Te amo - dijo en un último intento por hacer que Kyoko permaneciera a su lado.

Kyoko sonrió tristemente.

- Tsuruga-san es muy amable por intentar consolarme, pero es sólo eso, lástima. Usted no podría querer a una chica tan infantil y poco agraciada.

Debido a la impresión causada por las palabras de la chica Ren la soltó, no se podía creer que se tuviera tan poca estima. Kyoko ya se había sentado en el borde de la cama dispuesta a levantarse cuando nota el brazo de Ren abrazándola desde la espalda y reteniéndola por los hombros.

- No te voy a obligar que creas que mis sentimientos son verdaderos, pero lo que no pienso consentir es que sigas pensado así de ti misma - le dice enfurecido a la vez que le da la vuelta para mirarla a los ojos - no pienso dejar que te sigas menospreciando de esa manera, eres la mujer más hermosa y bondadosa que he conocido en toda mi vida, te preocupas por todos cuando deberías hacerlo por ti - a medida que iba exponiendo su punto de vista cambiaba el tono de voz a uno más sereno - te preocupas de mi alimentación y eres una magnífica cocinera - a este punto Kyoko empezaba a enrojecer - también eres una magnífica actriz y además - dice poniendo un dedo en su barbilla para que levantara la cabeza - estás hermosa cuando te sonrojas - dice mientras ríe de forma dulce y la abraza - si no quieres creerme el resto de cosas, por lo menos cree en que tú vales mucho.

Se mantuvieron abrazados hasta que Kyoko se quedó dormida en los brazos de Ren. Cuando se dio cuenta la metió en la cama, le limpió los restos de las lágrimas que había derramado y se quedó observando la cara de paz que tenía mientras dormía.

- Me gustaría que pudieras sentir siempre esta paz - susurró antes de salir de la habitación.

Al salir de la habitación se dirigió al salón mientras marcaba un número en su móvil, mientras sonaba se acomodó en el sofá.

- ¿Moshi moshi? - contestó una voz somnolienta al otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Yashiro-san?... Perdona que te llame a las... - mirando el reloj - las tres y media, de verdad lo siento Yashiro, sigue durmiendo.

- Está bien, no te preocupes Ren - dice Yashiro mientras bosteza - pero cuéntame que te pasa.

- No pasa nada, sólo me apetecía hablar contigo.

- Ren - dijo en forma de reproche - tú y yo sabemos que no me llamas de madrugada para hablar y menos si tienes a tu lado a Kyoko-chan - al oír ese nombre Ren suspiró y Yashiro puso una sonrisa traviesa - ¡oh! De modo que el problema es con ella, déjame adivinar... te has intentado propasar con ella y te ha dicho que te odia.

- ¿Me crees capaz de propasarme con ella? - preguntó indignado Ren.

- No, es verdad. Bueno, si no ha sido eso tal vez te declaraste y ella te rechazó - no recibió contestación - ¡¿te declaraste? ¡Cuéntame todos los detalles ahora mismo! - le exigió su mánager histérico ya sin rastro de sueño.

- Para de gritar, me vas a dejar sordo. Era mi última oportunidad antes que se fuera, debía intentarlo - tras un suspiro Ren comenzó a relatarle lo ocurrido con detalles.

- De verdad Ren, siento mucho lo que te ha sucedido pero debes entender que Kyoko-chan es muy cerrada para sus sentimientos, es capaz de entender los de los demás pero no se da cuenta de los propios. Siento compasión por ti - le intentó animar Yashiro.

Ren continuó abriendo su corazón a su mánager durante un largo rato, de lo que Ren no se dio cuenta era que cierta persona le escuchaba al levantarse para ir por un vaso de agua. Kyoko cerró lentamente la puerta de la habitación para evitar ser descubierta y volvió rápidamente a la cama puesto que parecía que la conversación llegaba a su fin.

- No pudo haber dicho en serio todo lo que oí - pensaba Kyoko.

- ¿Por qué no lo crees? - salió uno de los angelitos en defensa del amor - él te ha demostrado durante estos días su amor por ti.

- Eso no era amor - aparecía diciendo uno de sus demonios - sólo era lástima, nadie puede sentir amor por nosotras... - fue interrumpido por varios angelitos que le taparon la boca.

- No le creas al diablillo, sólo recuerda las palabras que te ha dicho "si no quieres creerme el resto de cosas, por lo menos cree en que tú vales mucho"- le recordó el angelito - es muy cierto lo que dice, además la forma en la que te sonríe y consiente no es lástima. Por lo menos pídele perdón por haberle dicho esas cosas desagradables, tú no eres así.

- Es verdad, he sido muy maleducada... pero todavía está el problema de su confesión - pensó abatida Kyoko.

El diablillo intenta escaparse de sus carceleros para volver a meter cizaña, pero estos le meten en una jaula con un candado enorme y lo arrojan a un agujero sin fondo.

- Ya no molestará más - dice el angelito jefe mientras se sacude las manos - como te decía, pídele perdón, no creo que te hable de la confesión ya le oíste hablando con Yashiro.

- Está bien, cuando venga le pediré perdón.

Con esta convicción Kyoko le esperó despierta hasta que cayó rendida al sueño.

* * *

><p><em>Muchas gracias a todos por leer el capitulo anterior, supongo que más de uno querrá mandarme amenazas de muerte o cartas bomba por hacer que estén tan fríos pero puedo asegurar que merecerá la pena y espero que os haya gustado el capitulo.<em>

_RoSa NeGrA 19_

_KYOKO-CHAN: Me alegra que al final te gustara el capitulo anteriro y espero que este también te haya gustado._

_Camilaflordeloto: Muchas gracias, deseo que este también te gustara aunque es un poco más triste._

_Damalunaely_

_Pilii2_

_Lala: XD A mi también me gustó mucho el interrogatorio de Julie, me parece que es un personaje que puede dar mucho juego. En este tampoco es que salgan mucho los demonios pero les tengo una buena preparada. ;)_

_Catita3: Muchas gracias por tus amenazas catita, me hicieron reír. Lo del poster... no sé, me parece algo excesivo. Me alegro que te gustara el anterior, espero seguir cumpliendo con tus expectativas._

_Hana: Me alegra saber que no soy previsible porque a mi las historias previsibles me suelen aburrir. Me gusta tu visión sobre Julie... me lo pensaré._

_veruto kaname: XD menos mal que el reproche no iba contra mí, espero que Ren no se enterara porque sino la sonrisa caballerosa la sufriré yo._

_Sakurita77_

_kuroneko: muchas gracias, espero que te gustara._

_lara: Realmente creo que es la escena más divertida que he escrito, solo imaginarme a padre e hijo echándose la culpa entre sí para que sea el otro el que sufra la ira de Julie se me hace muy gracioso. Tranquila, de momento no planeo morir ;p_

_bety: es verdad, Lory no hace más que torturar a la pobre Maria, tengo que reconocer que a mi también me parece que harían linda pareja pero todavía no tengo nada concreto en mente. Respecto a este capitulo espero que haya merecido la pena._

_Sari-Natsuki: Muchas gracias por dejar comentarios tan divertidos en todos los capitulos, realmente me alegraste el día._

_mayloren: Gracias, espero que esta espera tampoco fuera larga._

_alejandra: me alegro que te gustara y que fueras capaz de leerlo todo de una vez._

_giselle: Bueno, no ha sido al día siguiente pero espero que no te hiciera esperar mucho._


	13. Chapter 13

****_**Disclaimer: **Ni Skip Beat ni los personajes que pertenecen a dicha historia me pertenecen, de ser así Kyoko y Ren protagonizarían en cada capítulo una escena para adultos. ;D****_****

**Siento el graaaaan retraso pero es que tuve un parcial y me olvidé del mundo. Sé que este capitulo es algo más corto que los que acostumbro a subir pero es que si seguía escribiendo iba a ser demasiado largo y me gusta el final que queda. Espero que lo disfrutéis leyendo como yo disfruté escribiéndolo.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 13<strong>

Ren se pasó toda la noche despierto mientras pensaba en cómo debía tratar a Kyoko y decidió que lo mejor era tratarla como si la conversación de anoche no hubiera ocurrido.

Al despertar a la mañana siguiente Kyoko se dio cuenta que Ren no volvió a la cama.

- Debe estar muy enfadado conmigo - pensó asustada Kyoko - seguro que pondrá esa sonrisa falsa - un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al recordarlo, se puso de pie de un salto de la cama y dijo - le buscaré ahora mismo para pedirle perdón.

- ¿A quién tienes que pedir perdón? - le preguntó Ren al verla subida en la cama con el brazo en alto - y ¿qué haces gritando tan temprano hime? - le dijo con una sonrisa tierna mientras se acercaba para bajarla de la cama tomándola por la cintura porque Kyoko había quedado hipnotizada.

Una vez que estaba en el suelo le dio un beso en la frente y se dirigió a abrir las cortinas.

- Ya preparé el desayuno... - al girarse para mirarla la ve haciendo una dogeza y se acerca para levantarla del suelo - ¿por qué estás disculpándote?

- Lo siento mucho, de verdad no era mi intención ser tan maleducada todo el día de ayer después del buen trato que me ha dado - dijo inclinada todavía.

- Tranquila, ya se me olvidó - le contesta Ren aunque interiormente le duele el hecho de haber sido rechazado de esa forma. – Ve a desayunar para que pueda ayudarte a llevar las cosas hasta tu casa.

El desayuno fue algo más cómodo que la cena de la noche anterior, pero aún así Ren se encontraba triste porque ella se iba.

Aún era pronto, pero salieron del apartamento cargados de bolsas en dirección al Duramaya. Cuando llegaron allí Ren la acompañó para llevar todo hasta su habitación y se ofreció a llevarla hasta clase, Kyoko se negaba diciendo que allí tenía su bicicleta y que llegaría en un momento pero Ren insistió alegando que sería la última mañana que pudiera llevarla, este razonamiento terminó de convencer a Kyoko y accedió a que la llevara.

Para ambos el resto del día transcurrió triste porque sabían que ya no se verían si no era por asuntos de trabajo ya que Kyoko no se atrevería a presentarse en el apartamento de Ren a menos que fuera por ayuda o porque él la había invitado.

Yashiro notó que Ren estaba haciendo bien su trabajo pero estaba distraído y no podía culparle, suponía que debía ser duro que se fuera la chica que te gusta de tu casa después de haber convivido juntos durante una semana, y por eso no le había dicho nada al respecto.

Por su parte Kyoko estuvo algo distraída durante las clases porque tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar, por una parte había descubierto que aquella mujer a la que sus demonios querían atacar era la mujer de Kuu-otosan pero no se enteró hasta que al día siguiente Ren se lo dijo, lo bueno de la visita de Julie-san era que le había hecho ver que tenía un sentimiento de posesividad hacia Ren del que no se había dado cuenta y no sabía cómo interpretarlo. Y por otra parte estaba la confesión de Ren, no sabía qué hacer al respecto, estaba muy confundida, ella no entendía de eso necesitaba consultar con alguien pero no sabía con quién. Al final del día no supo qué habían explicado los profesores y se fue muy desanimada hacia el trabajo porque el día no había sido nada productivo, pero al menos allí se pudo reír un rato con las bromas de Hikaru que estaba más cercano desde la noche en que bailó con él.

Cuando llegó al Duramaya después del trabajo fue recibida cálidamente por los dueños.

- Kyoko-chan que feliz estoy de verte tan bien – dijo Okami-san mientras la abrazaba, - tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar. - Kyoko estaba tan emocionada que no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por la dueña hasta su habitación.

Mientras tanto, Taisho decidió abrir el restaurante puesto que fue advertido que no se acercara a la habitación de Kyoko porque iban a hablar de cosas de mujeres. Cuando los clientes empezaron a llegar le preguntaron por su mujer y Kyoko-chan y él sólo pudo responder:

- Están en la habitación de Kyoko-chan hablando de "cosas de mujeres" – dijo malhumorado por haber sido apartado de esa forma.

En la habitación, Kyoko y Okami-san estaban colocando la ropa mientras la mayor le contaba lo divertidos que habían sido esos días en casa de sus hijos.

- ¡Cuánta ropa nueva Kyoko-chan! Y es toda tan bonita. ¿Dónde la compraste? – preguntó ilusionada la dueña.

- Fueron Ren-san y Kuu-otosan los que me la compraron aunque insistí en que no era necesario – dijo rendida sentándose.

- Kyoko-chan quiero que me expliques bien lo que ha pasado y no quiero excusas – le dijo muy seria Okami-san.

Kyoko reticente empezó a explicarle lo que pasó el miércoles pasado cuando salió de trabajar un poco tarde:

- Fui arrastrada a la fuerza hacia la oscuridad y sujetada contra la pared por dos tipos que empezaron a manosearme – la voz se le quebraba por momentos y abrazaba fuertemente el conejito de peluche que le había conseguido Ren. – Intenté pedir ayuda pero me quedé paralizada y… esos hombres rasgaron mi camiseta – Okami-san ahogó un pequeño grito con sus manos - pero… mi teléfono empezó a sonar y entonces escucharon que Ren-san vino corriendo y gritando mi nombre y se fueron asustados – Kyoko se sonrojó al recordar cómo la había llamado Ren.

- Debió ser horrible pequeña – dijo empática Okami-san al tiempo que la abrazaba. Separándose un poco para ver su pequeño sonrojo preguntó - ¿Por eso Tsuruga-san te acogió en su casa?

- Sí, yo insistí en que era mayorcita para quedarme aquí sola, pero realmente estaba asustada y agradecí que él insistiera.

- Entonces ¿te trajo para coger ropa y luego te quedaste en su casa? - le cuestionó y Kyoko negó levemente.

- No okami-san, - dijo aumentando su sonrojo – me dio algo de su ropa para que pudiera dormir y al día siguiente vinimos a por cosas, pero antes se empeñó en comprarme todo esto – dijo molesta mientras señalaba todas las bolsas – y no fui capaz de hacerle cambiar de idea.

Al finalizar de relatar todo lo ocurrido soltó un suspiro resignado y okami-san se reía levemente.

- Es verdad que es un poco excesivo, pero me alegro que estés bien. - Kyoko iba a seguir quejándose pero la mujer la paró. - ¿Por qué no vas a tomar un buen baño y yo mientras recojo todo esto?

Kyoko accedió aunque insistió en que no era necesario. Una vez que okami-san se aseguró que Kyoko no volvería buscó su teléfono.

- ¿Cómo me dijo mi hijo que se hacía esto? - murmuraba mientras toqueteaba los botones del teléfono - ¡ah! Aquí está, ahora sólo tengo que buscar... - decía mientras buscaba en la lista - ¡aquí está! - exclamó feliz y buscó un papel dónde apuntar la información.

Una vez que acabó volvió a dejar el teléfono en su sitio, terminó de colocar la ropa sonriendo al ver ciertas prendas y finalmente extendió el futón para que descansara.

Mientras tanto, en la ducha Kyoko se sentía en cierto modo aliviada al haberle contado lo ocurrido a okami-san. También recordó que Kuu la llamó para decirle que tendrían algo más de tiempo para jugar porque se iba a quedar algunos días en el país. Aunque esta noticia le hacía muy feliz, no pudo evitar recordar a esa mujer rubia besando a Ren-san y el saber que era su madre no ayudaba nada, sus demonios empezaron a volar a su alrededor pidiendo sangre, aunque extrañamente uno de ellos se quedó volando delante de su cara y Kyoko viéndolo tan serio empezó a poner cara de miedo y a imaginar que una de sus pequeñas partes estaba enferma.

- No estoy enfermo, sólo que no considero necesario derramar sangre de esa mujer.

- ¡Traidor! - gritaban el resto de diablillos. - Esa mujer besó a nuestro Ren-san y luego estuvo cariñosa con él el resto de la noche.

- Sí, es verdad – admitió el diablillo esquirol, - pero tengo un plan mejor. - El resto de los diablillos se pararon para prestar atención y Kyoko también. - Puesto que Kyoko-sama ama a Ren... - fue cortado por un grito de Kyoko a la vez que intentaba taparse los oídos - ¡Parádla! Tiene que escucharlo – el resto de diablillos voló para sujetar las manos y bajarla, otros dos le sujetaron la cabeza para que dejara de negar y mirara al que se había convertido en portavoz. Cuando Kyoko se calmó un poco siguió hablando. - Sabe que tengo razón, su corazón – dijo poniendo sus pequeñas manos a la altura donde se supone que estaría su pequeño corazón fantasmal – ha aceptado a Ren-san en él, así que ya está bien de escudarse en la venganza contra Shotaro... – se oyó un coro de maldiciones contra esa persona sin abandonar sus puestos - ¡Tranquilos todos! Sabemos que esa venganza sólo era una excusa, pero como Ren-san nos hizo ver, nuestra actuación no tiene nada que ver con él. Kyoko-sama tiene que admitir que hace tiempo siente algo más que afecto como kohai hacia Ren-san, además todas las reacciones durante la fiesta fueron de celos aunque no quiera admitirlo.

Kyoko dejó de hacer fuerza en los brazos contra los pobres diablillos que la sujetaban y bajó la cabeza rendida, tenía que admitir que la otra noche se sintió de una forma muy posesiva con su senpai coas que nunca le había pasado con Sho. Cuando siendo pequeños otras chicas se acercaban a Sho sólo se sentía triste, pero ayer, en más de una ocasión, sintió el deseo de ir hasta donde estaban, separarlos y abrazarse al brazo de Ren. Necesitaba pensar y analizar bien todo. Sus diablillos al verla tan pensativa decidieron desaparecer y dejarla pensar sola.

Cuando okami-san terminó de recoger todo bajó al restaurante y saludó a los clientes. Taisho la miró interrogante, sentía verdadera curiosidad por saber de lo que había hablado con Kyoko pero ella sólo sonrió y sirvió a los clientes.

Al volver a su habitación vio que okami-san ya no estaba y había extendido el futón, le agradeció silenciosamente por la ayuda y se fue a dormir. Una vez bajo las mantas se sintió muy sola y decidió abrazar a su conejito de peluche.

Cuando okami-san miró el reloj vio que aún eran las 10 de la noche y decidió que era buena hora, se disculpó con los clientes y entró a la casa. Tomó el papel que tenía guardado y marcó el número.

- ¿Moshi moshi? - contestaron.

* * *

><p><strong>En primer lugar quiero agradecer a todos los que agregaron mi historia a las alertas y favoritos, me hace muy feliz, pero me hace aún más feliz los review. Ahora vayamos con las respuestas a los comentarios.<br>**

**hanabeth-chan  
><strong>

**RoSa NeGrA19  
><strong>

**mayloren: Siento haber tardado tanto pero espero que esta actualización te guste.  
><strong>

**KYOKO-CHAN: Muchas gracias por la felicitación. No te puedo prometer un gran avance en la relación pronto pero sí que Sho y Reino aparecerán.  
><strong>

**Sakurita77  
><strong>

**Doucita  
><strong>

**HOTARU SATURN BLACK  
><strong>

**ale: Muchas gracias, realmente a mi también me pasa que vengan a preguntarme de qué me río porque soy muy escandalosa. Claro que lo voy a terminar, nunca lo dejaría a medias porque me molesta mucho cuando me pasa eso con algo que estoy leyendo, sólo que no puedo asegurar cuanto voy a tardar.  
><strong>

**veruto kaname: Se nota que te desahogas cuando comentas pero realmente me pareció muy gracioso tu competario. Pero es cierto, Sho es un maldito que convirtió en un ser sin sentimientos a Kyoko pero para arreglar eso está nuestro amado Ren. :D  
><strong>

**giselle: Siento haber tardado tanto (creo que me empiezo a repetir un poco -.-U), me alegro que te parezca que me apego a la personalidad de los personajes (es lo que intento). Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo.  
><strong>

**Lala: Estoy encantada que te enganches a comentar, a mi me hace muy feliz leerlos. No te preocupes, los diablillos aparecerán más.  
><strong>

**camilaflordeloto: Me alegro que te gustara, espero no decepcionarte con este.  
><strong>

**damalunaely  
><strong>

**lara: Muchas gracias por la felicitación, espero que te haya gustado el nuevo capitulo.  
><strong>

**Kyoko Matsumoto: Espero que te haya gustado el nuevo capitulo, espero no tardar tanto para poner el siguiente.  
><strong>

**Cariby06: No te preocupes por no haber dejado comentario en el resto de capitulos, lo bueno es que los has leído todos y te han gustado. Espero que este capitulo nuevo te gustara y que dejes comentario.  
><strong>

**Hana: Muy buena idea lo de Julie... veré como hago alguna escena graciosa.  
><strong>

**Espero no tardar tanto en poner el siguiente capitulo. Bye (pulsad el botoncito de abajo y escribid cualquier comentario por tonto que sea, me hace muy feliz leerlos ;D)  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14

******_**Disclaimer: **Ni Skip Beat ni los personajes que pertenecen a dicha historia me pertenecen, de ser así Kyoko y Ren protagonizarían en cada capítulo una escena para adultos. ;D****_******

_**En primer lugar creo que debo una graaan disculpa por la larga espera, ya sé que dije que intentaría actualizar pronto pero no me dio tiempo de acabar el capitulo antes de los exámenes y no he podido corregirlo hasta ahora.**  
><em>

_**Espero que lo disfruteis y no intenteis matarme porque sea corto. Los comentarios y agradecimientos al final.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 14<strong>

- ¿Moshi moshi? - contestó Yashiro extrañado de recibir una llamada a esas horas.

- Buenas noches Yashiro-san – saludó la mujer.

- Buenas noches, disculpe... ¿pero con quién hablo? - preguntó intrigado.

- Disculpe mis modales, soy la okami-san del Darumaya donde vive Kyoko-chan.

- Sí, claro – contestó al ubicar a la mujer – pero... ¿le ha pasado algo a Kyoko-chan? - preguntó alarmado porque le llamara la dueña y no Kyoko.

Al escuchar esto Ren se alarmó y frenó bruscamente el coche ganándose una mala mirada de parte de Yashiro y bocinazos de los otros coches.

- No, siento si le he alarmado, Kyoko-chan está bien – esta respuesta hizo que Yashiro cambiara su cara por una de alivio y Ren reanudara la marcha. - Llamaba porque necesito hablar urgentemente con Tsuruga-san... en privado – dijo muy seria.

- Disculpe si le parezco entrometido, ¿pero de qué quería hablar con él?

- Quiero hablar con él sobre la semana que Kyoko-chan ha pasado en su casa y necesito hacerle algunas preguntas – contestó.

Con esta respuesta a Yashiro se le iluminaron los ojos y enseguida planeó con la mujer esa charla para el día siguiente.

Tras dejar a Yashiro en su casa Ren volvió a su apartamento. Al ir a dormir sentía su cama demasiado grande para él solo y muy vacía, a pesar de eso aún podía sentir el perfume de Kyoko en la almohada de modo que decidió dormir abrazado a ella.

A la mañana siguiente Kyoko se levantó muy feliz y con mucha energía, desahogarse con okami-san la había revitalizado. Por el contrario, Ren se levantó decaído, no era lo mismo abrazar a Kyoko que a una almohada. Cuando cogió una muda de ropa vio al final del cajón un paquete con papel de regalo rojo que le hizo sonreír divertido al imaginarse la cara de la chica al desenvolverlo, en cierta manera esa imagen le alegró.

Cada uno se dirigió hacia el sitio que le correspondía con una sonrisa en la cara.

Cuando Yashiro montó al coche de Ren le recordó la cita que tenía a media mañana, Ren simplemente asintió porque no sabía qué podría esperar de ese encuentro.

Las horas pasaban y cada uno cumplía con sus obligaciones, es decir, Kyoko prestaba atención en clase y Ren contestaba caballerosamente a las preguntas que le hacían los presentadores del programa matutino. Cuando Ren salió agotado de la entrevista un miembro del staff le avisó que había una mujer esperándole en el camerino que tenía asignado.

Un rato antes okami-san salía del restaurante avisando a su marido que tardaría un poco porque tenía que ir a hacer una visita.

Cuando Ren abrió la puerta se encontró con una mujer vestida con kimono y algo mayor que miraba a través de la ventana del camerino.

- Disculpe, ¿es usted la dueña del restaurante donde vive Kyoko? - preguntó educadamente Yashiro.

- Así es – contestó volviéndose y haciendo una reverencia. - Buenos días.

- Buenos días – respondieron de igual manera ambos.

- Siéntese – ofreció Ren señalando el sofá que había en la sala mientras acercaba una silla para él.

- Siento molestarle durante su trabajo Tsuruga-san, – se disculpó – pero necesitaba hablar con usted.

- No se preocupe – Ren desvió la vista al notar que Yashiro los dejaba solos. - ¿Sobre qué quería que habláramos? - preguntó aún sonriente.

- Quisiera que me contara sobre el incidente que sufrió Kyoko-chan hace una semana – la sonrisa de Ren desapareció al recordar cómo encontró a Kyoko en ese callejón y apretó los puños. - ¿No le pasó nada verdad? No es que no confíe en ella, pero para evitar que sufriera pudo suavizarme los hechos.

Ren reaccionó y decidió contarle su versión sobre lo ocurrido esa noche, aunque omitió ciertos detalles que le comprometían sí le confesó que durmieron juntos por el miedo que ella sentía en esos momentos. Okami-san escuchó atentamente el relato y una vez que hubo terminado le preguntó sobre ciertas partes que no le quedaban del todo claras, es decir, Ren sufrió un interrogatorio de primer grado. Cuando aún estaba a mitad de una respuesta se vio derribado por una melena rubia que le besaba, Ren sintió como el ambiente se tensaba y despegó a su madre de él.

- No estoy solo oka-san – le recriminó Ren.

- ¿Incesto? - pensó alarmada okami-san sin cambiar su semblante.

Julie en ese momento se volvió hacia el sillón y se sorprendió al ver a una mujer vestida con un kimono, por lo que impulsivamente se acercó a ella para saludarla con dos besos, dicha acción sorprendió mucho a la mujer que solo se vio liberada cuando Ren tomó a su madre de los hombros y la separó.

- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que aquí no se hacen esas cosas oka-san? - la regañó Ren. - Además, ¿cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

- Vine acompañando a tu padre para una entrevista, como me aburría decidí investigar y vi a Yuki-chan que me dijo que estabas aquí – contestó muy feliz.

- Está bien, pero deja de montar espectáculos – dijo agotado mientras se sentaba.

La verdad es que su madre le dejaba agotado por cosas insignificantes y le hacía estar alerta en todo momento por si decía algo inapropiado. Okami-san carraspeó para llamar la atención de las otras personas y Ren se sobresaltó.

- Es verdad, discúlpeme okami-san, las presentaré. Okami-san esta es mi madre Julie, mamá esta es la dueña del restaurante donde vive Kyoko.

Julie se emocionó al escuchar hablar de su hija e iba a volver a abrazar a la mujer pero fue retenida suavemente, entonces recordó lo que le había enseñado Kuu sobre las presentaciones.

- Hajimemashite, Julie desu. Douzo, yoroshiku onegai shimasu (*) - dijo mientras hacía una exagerada reverencia provocando una sonrisa en los demás. - Mou, no me gusta esto, prefiero mi modo – dijo molesta mientras se sentaba en la silla donde estaba Ren.

Ren sonrió divertido al ver el gesto infantil de su madre. Se volvió hacia la dueña del restaurante y mientras acercaba otra silla para sentarse intentó retomar la conversación pero okami-san preguntó si era adecuado que su madre estuviera ahí y la simple respuesta de Ren, tras ver los ojitos de cachorrito que ponía su madre, fue:

- Si no se entera ahora luego va a estar preguntando y tendré que repetirlo – al escuchar esto Julie se lanzó al cuello de su hijo para abrazarlo.

- ¡Cómo te quiero Ku...! - Ren le tapó la boca a su madre para evitar tener que dar más explicaciones.

- ¿Qué es lo que te dije durante la fiesta kaasan? - preguntó Ren haciéndole ver que estaba volviendo a equivocarse.

- Está bien "Ren" - pronunció molesta la última palabra y volviendo a sus sitio le indicó con un gesto que ya no iba a molestar y podía hablar.

Durante un rato más ambas mujeres estuvieron preguntándole sobre los sucesos, puesto que Kuu no le había querido explicar muchas cosas hizo que Ren comenzara a contar todo otra vez. Tras una larga hora de duro interrogatorio ambas mujeres quedaron satisfechas, incluso fueron capaces de sonsacar a Ren muchas cosas que él pretendía ocultar del conocimiento público ¡incluso lograron que confesara que anoche había dormido abrazado a la almohada que olía al perfume de Kyoko! Ren se sentía hundido debido a la vergüenza que suponía esa última confesión, apoyó los codos en las rodillas y escondió la cara en las manos.

Aún no había levantado la cabeza y era capaz de notar que su madre y okami-san se habían hecho buenas amigas porque las oía charlar amenamente de temas triviales, estaba perdido, ahora, hiciera lo que hiciera, esas dos mujeres se aliarían y no sabía si era peor que se enfadaran o conspiraran para algo bueno. De repente fue consciente de quién era el culpable de su desgracia.

- Yashiro prepárate para mi venganza – pensó Ren planeando la tortura que le esperaba a su mánager, iba a disfrutarlo realmente, esta idea le provocó una sonrisa siniestra.

En ese momento Yashiro se encontraba en la cafetería de las instalaciones de la emisora tomando un té cuando sintió un escalofrío y a continuación estornudó, provocándole un miedo irracional la combinación de estos dos sucesos.

Julie y okami-san estuvieron bastante rato hablando de gran variedad de temas ignorando la presencia de Ren. De improviso un gran ramo de flores entró por la puerta y una voz conocida por todos empezó a hablar:

- Mi querida esposa te traje estas bellas flores para que no te alejes de mi – dijo haciendo una dramática reverencia al entregar el ramo.

- Son preciosas darling – dijo Julie que estaba sentada en el sofá junto a la otra mujer cuando recibió el ramo.

- Hozu-san – murmuró impresionada okami-san mirando a Ren y a la pareja alternativamente por lo que se llevó las manos a la boca por el impacto de la revelación que acababa de tener.

Al oír la sorpresa en la voz de la mujer Ren levantó la cabeza y vio alarmado cómo dirigía alternativamente la mirada de él a sus padres que estaban acaramelados y fue consciente que acababa de conectar todos los cabos sueltos, miró alarmado a Yashiro, que había entrado tras Kuu y se había quedado en la puerta viendo la demostración de amor del actor, y se levantó bruscamente para tomarle de las solapas de la chaqueta.

- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer? – susurró completamente furioso sin importarle quien le viera.

Yashiro estaba completamente aterrado, otras veces Ren ya se había enfadado con él, pero en esta ocasión la cara que mostraba era una verdaderamente enfadada.

- ¿Qué… qué hice? – preguntó completamente inmovilizado del miedo.

- Ahora alguien más sabe algo que jamás debió ser revelado y todo por tu culpa.

- ¡Oh! ¿Me conoce señora? – preguntó ingenuo Kuu.

- Claro que sí, – contestó emocionada okami-san levantándose del sillón – usted es Hozu Shuuhei-san. Me encantaban sus trabajos, es una lástima que decidiera retirarse de la actuación japonesa.

- Muchas gracias señora, realmente me alegra que todavía haya personas que me reconozca tras tantos años fuera – decía Kuu abrumado por el reconocimiento y con estrellitas en los ojos.

- Kuu, cariño, esta mujer es la dueña del restaurante donde vive nuestra pequeña – le informó Julie a su marido.

- Mi querida hija me ha hablado mucho de usted – admitió ilusionado Kuu.

- ¡¿Hija? – exclamó impresionada okami-san.

- ¡Darling! No debes decir eso, confundes a la gente – le recriminó Julie.

- ¡Sois únicos para guardar secretos! – medio gritó enfadado Ren mientras salía dando un portazo.

La pareja y okami-san se miraron entre sí extrañados por el comportamiento de Ren y Yashiro fue a esconderse a una de las esquinas del camerino.

Tras vagabundear un rato por la emisora enfadado haciendo que todos se apartaran de él, empezó a oír una música carnavalera que cada vez se acercaba más a él, intentó huir pero fue alcanzado por una mano en su hombro.

- ¡Eh chico! ¿Por qué me huyes? – Ren fulminó con la mirada a Lory. – Con esa mirada dejarás de ser popular. Las chicas empezarán a tenerte miedo.

- No estoy de humor para sus tonterías – decía furioso – una besándome y haciendo espectáculo delante de quien no debe y el otro casi poniendo un cartel luminoso diciendo de quién soy hijo – terminó alzando la voz y soltándose de la mano que le tenía sujeto del hombro con una sacudida. Al darse la vuelta y marcharse empezó a murmurar. - Toda la culpa es de Yashiro, sabía con quien estaba y aún así les llevó.

Lory estaba realmente confundido, ¿Kuu había sido tan descuidado? Ya sabía que Julie era impulsiva con Ren y no le preocupaba demostrar su afecto, pero no se creía que Kuu le hubiera dicho nada a nadie, la otra vez que vino a Japón y se encontraron ni siquiera Kyoko se dio cuenta. Preocupado como estaba se dirigió al camerino de Ren.

Mientras tanto Yashiro seguía completamente aterrado en una de las esquinas del camerino, no entendía lo que había pasado, él simplemente se había cruzado con Kuu y le había preguntado por su esposa, como antes le había dicho a Julie donde estaba Ren decidió acompañarlo y de un momento a otro su representado ¡le estaba amenazando! En cambio Kuu estaba abrazando a Julie mientras hablaba con okami-san.

- ¿Puedo preguntar algo? Si les parece indiscreto no contesten por favor – preguntó okami-san y el matrimonio frente a ella asintió. - Me ha parecido entender que ¿Tsuruga-san es su hijo?

Tras un pequeño cruce de miradas Julie habló:

- Amor, antes... Ren – dijo pronunciando la palabra con un gran esfuerzo – me presentó como su madre.

- Ah – fue la escueta respuesta de Kuu, se acababa de dar cuenta que se había metido en un buen lío con su hijo.

Yashiro de casualidad oyó lo que dijo Julie y entendió el significado de lo dicho por Ren ¡Estaba en un buen lío! De esta no iba a poder salvarle nadie. Entonces los vasos y las botellas que había en un pequeño mueble de la entrada empezaron a vibrar y todos prestaron atención.

- ¿Eso que se oye es música? - preguntó okami-san.

Repentinamente la puerta se abrió apareciendo el presidente en medio de una lluvia de confeti, pero detuvo su baile al ver a una persona desconocida y volvió la vista hacia Kuu.

- Kuu, me acaban de decir que has sido algo indiscreto – le reprochó Lory y Kuu bajó la cabeza avergonzado a la vez que empezaba a jugar con sus dedos.

- Jefe no te preocupes por eso – respondió Julie tranquila mientras daba unas palmaditas a su marido en la espalda para animarle. - Okami-san es muy discreta ¿verdad? - Okami-san asintió rápidamente para tranquilizar a todos.

- Disculpe mis malos modales – dijo Lory arrodillándose delante de okami-san y tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas. - Mi nombre es Takarada Lory, encantado de conocerla – acabó su presentación besando el dorso de la mano que tenía sujeta.

Okami-san no pudo evitar sonrojarse por ese gesto tan caballeroso y tan poco común en la cultura japonesa.

- Takarada-san es muy amable pero ya nos conocíamos. - Esta afirmación descolocó a Lory. - Nos conocimos durante la fiesta de Navidad que organizaron Kyoko-chan y su nieta.

En ese momento Lory recordó a la mujer delante suya, era la dueña del restaurante donde vivía su querido primer miembro de la sección LoveMe.

- Discúlpeme, no la había reconocido – se disculpó Lory.

- ¡Ejem! - carraspeó Yashiro para llamar la atención de los que se encontraban en la sala. - Presidente Lory ¿sabe dónde se encuentra Ren? - preguntó preocupado.

- No lo sé, huyó de mi cuando me acerqué a saludarle – contestó mientras pateaba una piedercita que su fiel ayudante había colocado en el suelo.

- Está bien – respondió Yashiro con una gran gota recorriéndole la cabeza. - Iré a buscarle para intentar aclarar lo sucedido. - Salió del camerino dejando al resto hablando y comenzó a buscar a Ren por todos los pasillos.

Mientras tanto Ren se encontraba en un rincón solitario con un aura tan oscura que alejaba a cualquiera que intentara acercarse a hablar con él.

Okami-san llevaba un rato hablando con Lory y el matrimonio Hizuri cuando decidió que era hora de marcharse, ya llevaba mucho tiempo fuera de casa y su marido empezaría a preocuparse por su tardanza.

- Discúlpenme, debo irme ya. Es muy tarde y mi marido se estará preguntando dónde estoy. Julie-san, Hizuri-san, Takarada-san, ha sido un placer conocerles, pásense cuando quieran por el Darumaya, será un honor que sean nuestros clientes. - Se despidió de todos con una reverencia.

Lory insistió en llevarla hasta el restaurante pero Okami-san declinó la oferta para evitar levantar sospechas.

Por su parte, el día de Kyoko parecía ir mejorando por momentos. Cuando se despertó estaba algo aliviada por la charla que había tenido la noche anterior, pero aunque no le apetecía ir a clases debía hacerlo. Tranquilamente se dirigió en bicicleta hacia el instituto y al aparcarla empezó a sonar su teléfono; al descolgarlo se llevó una gran sorpresa, era Kuu que llamaba para pedirla que cenaran juntos, propuesta que aceptó de inmediato con una gran sonrisa.

De este modo su día empezó a mejorar, en la tarde estuvo con Kanae en los trabajos de la sección LoveMe que hizo que estuviera aún más feliz a pesar de ser ignorada por su amiga, pero su felicidad era simplemente pasar un rato junto a ella.

Antes de la cena con Kuu volvió a casa para cambiarse de ropa para ir bien vestida para la cena con su oto-san. A la hora acordada Kuu pasó con Julie para recogerla, estaba deseando ir a cenar con su querida hija como despedida, puesto que al día siguiente volaba de vuelta a casa.

_(*) - Encantada de conocerla, soy Julie. Por favor sea buena conmigo._

* * *

><p><strong>En primer lugar quiero agradecer a todos los que agregaron mi historia a las alertas y favoritos, me hace muy feliz, pero me hace aún más feliz los review. Ahora vayamos con las respuestas a los comentarios.<strong>

**Sari-Natsuki  
><strong>

**Kiri: O.O es verdad, ¿es que eres bruja? Me ha sorprendido que supiera que te había gustado xp Gracias por el comentario.  
><strong>

**Muriel28: Gracias Muriel, no te preocupes porque a veces tarde en actualizar porque seguro que en algún momento lo hago, quiero terminar la historia y ahora que empieza el verano supongo que tendré más tiempo para escribir.  
><strong>

**Giselle: XD espero que la espera haya valido la pena para descifrar el misterio del final del capitulo anterior.  
><strong>

**Sakurita77  
><strong>

**Mayloren: XD ¡Yo también hubiera secuestrado a Ren y lo tendría atadito a mi cama! No te preocupes, en algún momento Kyoko se quitará la coraza.  
><strong>

**Kyoko-chan: Me alegro que te gustaran los últimos capitulos, espero que este también sea de tu agrado.  
><strong>

**Marii: No te preocupes, más vale comentar tarde que no hacerlo. Siento dejarte todavía con la duda, dentro de algunos capitulos comenzará el rodaje y todo se desvelará.  
><strong>

**Ale-chan: Muchas gracias por el cumplido Ale. No te tortures por eso, Ranma es muy gracioso y Sailor Moon merece la pena verlo solo por ver a Armando *love*  
><strong>

**Cubi**

**RoSa NeGrA 19**

**Lara: Gracias por no haber puesto mensajes horribles xp, es que sino "peleaban" no podría pasar lo que quiero. Yo también quiero que haga caso a Julie, pero como te imaginarás no será algo inmediato, Kyoko es muy cabezota. Espero que te haya gustado la intervención de Okami-san.  
><strong>

**Camilaflordeloto: Gracias, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado.  
><strong>

**Damalunaely**

**Veronica32**

**Rebeca26  
><strong>

**Hana: Me ha gustado tu sugerencia de la confabulación entre Ren y Okami-san pero creo que sería más peligroso que fueran Okami-san y Lory C:  
><strong>

**Kyoko64**

**Cariby06**

**4  
><strong>

**Kittyara: Sí me llegó XD Respecto a tu comentario, ten en cuenta que desde el principio dije que Kyoko en algunos momentos se me salía de personaje aunque no quisiera y también debes entender que empecé a escribirlo hace año y medio. Además, todo fic es un poco lo que te gustaría que pasara realmente en el manga/anime. Muchas gracias por la crítica.  
><strong>

**Riza: Me alegra ver coemtnarios de gente que ha visto mi publicación en el grupo de fb, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado aunque te sepa a poco después de leer 13 seguidos.  
><strong>

**Taniia: espero que te haya gustado el nuevo capitulo.  
><strong>

**Actu: He intentado contestarte el comentario y no me ha dejado así que lo hago por aquí. No te preocupes por haber tardado en comentar, yo he tardado en actualizar más de lo que pensaba. No te preocupes por los pequeños demonios, me encantan y no me desharía de ellos de ninguna forma XD Espero que te haya gustado el nuevo capitulo.  
><strong>

**Lala: No te preocupes por comentar tarde, yo he tardado en actualizar por el mismo motivo. Espero que te haya ido bien y que te haya gustado la intervención de Okami-san.  
><strong>

**Mariiis**

**Kuroneko y neko: neko, no te pelees con kuro, la pobrecita solo quería opinar. Espero que os haya gustado a ambas.  
><strong>

**Angel Dark Fire**

**Ale: Espero que te gustara el nuevo capitulo.  
><strong>

**Van: Estoy muy contenta por saber que cuando lo leías eras capaz de ver las escenas tal como las había pensado. Si tienes problemas con alguna palabra solo pregúntame en el comentario que estaré encantada de decirte el significado, ahora mismo solo recuerdo estas de las que he podido usar: hime=princesa, shachou=presidente, arigato=gracias, senpai=persona con más experiencia en el trabajo o compañero de cursos superiores, kohai=lo mismo que antes pero el más pequeño, onegai=por favor, kawaii=lindo/bonito, moshimoshi=lo que dices al contestar al teléfono, konichiwa=buenas tardes. Ya no recuerdo más, si tienes alguna otra duda no dudes en preguntar.  
><strong>

**Bye (pulsad el botoncito de abajo y escribid cualquier comentario por tonto que sea, me hace muy feliz leerlos ;D y escritora feliz = actualización más rápida)**


	15. Chapter 15

******_**Disclaimer: **Ni Skip Beat ni los personajes que pertenecen a dicha historia me pertenecen, de ser así Kyoko y Ren protagonizarían en cada capítulo una escena para adultos. ;D****_******

******_****Hola, espero que esta vez no hayais esperado demasiado por este capitulo. La verdad es que no tenía muchas ganas de ponerlo aunque es de los que más me gusta de los que he escrito, así que espero que disfruteis de su lectura. Gracias a todos los que han comentado y me han agregado a las alertas, espero que disculpeis que hoy no me entretenga en responder a los comentarios pero es tarde y me quiero ir a dormir.  
><strong>**_******

******_****Deseo que os guste este capitulo y no querais matarme por según que escena, también espero que alguna se alegre por la aparición de alguno de los personajes ;D  
><strong>**_******

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 15<strong>

Ya hacía una semana que Kyoko había vuelto al restaurante y no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con Ren aunque sí para pensar en muchas cosas. Kyoko iba caminando por los pasillos de LME con su uniforme rosa cuando a lo lejas vio de espaldas a Ren con Yashiro.

- Esta es mi oportunidad de aclarar las cosas – pensó Kyoko.

Cuando iba a ir hasta donde ellos estaban Sawara-san la interceptó.

- ¡Mogami-san! Que bueno que te encuentro – decía un feliz Sawara-san. Al escuchar este nombre Ren se volvió para buscar a la aludida. - Tienes una nueva oferta de trabajo – Kyoko miró hacia Ren triste y se fue con el director de talentos.

Cuando Ren se volvió solo fue capaz de ver un uniforme rosa girando en la esquina.

- ¿Esa era Kyoko-chan?

- Eso parece Yashiro – contestó desanimado Ren.

- Levanta ese ánimo Ren – intentó animarle Yashiro – ya sabes que dentro de dos días grabaras el anuncio de una campaña internacional.

Ren asintió y prosiguieron su camino.

Kyoko llegó hasta la mesa de Sawara-san quien le entregó los papeles con toda la información de su nuevo trabajo.

- Mogami-san has sido especialmente elegida para este anuncio por el director encargado del proyecto – explicó realmente feliz por la miembro de la sección LoveMe.

- ¿Puedo saber el nombre del director? - preguntó confusa mientras hojeaba la documentación.

- Claro, es el director Ushio Kurosaki-san – los ojos de Kyoko se iluminaron al oír ese nombre. - El rodaje empieza pasado mañana, en esos papeles encontrarás toda la información.

Kyoko se despidió con una reverencia y se fue feliz, abrazando esos papeles, hacia el cuarto LoveMe.

- ¡Moko-san! - gritó a pleno pulmón mientras corría hacia su amiga para abrazarla mientras aún sujetaba con una mano los documentos, pero su intento de abrazo fue detenido por una mano en su frente. - Mou Moko-san, siempre me haces lo mismo – dijo desilusionada – y yo que traía una gran noticia.

- Es que eres demasiado efusiva – contestó cansada mientras recuperaba su posición original. - ¿Cuál es esa gran noticia? - preguntó curiosa.

- Voy a grabar un anuncio con el director Kurosaki – contó muy emocionada mientras le enseñaba los papeles.

Kanae le arrebató los papeles de las manos y haciendo gala de su rapidez lectora obtuvo toda la información.

- Wow, increíble. Vas a participar en una campaña internacional – exclamó asombrada.

Kyoko aún no había asimilado esa información y seguía muy feliz.

- ¿Sabes quién será tu compañero? – Kyoko negó y Kanae suspiró devolviéndole los papeles. – Seguro que no preguntaste nada cuando te ofrecieron el trabajo.

- No, es verdad, estaba tan ilusionada que me daba igual. Además oto-san me dice siempre que no debo rechazar nunca ningún papel.

Kyoko siguió feliz con su trabajo todo el día, cuando llegó a casa revisó todos los papeles que le diera Sawara-san.

El día de la grabación llegó muy rápido sin que Kyoko y Ren se vieran. Kyoko llegó con tiempo a la zona de grabación y muy feliz por volver a trabajar con el director Kurosaki. Cuando entró en el set de grabación fue recibida por un alegre director.

- ¡Kyoko-chan! Qué alegría que aceptaras hacer este trabajo, no hubiera sido lo mismo sin ti – decía muy contento haciendo sonrojar a Kyoko. – Ven para que te presente a tus compañeros – dijo llevándola con él a otra zona del estudio.

Mientras caminaban el director le recordaba el otro anuncio en el que trabajaron, a lo lejos Kyoko empezó a ver una alta figura conocida de espaldas y el corazón le dio un vuelco de emoción.

- Tsuruga-san, ya llegó la protagonista – anunció feliz el director.

Cuando Ren se volvió cambió su expresión por una sonrisa luminosa al ver a Kyoko e hizo que se sonrojara.

- Kyoko-chan, qué felicidad que seas tú la compañera de Ren – habló Yashiro.

- Buenos días Yashiro-san, Ren-san - saludó aumentando su sonrojo.

Como ninguno decía nada más Yashiro decidió romper el silencio.

- Si ya estamos todos podríamos empezar director – sugirió Yashiro.

El director Kurosaki se había quedado mirando a la pareja, no pensaba que se conocieran tanto como para tutearse pero esa sorpresa le hizo muy feliz porque de este modo el anuncio sería un éxito. Cuando Yashiro habló fue capaz de volver e su ensoñación.

- No, todavía no podemos empezar, aún faltan dos personas más – respondió el director dejando sorprendido a todos.

Un ayudante del director se acercó para avisarle que uno de los modelos había llegado ya. El director les hizo señas a los demás para que fueran a recibirlo. Todos estaban intrigados porque en este tipo de campañas no era normal usar a más de dos personas, pero también sabían que los trabajos de este director, a pesar de no ser comunes, tenían gran éxito. Siguieron obedientemente al director, Kyoko y Ren muy juntos debido a que Yashiro hacía que Kyoko se acercara a Ren; tan distraídos estaban con la cercanía que no se dieron cuenta de la presencia del chico que estaba de espaldas a ellos.

- ¡Bienvenido Fuwa-kun! – gritó entusiasmado el director haciendo que los demás salieran de su ensimismamiento.

Sho se volvió petulante pensando que el motivo por el que no habían comenzado a rodar era porque él no había llegado. Entonces la vio.

- Demasiado cerca – pensó Sho sin evitar que su rostro mostrara desagrado.

- ¿Te ocurre algo Fuwa-kun? Parece que te acabaras de atragantar con algo – preguntó Ren con su sonrisa brillante. Kyoko sintió escalofríos pero era un alivio que no fuera dirigida hacia ella.

En cambio la reacción de Sho fue más que evidente, esa sonrisa combinada con el tono de voz le produjo un miedo instintivo haciendo que se envarase.

El director notó la tensión entre ambos hombres y decidió aligerar el ambiente para que el trabajo fuera como debía.

- Venga chicos – dijo pasando los brazos por los hombros de ambos haciendo que se acercaran – saludaros como debe ser – dijo al darles una fuerte palmada en la espalda para luego separarse de ellos.

- ¿Entonces ya podemos empezar con la grabación? – preguntó Yashiro para desviar la atención del tema.

- Aún le falta que llegue el último integrante, pero mientras podemos realizar el sorteo – dijo sacando de la nada una urna – Ren, Fuwa-kun sacad un papel.

- ¿Y yo? – preguntó Kyoko mientras miraba la urna.

- No hace falta Kyoko-chan, tu papel ya está decidido. Es que con los chicos no he sido capaz de decidir – confesó el director Kurosaki.

Ren y Sho sacaron un número cada uno de la urna y se lo enseñaron al director. Él asintió y apuntó el resultado.

- Muy bien, muy bien – dijo mientras asentía y miraba el esquema del anuncio, - Fuwa-kun será el primero – Sho se estiró orgulloso – y Ren el tercero, eso nos queda en segundo lugar con…

- Conmigo – anunció Reino su presencia acercándose al grupo.

Esta presencia hizo que Kyoko se alarmase porque no le vio llegar al estar de espaldas, Sho se enfureció y Ren con cautela hizo que Kyoko se acercara a él. Mientras tanto Yashiro estaba hablando con Shoko-san para que evitara que su representado hiciera lago para estropear el trabajo de Ren o Kyoko.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Beagle? – increpó Kyoko desde la posición en la que la había dejado Ren.

- El director me contrató, lo que no sabía era que iba a trabajar contigo – contestó mostrando una sonrisa malévola – koneko-chan.

- Director no… - Ren iba a explicarle al director la situación pero Kyoko le detuvo al poner su mano sobre su brazo - ¿Kyoko? – preguntó extrañado Ren mientras miraba su expresión de determinación.

- No pasa nada, trabajaré con él – Sho iba a protestar pero fue cortado por Kyoko. – Si no quieres que pronuncie cierto nombre más te vale estar callado. Además, - continuó tras volverse a Reino – tengo conmigo a Corn, no puedes hacerme nada.

- Sí, ya veo – dijo con desagrado mientras miraba a Ren.

- Ya está bien de peleas chicos, - dijo el director para aligerar el ambiente – hay que trabajar. Vengan conmigo para que les explique lo que vamos a hacer.

Todos siguieron al director hasta la enorme pizarra donde estaba el storyboard del anuncio.

- Muy bien, este será el anuncio que vamos a rodar, - explicó entusiasmado el director poniendo una mano en la pizarra – el anuncio es de una marca de loción para después del afeitado. – El director miró las caras de sus actores y vio en ellas interés.

Tras explicarles esquemáticamente lo que debían actuar hizo que sus ayudantes fueran preparando la escenografía y llamaran a los extras.

- Lo primero que grabaremos será una escena delante del fondo verde donde estarán aplicándose la loción – explicó el director.

- ¿Yashiro-san? – llamó Kyoko al mánager haciendo que se volviera hacia ella. - ¿Por qué usan ese fondo verde?

- Eso es para que después puedan poner digitalmente el fondo que quieran – explicó Yashiro - ¿nunca has trabajado con esto? – preguntó y sólo recibió por respuesta una negación.

Esta escena no supuso gran problema, ahora era responsabilidad de los informáticos el poner un fondo distinto para cada uno haciendo ver que eran tres sitios distintos.

Ahora comenzaría el verdadero rodaje. Sho, Reino y Ren estaban repartidos entre los extras en un escenario que representaba la pista de baile de una discoteca. Kyoko estaba vestida con una pequeña falda negra, un revelador escote y unas altas botas también negras – "Maldito director pervertido" pensó Kyoko al verse – y entraba en la pista de baile moviéndose ágilmente entre las personas como buscando algo. Al primero que encontró fue a Sho pero volvió la cara con desagrado y siguió su camino. El siguiente con el que se cruzó fue con Reino, se acercó bailando a él pero se alejó con una sonrisa que decía "no está mal, pero no es lo que busco". Por último localizó a Ren, se acercó a él, le separó de su pareja de baile y se acercó para olerle. De repente se oyó ¡CORTEN! Y todos se paralizaron y el director se acercó a los actores.

- Lo has hecho muy bien hasta ahora Kyoko-chan, pero cuando estás con Ren debe haber lujuria y deseo en tu mirada y movimientos y no lo veo.

En cierto modo Kyoko entendía lo que quería decir, con los otros no había sido difícil porque entendía esos sentimientos, pero la escena con Ren era distinta, no sabía cómo actuar eso.

- Kyoko-chan, Tsuruga-san dejadme que os muestre como me gustaría que fuera esa escena. – Dijo reproduciendo un video en el portátil que tenía. – Evidentemente no es necesario que sea así exactamente, pero lo que sí me gustaría es que el sentimiento sea algo así.

Kyoko parecía un semáforo en rojo y Ren estaba contento y a la vez sabía que esto le iba a costar una buena ducha de agua helada, no creía que la escena de baile de la canción "Love man" de Dirty Dancing fuera la indicada y menos si tenían que bailar así.

- Mientras estáis bailando - continuó el director – Kyoko te olerá mientras te roza con su nariz – dijo dirigiéndose a Ren, - luego Kyoko debe susurrarte al oído sensualmente y debéis acabar con un beso. ¿Entendido?

Kyoko dejó de escuchar al director tras la palabra "beso", tenía que besar a Ren-san? No podía ser, ¿cómo iba a hacer eso?

Todos los presentes se estremecieron, Yashiro de alegría, Sho y Reino de rabia, Ren de la impresión y Kyoko de miedo por no saber cómo hacer eso. Shoko al ver la reacción de su representado se acercó a él y le pellizcó disimuladamente y le susurró que cambiara esa cara.

Ren vio el pánico en el que iba a empezar a entrar Kyoko y decidió hablar.

- Director Kurosaki ¿le importaría darnos un momento para que nos pongamos de acuerdo en cómo vamos a hacer la escena?

El director les dio permiso y Ren llevó a Kyoko hasta uno de los camerinos. Cuando cerró la puerta tomó firmemente a Kyoko de los hombres y la miraba fijamente.

- Kyoko mírame – dijo firme.

Kyoko reaccionó y le miró con pánico, tenía miedo de ser despedida si no era capaz de hacer bien el trabajo.

- Kyoko-chan debes tranquilizarte – le repitió con una mirada dulce que hizo sonreír a Kyoko y calmar sus nervios. – Estoy seguro que eres capaz de hacerlo.

- Pero yo no puedo… - no sabía cómo continuar la frase.

- Sí puedes ¿o no te crees capaz de bailar conmigo? – retó Ren, era la única forma de conseguir que se atreviera.

- Claro que sí – contestó decidida Kyoko.

- Veámoslo – dijo Ren mientras ponía la música y se situaba en el centro del camerino. Kyoko se acercaba tímidamente y Ren habló. – Entra en el papel, si quieres para acercarte puedes usar a Natsu.

Kyoko comprendió y empezó a acercarse felinamente, la mirada que tenía excitó a Ren ¿cómo alguien tan inocente podía mirarle así? Cuando llegó junto a él, Ren no pudo evitar pegarla a él al tomarla de la cintura, Kyoko pasó sus brazos por el cuello y empezaron a bailar mirándose fijamente e hizo aparición el Emperador de la Noche.

- Ahora deberías olerme – le susurró sensualmente Ren.

Kyoko le hizo caso y rozó suavemente su nariz desde su clavícula hasta su lóbulo y le susurró.

- Bailas muy bien Kuon – susurró sensualmente Kyoko y Ren sintió un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo por lo que la apretó más contra él.

Kyoko sabía que debía besarle ahora pero se entretuvo acariciándole la parte alta de la espalda para tomar valor. Ren notó que estaba indecisa por lo que debía hacer a continuación al verla morderse el labio, pero este gesto sólo consiguió provocarlo más. Como era ella quien debía besarlo y necesitaba sacar su frustración por algún lado bajó una de sus manos hasta colocarla en su glúteo sobre la tela de la falda. Este gestó sorprendió a Kyoko pero le dio el impulso necesario para decidirse, enredó sus dedos en el pelo de Ren y posó sus labios sobre los de él.

Ren decidió disfrutar de ese pequeño roce que le regalaba Kyoko mientras seguían bailando pero necesitaba más, sabía que ella no iba a subir de nivel por iniciativa propia así que masajeó su glúteo provocando que Kyoko exclamara sorprendida y ese fue el momento que Ren aprovechó para besarla como él quería. Al principio Kyoko no sabía cómo reaccionar al hecho de tener la lengua de Ren dentro de su boca y sus labios moviéndose cadenciosamente sobre los suyos, pero era un movimiento tan hipnotizante que consiguió que Kyoko respondiera de igual manera.

Ren gritó internamente de júbilo, nunca pensó que Kyoko correspondiera tan bien a su atrevimiento así que mientras seguían bailando decidió bajar el ritmo del beso para que no fuera tan agresivo y se convirtiera en uno dulce y lleno de amor.

Por su parte Kyoko era incapaz de pensar, estaba tan abrumada por las sensaciones, se sentía deseosa de sentir más y a la vez era capaz de notar la cálida sensación que quería transmitirle Ren al bajar el ritmo, pero lo que más la asombraba era lo adictivo que era acariciar el pelo de Ren. De un momento a otro sintió como chocaba contra una pared.

Al sentir que Kyoko no rechazaba ninguno de sus avances Ren fue dirigiendo el baile hacia una pared. En ningún momento cortaron el beso, Ren se sentía tan sublime que pensaba que el oxígeno estaba sobrevalorado, solo quería seguir así para siempre. Cuando chocaron contra la pared tuvieron que romper el beso, pero a pesar de eso Ren no se separó, seguía pegado a Kyoko y, con los ojos cerrados todavía, apoyó su frente contra la de ella.

- Aishiteru Kyoko – confesó Ren feliz en un suspiro.

Kyoko no contestó nada, sólo siguió con los ojos cerrados acariciando el pelo de Ren. Ya había pasado una semana desde que Ren se declaró en mitad de la noche y en ese tiempo había logrado admitir que era posible que Ren se hubiera enamorado de ella aunque aún no comprendía cómo había pasado. Aún así no había terminado de descifrar los sentimientos que le había producido esta confesión y lo que estaba sintiendo ahora no hacía más que confundirlo todo, era como si hubiera estado intentando desenredar una madeja de lana y cuando llevaba bastante avanzado el trabajo hubiera llegado un gatito travieso a jugar con ella y la había vuelto a enredar. Tenía que admitir que se sentía realmente confusa, pero por un instante se hizo la luz y eso fue cuando sintió esos labios sobre los suyos.

Al no recibir ningún tipo de respuesta Ren decidió separarse pero no fue capaz porque Kyoko seguía con las manos en la misma posición.

- Si me sueltas ahora no creo poder mantenerme en pie – confesó Kyoko abriendo los ojos y quedando impactada por la dulce mirada en los ojos de su senpai, era resplandeciente.

A pesar de la cercanía entre sus cuerpos Kyoko no se sentía incómoda y supuso que era debido a haber dormido juntos durante una semana. De improviso sintió como sus pies dejaban de tocar el suelo y era cargada en brazos pero fue incapaz de protestar, era una sensación muy agradable.

Ren decidió llevarla hasta el sofá que había en la habitación para que pudieran poner en orden sus pensamientos y evitar cualquier acción imprudente, al menos de su parte. Cuando la depositó en el sofá se puso en cuclillas delante de ella sin tocarla. Kyoko cambió su tonalidad de piel por una roja brillante y agachó la mirada avergonzada por los hechos de hace un momento.

Mientras todo esto ocurría dentro del camerino fuera había dos personas muy impacientes, ya llevaban encerrados más de 15 minutos en ese camerino pero el director no se preocupaba, cada vez que le sugerían que fuera a buscarlos el sólo contestaba "No hay prisa" con una gran sonrisa. El único feliz era Yashiro porque pensaba que si estaban ensayando la escena eso podría suponer un avance en la relación de su pareja preferida.

Seguía pasando el tiempo y no ocurría nada, Ren se conformaba con mirar a Kyoko y Kyoko seguía con la mirada baja pero en los últimos minutos había empezado a abrir y cerrar las manos en señal de frustración.

- Te ves tan linda así sonrojada – comentó Ren mientras le acariciaba la mejilla y hacía que levantara la cabeza.

- Yo... - Kyoko no sabía que decir, estaba demasiado confundida.

- Todo está bien Kyoko – dijo dulcemente con su sonrisa deslumbrante. - Será mejor que te refresques un poco y terminemos de rodar el anuncio – comentó mientras se levantaba y Kyoko le seguía con la mirada. - Mandaré una maquilladora para que te retoque un poco – avisó mientras salía del camerino con una sonrisa.

Kyoko se quedó un momento paralizada pero luego se levantó corriendo a coger su teléfono.

- ¡Moko-san! - gritó desesperada cuando su amiga contestó. - Ayudame Moko-san.

- ¿Qué ocurre Kyoko? - preguntó preocupada - ¿No se supone que tenías que estar grabando en este momento?

- Sí Moko-san, pero tuvimos que parar porque soy una baka ¡baka, baka! - se recriminaba mientras se golpeaba la cabeza.

- Si no te explicas no puedo entenderte Kyoko.

- Sumimasen – se disculpó muy triste. - Es que no podía hacer la escena con Ren y él... él... - Kyoko empezó a ponerse roja otra vez.

- ¿Es un problema con el personaje?

- No – contestó Kyoko bajito.

- Entonces termina tu trabajo y me lo cuentas luego en el cuarto de la sección LoveMe. Ahora entra en tu personaje, sal de donde estés y haz bien esa escena.

Con ese consejo se animó y fue al baño a refrescarse un poco, se sentía acalorada. La maquilladora entró tras llamar a la puerta y Kyoko la recibió sonriente. Tras ser retocada se levantó decidida, fue hacia la puerta y antes de salir tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

Cuando salió al pasillo había desaparecido Kyoko y en su lugar estaba una mezcla de Natsu y Setsu. Al verla entrar al set de grabación el director mandó a todos a sus puestos y paró a Kyoko al pasar a su lado.

- Kyoko-chan empezaremos desde el principio otra vez y recuerda que tras besar a Ren tienes que mirarlo fijamente a los ojos con lujuria.

- Ya lo sé Kurosaki-kun – contestó sensual Kyoko mientras le acariciaba el mentón.

Este gesto produjo en todos los miembros masculinos del staff se quedaran babeando al verlo, incluso el director que fue capaz de reaccionar y le indicó a todos que volvieran a sus puestos porque en breves momentos comenzarían a grabar otra vez.

Las dos primeras escenas no supusieron ningún problema, cuando llegó el turno de Ren empezó la verdadera prueba, él estaba bailando con una de las extras cuando Kyoko sutilmente la apartó y se pegó a Ren para bailar sensualmente. Yashiro estaba grabando todo para tener un registro y deseó saltar como fan emocionada, le encantaría que esa escena fuera de verdad y no una actuación. En ese momento Kyoko se encontraba oliéndole como en el "ensayo".

- Me gustaría que repitiéramos lo de antes – susurró usando un tono lujurioso y le dio un pequeño mordisco en el lóbulo provocando que Ren la ciñera más y emitiera un ronco gruñido que sólo pudo escuchar ella.

Kyoko interpretó ese gruñido como una señal de aprobación a su atrevimiento y empezó a besarle con pasión mientras seguían bailando. Todos miraban asombrados la "actuación" de Kyoko, especialmente Sho y Reino que nunca llegaron a pensar que esa chica podría comportarse de esa manera. El director estaba encantado, esa escena era mejor que la que él hubiera podido imaginar. Sho empezaba a desesperarse y cuando iba a decirle al director que cortara la escena Kyoko terminó el beso pero al ver la expresión de su amiga de la infancia sintió unas inmensas ganas de cumplir su amenaza.

- ¡CORTEN! ¡Qué nadie se mueva de sus posiciones! - gritó el director mientras se acercaba a la pareja.

- ¿Pasa algo malo director? - preguntó Ren sin dejar de mirar a Kyoko.

- No, todo ha estado muy bien, solo es que me gustaría repetir la escena porque el beso ha durado mucho y no me gustaría cortarlo – admitió emocionado.

Sho sólo podía maldecir en silencio, no quería volver a ver esa escena. En cambio Yashiro estaba eufórico, esas miradas habían sido increíbles y aún no se habían soltado, estaba deseando enseñarle a Ren la grabación.

El director volvió a su silla para dar la orden de empezar a rodar de nuevo, esta vez ninguno de los dos se dejó llevar tanto y el beso no fue tan prolongado como el anterior haciendo que el director estuviera contento con el resultado y diera por terminado el trabajo.

Kyoko se separó de Ren sólo cuando hizo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad y volvió a su camerino a cambiarse de ropa para ir a ver a su querida amiga.

Ren se mantuvo en la pista de baile mientras veía alejarse a Kyoko y este momento fue aprovechado por Yashiro para acercarse.

- Reeeen – llamó Yashiro acercándose a su representado con una mirada que llevaba implícitos muchos comentarios con doble intención, - cuéntame qué pasó con Kyoko-chan.

- No estoy muy seguro – admitió Ren sin desvanecer su sonrisa.

- ¿Quieres ver el video que he grabado? - preguntó Yashiro con una gran sonrisa.

- Iré a cambiarme – ignoró Ren la pregunta haciendo que Yashiro se molestara, - pero no me importaría tener una copia – comentó mientras se dirigía hacia su camerino para cambiarse.

Cuando iba a salir del set de grabación Reino se interpuso en su camino.

- Sabes que no me gusta mucho estar cerca tuya, pero sólo quería decirte que el tigre ha ido a cazar a koneko-chan.

La forma de expresarse de Reino era un poco retorcida pero Ren entendió perfectamente el mensaje, su expresión feliz desapareció siendo sustituida por una siniestra y empezó a correr en dirección a los camerinos.

Mientras todo esto ocurría, Kyoko estaba en su camerino cambiándose cuando escuchó un portazo, al volverse vio allí a Sho que mantenía sus manos en al espalda. En ese momento Kyoko llevaba puesta solo la falda porque se acababa de quitar la camiseta pero no fue capaz de reaccionar para taparse debido a que fue una gran impresión ver ahí a Sho. Antes de poder articular una sola palabra Sho habló.

- Eres una furcia – espetó Sho mientras se acercaba a una paralizada Kyoko. - ¿Cómo te atreves a dejarte tocar por alguien que no sea yo? Eres mía – seguía diciendo mientras la hacía retroceder – me perteneces – terminó de decir cuando estaba en un lateral del sillón y la empujó para que cayera sobre él.

Cuando ya estaba tumbada a lo largo del sofá y paralizada por la impresión, Sho se tumbó recargando todo el peso sobre ella para evitar que se escapará y le sujetó ambas manos con una suya.

- Ya deberías saberlo, eres MÍA y para que siga siendo así me aseguraré que nadie más te quiera tocar – explicaba Sho fuera de sí haciendo que Kyoko entendiera lo que su amigo de la infancia pretendía hacer.

Ren había atravesado todo el pasillo corriendo hasta llegar la la puerta del camerino de Kyoko, cuando intentó abrirla notó que estaba cerrada desde dentro. Junto con un furioso Ren se encontraban Yashiro y un preocupado director Kurosaki, que al verle correr de esa forma decidió seguirle para enterarse de lo que pasaba. Viendo que la puerta estaba cerrada y desesperado por lo que pudiera pasar dentro Ren retrocedió un paso y de una patada abrió la puerta. La escena que encontró al abrir esa puerta lo enfureció más aún, Kyoko estaba bajo Sho e intentaba soltarse para empujarle pero no era capaz. Ren entró como una exhalación, tomó a Sho del cuello y lo tiró contra una pared. Kyoko estaba sorprendida pero cuando fue a agradecerle a Ren por volver a salvarla le vio preparándose para patear el estómago de Sho que seguía en el suelo, Kyoko corrió hacia su senpai y le abrazó para intentar detenerle.

- ¡Ren no! - gritó para que se parara – te meterás en problemas.

Yashiro y el director habían visto toda la escena y llamaron a seguridad.

- ¿Será que interrumpí en mal momento? - preguntó cínico Ren haciendo que a Yashiro se le desencajara la mandíbula.

Kyoko no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar y sintiendo la necesidad de desahogarse de alguna forma abofeteó a Ren.

- Todo el mundo fuera – habló muy seria pero nadie reaccionó - ¡YA! - gritó furiosa.

En ese momento Ren fue consciente del error que había cometido e intentó pedir disculpas pero la expresión determinada y la actitud de Kyoko no le dejaron y salió del camerino seguido del personal de seguridad que llevaba a Sho.

Todo el mundo seguía conmocionado por la escena presenciada, Yashiro estaba muy enfadado con Ren y se lo llevó a su camerino. Por su parte Kyoko tenía a sus diablillos volando a su alrededor en máximo poder mientras se terminaba de cambiar para poder irse lo antes posible de allí.

- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle eso? - gritaba furioso Yashiro a un Ren que se encontraba cabizbajo en una silla. - Si te crees que vas a salir tan bien librado de esta estás soñando. Espérate que se enteren Julie-san y el presidente. - Ren entró en pánico, si su mánager era capaz de cumplir su amenaza podía darse por muerto. - Si yo fuera Kyoko no volvería a hablarte en lo que me quedara de vida. Muy bien merecido que tienes el bofetón que te ha dado. Ya puedes ir pensando en una buena forma de disculparte porque no te voy a ayudar, en todo caso intentaré ponerte trabas, no te será fácil enmendar tus palabras.

Cuando Yashiro acabó su discurso salió del camerino dando un portazo y dejando solo a Ren.

Kyoko estaba a punto de irse cuando tocaron a la puerta, no estaba de humor para hablar con nadie pero al abrirla vio que era Yashiro.

- Yashiro-san si viene para que pida perdón esta vez no pienso hacerlo – habló totalmente segura.

- Ni yo pensaba pedírtelo – contestó Yashiro entrando y abrazándola tras cerrar la puerta. - No tienes que pedir perdón a nadie y menos a ese chico que no es capaz de pensar antes de hablar.

- Pero es que me dolió tanto oír eso... después de que me dijera...

- Kyoko-chan – dijo separándose de ella y tomándola por los hombros con una gran sonrisa astuta - ¿qué te dijo? - como respuesta Kyoko sólo fue capaz de sonrojarse.

- Cada vez estoy más liada – tras una pequeña pausa volvió a hablar. - Discúlpeme Yashiro-san, tengo que irme. Quedé con Moko-san y si llego tarde me regañará.

Kyoko salió del camerino como un rayo dejando solo a Yashiro, cuando iba a salir a la calle se interpuso Sho entre ella y la salida.

- Quítate de en medio – ordenó Kyoko con un tono de voz frío.

- No me voy a apartar, primero tenemos que hablar – respondió arrogante Sho.

- No tengo nada de lo que hablar contigo, lo que hiciste hoy tendrá consecuencias – habló mirando a Shoko-san que se encontraba a unos pasos. - Y si no quieres que desvele ciertas cosas que quieres mantener en secreto más te vale no volver a acercarte a mi – explicó en un tono amenazador - ¿Entendiste Shotaro?

Sho se apartó rápidamente de la salida completamente aterrado, nunca había visto así a Kyoko, esa no era la dulce niña que había conocido.

Shoko-san llegó a su lado y tomándolo bruscamente del brazo lo arrastró hacia el coche.

- Más te vale ir pensando cómo disculparte con ella porque esta vez te has pasado. En cuanto lleguemos a la agencia iré a hablar con el presidente y más te vale empezar a rezar para que Kyoko-chan no haga nada para arruinarte la carrera – hablaba Shoko-san furiosa.

- No se atreverá – refutó arrogante Sho.

- Eso no es lo que me ha parecido a mi – dijo dando por terminada la conversación.

Kyoko se montó en su bicicleta y llegó en tiempo récord a la agencia debido a lo furiosa que estaba pero al entrar al cuarto LoveMe y ver a su querida amiga se le pasó todo y se lanzó a sus brazos.

- ¡Moko-san! Me alegro tanto de verte nuevamente- exclamó alegre abrazando a Kanae que no tuvo tiempo de apartarse.

- ¡Ya está bien Kyoko! - decía molesta separando a la chica. - Pareces una lapa.

Kyoko se fue hacia un rinconcito para entrar en su pequeño mundo de depresión.

- Moko-san no me quiere – murmuraba haciendo circulitos rodeada de un aura opresiva de depresión. - Yo sólo quería un poco de comprensión de una amiga tras el día que he tenido.

- Mou, deja de hacer eso – dijo fastidiada Kanae sentándose y cruzando los brazos. - Es que a veces te pones muy pesada. Más importante que eso, ¿no tenías algo que contarme? ¿Qué tal la grabación?

El aura oscura de Kyoko estalló y los demonios empezaron a volar libremente, si Kanae hubiera sido capaz de ver los demonios como hacía Reino estaría más asustada de lo que ya estaba.

- Deja de hacer eso Kyoko – dijo fastidiada, - no sé por qué estás tan enfadada si cuando me has llamado parecías feliz e incluso avergonzada – dejó caer disimuladamente el comentario Kanae.

Kyoko paró de improviso y empezó a enrojecer al recordar el motivo de su llamada.

- Vamos, siéntate – decía Kanae mientras daba golpecitos a su lado en el banco en el que estaba sentada. Kyoko se acercó obedientemente y se sentó sin mirar a su amiga porque estaba tan avergonzada que no era capaz de enfrentar su mirada. - Muy bien, empieza y no te atrevas a ocultar nada porque sabes que me terminaré enterando y si no me lo has contado tú me enfadaré mucho contigo.

Kyoko terminó contando todo por insistencia de Kanae y de un momento a otro se vio sentada en uno de los sillones del despacho de Lory sin saber muy bien cómo había llegado.

- No es que me moleste que me hagan una visita chicas ¿pero qué quieren? - preguntó intrigado Lory puesto que habían entrado como un huracán y le habían interrumpido mientras jugaba con Natsuko.

- Kyoko habla – ordenó Kanae haciendo que Kyoko se sonrojara y que Lory las mirara cada vez más intrigado.

- ¿Có... cómo voy a contar...? - tartamudeó Kyoko.

- Si no le cuentas tú lo que te intentó hacer ese animal lo haré yo – amenazó Kanae.

- Pero yo no dije eso en serio, solo estaba enfadada – explicó elevando un poco la voz a la vez que se inclinaba hacia su amiga.

- De todas formas eso no puede quedar sin castigo, ¿qué hubiera pasado si Tsuruga-san no llega a tiempo? - contraatacó.

- Ya está bien chicas, ahora mismo me están explicando que ha pasado y me da igual cual de las dos sea – exigió con gesto serio Lory mientras se sentaba frente a ellas, tras dejar a Natsuko en su terrario, y las miraba alternativamente.

- No hay nada que contar presidente – se disculpaba Kyoko mientras intentaba levantarse para salir pero Kanae la sujetó por el hombro y la volvió a sentar.

- Eso no es verdad – acotó Kanae mirando a Kyoko furibunda. - ¡Ese tipo tenía que estar en la cárcel por lo que te hizo!

Escuchar estas palabras hizo que el presidente se enfadara y diera un golpe en la mesa para que le prestaran atención.

- Si ninguna de las dos empieza a responder ahora mismo a mis preguntas y explica lo que ha pasado llamaré a Ren. - dijo empezando a estar de mal humor, no soportaba que le ocultaran cosas y menos si era algo referente a Kyoko y estaba implicada la frase que dijo Kanae, le había perturbado mucho esa insinuación.

Ante la mirada firme del presidente Kyoko no pudo remediarlo y empezó a contar todo lo que había pasado a lo largo del día (omitiendo el suceso por el que llamó a Kanae), el presidente cambiaba continuamente su expresión de expectación a temor y de esa a furia al oír el relato de lo pasado con Sho y por último sintió orgullo por las palabras de su pequeña actriz. Al terminar de escuchar el relato se levantó con una expresión fría y se dirigió a su mesa para pulsar el timbre que hacía que su fiel sirviente se presentara ante él.

- En cuanto Ren aparezca en el edificio quiero que lo traigas a mi despacho, necesito hablar con él – le dijo completamente serio al hombre vestido de árabe. - También necesito que busques el número de la agencia Akatoki y me comuniques con su presidente cuando te lo diga.

Tras retirarse el ayudante del presidente la sala quedó en silencio y Lory solamente podía mirar a Kyoko con una mezcla de compasión y orgullo por cómo había afrontado la complicada situación que le había tocado vivir.

- Yo... yo... mejor me voy – tartamudeó Kyoko, solamente escuchar el nombre de Ren y pensar que podía seguir en ese despacho cuando él llegara hizo que sintiera las piernas de gelatina al recordar todo lo ocurrido en la mañana.

Cuando iba a levantarse del sofá para marcharse unos golpes en la puerta la detuvieron.

- ¿Me llamaba presidente? - Preguntó con una falsa sonrisa Ren mientras entraba al despacho seguido de un malhumorado Yashiro.

- Sí, tenemos que hablar. Siéntate – le ordenó serio a Ren. - ¿Os importaría dejarnos solos chicas? - preguntó indicándoles que necesitaba hablar con él sólo.

Kanae entendió la indirecta, y tomando a Kyoko de los hombros, salieron seguidos de Yashiro.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero que os haya gustado (escribid aquí abajo cualquier comentario por tonto que sea, me hace muy feliz leerlos ;D y escritora feliz = actualización más rápida)<strong>_


	16. Chapter 16

***Escritora se asoma desde detrás de una esquina ondeando una bandera blanca* ¿Controláis vuestros instintos asesinos? Espero que sí, la verdad es que siento muuucho el graaaan retraso. Sé que no tengo excusa, pero bueno, aquí está la continuación de la historia; sé muy bien que vais a querer matarme porque es un poco corto para ponerlo después de tanto tiempo pero mi imaginación no ha dado para más. Prometo que la continuación estará pronto porque ya tengo la idea.  
><strong>

**Espero que disfrutéis del capitulo.  
><strong>

********_**Disclaimer: **Ni Skip Beat ni los personajes que pertenecen a dicha historia me pertenecen, de ser así Kyoko y Ren protagonizarían en cada capítulo una escena para adultos. ;D****_********

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 16<strong>

- Siéntate Ren - insistió Lory mientras señalaba con el puro que acababa de encender el asiento frente a él.

Las chicas se habían ido con su mánager y con él la oportunidad de disculparse con Kyoko, ahora tendría que enfrentar al presidente. Resignado tomó asiento donde le indicaba y se dispuso a soportar los reclamos de su jefe.

- ¿No piensas explicarte? - preguntó Lory ofendido, no podía creer que su gran estrella no fuera capaz de reconocer ante él los errores que cometió durante el día.

- Antes de dar ninguna explicación me gustaría saber qué es lo que le han contado - respondió Ren con una mueca imperturbable.

- No puedo creer que mantengas esa fachada frente a mi - dijo Lory mientras expulsaba el humo de su puro, - para tu información Kyoko-chan me ha contado TODO lo que ha pasado.

Ante esta respuesta Ren se envaró y comenzó a perder su mirada impasible, si uno era un gran observador como Lory podía darse cuenta del ligero sonrojo que mostraban las mejillas de Ren que rápidamente alejó tras un carraspeo y apartar la mirada de esos ojos tan inquisidores.

- Me imagino que ver medio desnuda a la mujer de tus fantasías debe perturbarte un poco, pero tampoco es para enrojecerse.

- Realmente no sabe lo que pasó - pensó esperanzado Ren haciendo que su mirada imperturbable volviera a él.

- Esa reacción... parece ser que Kyoko-chan no me ha contado todo lo que ha pasado - murmuró Lory mientras rodaba entre sus dedos su puro al observar el cambio de actitud de su protegido.

- ¿Para qué quería hablar conmigo presidente? - intentó desviar la línea de pensamientos de Lory para evitar que preguntara por su reacción de hace unos momentos.

- Quiero que me expliques en este mismo instante el motivo para decirle semejante cosa a Kyoko después de salvarla de ese animal - ordenó serio Lory mientras se acomodaba en su sillón y esperaba la respuesta de Ren.

Al recordar el incidente Ren no pudo evitar apretar sus puños que mantenía reposando sobre sus muslos y poner una cara de total furia.

- Desgraciado - murmuró Ren completamente tenso.

- ¡Ren contesta! Exijo que me expliques ahora mismo lo que pasó y no podrás salir de aquí hasta que lo hagas - se impuso el presidente para conseguir una respuesta.

- Ese malnacido... - dijo completamente furiosos Ren - en cuanto le vea le mato. - Ante un carraspeo del presidente Ren volvió en sí.- Reino me avisó que Fuwa - escupió el apellido con furia - había ido siguiendo a Kyoko hasta el camerino, debió cerrar la puerta por dentro y tuve que tirar la puerta de una patada - decía cada vez más tenso y apretando fuertemente la tela de su pantalón - cuando entré vi a... ese inmovilizando a Kyoko y le tiré contra una pared, cuando iba a darle la paliza de su vida ella se interpuso y luego me dio un bofetón y me echó de allí - terminó de decir afligido.

- Creo que te has saltado la parte en la que le insinúas a Kyoko-chan que los habías interrumpido - añadió Lory con sorna haciendo que Ren chasqueara la lengua y desviara la vista. - Ren, Ren, Ren - dijo como un padre condescendiente mientras se levantaba de su sitio e iba hacia él - vas a necesitar disculparte un millón de veces antes de que nuestra pequeña te perdone, ya sabes lo rencorosa que es - terminó de decir Lory apoyando sus manos en los hombros de Ren a su espalda.

- ¡Maldita sea! - gritó frustrado Ren mientras golpeaba el brazo del sillón.

- De todas formas sabrás que voy a castigarte por tu comportamiento - anunció Lory mientras volvía a su sitio con una sonrisa.

- No creo que haya peor castigo que la bofetada que he recibido y la indiferencia que voy a sufrir por parte de Kyoko-chan - contestó Ren derrotado escondiendo su cara entre sus manos.

- Este será tu castigo - anunció Lory mientras entraba su ayudante por la puerta privada de su despacho haciendo que Ren sintiera pánico por lo que el presidente esta insinuando que debía hacer.

Cuando la puerta del despacho fue cerrada Yashiro y Kanae se situaron cada uno a un lado de Kyoko que se encontraba en su mundo indiferente a todo lo de su alrededor.

- No entiendo cómo pudo insinuar eso después de lo que me dijo durante el ensayo - murmuró Kyoko audiblemente para sus dos acompañantes que se miraron y cogiéndola cada uno de un brazo se dispusieron a guiarla hacia la intimidad que ofrecía el cuarto LoveMe.

Cuando estaban por llegar a la habitación asignada para las integrantes del uniforme rosa se encontraron de frente con el director de la sección de talentos que les miró extrañados pero tras un gesto de Yashiro les siguió en silencio intrigado por lo que iba a revelarse en esa habitación. Cuando la puerta se cerró Kanae sentó a Kyoko en uno de los bancos y luego se sentó con los demás en otro frente a ella.

- ¿Kyoko? - llamó Kanae haciendo que la mirara un poco extrañada y ausente. - Quiero que me expliques ahora, con todos los detalles, lo que pasó en el ensayo - ordenó Kanae a su amiga - y sabes que si no lo haces y me entero de otra forma me enfadaré mucho.

- ¡Moko-san no te enfades conmigo! - suplicó Kyoko empezando a derramar lágrimas sin darse cuenta de que no estaban solas.

- Pues si no quieres que lo haga empieza a hablar - contestó sentándose muy recta y cruzando los brazos mientras desviaba la vista hacia una pared con gesto enfadado.

- Esta bien Moko-san - dijo intentando calmarse, Sawara-san miraba extrañado a Yashiro pidiendo una explicación silenciosa pero con un gesto le dijo que prestara atención a lo que iba a contar, él también estaba ansioso por saber lo que pasó tras esa puerta. - Al... al director Kurosaki no le gustaba como estaba actuando y...

- ¿Qué tenías que hacer que no estabas haciendo? - interrumpió Kanae el relato para que Sawara-san se enterara bien de lo que pasaba.

- Tenía que acercarme de manera seductora a Ren-san - contaba con la mirada gacha y juntando los dedos índice - y bailar con él muy pegada y... y... luego besarle y mirarle con... lujuria - dijo esta última palabra en voz baja completamente avergonzada. Todos estaban expectantes, especialmente Sawara-san que para él todo esto era nuevo, tomando una gran bocanada de aire Kyoko continuó su relato. - Como no le gustaba al director como lo hacía Ren-san se ofreció a que ensayáramos la escena solos, cuando estábamos solos me provocó para bailar con él usando a Natsu como base para mi personaje - al oír esto Sawara-san abrió los ojos sorprendido, él había visto como era Natsu y se podía imaginar qué tipo de baile estaba pidiendo el director, aún así no dijo nada para enterarse de todo lo ocurrido, - mientras bailábamos no me decidía a besarlo, es algo que no he hecho - susurró - y entonces Ren-san puso su mano en... - desvió su vista hacia su parte trasera haciendo que a Yashiro le brillaran los ojos de emoción - mi trasero - consiguió decir completamente colorada - pero así conseguí besarle; lo que no me esperaba es que lo masajeara y entonces del susto abrí la boca y él aprovechó para introducir su lengua en mi boca y no sé como llegamos hasta una pared y es cuando dejó de besarme - Kanae estaba sorprendida del poco autocontrol que demostró Ren en la situación en la que estaba - y cuando abrí los ojos seguía abrazándome y me dijo... "Aishiteru Kyoko" - confesó con un hilo de voz completamente sonrojada.

Yashiro estaba dando saltitos de alegría intentando contener los gritos de emoción que quería dar, Kanae estaba sonriendo realmente feliz por su amiga; el que no podía entender cómo habían llegado a esa situación era Sawara-san que estaba arrodillado en el suelo con la mandíbula desencajada y los brazos inertes a los lados, ¿le estaban intentando decir que Tsuruga-san estaba enamorada de esta chica que montaba en cólera cada vez que oía la palabra "amor"? Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, sus reacciones no habían sido como se las hubiera imaginado, estaba avergonzada, ¿sería que había conseguido avanzar un poquito con sus sentimientos? Aún así sentía lástima por esa chica, Tsuruga-san era un Casanova y solamente haría que se ilusionara para luego tratarla como al resto de sus conquistas.

- Aunque haya hecho todo eso ese chico necesita un castigo - añadió completamente serio Yashiro tras recuperar la compostura - y estoy seguro que el presidente se estará encargando de eso en estos momentos.

- ¿Por qué debería castigar el presidente a Tsuruga-san? - preguntó inocentemente Sawara-san.

- ¿Cómo se atrevió a insinuar semejante abominación estaba ocurriendo? - preguntó enfurecida Kyoko haciendo que la temperatura de la sala bajara unos cuantos grados y asustando a todos los presentes.

* * *

><p><strong>Una pequeña nota aclaratoria antes de los agradecimientos: mi historia no es continuación de la historia del manga, sólo es cómo me gustaría a mi que sucedieran ciertas cosas, ya sé que Kyoko o Ren muchas veces no se ajustan a esa realidad que es el manga pero es por esta razón, mantengo su personalidad intacta lo más que puedo pero hay veces que me desesperan con tanta tontería y este fic muestra cómo me gustaría que realmente actuaran.<br>**

**Agradecimientos... mmm... creo que esto va a ser más largo que el propio capitulo pero empecemos:**

**miiniion, sakurita77, Mariis, Pilii2, RoSa NeGrA 19, lobegachu20, Marhaya, Cubi, toshiro hikaru, Yukk0, damalunaely, camilaflordeloto, kyoko ayusawa** _(muchas gracias por leer, espero que te haya gustado este mini capitulito)_, **misa** _(me alegro que te gustara, ya sé que el capitulo es corto pero espero que te gustara y pueda conquistar el mundo con más fans)_, **Haruna-chan** _(gracias por comentar en varios capítulos, espero que el castigo de Lory no te parezca excesivo)_, **Kittyara14** _(espero que este mini capitulo te haya gustado)_, **Lissy F** _(gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia, me alegro que te haya gustado las locuras que se me ocurren. No te creas que nos llevamos tantos años de diferencia, solo soy 5 años menor que tú, ¡demostremos que el manga/anime no es solo para niño/as!)_, **buenamozacosa, kuroneko** _(espero no haberte decepcionado con esta cosa tan cortita, pondré pronto la continuación)_, **MRiot** _(gracias por comentar en cada capitulo, la verdad es que me hacía mucha ilusión ver como __continuamente ponías un nuevo comentario, espero no haberte decepcionado con este mini capitulo, pronto pondré la continuación)_, **crazy of madara** _(me alegro que te gustara, pero realmente yo no veo a Sho como tú lo ves, para mi es alguien más egoísta. Espero que sigas leyendo y comentando)_, **bety** _(deseo que hayas podido resucitar para leer este mini capitulo y te gustara)_, **Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen, lolika-ma, ale** _(espero que te haya gustado esta mini actualización, pronto pondré la continuación)_, **Taniiaziita, ANAIDVAMPIRE** _(siento la tardanza, pero como ya dije antes, mi musa se fugó, espero que con esta pequeña actualización te haya tranquilizado un poco)_, **lara** _(muchas gracias por seguir comentando, espero que esta pequeña actualización te haya gustado)_, **everecio, Reborn-kun** _(muchas gracias por leer y me alegra que te hayan gustado mis locuras, espero que te sigan gustando)_.

**También agradecer los comentarios de los distintos Guest (algunos comentarios han sido muy divertidos, pero si ponéis un nombre puedo contestar individualmente), las alertas y favoritos. Espero como siempre los comentarios de los lectores. Hasta la próxima actualización (esta vez no tardaré tanto).**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17**

Kanae hace un gesto a los hombres, uno completamente feliz y el otro anonadado, para que salieran sin que Kyoko se diera cuenta que habían estado durante todo el relato. Cuando la puerta se cerró lentamente y tras asegurarse que no había nadie más escuchando se acercó a Kyoko que estaba mirando al suelo completamente colorada mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

- Kyoko me alegro por ti - afirma Kanae feliz sentándose a su lado. Kyoko la miró entre extrañada y confusa. - Sé que lo último que dijo no fue adecuado y merece un castigo, pero lo que pasó cuando ensayasteis... - suspiró - me alegro que se haya decidido a hablar y actuar sinceramente.

- Pero es que no puede ser, esto solo es un juego suyo para molestarme - dijo en tono de enfado.

- Kyoko - susurró Kanae defraudada y negando con la cabeza provocando que Kyoko reprimiera su entusiasmo en desmentir lo ocurrido.

Mientras tanto en el pasillo:

- ¿Cómo... cómo es posible? - preguntaba confuso hacia el vacío Sawara-san - ¿por qué?- dijo mientras miraba suplicante a Yashiro que lo miraba con una sonrisa radiante. - ¿Por qué sonríes? ¿Cómo es posible que el soltero más codiciado se haya fijado en alguien como ella? - Yashiro puso mala cara al escuchar cómo se refirió a su hermanita. - Perdona Yashiro, no es que desprecie a Mogami-san, solo que me sorprende que él se haya fijado en ella, es una NIÑA - aclaró remarcando la última palabra.

Yashiro volvió a sonreír y tomó a Sawara-san de los hombros para calmarle.

- Las chicas en este medio crecen muy rápido, ¿no cree?

Sawara no tuvo más remedio que afirmar ante lo dicho por Yashiro. Cuando estuvieron algo alejados del "cuarto de las revelaciones" como lo llamaría de ahora en adelante Sawara-san, se separaron yendo Yashiro hacia donde suponía que estaba su representado.

Cuando Yashiro llegó hasta el despacho de Lory se encontró a Ren recargado sobre la pared del pasillo con los ojos tapados por su antebrazo.

- ¿Qué tal tu charla con el presidente? - preguntó burlón Yashiro mientras se recolocaba las gafas. Ren se asustó al oír a su mánager pero supo disimularlo y sólo suspiró al enderezarse.

- Debes ajustar mi horario de las tardes para un nuevo trabajo que me ha encargado el presidente- contó mientras avanzaba alejándose de ese despacho no fuera a ser que al presidente se le ocurriera algún nuevo castigo. - Cuando lleguemos al próximo trabajo llámale para que te dé los detalles.

Mientras Ren huía lo más deprisa de esa zona de las oficinas era seguido por un sonriente Yashiro al estar deseando saber los detalles del castigo del presidente pero sin atreverse a preguntar, ya le contaría con todo lujo de detalles el presidente el castigo ejemplar que iba a recibir su representado.

La gente que iba por los pasillos de LME salía corriendo cada vez que oían ese grito lastimero salido de lo más profundo de los infiernos, parecía que la compañía estaba encantada pero no, solo era Kyoko y sus diablillos dando ese ambiente.

- ¡Moko-san! - gritaba de forma lastimera Kyoko persiguiendo a Kanae. - Háblame, por favor - sus demonios la rodeaban realizando la misma súplica que su ama.

Kanae la ignoraba, ya le había dicho todo lo que tenía que decirle y ahora debía reflexionar para decidir su manera de actuar. Kyoko comprendió que su amiga no iba a decirle nada más de lo que ya le había dicho y se paró en una esquinita en cuclillas abrazándose las rodillas para ponerse a pensar, sus demonios la rodeaban como una coraza invisible haciendo que la gente no se quisiera acercar. Kyoko hubiera deseado no haberse dejado el bolso en la taquilla, ahí tenía el muñeco vudú de su senpai y siempre le ayudaba hablar con él para decidir qué hacer.

- Además, Moko-san me dijo que debía contarme otra cosa pero al final no quiso decirme - murmuraba con un aura oscura alrededor y haciendo circulitos con el dedo en el suelo, - sólo dijo "otro día hablaremos de algo importante" y se fue...

Cada persona, que tenía la desgracia de entrar en ese pasillo e intentaba cruzarlo lo hacía lo más deprisa que podía y todo lo pegado a la pared contraria como fuera posible, la zona en la que estaba reflexionando Kyoko parecía un agujero negro de melancolía capaz de arrastrar a su interior todo aquello que pasara cercar.

Yashiro se pasó el resto del día sonriendo burlonamente a Ren tras llamar al presidente y obtener hasta el más mínimo detalle de su castigo. Iba a disfrutar enormemente de todo el sufrimiento que iba a experimentar Ren.

Pasaron un par de días y a pesar de que Ren buscaba cualquier oportunidad para pedirle perdón a Kyoko, aunque Lory se lo había prohibido, y hacer que su relación volviera a ser como antes nunca coincidían más de unos segundos y Kyoko le saludaba muy formalmente sin detenerse para hablar porque todavía estaba meditando los consejos de su gran amiga. Cada vez que Ren se encontraba con Kyoko y ella no le daba el trato al que estaba acostumbrado le entraban ganas de secuestrarla y encerrarla en su apartamento hasta que volviera a la normalidad, pero sabía que eso con su niña sería contraproducente. Debería resignarse hasta que ella decidiera perdonarle.

Mientras Ren estaba con Lory para intentar convencerlo de acabar con su "tortura" (llevaba sólo dos días y era incapaz de aguantar más tiempo con ese "trabajo") Yashiro fue a buscar a su hermanita con una enorme y radiante sonrisa.

Ren salió del despacho de Lory con el mismo resultado que las veces anteriores: sin levantamiento del castigo. No sabía hasta cuándo sería capaz de aguantar ese nuevo trabajo, sólo deseaba poder disculparse con Kyoko pronto. Por otra parte, esta tarde tendría algo de suerte, Yashiro le había avisado que hoy no podría acompañarle para verle vestido de esa forma tan vergonzosa.

- ¡Hola Kyoko-chan! - exclamó eufórico Yashiro al encontrarse con ella de camino a la salida de las oficinas. - ¿Tienes algún trabajo esta tarde? - preguntó expectante con ojitos brillantes.

- No, Yashiro-san. Últimamente no me requieren en el trabajo que tenía por las tardes - contestó abatida.

- ¡Entonces acompáñame! - exclamó eufórico mientras la cogía de la mano y empezaba a correr con ella sin dejarla tiempo a reaccionar.

Tras un pequeño viaje llegaron a su destino y Kyoko no hacía más que mirar extrañada a todas partes.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí Yashiro-san? - preguntaba Kyoko mirando a todos lados mientras se encontraba sentada en las gradas de un plató de televisión.

- Vamos a ver un espectáculo que estoy seguro que te gustará - contestó Yashiro con una sonrisa que le dio miedo a Kyoko. - Seguro que disfrutará mucho del espectáculo.

Las luces de las gradas se apagaron, se encendió el letrero de aplausos y apareció la luz cenital del plató siguiendo a los presentadores del programa. Cuando Kyoko se dio cuenta de que los presentadores eran los miembros de Bridge Rock se extrañó de no haberse dado cuenta de que ese era el plató en el que trabajaba todas las semanas. Pero lo que más la impresionó fue quien iba detrás de ellos... no lo podía creer, ¿el presidente no le había dicho que durante unos días no iba a haber programa? ¿Qué hacía esa persona ahí?

- No, no puede ser... ¡me han sustituido! - murmuró Kyoko abatida - por eso el director me llamó diciendo que no tenía que venir durante un tiempo... - Kyoko empezaba a emitir un aura depresiva y sus demonios salían para amenazar al director del programa aunque no lo vieran para ahorcarle.

Yashiro había escuchado claramente a Kyoko y la miraba sorprendido.

- Kyoko-chan - ella le miró triste - ¿tú eres el pollo del que es amigo Ren? - Kyoko se sorprendió, no pensó que había hablado tan alto como para ser oída con todo el ruido del plató y empezó a tener miedo de que su secreto fuera revelado. Viendo el miedo en la cara de Kyoko Yashiro se decidió a hablar. - Tranquila Kyoko-chan, no tienes que preocuparte porque cuente tu secreto a nadie - Kyoko le miraba con una expresión que decía en letras luminosas "¿de verdad?" y Yashiro se reafirmó - puedes estar segura que tu secreto estará a salvo conmigo.

- Gracias Yashiro-san - contestó realmente agradecida - aunque ya da igual - continuó desanimada - me han sustituido.

- ¿Kyoko-chan te cuento un secreto? - preguntó Yashiro, al recibir la afirmación se acercó a su oído y le susurró la noticia más sorprendente que pudieran darle.

Siento dejarlo en una parte tan interesante, pero supongo que estaréis de acuerdo conmigo que es mejor dejarlo aquí y poner algo nuevo que haceros esperar para que tenga la longitud que acostumbran a tener mis capítulos.

Quiero dar las gracias a tod s los que me leen y más aún a los que me comentan por poco que sea, me hace muy feliz abrir mi correo y ver el aviso de nuevo review. Como esto sería eterno si me pongo a responder a cada uno individualmente, daros a todos por agradecidos (MRiot me encanta ver que cada semana más o menos me animas a escribir :D ) y los que tienen cuenta les iré contestando poco a poco. Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo a pesar de su longitud.

¿Merezco un comentario? ¿Está muy mal? Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	18. Chapter 18

**¡FELIZ AÑO 2013 A TODAS Y TODOS!**

**Siento mucho el graaaan retraso (inner: últimamente se te está haciendo costumbre lo de dejar las cosas para el final ¬¬), las explicaciones más abajo -.-U. Disfrutad del capitulo.**

_**Disclaimer: Ni Skip Beat ni los personajes que pertenecen a dicha historia me pertenecen, de ser así Kyoko y Ren protagonizarían en cada capítulo una escena para adultos. ;D**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 18<strong>

- ¿Qué? – preguntó asombrada ante lo que le decía Yashiro y era incapaz de apartar la vista de la nueva mascota. – No puede ser… ¿por qué? No lo entiendo. ¿Y por qué un pingüino?

- Es el castigo que le ha impuesto el presidente por cómo se comportó contigo – explicó Yashiro.

Kyoko estaba asombrada, no podía creer que el actor número 1 fuera capaz de rebajarse de esa manera. Ni siquiera aunque fuera un castigo impuesto por el presidente.

Tras la sorpresa inicial y el alivio de saber que no había sido sustituida pudo disfrutar de los aprietos en los que se veía envuelto su senpai al intentar andar con ese incómodo disfraz de pingüino. Lo peor fue cuando el invitado de ese programa fue presentado, era Kijima Hideito. Al verle, Ren empezó a emitir un aura oscura.

Kijima entró al plató saludando al público con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Tras unos minutos de aplausos de bienvenida por parte del público, pasaron a sentarse al sillón para empezar con la entrevista.

Como ya tuvo que hacer Kyoko cuando el invitado fue Sho, Ren tuvo que soportar los comentarios de Kijima sobre cierta compañera de trabajo le gustaba que le comprara ropa y la consintiera. Ren estuvo a punto de soltar lo que tenía entre las manos y atacar al invitado, pero supo contenerse a pesar de los comentarios poco apropiados de los presentadores y Kijima sobre Kyoko aunque no mencionaran su nombre.

Nadie era capaz de verlo pero el pingüino mascota emitía un aura siniestra que iba dirigida al invitado del programa.

- ¡Ja! Es un fantasma, Kyoko no le persigue, solo es demasiado inocente para darse cuenta que cuando un hombre le compra ropa a una mujer es que pretende algo más con ella – pensaba ofendido Ren mientras le servía un té a Kijima, lo que realmente deseaba era tirárselo a la cara, pero debería contenerse porque sino Lory le aumentaría su castigo. Sólo deseaba que nadie se enterara jamás de esta humillación.

Kyoko también se sentía ofendida por lo que estaba insinuando Kijima sobre ella, ¡ella nunca le había pedido que le comprara esa ropa! Debía calmarse para no hacer ningún espectáculo y llamar la atención, por lo menos no estaba mencionando directamente su nombre. Además estaba empezando a notar que su antena reaccionaba, eso solo podía significar que Ren estaba enfadado por las palabras del invitado pero el aura a su alrededor no era brillante como acostumbraba en esas situaciones, debía ser cosa del disfraz, al no ser su imagen la que todos veían no debía sentir necesidad de ocultar sus sentimientos.

El programa continuaba con tranquilidad, aunque tanto Kyoko como Yashiro esperaban que en cualquier momento el simpático pingüino se abalanzara sobre el invitado ya que continuaba hablando de ciertos compañeras de trabajo que le mandaban mensajes llenos de corazones y colores, que le pedían ayuda para hacer sus papeles (¡Mentira! – pensaron los tres a la vez) y muchas tontería más. Aunque en ningún momento fue dicho el nombre de esa persona a pesar de la insistencia de los presentadores para sonsacarles el nombre, los demás sabían que se estaba refiriendo a Kyoko.

Tras una larga y torturante hora el programa acabó y las espectadoras que había en la grada se acercaban a saludar al invitado. La mascota se alejó disimuladamente, ya no soportaba estar más al lado del egocéntrico actor, si tuviera que seguir escuchándole por más tiempo iba a dejar que su ira y celos lo dominaran. Por otra parte, Kyoko y Yashiro se dirigían a la zona de camerinos tras ver que Ren se marchaba del escenario.

Ren se encontraba ya en su camerino aun con el traje puesto intentando calmar sus instintos asesinos.

- Cálmate, cálmate. No puedes matar a ese individuo solo porque te moleste que hable así de Kyoko – suspiró tras terminar de murmurar apoyando la frente de la cabeza del pingüino en la pared.

Debería empezar a quitarse ese traje e irse de allí, no quería estar más tiempo del necesario con ese ridículo disfraz. Cuando se disponía a sacarse la cabeza sintió la puerta abrirse y aparecer una furiosa Kyoko dirigiéndose hacia él. Ren quedó congelado en mitad del movimiento.

- ¡Vaya, vaya! Con que tú eres el que me ha robado el trabajo - dijo Kyoko sarcástica dando vueltas alrededor de un paralizado Ren.

- ¿Robar? ¿Qué trabajo le he robado? – se preguntaba mentalmente Ren mientras bajaba lentamente las manos sin quitarse la cabeza del disfraz.

- Tengo que decirte que he quedado muy decepcionada con tu actuación. Y pensar que me han despedido para que me sustituyas tú – decía en el mismo tono mientras le miraba de arriba hacia abajo negando resignada. – Mi disfraz era mejor.

- ¡¿Disfraz?! – pensó alarmado Ren pero sin poder vocalizar su protesta para evitar ser descubierto. – He debido entender mal, a quien estoy sustituyendo es a Bo, ¡ella no puede ser Bo! ¡Bo sabe demasiadas cosas!

- No debí creerles cuando me dijeron que el programa se tomaba un descanso cuando ya estaban confirmados los siguientes invitados – se sentó como lo hubiera hecho Natsu en un sofá que se encontraba delante de Ren. – No sabes la sorpresa que me llevé cuando vine a preguntar qué día volvíamos a grabar y vi que había programa. Y me dije ¡vamos a saludar a mi sustituto! – dijo mientras se levantaba y le daba una palmada en el hombro mientras sonreía falsamente.

Ren estaba muy asustado, nunca había visto a Kyoko comportarse tan amenazadoramente usando una sonrisa radiante como él hacía. Estaba tan aterrado que no era capaz de moverse ni notar que Yashiro miraba divertido desde la puerta que Kyoko había dejado entreabierta.

De un momento a otro Ren fue despojado de la cabeza del disfraz sin poder evitarlo y su cara se congeló en una expresión de completo asombro haciendo que no supiera como actuar en ese momento.

- ¡Oh! Parece que al actor número 1 le gusta robarle los trabajos a los novatos – acusó ofendida a un paralizado Ren. - Debe ser difícil andar dando esos pasitos tan cortos.

- No, Kyo... - intentó explicarse, pero se calló al ver su expresión ofendida.

Kyoko estaba mirando seria y fijamente al sorprendido Ren que no sabía que hacer ni decir. Kyoko no hacía más que analizar la imagen que se presentaba ante ella: un pingüino de 1,90m con la cabeza de su senpai.

Tras unos largos minutos en los que ninguno movía un sólo músculo y el medidor de risa de Kyoko empezaba a elevarse rápidamente, ella estalló en carcajadas tan fuertes que tuvo que llevarse las manos al estómago por el dolor y se sentó en el sofá mientras seguía riéndose.

- ¡Jajaja! No puedo parar – seguía riéndose y empezaban a saltársele las lágrimas.

Ren miraba asombrado a Kyoko, había sufrido un cambio de personalidad demasiado repentino, en un momento le estaba acusando de robarle trabajos y al momento siguiente estaba desternillándose de risa en el sofá que hay en su camerino. Entonces fue capaz de percatarse de lo que ocurría al verse reflejado en un espejo, estaba ridículo, era lógico que se riera de él, seguía llevando el disfraz pero no la cabeza. Tras esta revelación él también empezó a reírse sinceramente.

Cuando ambos se empezaron a calmar, Ren se arrodilló delante de Kyoko y manteniendo aún una expresión risueña tomó las manos de Kyoko entre las suyas para que centrara su atención en él y habló.

- Lo siento mucho Kyoko-chan, respecto a lo que dije de ti la última vez que trabajamos juntos, sabes que no es cierto. Sabes que no pienso esas cosas de ti ¿verdad? - preguntó sinceramente Ren mirándola a los ojos.

Kyoko se sonrojó al escuchar su disculpa y asintió ligeramente volviendo a su actitud seria.

- Ya lo sé, solo es que me ofendió que me dijeras esas cosas en ese momento, y más teniendo en cuenta lo que había pasado un rato antes durante el ensayo. - explicó sonrojándose levemente.

- Lo sé, no pensé y te herí, pero si llego a encontrarme con ese... - decía mientras empezaba a enfadarse de nuevo.

Kyoko viendo que Ren empezaba a enfurecerse al recordar a Sho soltó una de las manso que Ren mantenía sujetas y la posó sobre su mejilla haciendo que él volviera en sí y la mirara.

- Cálmate, estoy segura que Sho va a recibir su merecido. El presidente me aseguró que iba a llamar a su agencia para informales sobre lo que intentó hacerme y que si no era castigado como lo has sido tú iba a interponer una denuncia en su contra, aunque a mi no me gustaría llegar a eso – al oír esta palabras Ren se enfadó e inconscientemente apretó la mano que todavía mantenía sujeta entre las suyas, ¿cómo podía ser que siguiera defendiendo a ese bastardo que había intentado violarla?, pero Kyoko percantándose de lo que estaba pensando Ren decidió explicarse. - No es que no quiera que pague por lo que intentó hacerme, es solo que no quiero que su reputación se vea manchada por una denuncia, eso provocaría el fin de su carrera musical y yo deseo vencerle con mi actuación y ser reconocida.

- Pero ya eres reconocida – afirmó dulcemente Ren.

- No, aún me falta mucho para llegar a tu nivel senpai – Ren hizo una mueca al escuchar esa forma de llamarle pero lo dejó pasar, - Sho dijo que no llegaría a nada y tengo que llegar a lo más alto para que se de cuenta de que valgo más que como una criada como me consideraba.

- Está bien, pero no vuelvas a acercarte a él. Intentaré hablar con el presidente para que no se admitan más peticiones por parte de "ese" para que estés en sus producciones.

- No voy a permitir que nadie me diga qué trabajos debo aceptar y cuales no, me da igual que él también participe, estoy segura que ya sabe lo que puede ocurrirle si se atreve a intentar algo. - explicó mirando seriamente a su senpai para darle a entender que no cedería ante nada ni nadie.

Lo único que pudo hacer Ren fue suspirar hondamente, nunca podría imponer su voluntad sobre ella como con otras chicas se podía hacer, pero le encantaba el carácter fuerte y decidido de su pequeña.

- Está bien, no intervendré en nada y le diré al presidente que haga lo mismo, no quiero que me acuses de irle con ideas para protegerte. - dijo resignado Ren.

- Yo no necesito protección – exclamó ofendida Kyoko.

- Ya sé que no necesitas protección – decía Ren mientras se levantaba de la posición en la que se encontraba, - ahora es mejor que salgas del camerino.

- ¿Te has enfadado? - preguntó confusa Kyoko mientras se levantaba del sofá, ¿acaso había dicho algo para que se enfadara? - De verdad que no quería que pareciera que te estaba regañando, solo quería hacerte ver que soy mayor como para que estén cuidando de mi - intentó explicarse sin saber como actuar.

- No, claro que no me he enfadado, solo lo decía porque voy a cambiarme de ropa, aunque la verdad es que a mi no me importa que te quedes – explicó con un brillo cómplice en los ojos.

Kyoko se sonrojó fuertemente y salió corriendo del camerino mientras decía que le esperaba fuera.

Cuando salió y cerró la puerta se encontró con un Yashiro agachado en una esquina intentando contener la risa para no ser oído, la pobre Kyoko no se había dado cuenta de lo que quería decir Ren. Recomponiendo su apariencia se levantó de donde estaba agachado y se dirigió hacia Kyoko que estaba apoyada contra la puerta con la cabeza gacha de la vergüenza.

- Kyoko-chan – susurraba Yashiro – yo me voy porque si me ve aquí, cuando le dije que no podía acompañarle hoy, se va a enfadar conmigo. Otra cosa, Ren todavía no ha cenado y viendo la hora que es no creo que lo haga, así que ¿podría hacerme el favor de asegurarte de que lo hace?

- Está bien Yashiro-san – dijo resignada Kyoko. - Le acompañaré a cenar para asegurarme de que lo hace.

- Estoy seguro de que os lo pasaréis bien. Hasta mañana Kyoko-chan – se despidió Yashiro mientras se alejaba del camerino.

Por su parte, Ren era incapaz de quitarse esa sonrisa divertida de la cara, es verdad que lo había pasado muy mal cuando Kyoko se dio cuenta de que era él el que le había sustituido en su trabajo como mascota, pero de verdad, no podía ser tan despistada como para no darse cuenta que la estaba diciendo que se fuera para cambiarse de ropa. Sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza en señal de negación terminaba de abrocharse la camisa que llevaba y se ponía la chaqueta para terminar de recoger sus cosas y salir de ahí sin ser visto. Cuando fue a abrir la puerta casi se le cae encima Kyoko al estar apoyada en la puerta, él estaba preparado para recogerla pero ella supo recuperar el equilibrio en un momento sin necesidad de ayuda.

- Vamos Kyoko, te llevo a tu casa que ya es tarde – ofreció Ren mientras iban hacia una salida trasera para evitar ser visto.

- ¿Ha cenado Tsuruga-san? - preguntó acusadora Kyoko.

- Claro que he cenado – contestó con total tranquilidad Ren mirando al infinito.

- ¿Seguro? - le interrogó Kyoko de brazos cruzados parándose delante de él.

Esta actitud por parte de Kyoko le incitó a suspirar, no había manera de engañarla cuando se trataba de su alimentación.

- Esta bien, tú ganas. Iremos a comprar algo para cenar y luego te llevo a tu casa.

Kyoko contenta con esta respuesta le siguió hasta el parking donde se encontraba su coche aparcado.

Cuando Kyoko y Yashiro salieron de las oficinas, Lory estaba preparándose para ver muy feliz Bridge Rock, si Yashiro sabía jugar bien sus cartas Kyoko se daría cuenta de quien era el que la estaba sustituyendo. Lory se lo pasaba realmente bien viendo como Ren no era capaz de disimular lo mal que le caía Kijima y sus comentarios.

Una vez acabado el programa y mientras comentaba con su fiel sirviente lo que sufría su protegido recibió una llamada de parte de un amable Yashiro; la verdad es que durante un rato la pasó bastante divertida porque, Yashiro había colocado su teléfono de forma que el presidente pudiera escuchar lo que estaba ocurriendo dentro de ese camerino. Cuando la llamada terminó pensó que debería recompensar a Yashiro por dejarle disfrutar de ese momento que de otra forma no hubiera podido hacerlo y hubiera tenido que conformarse con lo que le hubiera contado Yashiro, imaginarse la cara de Ren totalmente confuso no tenía precio.

Después de esto ya sabía cuál iba a ser el siguiente paso en su gran plan, pensaba mientras miraba esperanzadoramente a una mesa llena de papeles situada al fondo de la habitación. Era el plan perfecto y la culminación de sus planes.

* * *

><p><em>Si, si, ya sé, muy corto para haber tardado tanto tiempo en publicarlo, pero tengo una explicación: exámenes ninja, los malditos aparecían sin avisar (inner: ¡MENTIROSA! Sabías perfectamente que tenías examen pero lo olvidaste, ¡eres una despistada!) ¡Ya sé que soy una despistada! nunca lo he negado... Pero es cierto, lo bueno es que pude aprobar los exámenes a pesar de tener poco tiempo para estudiar. Además (ya sé que no es excusa) me ha costado mucho escribir este capitulo y más teniendo en cuenta que cuando lo he estado revisando me he dado cuenta que había confundido a dos personajes del manga y creía que eran la misma persona, entonces que tenido que reescribir una parte para que quedara coherente y sin errores (ademas de buscar el nombre correcto del personaje porque no lo recordaba, es decir, buscar el nombre de un personaje en 194 capitulo porque no recordaba donde le presentaban -.-U).<em>

_De todas formas, espero que os haya gustado y merzca un pequeño comentario. Espero poder escribir más rápido el siguiente. Agradezco todos los comentarios recibidos (inner: incluso durante esta semana te han estado comentando) ¡Sip! ^.^ me hace muy feliz que la gente me siga leyendo aún viendo que hace tanto que no actualizaba; siento no contestar a todos los review, pero no sé por donde empezar, son muchos... Hago la promesa de intentar contestarlos a poquitos (por lo menos a los que tengan cuenta en fanfiction)._

_Hasta el próximo capitulo._


	19. Chapter 19

****_**Disclaimer: **Ni Skip Beat ni los personajes que pertenecen a dicha historia me pertenecen, de ser así Kyoko y Ren protagonizarían en cada capítulo una escena para adultos. ;D****_****

**Buenoooo…. No sé como pedir disculpas sin que queráis matarme _(inner: si no te han matado por ausencias más prolongadas no creo que lo hagan por desaparecer un mes)_. Puedo jurar (y mi testigo es mi querida Kiri que es la primera en leer siempre los capítulos) que la mitad de este capítulo estaba escrita a mediados de enero, lo que pasa es que me salió muy corto y no pude seguir escribiendo porque al poco empezaron mis exámenes y cuando acabé volví a retomar la escritura. Sé que el capitulo no ha quedado muy largo y tampoco pasan cosas demasiado interesantes o emocionantes, pero os puedo asegurar que lo que viene a continuación (tal vez en un par de capítulos más) os va a gustar y mucho, además que dará sentido al ratting del fic. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando aunque últimamente tarde tanto en actualizar. Espero que os guste mucho el capitulo.**

**Capitulo 19**

Kyoko se encontraba feliz de volver a tener la relación que mantenía antes con su senpai y para celebrarlo iba a prepararle una cena que le gustara y de esta forma poder ver esa sonrisa sincera que solo mostraba cuando comía. Por eso, ahora se encontraba sola en el mercado eligiendo los ingredientes debido a que había obligado a Ren a quedarse en el coche para evitar escándalos. Tras realizar sus compras Kyoko volvió muy contenta al aparcamiento, pero la sonrisa se le borró al ver la cara seria que tenía Ren mientras hablaba por teléfono, cuando terminó de hablar Kyoko preguntó angustiada.

- ¿Ocurrió algo? ¿Hay algún problema?

- Tranquila Kyoko-chan - dijo volviendo a su sonrisa sincera, - solo era Yashiro hablándome de unos nuevos proyectos que consiguió para mí. - al oír esto Kyoko respiró aliviada - ¿Ya compraste los ingredientes? ¿Qué vas a cocinar? - preguntó ilusionado ante la perspectiva de volver a comer algo hecho por Kyoko.

- Sí, estoy segura que te gustará - afirmó sonriente Kyoko indicándole a Ren que ya podía arrancar.

Mientras tanto Lory realizaba algunas llamadas mientras estaba tumbado en el salón de su mansión como si fuera un maharajá abanicado por sus sirvientes. Cuando terminó la llamada empezó a reír escandalosamente y rodando por los cojines, estando en ese estado apareció Yashiro en la sala porque había sido llamado urgentemente por el presidente que detuvo su celebración cuando uno de sus sirvientes le anunció la presencia del manager.

- Acompáñame Yashiro - decía golpeando ligeramente los cojines que tenían a su lado. - Necesito que me cuentes con todo detalle las expresiones que han puesto ambos, especialmente la cara que puso Ren al saber del trabajo de su querida kohai - dijo con una sonrisa ladina.

- Siento no poder satisfacerlo en ese punto - contestó desanimado Yashiro mientras se sentaba en esa improvisada jaima interior.

- ¿Por qué no quieres contármelo Yukihito? - preguntó con cara de cachorrito desvalido.

- No es eso presidente, es que en ese momento Ren todavía tenía puesta la cabeza del disfraz - contestó resignado pero con una sonrisa pícara al recordar la escena completa.

- Está bien, pero cuéntame todo sin dejarte ningún detalle - exigió con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba más a donde estaba Yashiro dando pequeños saltitos mientras sujetaba el cojín en el que estaba sentado.

Tras este acercamiento Yashiro empezó a contar todo lo que vio y que pudo oír el presidente. Toda esta explicación estuvo ambientada por la grabación de la conversación que realizó el presidente.

- Me hubiera encantado grabarlo en video para disfrutarlo muchas veces - comentó Lory tras la explicación detallada de Yashiro.

En el apartamento de Ren todo era calma en comparación con el ambiente festivo que había en la mansión de Lory. Kyoko se encontraba sola en la cocina canturreando mientras cocinaba porque había mandado a Ren a darse un baño por lo que había sudado con ese disfraz puesto. Kyoko estaba, en cierto modo, feliz al ver que Ren se preocupaba por lo que había ocurrido después del último trabajo en el que estuvieron juntos.

Cuando Kyoko se dio la vuelta para llevar los platos a la mesa casi se le cayeron al suelo del susto, frente a la cocina Ren estaba realizando una perfecta dogeza. Con la máxima rapidez Kyoko dejó los platos a salvo y se arrodilló al lado de Ren.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - preguntó escandalizada intentando levantarle sin éxito.

- Imploro tu perdón Mogami-san - decía muy serio sin cambiar de posición haciendo que Kyoko se sintiera nerviosa por la situación. - En cuanto esas horribles palabras salieron de mi boca me di cuenta del gran error que cometí.

- ¡Ren, no! Déjalo, ya has tenido bastante castigo con el que te ha impuesto el presidente.

- Pero ese ha sido un castigo por haberme comportado de forma poco profesional, tú todavía no me has castigado por traicionar nuestra amistad y me lo tengo bien merecido.

Resignada a no poder levantarle de la posición en la que estaba Kyoko decidió dejar de intentarlo, se sentó muy seria y recta al lado suyo.

- Siéntese ahora mismo Tsuruga-san - ordenó sin perder su actitud seria y Ren obedeció en ese mismo instante. - Es cierto, sus palabras de eses día estuvieron fuera de lugar y merece un castigo.

Ren estaba tan hipnotizado por sus palabra y mirada que no pudo anticipara el bofetón que le dio Kyoko, a pesar de la sorpresa por la acción, aceptó el golpe con humildad y sin cambiar su expresión resignada.

- Por otra parte, tus acciones demuestran que te preocupas por mi - continuó Kyoko dulcificando su expresión y tono de voz, - y eso hace que me sienta muy halagada - terminó de decir con una sonrisa y acercándose besó a Ren superficialmente en la sien para luego retirarse rápidamente avergonzada para volver a su posición inicial.

Cuando Ren notó los labios de Kyoko rozándole sintió un agradable calor recorriéndole todo el cuerpo y cerró los ojos para poder disfrutar de esa sensación durante unos instantes más.

El apartamento quedó en un silencio cómodo durante varios minutos en los que Ren miraba a Kyoko con una sonrisa deslumbrante/angelical y Kyoko no podía apartar la mirada a pesar de estar sonrojada por lo que había hecho hace un momento, aún así no se arrepentía, al fin y al cabo, había sido una sensación realmente agradable.

Ren tomó delicadamente a Kyoko sin dejar la sonrisa y la ayudó a levantarse.

- Se va a quedar fría la cena si seguimos aquí sentados.

Kyoko sentía latir su corazón en los oídos, de un tiempo a esta parte se estaba volviendo una desvergonzada: primero su atrevimiento al realizar ese anuncio para que todo el mundo lo viera, segundo, bailar así con su senpai en el camerino, tercero, pedirle que continuara con ese beso y por último, pero no menos importante, ¡acababa de besarle en la sien! Y además a modo de castigo. Si no fuera por la tensión que sentía en todos sus músculos estaría rodando por el suelo mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza por sus "desvergonzadas" acciones. En este momento sólo era capaz de aumentar su sonrojo a medida que enumeraba todos sus "pecados". No podía escuchar a Ren diciéndole que deberían ir a cenar, estaba completamente absorta en sus pensamientos.

Ren estaba asombrado de la manera en la que esa chica era capaz de abstraerse de todo lo que le rodeaba en cualquier situación. La tomó gentilmente de la parte alta de los brazos y la levantó suavemente hasta conseguir que se pusiera de pie y le besó tiernamente en la frente haciendo que volviera a la realidad y se topara con su sonrisa deslumbrante.

Kyoko al darse cuenta que estaba de pie y ver esa sonrisa sincera, sintió que empezaba a derretirse como un cubito de hielo, pero no, era consciente de su estado sólido y del sonrojo que empezaba a invadir su cuello al no tener ya más sitio que ocupar en su cara.

- Te ves realmente linda así de sonrojada – dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con el dorso de la mano. – Será mejor que cenemos sino se va a enfriar lo que has preparado y huele demasiado bien como para desperdiciarlo.

Cuando, al fin, pudo salir de su aturdimiento acompañó a Ren a la mesa con los platos que había dejado antes en la encimera de la cocina. Comieron en un tenso silencio por parte de Kyoko debido a que Ren estaba mirándola continuamente con una sonrisa radiante y sincera.

Viendo que Kyoko empezaba a tensarse y no era capaz de tomar un bocado decidió distraerla y para ello encendió la televisión, en ese momento estaban poniendo el anuncio que hace poco habían grabado junto con Sho y Reino. Ambos se quedaron hipnotizados viendo las escenas en las que aparecían juntos. Kyoko empezaba a hacerle la competencia a un hierro puesto a calentar en una fragua (estoy harta de las comparaciones con tomates) y a respirar desacompasadamente al recordar lo que sucedió instantes antes de rodar esa escena en el camerino en el que ensayaron y cómo se olvidó de estar rodeada de gente durante la segunda toma.

Ren estaba embelesado por la imagen de SU Kyoko en esa ajustada ropa y algo celoso al saber que todo el mundo la estaría viendo. Ver cómo bailaba con él le hizo recordar cómo la arrinconó contra la pared de ese camerino y cómo era rozar su cuerpo durante el baile. Tras este recuerdo se dio cuenta que debía cambiar el rumbo de sus pensamientos si no quería que Kyoko se percatara del incipiente problema que empezaba a tener entre sus piernas y, también, para evitar que Kuon se descontrolara y se abalanzara sobre ella.

Ren miró a Kyoko disimuladamente cuando acabó el anuncio y apagó la televisión, Kyoko se encontraba algo alterada y en su mundo porque pudo percibir su mirada perdida. La tocó ligeramente en el hombro para que volviera en sí y Kyoko dio un brinco en el sitio asustada y completamente sonrojada.

- Creo… creo que debería irme – dijo completamente nerviosa y mirando a todas partes como un animal arrinconado en busca de una salida rápida.

- Tranquila Kyoko-chan – susurró suavemente Ren. – La verdad es que siempre se siente extraño ver uno de tus trabajos en pantalla ¿verdad? – comentó casualmente para intentar tranquilizarla.

- Etto…, sí, es algo raro verlo después – contestó algo más relajada al notar que Ren no le daba importancia a su evidente sonrojo.

Tras este pequeño incidente el ambiente se relajó por completo y acabaron la cena de manera distendida con música de fondo procedente del equipo de música que Ren había encendido (no quería volver a fastidiar el ambiente con imágenes o comentarios inoportunos y la música era una forma segura de evitarlos).

Para finalizar la noche, Ren se ofreció como ayudante para recoger y limpiar los platos sin dar oportunidad de réplica. Una vez acabaron de recoger y limpiar todo, y viendo lo tarde que era ya, Ren se ofreció a acompañarla a casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Agradecimientos (uuufff dos meses sin escribir son muchos comentarios tantos como 6 páginas -.-U, así que solo nombraré pero todos los comentarios me han gustado mucho):<strong>

**Guess **(agradecería que pusierais nombre y así os podría mencionar)**, misa, eddieIlove, xkaiselx, katherin.c .rosales .5, Andrea, damalunaely, MRiot **(la incansable, sabes que me encanta que me acoses con mensajes, me recuerda que hay gente que espera la actualización a parte de mi prelectora)**, RoSa NeGrA, Cubi, Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen, VanGooM, Lissy, Kazumi Kioto, lobegachu20, camilaflordeloto, rose, lalla, vickserv, Abril Barrientos, ACTU, monica, Tsuki, nata, Cintia **(me alegro que te guste tanto la historia y que comentes los capitulos, pero no es necesario que no duermas, la historia no se va a escapar si vas a dormir xP)**, amu, rocio, .1420354, Akemi **(gracias por los ánimos)**, 3v3lynsama, saku-chan10, CaroHeart, Gabs Lg, yuukychan, Valeria, cadenacarreon, naoryyamanaka1, Francisca.**

**Por fin acabé, ¿os gustó el capítulo? Espero que sí. Dentro de poco la historia se pondrá muy interesante pero no adelanto nada más. ¿Merezco un comentario? Espero que sí. Hasta el próximo capitulo.**


	20. Chapter 20

**^^ Hola, ya estoy de vuelta ¿a que he sido rápida? (inner: es lo que tiene aburrirse en clase y que encadene a esta *mostrando una pequeña hadita inconsciente*) ¡Déjala inner, si sigues así mi musa va a querer huir en cuanto se pueda soltar! (inner: está bien, está bien *resignada* ya la suelto). Así está mejor, bueno, a lo que iba. Esta actualización ha sido rápida pero no prometo volver a actualizar tan pronto, ha sido solo casualidad (espero tampoco tardar tanto como la última vez, pero tardaré un poco porque voy a participar en varios concursos de mini-relatos y tengo que escribirlos).**

**Espero que os guste el capitulo (no os enfadéis por las cosas que dice cierto personaje, solo se preocupa) y me dejéis comentario.**

_**Disclaimer:**__**Ni Skip Beat ni los personajes que pertenecen a dicha historia me pertenecen, de ser así Kyoko y Ren protagonizarían en cada capítulo una escena para adultos. ;D**_

**Capitulo 20**

Los días pasaban y todos pudieron darse cuenta de la mejoría en la relación entre Ren y Kyoko, se les veía juntos siempre que coincidían en la empresa, siempre estaban sonriendo y las empleadas quedaban encandiladas por la sonrisa de Ren que sólo iba dirigida a la novata de la sección LoveMe. Todo el mundo parecía feliz de la mejoría en la relación para así no tener que sufrir el ambiente tenso que había cuando se encontraban en algún sitio y se ofrecían esas falsas sonrisas. El único que no miraba de forma feliz la mejoría de la relación era Sawara-san, desde que Kyoko había contado lo ocurrido dentro del camerino durante la grabación del último trabajo de ambos, estaba muy preocupado.

El presidente Lory le había descubierto más de una vez espiándolos desde detrás de una esquina o alguna planta que hubiera en el pasillo y le había regañado porque así iba a conseguir que esa bonita relación no floreciera. Él se había sentido escandalizado al darse cuenta que el presidente aprobaba la supuesta relación del actor número 1 con la novata de LME.

Todo el mundo podría pensar que no le agradaba Kyoko al oírle decir esas cosas, pero no era cierto, se preocupaba por esa chica loca que le acosó cuando entró en el mundo del espectáculo, si empezaban a relacionarla amorosamente con alguien importante en la industria podría ser acusada de favoritismo y de aprovecharse de sus contactos para conseguir trabajos y de esta forma nadie la tomaría en serio. De este modo decidió que era el momento de hablar seriamente con la chica.

Kyoko recibió una llamada para presentarse urgentemente para una reunión en el despacho del director del departamento de talentos. Ante esta inesperada convocatoria Kyoko decidió dejar sola a Kanae en el cuarto LoveMe y dirigirse inquieta hacia la reunión. Cuando se encontró ante la puerta del despacho de Sawara-san, tomó una gran bocanada de aire para infundirse valor y llamó a la puerta.

Sawara Takenori se encontraba en su despacho revisando algunos informes mientras esperaba a que llamaran a su puerta. Cuando oyó la llamada revisó rápidamente unas anotaciones que había hecho para que no se le olvidara nada y dio permiso para que entraran.

- Buenas tardes Sawara-san, - saludó con una reverencia - ¿me había llamado?

- Sí Mogami-san – contestó serio. – Siéntate – dijo mientras señalaba la silla frente a su escritorio.

Kyoko obedeció y se sentó frente a la mesa impaciente por saber de lo que iban a hablar pero no parecía que Sawara-san fuera a hablar porque se dedicaba a repasar un documento.

- Disculpe Sawara-san, ¿será que me llamó por algún nuevo trabajo? – preguntó esperanzada Kyoko.

Sawara-san levanto la vista de lo que estaba leyendo y comenzó a hablar muy serio.

- Lo siento Mogami-san, no es ninguna oferta de trabajo por lo que te he mandado llamar.

Lory paseaba animadamente por los pasillos de su agencia acompañado de su séquito vestido como si estuvieran en el carnaval de Venecia. Cuando iba a llamar a la puerta de la sección LoveMe se abrió repentinamente mostrando a una asustada Kanae al ver a tanta gente en el pasillo.

- Buenas tardes presidente – saludó una vez repuesta del susto.

- Buenas tardes Kotonami-kun – saludó sonriente - ¿está Mogami-kun visible? – preguntó haciendo el amago de asomarse al interior por encima del hombro de Kanae.

- Kyoko no está, acaba de irse al recibir una llamada de Sawara-san – Lory la miraba muy extrañado, - supongo que será para una nueva oferta de trabajo – especuló Kanae.

- Eso no es posible, todas las peticiones de la sección LoveMe se me comunican antes de ofrecer los trabajos a los miembros… - decía pensativo y bajando la voz a medida que hablaba al darse cuenta de lo que podría estar ocurriendo. Se giró rápidamente, haciendo una floritura, con la capa roja que llevaba, para dirigirse de vuelta al pasillo por el que había venido.

Ante tales acciones Kanae decidió correr para alcanzar al presidente y así enterarse de lo que estaba pasando con su amiga porque no le gustó el tono en el que hizo ese comentario.

Cuando todo el séquito, incluida Kanae, llegó ante la puerta del despacho del director de la sección de talentos se detuvieron y, alargando una mano, el presidente tomó el vaso que le entregaba su fiel ayudante y lo puso contra la puerta para oír lo que se hablaba dentro.

Kanae se encontraba al lado de Lory conmocionada por sus acciones ¿eso era algo que haría un presidente de una gran compañía para enterarse de lo que pasaba dentro de las oficinas? Hasta hace un momento pensó que cuando llegaran ante esa puerta Lory irrumpiría dentro del despacho como un vendaval, pero en su lugar se encontraba espiando a uno de sus empleados con la cara de un niño pequeño haciendo una travesura. Lory se dio cuenta de la expresión de la morena y con un gesto a su fiel ayudante le ofrecieron otro vaso para que ella también pudiera enterarse de lo que hablaban. Tras mucho meditar si hacía bien en espiar, apoyó el vaso contra la madera y comenzó a escuchar lo que ocurría dentro.

- Creo que entiendes lo que quiero explicarte, ¿verdad Mogami-san? – preguntaba Sawara serio, tras un instante de silencio continuó. – Ya sé que Tsuruga Ren es tu senpai y que te ha aconsejado muchas veces, además de trabajar juntos en diversas ocasiones, pero he empezado a oír comentarios de los empleados sobre una posible relación (fuera del plano profesional y que entra en el plano sentimental) entre ustedes. Sé que el motivo de la creación de la sección en la que te encuentras es que sus integrantes recuperen ese sentimiento que perdieren y que les hace incapaces de tener lo que el presidente piensa que una buena actriz debe tener – desde el otro lado de la puerta pudieron oír el suspiro de resignación de Sawara-san. – Sé que deseas avanzar, - dijo defraudado - pero acercarte a Tsuruga-san para crear un escándalo no es…

- ¡Yo no me he acercado a nadie para crear un escándalo! – Interrumpió Kyoko alterada – Yo me esfuerzo en mis trabajos y nunca he esperado que nadie me haga ningún favor por conocerme y tampoco lo permitiría.

En este punto el rostro alegre y divertido de Lory por sus jueguecitos se estaba transformando en un rostro enfadado.

- Sé que nunca lo has hecho ni lo permitirías – continuó Sawara-san una vez calmada Kyoko – pero la gente siempre intentará perjudicarte, por lo tanto, debes dejar de hablar con Tsuruga-san y alejar…

Sawara-san se quedó con la palabra en la boca la ver entrar como una exhalación al presidente Lory con una cara de gran enfado.

- Mogami-kun ve a mi despacho con Kotonami-kun – ordenó sin mirarla, teniendo la vista fija en su director de talentos. – Sebastián acompáñalas y haz que todo el mundo se aleje de este despacho.

Cuando Lory sintió que la puerta se cerraba a sus espaldas y el ruido del gentío desaparecía, se sentó tranquilamente en la silla en la que previamente estaba sentada Kyoko y suspiró pesadamente mientras Sawara-san le miraba nervioso y sudando copiosamente sin saber si lo que le esperaba era: una gran reprimenda o una carta de despido.

Durante unos minutos el despacho se convirtió en un contenedor de nervios y suspiros de decepción. Lory no hacía más que pensar que sus planes podían venirse abajo y Sawara rezaba mentalmente a todos los dioses del mundo para que no fuera despedido. Tras escuchar durante 10 minutos el progreso de las manecillas del reloj de la pared del despacho, Lory se levantó y fue hacia la parte trasera de la silla en la que estaba sentado Sawara, él no se atrevió a moverse durante el recorrido pero no pudo evitar dar un pequeño salto cuando sintió las manos del presidente sobre sus hombros.

- Casi hechas a perder mis planes Takenori-san, espero que no hayas dicho ninguna otra barbaridad antes de mi llegada y hayas hecho que esa chica se retraiga y blinde más su corazón - tras esta amenaza velada Lory volvió a su asiento.

- Pero... ¡presidente! Que los relacionen como algo más que senpai-kohai puede ser catastrófico para la carrera de ambos - argumentó Sawara en un momento de valor.

- Lo que sería realmente malo - contestó mientras tranquilamente se sentaba y acomodaba su capa, - es que ambos reprimieran sus sentimientos por el qué dirán.

- Pero... - intentó buscar un argumento para convencer al presidente de su punto de vista.

- Nada de peros Takenori-san, este es un amor que ha traspasado el tiempo y el espacio - dijo soñador recordando la historia que le contó Kuu.

- Tsuruga-san es 5 años mayor que Mogami-san, ¡sería un escándalo!

- Pero seguro que no te parecería un escándalo si fueran un niño de 11 años y una niña de 6 - sugirió con una leve sonrisa.

- Ese no es el caso - contestó contrariado por el ejemplo.

- Porque tú lo dices – murmuró para sí sonriente. - Es el destino Takenori-san, no intentes interferir - concluyó Lory para después salir del despacho.

Cuando se cerró la puerta, Sawara-san se hundió en su asiento resignado, era imposible convencer al monstruo del amor, por lo menos podía dar gracias de no haber sido despedido. Pero si el presidente no era capaz de ver el inconveniente él no iba a seguir insistiendo. Por su parte, Lory salió aliviado al ver que su director de talentos se resignaba, no estaba dispuesto a permitir que nadie arruinara sus ilusiones ni las de Kuu y Julie.

Lory entró a su despacho sin escándalo ni fanfarria pero con una ligera sonrisa la ver a la pelirroja sentada rígidamente y conversado triste con su amiga.

- Ya he visto tu anuncio con Ren y tengo que decirte que me encantó - decía mientras se dirigía a su sillón y Kyoko se sonrojaba - nunca pensé que el soso de Ren pudiera moverse así - este último comentario sacó una tímida sonrisa a Kyoko.

- Siento si mi comportamiento ha acarreado algún problema a Tsuruga-san o a la empresa, prometo modificar mi actitud para que no cause problemas futuros - se disculpaba Kyoko con una reverencia aún encontrándose sentada.

Cuando Lory iba a hablar se le adelantó una furiosa Kanae:

- ¡Deja de decir estupideces! - chilló dándole un coscorrón a Kyoko mientras seguía inclinada.

- ¡Mooouko-saaan! ¡Itai! - recriminaba Kyoko a su amiga con lágrimas en los ojos y las manos sobre el chichón - ¿Por qué me pegas?

- ¡Porque no haces más que decir tonterías! - contestó más enfadada todavía con su amiga. - Cómo puedes ser tan tonta como para hacer caso a las estupideces que te han dicho.

- Pero Mouko-san... es Sawara-san quien lo ha dicho - intentaba argumentar Kyoko.

- ¡Como si lo dice Kami-sama! - Lory se divertía mucho viendo como discutían las chicas, se notaba que Kanae se preocupaba mucho por su amiga. - Si Tsuruga-san no ha dicho que le molestas y además él intenta pasar contigo todo el tiempo ¡no debes hacer caso a lo que te diga nadie!

- Pe... pero...

- ¡Nada de peros! No sé cómo puedes pensar esas bobadas después de lo que te dijo en aquel camerino - terminó su argumentación cruzándose de brazos y recostándose en el respaldo de su silla.

Kyoko se encontraba completamente sonrojada y mirando al suelo mientras recordaba esa situación, Lory se había inclinado sobre su escritorio en dirección a las chicas con los ojos muy brillantes.

- Recuérdame lo que te dijo Tsuruga-san - pidió Lory intentando imitar la voz de Kanae, cuando ella iba a protestar por el atrevimiento él le pidió silencio.

Kyoko, sin darse cuenta que la voz no era la de su amiga contestó:

- Dijo: "Aishiteru Kyoko", pero no fue la primera vez que lo decía – contestó recordando las veces que había ocurrido aquello.

Ante esta respuesta Lory se llevó las manos a la boca para evitar gritar, pero en sus ojos era evidente la emoción y felicidad que sentía. Dándose cuenta de lo que pretendía el presidente, Kanae siguió con el interrogatorio.

- ¿Y ya le has respondido? ¿Le has dicho lo que sientes tú?

- No - Lory comenzó a poner su carita triste. - No me atrevo - Lory volvió a sonreír - ¿y si me vuelven a hacer daño?

- ¡BAAAAKAAA! - soltó Lory sin darse cuenta y haciendo que Kyoko saliera de su burbuja de pensamientos y le mirara entre sonrojada y asustada. Ya que había hablado no podía echarse para atrás. - Si el tonto de mi mejor actor te ha dicho eso sinceramente, lo menos que puedes hacer es contestarle. Nunca debes temer la respuesta cuando expreses tus sentimientos, es lo mejor que pues hacer, tener fe en ser correspondida y si no lo eres es que el chico no merecía la pena. Y eso va para las dos. Lo más bonito que te puede pasar es amar y ser correspondido - dijo mirando a Kanae, ambas estaban sorprendidas por ese discurso. - Y ahora vuelvan al trabajo - ordenó reclinándose en su asiento.

Kyoko y Kanae salieron muy despistadas del despacho y se dirigieron al cuarto de la sección LoveMe, no hacían más que pensar en lo que les dijo el presidente. De repente, Kanae "despertó" de su ensimismamiento una vez que estaba cerrada la puerta y dijo sorprendida:

- ¿Por qué me dice a mi esas cosas? A mi nadie se me ha declarado ni siento nada especial por nadie.

Enfadada, Kanae recogió sus cosas de la taquilla y salió de la habitación dando un portazo con las prisas porque llegaba tarde a su trabajo, dejando sola a Kyoko.

- A... diós Mouko-san - se despedía Kyoko mientras su amiga salía corriendo sin mirar atrás.

Hecha un lío debido a las órdenes contradictorias que había recibido de sus jefes, se tumbó a lo largo de uno de los bancos que había en la habitación y cerró los ojos para evitar que algo la distrajera y así poder pensar con claridad.

En el salón de reuniones dentro de la cabeza de Kyoko se encontraban sentados alrededor de la mesa una pequeña representación de ángeles y otra de demonios con un cartel al fondo que ponía: "A&D unidos para convertir en realidad el amor de Kyoko y Ren"

Llevaban ya un rato discutiendo y tenían una larga lista con pros y contras sobre la sugerencia del presidente Lory sobre su posible declaración, pero aún no habían sacado nada en claro cuando a uno de los ángeles se le ocurrió una posible solución para su indecisión.

- ¿Por qué no intentamos representar los distintos escenarios para ver qué podemos esperar?

Todos asintieron conformes a la idea del angelito y se dispusieron a trabajar en ello. Cuando estuvieron listos el escenario y las sillas para el público comenzó la representación de las distintas alternativas de futuro que suponía una declaración.

En primer lugar apareció un demonio caracterizado como Ren y un ángel, como Kyoko.

- Tsuruga-san - decía tímida el ángel-Kyoko - le quiero.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! Simplemente eres una niña, nunca estarás a mi altura - contestó el demonio-Ren altivo.

- NO, eso no puede pasar - dijo el portavoz de los miembros del público, - si Tsuruga-san se declaró antes no puede cambiar de opinión tan rápido.

- Es verdad - murmuraba el demonio-Ren mientras acariciaba su barbilla.

- SIGUIENTE - ordenó el público a coro.

En esta ocasión salieron un demonio como Kyoko y un ángel como Ren.

- Te amo Ren - dijo directamente le demonio-Kyoko con la actitud de Natsu.

- ¡Oh, mi amor! - exclamó el ángel-Ren abrazando a su contraparte. - No nos separaremos nunca.

Tras un murmullo por parte del público y un empujón de parte del demonio-Kyoko para separarse de ese ángel pegajoso, el público dio su opinión formando una equis con sus brazos, esa situación tampoco era del todo realista.

Mientras todo esto pasaba dentro de la cabeza de Kyoko, alguien había estado llamando a la puerta y como no recibía contestación decidió entrar.

Al ver que Kyoko se encontraba aparentemente dormida en uno de los bancos, Ren cerró sigilosamente la puerta y se puso en cuclillas al final del banco para poder mirarla desde arriba. Tras observarla durante un rato decidió sacarla de su supuesto sueño llamándola por su nombre y moviéndola ligeramente. De la sorpresa Kyoko se incorporó repentinamente haciendo que se golpeara con la frente de Ren.

- Auch, la próxima vez recuérdame que te sujete de los hombros antes de despertarte - comentó sonriente por la situación mientras sentado en el suelo se restregaba la zona golpeada.

**Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y que me dejéis un comentario si queréis.**

**Agradecimientos:**** Cubi, Guest, Kazumi Kioto, Jhully, camilaflordeloto, Cintia-2287, RoSa NeGrA 19****, crazy of madara**** (**espero que te haya gustado el nuevo capítulo y no te preocupes por la tardanza, siempre termino actualizando**)****, yuukychan**** (**gracias, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y que esta espera no haya sido tan larga**)****, MRiot**** (**esta vez no me has tenido que acosar para que actualice, ya ves que tienes el nuevo capitulo, lo que no sé ya es cuando estará el siguiente, pero espero que pronto**)****, 3v3lynsama, Camila-Hinamori12, Abril Barrientos**** (**Muchas gracias, y por supuesto que sí, siempre y cuando me pases el link del dibujo para ponerlo en el perfil (me encanta que dibujen lo que yo solo sé escribir). Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo**)****, Sakurita77, MONICA VILLALOBO**** (**No te preocupes, no pretendo dejar sin acabar la historia, puede que tarde más o menos en escribirlo pero siempre actualizo. A mí también me encantaría ver el comercial en el manga.**), Jane** **(**Una de mis nuevas lectoras que me ha planteado una pregunta y yo creí que se entendía, en el capitulo 5 habla de un picardías, es lo mismo que un babydoll, espero que así lo hayas entendido. Gracias por los comentarios.**)**.**  
><strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Hola a todas/os (puede que haya algún chico). Siento el retraso en publicar este capitulo (¿¡el último capitulo lo publiqué el 15 de marzo!? PERDÓOOOOOOOON), pero es que parece que todos los profesores se pusieron de acuerdo para poner exámenes al mismo tiempo y mi vida ha sido una locura. Excusas a parte, espero que disfrutéis mucho del nuevo capitulo, es extra largo (9 páginas) y con un par de escenas interesantes. Disfrutadlo (Los comentarios al final como siempre).**

**Capitulo 21**

Lory estaba bailando muy feliz en su despacho sin darse cuenta de que alguien había entrado y le miraba extrañada mientras ladeaba su cabeza hacia la derecha.

- ¿Qué haces abuelito? – preguntó intrigada María.

- ¡Baila conmigo María! ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! – exclamó mientras la tomaba de las manos y la hacía girar con él. - ¡Ha llegado! ¡POR FIN HA LLEGADO EL VESTUARIO!

Al oír estas palabras María se puso a reír a carcajadas y continuó dando vueltas y saltando con su abuelo.

Kyoko se dirigía muy feliz a la primera reunión de la próxima película que protagonizaría junto a su senpai. Estaba muy emocionada, no solo por el hecho de que tuviera el papel protagonista de la película, sino porque hace poco había podido solucionar el problema que tuvo con Ren en su anterior trabajo compartido.

Ya se había empezado a leer el guión y, a pesar de no ser su personaje soñado de princesa que a ella le gustaría, al menos era una protagonista fuerte y con las ideas claras. Este pensamiento la hacía sonreír mientras se dirigía al estudio en su bici. Cuando llegó a la zona reservada para aparcar las bicis, se encontró a un sonriente Ren apoyado en el lateral de su coche cruzado de brazos que la miraba dulcemente.

- ¿Entramos? – preguntó Ren sin quitar la sonrisa mientras se acercaba a Kyoko que terminaba de asegurar su bici y recibiendo como respuesta un asentimiento y una sonrisa.

Por los pasillos de LME se podía ver a una feliz niña rubia corriendo mientras era seguida por el fiel ayudante del presidente. María se detuvo súbitamente delante de una puerta y llamó con insistencia hasta que la dejaron pasar. Nada más entrar se abalanzó a abrazar a Kyoko haciendo que casi cayeran ambas al suelo, pero Kyoko fue capaz de recuperar el equilibrio a tiempo. Kanae y Chiori veían la escena con una gran sonrisa mientras Sebastián se acercaba a ellas para entregarles un sobre a cada una.

- ¡Qué bien que te encuentro onee-sama! Anunciaba María con una sonrisa permanente que se le estaba contagiando a Kyoko - ¡Este fin de semana todas seremos PRINCESAS! ¡Tu vestido es precioso!

Al oír la palabra "princesa" Kyoko viajó instantáneamente a La-La-Landia, ya se veía vestida con un hermoso vestido lleno de adornos mientras esperaba a su caballero, ya era capaz de ver su silueta a contraluz en la lejanía cuando fue sacada de su ensoñación por María.

- El sábado por la mañana tienes que estar en mi habitación para que te vistas. ¡Vas a estar preciosa! Además, lo elegí yo. – Sebastián le daba la invitación al igual que a las otras chicas. - ¡No te retrases! – gritaba mientras salía de la sección LoveMe dando saltitos y buscando al resto de gente que iba a invitar.

- ¡Wow! Kyoko-san va a ser vestida por la propia nieta del presidente – comentó envidiosa Chiori. – Nosotras tendremos que buscarnos el vestido y todos los complementos.

- No tan rápido Chiori, deberías leer la invitación antes de hablar – dijo Kanae haciendo entrar en razón a Chiori. – Si te fijas, puedes ver que en cada invitación viene el horario al que debemos estar con los ayudantes de vestuario y maquilladores en la Villa del presidente. Que María-chan quiera encargarse personalmente de su "onee-sama" no es tan extraño, al fin y al cabo son tal para cual.

Kyoko no estaba haciendo mucho caso a sus amigas, volvía a estar en su mundo de fantasía imaginando a ese caballero que aún se encontraba a contraluz pero podía ver cómo relucían sus blancos dientes. Toda esa fantasía se vio arruinada cuando sus amigas la sacaron de su ensoñación para ir a trabajar.

El resto de la semana había pasado rápido y por fin era sábado. Kyoko fue recogida en el Darumaya por Sebastián, en uno de los coches que usaba el presidente, para acudir a su cita con María. Cuando entró en la mansión vio a todo el mundo ajetreado dando los últimos toques a la decoración antes de que comenzara la fiesta, en medio de esa marea de personas se encontraban el presidente y María organizándolo todo.

Sebastián se presentó ante ellos con una reverencia seguido de Kyoko que saludó respetuosamente al presidente. María, emocionada, la tomó de las manos y, despidiéndose de su abuelo, se llevó a Kyoko. Mientras iban caminado por los pasillos María le contaba todo lo que había ocurrido durante la preparación de la fiesta. Finalmente María se paró haciendo que Kyoko se encontrara algo confusa y despistada.

- ¿María-chan? – preguntó extrañada Kyoko obteniendo la atención de la niña. – Sé que sólo he estado una vez, pero no me parece que este sea el pasillo de tu cuarto.

- Claro que no lo es onee-sama – contestó sonriente María y, mientras abría las puertas y entraba en la estancia continuó, - antes de vestirnos debemos darnos un baño en el onsen – finalizó con una gran sonrisa.

Kyoko estaba asombrada, ese baño era enorme y le hacía recordar el que había en el ryokan de los Fuwa.

- ¡Vamos a bañarnos juntas onee-sama! – pidió feliz María.

Kyoko no se negó a su petición, hacía mucho tiempo que no se daba un baño en un lugar así. Antes de entrar en el gran estanque se lavaron e incluso María se ofreció a frotarle la espalda. Una vez dentro del agua María empezó a hablar.

- ¿Sabes onee-sama? De mayor me gustaría ser como tú – Kyoko la miró extrañada. – Tienes un cuerpo precioso.

- ¡Pero… María-chan! – dijo totalmente avergonzada y sonrojada. – No… ¿no preferirías parecerte a tu mamá? Era una modelo hermosa…

- Sí, mamá era hermosa y todo el mundo la quería – decía triste sin mirarla directamente – pero creo que nosotras nos parecemos mucho – terminó de decir con una sonrisa triste.

- No quería hacer que recordaras cosas tristes María-chan – se disculpó Kyoko con una ligera sonrisa mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. – Me siento halagada de que me quieras ver como un modelo a imitara, pero no considero que mi cuerpo sea gran cosa.

Tras unos minutos más hablando sobre temas sin importancia decidieron salir del baño para dirigirse a la habitación de María y comenzar a vestirse. Salieron del baño en yukata y se encontraron con el presidente. Kyoko decidió agradecerle con una reverencia el permitirle usar su onsen.

- No hace falta que agradezcas Mogami-kun, seguro que os habéis divertido mucho durante el baño.

- Abuelito, ¿sabes que onee-sama tiene un cuerpo precioso? – informaba María con ojitos brillantes.

- ¡María! – exclamó avergonzada Kyoko mientras se sonrojaba y Lory se reía por la situación.

- Pero si es verdad… - murmuraba María.

- María deja de avergonzar a Mogami-kun; será mejor que vayáis para tu cuarto, acaba de llegar Jelly y la he mandado para allá – decía sonriente y ellas se despidieron dejándolo sólo en el pasillo con Sebastián. Una vez las chicas estaban lejos Lory le comentó casualmente a Sebastián. – Me gustaría saber qué hubiera contestado Ren al oír esa frase.

Cuando Kyoko entró al cuarto de María puedo apreciar los cambios. Había un gran tocador con un espejo con luces igual de grande, estantes llenos de complementos y dos maniquíes con los preciosos vestidos que usarían.

- ¡Jelly! – exclamó María yendo a abrazarla - ¡Tenemos que dejar preciosa a onee-sama!

Jelly sonreía mientras acariciaba el pelo de María que estaba abrazada fuertemente a su cintura.

- Un gusto volver a verte Kyoko-chan, Darling me ha dicho que debo hacer que te veas deslumbrante.

Unas horas más tarde empezó a llegar la gente que se iba dirigiendo a las salas habilitadas para que se cambiaran de ropa y las peinaran y maquillaran y cuando estaban listos comenzaban a entrar al gran salón.

La fiesta había comenzado hace unos momentos mientras Sebastián iba anunciando la gente que iba entrando en el gran salón. Kanae y Chiori entraron juntas, iban vestidas con similares vestidos de estilo victoriano, pero de distintos colores.

Lory paseaba feliz entre la concurrencia mientras saludaba a todo el mundo. Entre la gente ya se encontraban Ren y Yashiro. Ren llevaba peinado el pelo hacia atrás y el traje era estilo uniforme de gala de marina que complementaba con una impecable camisa blanca, corbata negra, guantes blancos y sombrero (1). Por su parte, Yashiro llevaba un traje azul marino con bordados dorados en todos los bordes, compuesto de chaqueta estilo levita con cuello mandarín, chaleco y calzones cortos; que complementaba con unas medias blancas y unos mocasines negros (2).

A una señal de Sebastián Lory fue a situarse junto a Ren y comenzó a sonar una fanfarria que anunciaba la llegada de un nuevo invitado, con una potente voz Sebastián anunció a las nuevas invitadas.

- Señoras y caballeros: Takarada María-sama y Mogami Kyoko-sama.

Por toda la sala pudo oírse una exclamación ahogada de sorpresa; en ese momento Lory se sintió muy satisfecho al ver un gran brillo en los ojos de Ren mientras miraba a Kyoko bajar la escalera junto a María.

Ver a María vestida de esta forma era más normal, solía llevar este tipo de recargados vestidos, pero ver a Kyoko tan arreglada y natural a la vez era una novedad. Todo el mundo estaba impactado, esa chica era un auténtico camaleón. Kyoko llevaba un vestido negro y blanco, la parte superior era un corsé negro con volantes en el escote y la falda estaba compuesta por una falda blanca con vuelo y una sobrefalda negra con el borde lleno de volantes (3), el pelo lo llevaba en pequeños bucles y el flequillo completamente liso que adornaba con una pequeña tiara de brillantitos. Mientras bajaba la escalera tuvo que levantar levemente la falda y era posible ver los zapatos de tacón que llevaba.

Cuando se encontraban a mitad de escalera Lory le habló a Ren para sacarle de su trance.

- Ren, si no te espabilas un poco creo que alguien te va a tomar la delantera – comentó Lory señalando sutilmente con la cabeza hacia el hombre que empezaba a acercarse a la escalera sonriente, a la vez que le daba un pequeño empujón para que se moviera.

Cuando Ren enfocó a la persona a la que se refería el presidente gruñó mentalmente "Muramase" sin perder la sonrisa y se dirigió a paso ligero hacia el final de la escalera.

La fortuna quiso que Muramase se acercara por el lado por el cual bajaba María por lo que Ren pudo ofrecer rápidamente su mano a Kyoko para ayudarla a bajar los últimos escalones. Viendo que se le habían adelantado, Muramase no tuvo más remedio que hacer lo propio con María. Tras terminar de bajar los escalones Kyoko intentó soltarse pero él no lo permitió, ¡al contrario!, hizo que Kyoko enlazara su brazo con el suyo y, sin quitar su mano sobre la de ella, se dirigieron hacia dónde se encontraban Lory, Yashiro, Kanae y Chiori. Antes de llegar hasta sus amigos Ren le susurró al oído tras inclinarse: "Esta noche se encuentra deslumbrante ojou-sama", esta simple frase hizo que Kyoko se sonrojara y sonriera levemente.

- Muchas gracias por traerme a mi nieta Muramase-san – despidió educadamente Lory al actor que consideraba un estorbo para sus planes de Cupido.

Al marcharse Muramase, Sebastián llegó hasta dónde se encontraba el presidente y, tras murmurarle algunas palabras, le entregó un micrófono.

- Es verdad, ya lo había olvidado – murmuró y dirigiéndose a sus acompañantes les dijo. – No os mováis – y se fue hacia las escaleras para empezar a hablar a sus invitados.

- Buenas noches a todos y gracias por hacer espacio en sus agendas para asistir a esta pequeña fiesta que hemos organizado mi nieta y yo – dio la bienvenida a todos mientras hacía gestos a María para que fuera con él. – Espero que a todos les haya gustado la ambientación de la fiesta y ahora, para darle más emoción a esta reunión – decía mientras miraba a todo el mundo analizando sus posiciones -, que todos los caballeros levanten su mano derecha y, sin moverse ni girar, toquen en el hombro a la mujer que tengan a su derecha – dejó unos segundos en silencio mientras él hacía lo mismo con María -, ahora tomen de la mano a esa mujer y levanten las manos unidas para que yo os vea – varias parejas se habían formado a la vista de la cantidad de manos levantadas, - muy bien, esa será vuestra pareja para el resto de la noche y no os podréis separar de ella. ¡Disfrutad la noche!

Todo el mundo estaba acostumbrado a las extravagancias del presidente, pero esta agradó mucho, sería un cambio. Se formaron algunas parejas raras, como Chiori-Sebastián y Kanae-Yashiro, pero la principal (y motivo para crear este juego) era Kyoko-Ren.

El presidente se acercó sonriente tomando la mano de María hacia donde se encontraban estas parejas.

- Si no me hubieras hecho ir contigo ahora sería la pareja de Ren-sama – murmuraba enfadada María mientras se acercaban y Lory reía.

- Presidente, ¿se supone que yo también jugaba? – preguntó Sebastián.

- ¡Claro que sí, hombre! Tú también mereces divertirte – exclamó Lory satisfecho por las parejas creadas con su pequeño juego.

La orquesta comenzó a tocar y esa fue la señal para que comenzara la fiesta oficialmente. El baile lo abrió Lory junto a María con un vals, los siguientes en la pista (y tras una pequeña insistencia por parte de Ren) fueron Kyoko y Ren, tras un par de minutos la pista estaba llena de parejas bailando.

La fiesta transcurría de manera tranquila, a medida que pasaban las horas se fueron formando pequeños grupos que charlaban animadamente. Durante uno de los paseos a la mesa de las bebidas Muramase se acercó a Kyoko con la intención de conquistarla, pero sus intenciones se vieron arruinadas al sentir la mirada asesina que le dedicaba Ren desde detrás de ella. Para evitar nuevos encontronazos desagradables, Ren sugirió salir a uno de los balcones a tomar algo de aire, ella no se dio cuenta de la verdadera intención con lo que lo decía y accedió rápidamente.

Ren dirigió a Kyoko hacia un pequeño balcón discreto tras tomar unas bebidas. Ahí fuera todo era silencio sólo roto por el murmullo del agua de una de las fuentes que había en el jardín; en el cielo se veían centenares de estrellas y Kyoko las miraba embelesada mientras estaba apoyada en la balaustrada de espaldas a la fiesta. Viendo su oportunidad, y tras dejar las bebidas en el suelo, Ren fue acercándose sigilosamente para rodearla con sus brazos contra la balaustrada, pero su táctica fue interrumpida cuando una escandalosa pareja decidió salir al mismo balcón en el que estaban ellos.

Levantando la cabeza hacia el cielo y con los ojos cerrados Ren empezó a maldecir mentalmente, ¿es que esa casa no era lo suficientemente grande como para que tuvieran que ir precisamente hacia dónde estaban ellos? Se sentía tan frustrado… De un momento a otro se dio cuenta de que las risas no habían cesado, lo normal hubiera sido disculparse e ir a otro sitio, pero no lo hicieron. Por fin Ren bajó la vista y lo primero que vio fue a Kyoko completamente sonrojada y con la mirada clavada en los intrusos. Que Kyoko reaccionara así hizo que la curiosidad de Ren despertara, se volvió lentamente a la pareja y al reconocerlos sonrió malvadamente. Iba a divertirse un rato.

Ante ellos se encontraba la chica apoyada contra la fachada del edificio mientras masajeaba la cabeza de su pareja mientras él intentaba estar lo más pegado a ella como le fuera posible mientras le besaba el cuello, una de sus manos masajeaba uno de sus pechos y la otra intentaba buscar un camino entre esa falda para acariciarle las piernas.

- Vaya, vaya amigo, no pensé que fueras de esos que emborrachan a jovencitas para aprovecharse de ellas. Estoy seguro de que el Jefe estará encantado de prestaros una de las habitaciones – comentó Ren con maldad, si él no podía tener su momento a solas con Kyoko los que les molestaron tampoco lo tendrían.

Cuando escuchó la voz de Ren ambos se separaron lo más rápido que pudieron, sonrojados y con la respiración agitada.

- ¡Chico insolente! ¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas? – se encaró furioso Yashiro con su representado.

- Deberíais haberos asegurado antes de que no hubiera nadie aquí. – Recriminó Ren y murmurando para que Kyoko no se alarmara – y creo que deberías solucionar el pequeño problema que tienes entre las piernas.

Yashiro no pudo más que asombrarse ante las insinuaciones de Ren (aunque fuera totalmente cierto no tenía por qué decir las cosas así) mientras se tapaba como buenamente podía. Era la situación más vergonzosa que hubiera vivido en mucho tiempo.

- Moko-san – murmuró Kyoko cuando su cerebro fue capaz de reaccionar.

La cara de Kanae estaba volviéndose completamente roja al ser consciente de la situación en la que se encontraban y quienes eran las personas que tenían delante.

- Ky… Kyoko – murmuró apenada. Empezó a mirar por todos lados buscando una explicación razonable o una salida a esta situación. Como no era capaz de responder a la mirada triste e interrogante que le dirigía su amiga decidió huir dejando solo a su pareja de la fiesta.

- Esta me la pagas – amenazó Yashiro para a continuación salir corriendo a buscar a Kanae, había sido una suerte quedar emparejado con ella gracias al jueguecito del presidente y ahora tendría que convencerla de olvidar lo que había pasado.

En el balcón quedaron un sonriente Ren y una, aún congelada por lo que había visto, Kyoko. Cuando su cerebro analizó la situación empezó a ponerse triste y mirando a Ren con ojitos de animalito desamparado le preguntó:

- ¿Sabías que mi Moko-san y Yashiro-san salían y no me lo dices? – preguntó titubeante al sentirse insignificante mientras intentaba no derramar las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer.

- ¡NO! - contestó alarmado - es la primera noticia que tengo - decía mirándola a los ojos tras tomarla de las mejillas y acariciándola con los pulgares. – De todas formas, ¿no estás contenta de que tu amiga haya encontrado a alguien? – preguntó extrañado.

- Si… - dijo con un hilo de voz pero sin poder despegar la mirada de la suya -, pero si no me ha dicho nada será porque ya no me quiere como amiga – los ojos se le vuelven a llenar de lágrimas – yo le cuento todo.

Ren no pudo resistirse, se veía completamente adorable con esa expresión, y le dio un ligero beso en la punta de la nariz. Esa acción provocó un fuerte sonrojo en Kyoko, la había tomado desprevenida e hizo que todo su cuerpo vibrara y que las lágrimas desaparecieran.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos a dar un paseo por el jardín? No parece que haya nadie – sugirió Ren con una sonrisa amable.

Kyoko asintió y de este modo fueron a pasear un rato entre la diversidad de plantas. Comenzaron a hablar amenamente y a comentar sobre el nuevo trabajo en el que ambos participarían.

- Ya sé que debería aprender a arreglar mis problemas de actuación sin ayuda, pero me gustaría poder ensayar alguna de las escenas porque no sé cómo actuarlas – sugería tímidamente Kyoko recibiendo una gran sonrisa a cambio.

- Claro que sí Kyoko-chan, estaré encantado ayudándote con tu personaje. Si quieres podemos ensayar mañana – decía sonriendo Ren, cualquier oportunidad para estar junto a ella la aprovecharía.

La fiesta continuaba y Lory pidió a todo el mundo que se volviera a reunir en la pista de baile.

- ¿Estáis disfrutando la fiesta? – gritó Lory animadamente y los invitados le contestaron con aplausos y vítores. – Muy bien, ahora llega la sorpresa (al menos para los caballeros). ¿Veis el lazo que llevan vuestras parejas en la parte baja de la espalda? – todos miraron confusos al presidente que tenía una radiante sonrisa - ¡Deshacedlos! – Los hombres se miraban extrañados entre sí sin saber qué hacer. - ¡Venga! Que a ninguno os van a comer.

Algunos empezaron de manera titubeante, el primero en acatar la "orden" fue Yashiro que había convencido a Kanae para que no le afectara demasiado lo sucedido. Cuando deshizo el lazo, la falda larga que llevaba Kanae cayó grácilmente a sus pies y quedó vestida únicamente con el corsé y una pequeña falda que dejaba ver el encaje del comienzo de sus medias.

De repente por toda la sala se empezó a oír cómo metros y metros de tela caían por todas partes. Aún así, Ren se encontraba paralizado, sólo podía imaginar lo que vería cuando esa falda cayera y que todo el mundo podría ver a su vez. Deseaba hacerlo, pero al mismo tiempo no quería.

- ¡El presidente debe estar loco! ¡QUIERE QUE LA DESNUDE DELANTE DE TODA ESTA GENTE! – gritaba mentalmente Ren pero sin perder su expresión tranquila.

- ¿Ren? – preguntó Kyoko, que se encontraba de espaldas a Ren para poder darle acceso al lazo, girándose levemente porque no entendía por qué era la única en la sala que todavía llevaba la falda puesta.

Con manos temblorosas Ren empezó a deshacer el lazo mientras era observado, sin darse cuenta, por sus "Cupidos". Debido a los nervios se le dificultó un poco el poder desatarlo, una vez hecho, y cuando la falda empezó a caer, Ren tragó saliva con dificultad. ¡Cómo podía estar tan tranquila llevando tan poca ropa! ¡ESO NO PODÍA CONSIDERARSE FALDA! Sólo es un corsé con un pequeño trozo de tela prácticamente transparente… y esas medias… ¡Oh, dios! Alguien quería que le diera un infarto, ¡¿cómo se les ocurre ponerle medias de rejilla?! (4)

La mente de Ren era un hervidero, por una parte sentía la necesidad de tomar a Kyoko, ponerla en su hombro y llevársela a algún sitio para estar solo; por otra parte sus impulsos le dictaban que debía quitarse la chaqueta y taparla,… eran muchos y muy contradictorios los pensamientos que tenía y la revolución de hormonas que sentía no ayudaba.

Lory estaba encantado de ver todas las reacciones de su querido actor y cómo perdía su fachada imperturbable por una simple falda.

Kyoko se volvió lentamente con una sonrisa, a pesar de gustarle mucho el vestido que María había elegido para ella, la falda comenzaba a hacerse pesada y dar calor. En cuanto Kyoko enlazó sus ojos con los de Ren, él se vio completamente hipnotizado, respondió de forma automática a su sonrisa y sintió que sus pensamientos se centraban y que todo su caos mental desaparecía.

- ¡Wow! Me reafirmo: Estás realmente preciosa – decía Ren tomándole la mano y besándole el dorso sin perder el contacto con sus ojos.

- ¡QUÉ EL BAILE CONTINÚE! – gritó Lory completamente feliz.

Desde ese momento y durante el resto de la fiesta Ren se volvió mucho más celoso con quien se le acercaba a Kyoko y permanecía constantemente a su lado.

La fiesta ya había avanzado bastante y la gente empezaba a notar los efectos del alcohol servido excepto Ren, no había probado ni una sola gota de licor desde el momento que él había autodenominado "el otoño de las faldas", no estaba seguro de ser capaz de controlarse en el caso de beber. Aún así se lo estaba pasando muy bien bailando y charlando con Kyoko.

La fiesta empezaba a decaer, el alcohol estaba haciendo que la gente se moviera menos y la pista de baile se vaciara y las mesas cerca de las paredes se llenaran.

Como Kyoko y Ren eran de los únicos que aún se mantenían sobrios seguían bailando en medio de la pista. En uno de esos momentos se les acercó el director de la película evidentemente afectado por el alcohol.

- ¡Oh, mis queridos protagonistas! – Exclamó feliz plameándoles la espalda a ambos. – Que bien que os encuentro. Quería haberos avisado antes, pero mi querida pareja es tan irresistible que no me podía separar de ella. – Ren respondió al comentario con una sonrisa condescendiente, le entendía muy bien. – Bueno, sólo quería avisaros que mañana por la tarde salimos a los exteriores para rodar las primeras escenas – anunció para irse a buscar a su pareja sin dar tiempo a que respondieran.

- Parece ser que tendremos que aplazar nuestro ensayo – comentó con una ligera sonrisa Kyoko.

- Si tenemos que preparar todo para mañana será mejor que nos vayamos pronto a dormir – apuntó Ren y Kyoko puso carita triste al pensar que su sueño de cenicienta se acabó.

- Me da pena tener que quitarme el vestido… era como un cuento - comentaba triste Kyoko, había sido divertido sentirse como una princesa.

Ren sólo podía sonreír ante la inocencia de Kyoko, a veces parecía mucho más pequeña debido a este tipo de comentarios.

- Puedes quedarte con el vestido Mogami-kun – comentó Lory mientras pasaba bailando con Jelly – es un regalo de parte de María. La otra falda y tu ropa están en su cuarto.

- Entonces vamos a recoger tu ropa – dijo Ren para acompañarla hasta la habitación de María.

De este modo, Kyoko y Ren abandonaron el salón y Lory los miraba sonriente mientras veías como se marchaban.

- ¿Onne-sama ya se va? – preguntó triste María viendo alejarse a dos de sus personas más queridas.

- Sí, el director de la película que van a hacer ha adelantado el rodaje en los exteriores y tienen que salir mañana temprano de viaje – le explicó Lory a su nieta.

- Entonces voy a ayudar a onee-sama a quitarse el vestido – anunciaba dispuesta a salir corriendo tras Kyoko, pero fue sujetada por su abuelo que sonreía misteriosamente.

- No te preocupes, estoy seguro que tendrá un buen ayudante – contestó con esa sonrisa que pone cuando sabe que sus planes van como él desea.

Una vez llegaron al cuarto de María, Kyoko obligó a Ren a quedarse esperando fuera mientras ella se cambiaba. Tras largos minutos de infructuoso forcejeo con el cierre del corsé Kyoko se asomó tímidamente al pasillo.

- ¿Todavía no estás lista? – pregunta Ren sin perder la sonrisa en ningún momento.

- No puedo desabrocharme el corsé – contesta cohibida - ¿podrías ayudarme?

Tras un asentimiento Ren pasó al cuarto y, tras cerrar la puerta, se dirigió hacia Kyoko que se encontraba de espaldas a él. Tomó cada uno de los extremos de la lazada que cerraba la parte baja del corsé y estiró de ellas deshaciendo el lazo, a continuación empezó a aflojar los cordones, pero ahí no había acabado su trabajo, bajo la lazada había una hilera de corchetes que mantenían sujeta la prenda en caso de que accidentalmente se soltara el lazo. Suavemente, y comenzando por el que estaba más arriba, Ren empezó a desabrocharlos rozando disimuladamente la espalda de Kyoko y haciendo que ella se estremeciera levemente ya que para desabrocharlos tenía que sujetar bien la tela..

Cuando el último corchete esta suelto, y mientras se sujetaba la prenda de ropa que ahora estaba suelta, Kyoko se giró levemente con un ligero sonrojo.

- Muchas gracias, termino de cambiarme y nos vamos ¿de acuerdo?

Ren asintió feliz y la dejó sola para que se cambiara. Tras vestirse y recoger sus vestidos salió de la habitación y se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba aparcado el coche de Ren. Al llegar al Darumaya se despidieron para volver a encontrarse temprano a la mañana siguiente para tomar el transporte que les llevaría a todos hasta el lugar de grabación.

Tras haber llegado a media mañana y rodar pequeñas escenas, se encontraban en un descanso del rodaje cerca de un lago. Kyoko se sentía confusa, aunque había vuelto a hablar con Ren las cosas no habían vuelto a ser como antes y los nuevos sentimientos descubiertos la torturaban. Había decidido alejarse de los demás para pensar y se encontraba caminando por la orilla del lago. Cansada, decidió sentarse bajo la sombra de un gran roble mientras contemplaba el sutil movimiento del agua. Pasaba el tiempo y no era capaz de averiguar cómo solucionar esta incómoda situación con Ren. Tan abstraída estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se había sentado a su lado hasta que esa persona habló.

- Kyoko-chan debemos hablar – dijo Ren serio mirando el horizonte.

-Ren-san – pronunció con un hilo de voz totalmente sorprendida - ¿cómo me encontró?

- Supuse que te encontraría en un sitio como este – contestó con una sonrisa nostálgica pero sin mirarla aún.

Durante unos minutos se hizo un silencio cómodo entre ellos, Kyoko se abrazó a sus rodillas sonriente, en cierto modo le hacía feliz que Ren la conociera tan bien.

- ¿Kyoko-chan? – la llamó Ren sacándola de su ensoñación. Kyoko se giró y sus miradas se cruzaron provocando una gran sonrisa en Ren. – Me gustaría que volvieras a tratarme como lo hacías antes. Extraño tus cuidados y regaños por no comer bien. – Kyoko solo fue capaz de sonrojarse, no podía articular palabra.

No pudiendo soportar más esa mirada dulce, Kyoko desvió la vista intentando evitar que él pudiera apreciar su creciente sonrojo, pero este gesto hizo muy feliz a Ren.

- Yo… yo también lo extraño – dijo tímidamente Kyoko y esta vez fue el turno de Ren para sonrojarse.

No pudiendo soportar más la tensión en el ambiente Kyoko se levantó para irse, pero Ren la tomó de la mano y la hizo volver a sentarse, pero esta vez entre sus piernas. En cuanto sintió en qué posición estaba, Kyoko intentó levantarse pero Ren la abrazó para retenerla en esa posición.

- No te alejes de mi – suplicó Ren apoyando su frente en el hombro derecho de Kyoko y abrazándola más fuerte.

Yashiro estaba cerca del lago buscando a Kyoko para hablar con ella sobre Ren, pero cuando vio la escena que se representaba a unos metros de allí sonrió y se alejó para dejarlos tranquilos.

Kyoko había sentido una agradable corriente recorrerle todo el cuerpo cuando escuchó esas palabras e, inconscientemente, colocó sus manos sobre las de Ren.

- Yo… tampoco quiero – decía indecisa Kyoko – pero… es que no… yo no sé… cómo…

- Chissst – le susurró dulcemente al oído. – Sólo debes de ser como siempre. Si te es más fácil – decía cambiando el tono dulce por uno triste – olvida todo lo que te dije – mientras decía esto no pudo evitar apretar los puños de frustración y Kyoko lo notó. – Aunque ya me perdonaste sigo sintiéndome culpable.

- Es que, algunas cosas… no quiero olvidarlas – contestó tímidamente inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás mirando al cielo.

Esta pequeña frase hizo que el corazón de Ren palpitara esperanzado. Aunque fuera pequeña, Kyoko le estaba dando una esperanza, aún así no se atrevía a preguntar. Ella era como un pequeño cervatillo que podía salir huyendo al menor ruido, a pesar de todo, se atrevió a abrazarla más fuerte y recostar su cabeza, con una gran sonrisa, contra su hombro.

El momento era perfecto: estaban solos y abrazados en un cómo silencio en un lugar hermoso. Yashiro detestaba estropear el ambiente, pero el descanso se estaba terminando y debían volver. Antes de interrumpir tomó una instantánea de ese momento. Cuando guardó su teléfono empezó a acercarse mientras los llamaba.

La primera en salir de su ensoñación fue Kyoko que empezó a sonrojarse e intentó levantarse, pero Ren no la soltaba. Cuando se giró apara verle se dio cuenta de que se había dormido.

- ¿Cómo habrá podido dormirse en una posición tan incómoda? – pensaba Kyoko.

Yashiro llegó hasta donde estaban y se extrañó que no se hubieran levantado al oírle llegar por lo que miró interrogante a Kyoko.

- Se ha dormido – fue lo único que fue capaz de responder.

- Ren, despierta – decía Yashiro mientras le sacudía levemente.

Como única respuesta Ren refunfuñó un poco y se abrazó más fuerte a Kyoko, ella sólo pudo sonrojarse más y Yashiro veía la escena asombrado.

- Kyoko-chan intenta despertarlo tú, a ver si a ti te hace caso. Yo vuelvo al set a esperarlos – dijo Yashiro mientras se iba.

Kyoko estaba sorprendida, nunca hubiera imaginado un comportamiento así de parte de Ren. Se giró todo lo que le permitió la postura y empezó a hablar.

- Ren despierta – decía moviéndolo un poco, él no hizo caso y se reacomodó haciendo que sus caras estuvieran frente a frente – Kuon… ¿estás dormido?

- Ummmm – fue la respuesta recibida junto a una pequeña sonrisa.

- Eres hermoso – susurró abstraída mientras rozaba sutilmente el puente de la nariz de Ren.

De repente Kyoko se vio sorprendida por un beso, esa caricia había despertado a Ren. Cuando dio por finalizado el beso, Ren tenía una enorme sonrisa y Kyoko se encontraba sin aire.

- Ver tu rostro al abrir los ojos es un hermoso despertar – confesó Ren haciendo sonrojar a Kyoko – hacía mucho que no disfrutaba de ello.

- Yo… - contestó Kyoko titubeante. – Ya… Yashiro-san vino para avisar que el descanso terminaba – dijo para evadir el tema.

- Está bien – dijo Ren levantándose y tomándola en brazos, - ¡volvamos al trabajo! – anunció feliz.

- ¡No Ren! ¡Bájame! – gritaba Kyoko mientras pataleaba y Ren reía a carcajadas yendo al set de grabación.

* * *

><p><strong>La imágenes del vestuario está en mi perfil porque aquí me eliminaba todos los enlaces aunque pusiera un espacio detrás de cada letra -.-U<strong>

**Bueno, ahora con los agradecimientos.**

**Abril Barrientos: Me alegro que te gustara tanto el anterior capitulo y espero que con este hayas disfrutado tanto como con el otro. Me tiene ilusionada la idea del dibujo.**

**Kyoko Gisell Shalala**

**Cintia-2287**

**yuukychan: me gusta tu visión para hacer que Kyoko se espabile, a mi también me gustaría, pero sino no sería ella.**

**MagyoChan12**

**jane: pensaré tu idea de los celos de Kyoko, pero conociéndola pensará que es lo mejor para Ren y se ****retirará... lo pensaré**

**CaroHeart: espero que la pronta actualización anterior haya compensado el retraso de esta. No te preocupes, terminar termina porque ya tengo escrita alguna escena del final... esto empieza a tener muchos más capitulos de los que pensé en un principio.**

**camilaflordeloto**

**MRiot: mi acosadora personal para que escriba, te extrañé, no me has escrito mucho D: Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo.**

**Anne Komatsu: nueva lectora, siento haberte hecho esperar tanto, pero piensa que hay gente que lleva leyéndola desde hace 2 años, tardaré pero siempre termino por actualizar.**

**Cubi**

**lobegachu20**

**magiaoculta: gracias por el comentario, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado también.**

**PAULA ROJAS-15**

**Jhully: espero que te haya gustado el nuevo capitulo**

**kazumi kioto: yo no muero si los profes me dejan en paz y mi musa no se escapa, como ya dije antes, al final siempre actualizo, solo un poquito de paciencia.**

**RoSa NeGrA 19**

**damalunaely**

**sharoncm.1691**

**cariby06**

**Satine de Mikk**

**mmdd16**

**Allerya-sama**

**w: Me alegro que te haga feliz mis actualizaciones, espero que disfrutaras con este nuevo capitulo.**

**VanGooM: ya tienes el nuevo capitulo, siento el retraso. Espero que te gustara.**

**karliss**

**Sakurita77: no se me olvidó, estuve muy ocupada y se me pasó el tiempo volando. Espero que te gustara el capitulo.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Última actualización: 27 de mayo... *Bandera blanca* Por favor, ¡no me matéis! (sino no sabréis como quiero acabar esta historia y os perderíais un buen capitulo que solo ha leido mi querida Kiri).**

**Realmente, siento mucho no haber escrito antes. La última actualización fue antes de mis exámenes y luego he tenido un verano... mejor dicho, no he tenido vida este verano, he estado fuera de mi casa por problemas familiares y no he tenido ni un segundo para mi, ni para pensar en la continuación.**

**Algunos me diréis que en este capitulo no sale quien queréis que salga, pero es una pequeña idea que me surgió volviendo de clase y no puede resistirme a escribirla. Espero que os guste. **

**Sé que ya lo he dicho más veces, pero no voy a abandonar la historia, simplemente, hay periodos en los que no tengo tiempo para escribir o no se me ocurre gran cosa (añoro los tiempos en los que tenía escrito capitulos más cuando actualizaba). Os dejo con el capitulo. Disfrutadlo :D**

**Disclaimer: Ni Skip Beat ni los personajes que pertenecen a dicha historia son míos, de ser así Kyoko y Ren protagonizarían en cada capitulo una escena para adultos ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 22<strong>

Tras la grabación de unas pocas escenas en el set de grabación en los exteriores, todos volvieron a Tokio. Yashiro se encontraba algo distante durante el viaje, había estado llamando a Kanae para poder disculparse ante ella por lo ocurrido durante la fiesta, pero ella se negaba a descolgar. Solo esperaba que quisiera hablar con él cuando llegara.

Kyoko veía trite a Yashiro, era verdad que ella no se había enterado de nada de lo que ocurría entre sus amigos, pero se sentía desplazada. ¡Lo había decidido! En cuando viera a Kanae le haría que le contara todo lo ocurrido. Y eso sería lo primero que haría al día siguiente cuando fuera a la agencia.

Al día siguiente.

- ¡Moko-san! No seas mala - recriminaba Kyoko a su amiga que se encontraba sentada indiferente en los bancos del cuarto LoveMe sin hacerla caso. - No seas así, yo te cuento todo - seguía diciendo con lágrimas en los ojos, - creí que éramos amigas. ¡Moko-san! - gritó mientras se lanzaba a abrazarla pero no llegando al verse retenida cuando Kanae puso su mano en la frente de la chica.

A pesar de saber que nunca llegaría a abrazarla, no cejaba en su esfuerzo por hacerlo, sus brazos se estiraban en su intento por alcanzarla y Kanae aún no la había mirado desde que empezó a preguntarla.

Estaban en esa situación cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Kyoko estaba tan concentrada en su misión que dijo "Pase" sin pensar en quién sería ni intentar retomar la compostura, tenía que cumplir su misión.

- Kyoko-chan, Ren me ha pedido que te diga que te está esperando en la cafetería - dijo conteniendo la risa pero siendo evidente en su tono.

Kyoko no hizo ni caso a lo que le decían, parecía q2ue había conseguido avanzar un centímetro. Cada vez estaba más cerca de su meta.

- ¿Kyoko-chan? - volvió a llamar Yashiro pasando una mano por su campo de visión.

- ¡¿Yashiro-san?! - exclamó Kyoko mientras caía al suelo de culo por el susto de encontrarle ahí, ¿cuándo había entrado?

- Kyoko-chan, he dicho que Ren te está esperando en la cafetería - dándose cuenta de la situación Kyoko miraba indecisa a su amiga y la puerta. - Sabes que a Ren no le gusta que le hagan esperar.

Esa última frase decidió el rumbo de acción de Kyoko. Se levantó rápidamente del suelo y salió de la habitación como un rayo.

Yashiro se quedó unos segundos mirando sonriente a la puerta y luego, con un suspiro se volvió hacia Kanae que en ningún momento había cambiado de postura.

- Kanae-chan, lo siento mucho. Yo no quería que se enteraran - se disculpó Yashiro.

Kanae gruñó molesta ante esa frase inapropiada.

- ¡Perdón! No quise decir eso. Quería decir que no quería que lo supieran. - Un nuevo gruñido. - ¡No! Tampoco es eso - decía alterado Yashiro moviéndose por la habitación sin ser capaz de encontrar la forma adecuada.

Tras varios intentos más por decir bien lo que quería decir se rindió y se arrodilló delante de Kanae que todavía no le miraba y tenía gesto enfadado.

- Kanae-chan... yo te quiero mucho... pero cuando intento disculparme me lio y parece que digo cosas malas, pero yo me enorgullezco de que me dieras una oportunidad. Estoy muy feliz de que me eligieras - confesó sinceramente Yashiro.

Aún sin cambiar su expresión, Kanae se dio unas palmadas en las rodillas y Yashiro se acerca a ella y, como fiel perrito, apoya sus manos en el sitio indicado y la cabeza sobre ellas manteniéndose en cuclillas.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que me perdonas Kanae-chan? - pregunta con ojos de cachorrito. Kanae por primera vez le mira a los ojos y relaja un poco su dura expresión. - Entonces... ¿puedo? - pregunta temeroso Yashiro mientras baja su mirada a los labios de la que considera su chica.

- Supongo - responde indiferente aunque sin desviar la vista.

Ante esta respuesta y, sin perder contacto con ella, Yashiro se va incorporando de modo que pueda rozar los labios de Kanae. Cuando van a tocarse se abre estruendosamente la puerta y con grandes reflejos, Kanae empuja a Yashiro contra la pared llena de taquillas.

- ¡Auch! ¿Por qué haces eso Kanae-chan? ¡Me habías dado permiso! - exclama indignado Yashiro desde el suelo sin darse cuenta de la visita y haciendo que Kanae pasara por tonalidades de rojo que creía propiedad exclusiva de su rara amiga.

Se oyó un grito de fangirl por toda la habitación, Yashiro miró al causante con los ojos desorbitados y Kanae, tapándose la cara con las manos, dejó que su larga melena la escondiera mientras se encogía en su sitio.

- ¡Pásame mi agenda! ¡TENEMOS QUE BUSCAR LA FECHA PERFECTA! - gritaba sobreexcitado Lory a su fiel sirviente.

- Etto... - intentó intervenir Yashiro al ver lo emocionadamente que pasaba páginas Lory.

- No me molestes Yukihito - decía feliz Lory - si me interrumpes no podré encontrar la fecha perfecta para vuestra boda.

Yashiro puso cara de terror y miró a su novia que se mantenía en silencio sin moverse. Cuando se disponía a persuadir al presidente se empezó a sentir un gélido ambiente por toda la habitación.

- NO - fue la orden de ultratumba dada por Kanae con un tono que haría helar el propio infierno, pero sin dar la cara aún.

- No hagas eso Kotonami-kun, has hecho que me recorra un escalofrío por la columna - se quejaba infantilmente el presidente abrazándose a sí mismo por la sensación.

Yashiro se había puesto a temblar, no era bueno llevarla la contraria. Recuperado de la impresión inicial, el presidente seguía pasando las hojas de su agenda y murmurando para sí.

- He dicho: NO - se reafirmó Kanae en su opinión mientras se levantaba y miraba fijamente al presidente de la compañía. - Tengo trabajo que hacer y si se aparta podré realizarlo.

Como le habían pedido, Lory se apartó de la puerta y una enfurecida Kanae salió de la habitación, no sin antes fulminar con la mirada a Yashiro, y dando un fuerte portazo.

- Bueeeeeno, está bien - concedió Lory resignado - dejaremos lo de la fecha de la boda para más adelante.

Yashiro, a pesar del miedo que sentía en esos momentos, empezó a atisbar un rayo de esperanza. Si era así, a lo mejor Kanae-chan le perdonaba más fácilmente.

- Entonces, empecemos a buscar la fecha del compromiso - anunció feliz sacando otra agenda.

- Nooooooo... - lloriqueaba Yashiro sujetándose a la pernera del pantalón del presidente. - Por favor, no, me va a matar y ya me había perdonado.

- Ya está bien Yukihito, no es el fin del mundo - Yashiro le lanzó una mirada de "¿eso crees?" pero Lory le quitó importancia con un ademán.

- Este hombre es imposible - pensó derrumbándose en el suelo; su relación estaba muerta, Kanae no le perdonaría si no le paraba.

- Sebastián - llamó Lory a su fiel sirviente mientras giraba hacia la puerta - ¿dónde están mis actores preferidos?

- Se encuentran en la cafetería, señor.

- Muy bien, entonces vayamos a que ellos me ayuden a decidir la fecha - anunció saliendo del cuarto LoveMe sin dar tiempo a que Yashiro reaccionara.

Una vez que se dio cuenta de lo que esa frase implicaba, Yashiro salió corriendo tras el presidente para intentar persuadirlo de los grandes planes que estaba empezando a organizar. Cuando entraron a la cafetería, Lory se dirigió inmediatamente a la mesa en la que se encontraban Ren y Kyoko. Yashiro seguía intentando persuadirlo sin éxito.

En cuanto llegó a la mesa se sentó en una silla que instantes antes no estaba allí, y cogiéndoles a cada uno de una mano anunció:

- Os nombro mis ayudantes en la preparación de la fiesta de compromiso - dijo feliz y cambiando el tono a uno triste continuó - me hubiera gustado que fuera la boda, pero Kotonami-kun se ha enfadado mucho - confesó Lory en tono de niño caprichoso que le han negado lo que quería.

- ¡No le hagáis caso! - exclamó Yashiro separando las manos de ese trío. - No va a haber boda ni fiesta de compromiso - a Kyoko se le empezaron a anegar de lágrimas los ojos. - No, Kyoko-chan, no llores - pedía asustado Yashiro sin saber qué hacer.

- Pero... yo quiero ver a mi Moko-san vestida como una princesa y ayudar al presidente con la decoración - decía triste Kyoko.

Ya eran 2 contra él y no quería contradecirla y sufrir a causa de sus demonios, ¿qué más podía ir mal?

- Entonces... - dijo pensativo Ren reclinándose en su asiento - tendré que ir buscando un traje adecuado, el padrino no puede ir de cualquier forma.

Todo el mundo estaba en su contra, Kanae iba a matarle cuando se enterara. Estas eran las reflexiones de un derrotado Yashiro incapaz de hacer nada para evitarlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Respuestas:<strong>

**Gracias a todos los que os tomáis el tiempo de leerme y además de comentar cada capitulo. Estoy muy agradecida. Ahora... vayamos con las respuesta de los que no tienen cuenta.**

**jane: espero que tu salud no haya sufrido mucho y que este nuevo capitulo te haya gustado.**

**Yuukychan: espero que esta vez tampoco te hayas dado cuenta de que he tardado en actualizar xp Me alegro que te gustaras y espero que hayas disfrutado de este capitulo.**

**magiaoculta: lo de las faldas es mi parte favorita, lo malo es que se me ocurrió en medio de clase y tuve que contener la risa. Espero que con este nuevo capitulo te hayas reído.**

**Akemi: me has emocionado :') no sabía que podía trasmitir tanto a alguien a través de algo que empecé a escribir para sacarme la idea de la cabeza (cuando le doy vueltas a algo no paro hasta que lo escribo). Si Ren no da un paso, Kyoko no va a lanzarse, así que debe dejar un poco su máscara de actor perfecto al menos con ella.**

**Camila14: me alegro que te guste la historia y espero que disfrutaras del nuevo capitulo.**

**Kuroneko: si el anterior te pareció que era para levantar ánimos, espero que con este te hayas divertido.**

**Dragonfly08: espero que la espera no haya sido muy dura, gracias por darle una oportunidad a la historia.**

**Abril Barrientos: En primer lugar: ¡Felicidades! Me alegro mucho que te admitieran. No te preocupes por no haber podido comentar antes, ya ves lo que he tardado yo en actualizar. Me alegro que dibujaras la escena pero no he podido verla (no te encuentro), si me buscas a mi, es mi nick sin número y tengo la imagen de un gatito. ****Gracias por la preocupación.**

**Gabriela: Siento el graaaan retraso, intentaré que no vuelva a pasar. De momento la historia tiene para unos cuantos capitulos (ni yo misma sé cuantos), pero cuando se acabe lo notaréis. **

**Evelyn: Me alegro que te gustara, espero que hayas disfrutado de este nuevo capitulo.**

**Bueno, con esto se acaban los comentarios (¡3 páginas!). Prometo intentar escribir más seguido.**

**Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios y espero que en este capitulo también los reciba, me encanta leer las opiniones y las sugerencias de mis lectores (nunca se sabe si habrá algún chico leyendo).**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hola *banderita blanca*, sí, ya sé que ha sido mucho tiempo desde la última vez que actualicé (espero que alguien siga con interés por saber cómo va a continuar la historia). No tengo ninguna excusa válida, simplemente se me acumularon las cosas por hacer y mi musa decidió tomarse unas largas vacaciones.**

**Sé que estaréis esperando un largo capitulo y no es así, pero ya que llevaba tanto tiempo sin publicar y que tuve una tarde de inspiración, he decidido subir lo que tenía escrito puesto que no quería hacer esperar más tiempo sin poner esto.**

**Espero que os guste y no queráis matarme mucho. Disfrutad el capitulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 23<strong>

Al no tener noticias de ningún castigo a Sho por parte de Akatoki, Lory decide ponerse en contacto con el presidente él mismo. La sorpresa del presidente de Sho es enorme, nadie le había informado de lo sucedido y le promete a Lory que su estrella recibirá un castigo proporcional a sus actos. Tras finalizar esta comunicación decide llamar a la empresa para enterarse de por qué no había sido informado de un acontecimiento tan grave, si Lory y esa chica no fueran tan considerados su cantante tendría arruinada su carrera debido al escándalo en los medios y su posible ingreso en una húmeda celda sin ningún tipo de privilegios. Cuando por fin pudo ponerse en contacto con la empresa entendió el motivo por el cual llevaba días sin tener grandes noticias de nada: su secretaria había enfermado y a pesar de tener un sustituto éste todavía no se manejaba muy bien en el puesto y algunos asuntos habían sido desatendidos. Una vez al día con la empresa era momento de que la mánager de ese chico le informará de lo sucedido.

La charla con Shouko no fue en un tono acusatorio puesto que ella había cumplido con su obligación de informar a la secretaría de presidencia (ella no tenía la culpa de los problemas de comunicación que él había tenido), la conversación terminó con el acuerdo de una cita con su representado para primera hora de la mañana del día siguiente que era cuando su jet privado llegaba a Tokyo.

Cuando Sho se entera de la cita en el despacho de su presidente, piensa que el motivo es los buenos resultados de la última encuesta de popularidad y alardea de ello ante Shouko, lo que no sabe es que le espera un buen castigo debido a sus últimos altercados en el rodaje.

Sho se encuentra cómodamente tirado sobre uno de los sofás individuales del despacho de dirección esperando a que llegara el presidente, mientras tanto se entretenía fantaseando en voz alta sobre los halagos que recibiría de su jefe, a su lado, correctamente sentada, se encontraba una taciturna Shouko puesto que era muy consciente de cuál iba a ser el principal tema de conversación, estaba plenamente concienciada par admitir su parte de culpa, era verdad que no era nadie como para decirle a Sho lo que hacer o cómo hacer las cosas, pero siendo su mánager tenía que haberle enseñado cómo comportarse, sólo esperaba que con el castigo que le impusiera el presidente escarmentara y se diera cuenta de que no se puede tratar así a la gente ni que puede hacer lo que quiera cuando quiera.

Sho estaba en medio de una de esas fantasías en voz alta cuando el presidente entró sigilosamente pero con una cara furiosa a su despacho.

Nada más ver que el presidente entraba en el despacho Shouko se levantó e hizo una pronunciada reverencia como saludo y símbolo de disculpa por no poder controlar a su representado. Sho todavía no se había dado cuenta de que ya no estaban solos en el despacho y seguía fantaseando; al darse cuenta Shouko, se volvió rápidamente y tras darle un capón le obligó a levantarse de donde estaba sentado y hacer una reverencia aún más pronunciada que la suya. El presidente vio con buenos ojos la actitud de su empleada y asintió como aceptación mientras se dirigía a su asiento. Mientras tanto Sho era obligado a mantener esa postura debido a la mano de su mánager que estaba en su nuca impidiéndole todo movimiento, eso sí, esa posición no impedía que refunfuñara.

- Le pido disculpas por no haber podido reformar a este empleado insolente - se disculpaba Shouko -. Aceptaremos cualquier castigo que considere oportuno.

- ¡¿Pero qué tonterías estás diciendo Shouko?! - Exclamó escandalizado Sho ante la actitud de su mánager, - no he hecho nada malo, al contrario, mi fama va en ascenso y cada vez tengo más propuestas de trabajo - decía con tono de suficiencia mirando altaneramente a Shouko que seguía en la misma posición y muy seria.

De repente un fuerte golpe se escuchó en el despacho y Shouko se encogió pero en ningún momento varió su postura, en cambio, Sho dio un pequeño salto en el sito. El presidente había dado un puñetazo en el escritorio cansado de las insolencias de ese crío que se creía la persona más importante del mundo sólo por ser un poco famosillo, se creía que podría hacer todo lo que quisiera, él iba a bajarle los humos, ese chico iba a recibir la lección de su vida.

Cuando el presidente expuso el motivo de esa precipitada reunión Sho quedó pálido y rígido, no podía creer que alguien le hubiera traicionado de esa manera, ¡a él! ¡A FUWA SHO! A pesar de no tener reacción externa por dentro se encontraba en modo estatua Deva pero era tal su impresión que no era capaz de exteriorizarlo.

- Como comprenderás querido Sho, esto no puede quedar sin castigo. Te has librado de las autoridades gracias a la bondad de esa chica y de su presidente.

- LO QUE HAY QUE HACER ES DEMANDAR A ESE ACTORUCHO POR GOLPEARME.

- Te recuerdo - alzó la voz el presidente - que no te dio ni un sólo golpe.

- ME TIRÓ CONTRA UNA PARED - gritó indignado Sho por la actitud del presidente.

- Tú mismo lo has dicho, "te tiró" y si no tengo mal entendido fue para separarte de su kohai - Sho resopló indignado -, y eso fue para evitar que abusaras de ella...

- ¡No estaba haciendo nada mal! - Shouko ocultó el rostro decepcionada y el presidente negaba silenciosamente decepcionado. - ES MÍA, ME PERTENECE Y PUEDO HACER LO QUE QUIERA CON ELLA, ES MÁS...

Pero Sho no pudo continuar con su diatriba porque su cara se vio desplazada debido al bofetón que recibió de su mánager.

- ¿ESTÁS LOCA? PUEDES HABERME DEJADO MARCADA LA CARA.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que te preocupa? ¿Tú cara bonita? - Exclamó Shouko indinada y volviéndose al presidente continuó hablando en un tono arrepentido -. Siento mucho mi salida de lugar hace unos momentos y siento no haberme dado cuenta antes -Sho se hinchaba como un gallo pensando que iba a recibir una disculpa de su parte - de que necesita atención psicológica urgente.

-¡¿Pero qué...?!

- Ya vale Sho, Shouko-san tiene razón, si piensas que puedes comportarte así con una chica sólo porque la conoces desde hace muchos años es que realmente tienes un problema. Además ya tengo pensado tu castigo y si te niegas a cumplirlo yo mismo seré quien presente la denuncia por intento de violación - el tono del presidente era firme y no admitía réplicas.

Sho salió completamente indignado sin querer escuchar su supuesto castigo dando un portazo. Shouko se quedó en el despacho a la espera de escuchar el castigo de Sho y su sanción por su responsabilidad por ese chico.

- ¡El presidente está loco! - gritaba Sho una vez en el despacho de su manager y dando vueltas como un león enjaulado. - ¡¿Cómo va a denunciarme a mi?! ¡EL GRAN FUWA SHO!

Shouko entraba lentamente a su despacho y, tras cerrar la puerta con cuidado, se sentó a meditar en la silla de su despacho ignorando al león enjaulado que parecía Sho.

Tras un largo suspiro Shouko decidió comenzar a hablar.

- Siéntate Sho – pidió en tono firme pero en voz baja.

La reacción de Sho ante este pedido tan inminente fue sentarse inmediatamente en la silla más cercana. Conocía ese tono de voz y sabía que no le deparaba nada bueno lo que su manager le diría a continuación.

- Me gustaría que pudieras comportarte siempre así – murmuró para sí misma, aunque llegó a oídos de Sho que hizo una mueca de disgusto por el comentario. - El presidente me ha informado de tu castigo y me ha dicho que en caso de no cumplirlo la denuncia será efectiva y que además incluirá ofensas pasadas contra Kyoko-chan – Sho iba a protestar pero fue callado con un gesto de la mano de Shouko y su expresión seria. - Tu castigo, el cuál te interesa cumplir perfectamente, será la realización de trabajos comunitarios de incógnito y no tener ningún tipo de trabajo, ensayo, concierto o entrevista durante un mes. Además deberás acudir a la consulta de un psicólogo cada día durante este mes.

- ¡Eso es un atropello! - exclamó escandalizado Sho y levantándose bruscamente de la silla mientras Shouko conservaba su semblante imperturbable - ¿No piensas decir nada? ¿Cómo has permitido esto? ¡Desapareceré de todos los ranking!

- Lo que realmente me pregunto yo es cómo he permitido que llegaras a ser así. Hay otra cosa que debes saber – dijo como si lo acabara de recordar, - tendrás a alguien que te vigile las 24 horas para comprobar que cumples con lo acordado, al mínimo indicio de que incumples el castigo o que te acerques a menos de 500 metros o intentes buscar a Kyoko-chan, la denuncia será efectiva.

Sho cayó sentado en la silla al ver que no le quedaban salidas y que esta vez no podría librarse se esto con su encanto.

- Mientras tu cumples con tu castigo y te acomodas en tu nuevo piso, yo debo realizar un curso de reciclaje al sur del país. Por lo tanto no nos veremos hasta dentro de un mes – dijo mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a la puerta para abrirla. - Te deseo suerte esta tarde con el psicólogo – terminó mientras abría la puerta y Sho salía en shock al pasillo para encontrarse con un hombre de traje negro y gafas oscuras. - Este será tu vigilante. Hasta pronto Sho – de despidió a la vez que cerraba la puerta de su despacho y se dirigía a recoger algunas pertenencias.

* * *

><p><strong>Sé que fue corto, espero poder poner la continuación pronto (si alguien tiene alguna idea sobre el castigo de Sho estoy abierta a sugerencias, todas serán tomadas en cuenta).<strong>

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y comentan mis capitulos, me hace muy feliz leer los comentarios. Siento esta vez no contestar personalmente a cada uno pero son de hace tanto tiempo que no recuerdo por cuál debería empezar y no creo que nadie recuerde lo que escribió hace tanto.**

**Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo ^^**

**Espero vuestros comentarios.**


End file.
